Pierre de résurrection
by Claire Rogue
Summary: A la fin de la cinquième année, après les événements du Ministère, Dumbledore décide d'envoyer Hermione en vacances avec Harry chez les Dursley pour l'aider à surmonter son chagrin, mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Pierre de résurrection

Auteur : Claire Rogue

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à la merveilleuse JKR pour jouer un peu, je les lui rendrai à la fin.

Rating : Je ne sais pas trop, pour l'instant K, ensuite M.

Pour les personnages : J'ai mis Harry P. & Severus S., en fait presque tous les personnages présents dans ce chapitre vont avoir un rôle dans mon histoire, mais je ne peux pas tous les mettre. J'ai choisi ceux-là parce qu'avant tout je conçoit cette histoire comme une relation Père/Fils, il n'y aura pas de Slash entre ces personnages.

Résumé : Mon histoire se déroule à la fin de la cinquième année, après les événements du Ministère, Sirius est mort. Dumbledore décide d'envoyer Hermione en vacances avec Harry chez les Dursley pour l'aider à surmonter son chagrin, mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu.

Le mot de l'auteur : « Sous le masque de Rogue » est toujours en pause. En fait je poursuivrai l'histoire en juin à la fin des partiels. J'ai eu envie d'essayer une nouvelle histoire. J'ai terminé de recopier le premier chapitre à l'ordi à l'instant et j'ai eu envie de vous le faire lire. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions. La prochaine publication viendra quand le chapitre sera écrit sur l'ordinateur. A partir du 15 juin, les publications seront plus fréquentes puisque je consacrerai plus de temps à l'écriture. Je voulais dire aussi que dans ce chapitre il y a une multiplication des dialogues, c'est volontaire, je voulais faire participer un peu tous les personnages. Dans les prochains chapitres, il n'y aura pas un tel foisonnement de personnages. J'espère que la quantité de dialogues ne vous posera pas de problème.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 1 : King's Cross**

Les portes du Poudlard Express venaient de s'ouvrir, Harry tenait dans sa main la cage d'Hedwige. Il descendit du wagon précédé de Ron et d'Hermione qui portait le panier de Pattenrond, à peine avait-il posé le pied à terre que deux bras maternels vinrent l'entourer.

- Harry, mon chéri ! S'écria Molly Weasley.

La réponse d'Harry fut étouffée par le gilet de Madame Weasley.

- Maman, tu vas l'étouffer ! protesta Ron.

Molly Weasley consentit à relâcher son étreinte, elle regarda Harry fixement et leva un sourcil pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Comme tu as grandi cette année, tu dois manger davantage et te reposer pendant les vacances, tu as l'air épuisé, mon petit, grogna-t-elle les poings sur les hanches. Je vais dire deux mots à tes Moldus !

- Laissez tomber, Madame Weasley. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je vais bien, répondit le brun en montrant autant de conviction qu'il le pouvait.

Harry s'écarta d'elle pour serrer la main à Arthur qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Il entendit Hermione qui parlait avec Molly, il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elles disaient.

- Ne vous tracassez pas, ce n'est pas comme s'il était seul, disait la brune avec un sourire.

- Garde un œil sur lui !

En s'éloignant, il n'entendait plus leur conversation. Monsieur Weasley l'accueillit avec le sourire, il lui présenta timidement ses condoléances pour la mort de Sirius. Harry ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, il était embarrassé qu'on lui rappelle les événements du Ministère, cette honteuse manipulation de Voldemort qui avait conduit à la mort de la seule personne qui se souciait de lui. Il regretta aussitôt cette pensée dès qu'elle lui vint à l'esprit. D'autres personnes se souciaient de lui. Oui, il avait des amis et des amis merveilleusement fidèles. Hermione et Ron étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient comme son frère et sa sœur. Il imaginait souvent que ses parents auraient été comme ceux de Ron s'ils avaient vécu. La fibre maternelle était beaucoup plus présente dans le cœur de Molly Weasley, que dans celui de Pétunia Dursley. Durant toute son enfance, il avait souhaité être traité comme Dudley, il aurait voulu avoir un cadeau pour son anniversaire ou pour Noël. Mais, ce furent les Weasley qui le firent pour la première fois. Il n'oublierait jamais son émerveillement le jour de Noël, lorsque Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il avait reçu des cadeaux. Le bonheur d'enfiler ce pull tricoté rien que pour lui, un pull qui était juste à sa taille.

- Harry ? Ça va ? demanda Ron.

- Non, bien sûr que non, il ne peut pas aller bien avec tout ce qui s'est passé, répondit son père à la place d'Harry.

- Du côté moldu, Vernon Dursley consultait pour la dixième fois sa montre, Pétunia inspectait les alentours pour observer qu'il n'y avait pas à proximité des personnes qui les connaissaient.

- Maudit gamin ! maugréa Vernon quand un petit groupe de roux sortit du mur.

Harry et Hermione se tenaient au milieu d'eux. Molly fermait la marche, vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé tomber et que personne de restait en arrière.

- Ils pourraient au moins mettre des vêtements convenables ! siffla Monsieur Dursley entre ses dents.

Pétunia, en parfait accord avec son époux, prit son air le plus pincé pour montrer sa supériorité, visiblement gênée d'être en présence de tant de personnes anormales. Instinctivement, Dudley mit ses mains sur ses fesses et se cacha derrière son père. Il lui sembla reconnaître les deux grands rouquins qui lui avaient joué un mauvais tour deux ans auparavant. Sa mère rougit en portant son attention sur le couple assez distingué qui était près d'eux. Elle regardait alternativement le petit groupe de sorciers et ce couple qui regardait avec intérêt dans leur direction. L'homme tenait à la main un sac pour offrir une bouteille de vin, la femme aux cheveux broussailleux portait un sac de voyage en plus de son sac à main.

- Hermione ! s'écria la femme en s'avançant vers le groupe de rouquins.

- Maman ! répondit la jeune fille.

Tout l'intérêt que les Dursley avaient pu acquérir en observant ce couple « comme il faut » s'évanouit à l'instant même. Dursley grommela que ces gens pullulaient et qu'ils cachaient bien leur jeu.

Hermione avait abandonné ses bagages et s'était précipitée vers ses parents. Elle les serra dans ses bras, heureuse de les revoir. Harry, au contraire, n'avait aucune envie de retrouver les Dursley, il avait perdu son sourire en franchissant la barrière de la voix 9 ¾. Il se sentait coupable d'entraîner Hermione dans l'enfer de Privet Drive, il craignait qu'ils ne s'en prennent à elle sous prétexte qu'elle était sorcière.

- Eh bien, mon garçon, dépêche-toi un peu, Dudley doit aller à son entraînement de boxe !

Harry distingua sans peine la menace sous-jacente il se dirigea immédiatement vers les parents d'Hermione. Il les salua, le père d'Hermione lui serra chaleureusement la main.

- Nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer, Harry. Mya nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, déclara Madame Granger.

- Nous sommes désolés pour ton parrain, dit Richard, Hermione nous a tout raconté.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir mis votre fille en danger, Monsieur. Si je l'avais écoutée, rien ne serait arrivé, murmura Harry. Elle est en danger en restant avec moi cet été...

- Nous ne t'en voulons pas, Harry. Je suis contente qu'Hermione t'aide et que tu ne restes pas tout seul pour les vacances. Je ne connais pas beaucoup votre monde, mais je sais qu'un deuil est difficile à surmonter, qu'on soit sorcier ou moldu. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de la mort de ton parrain.

Harry fixait le sol, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il la chassa avec le dos de sa main. Jean Granger sentit son cœur se serrer face à la détresse du garçon, elle l'attira contre elle et le serra dans ses bras. Harry enroula ses bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Cela ressemblait aux étreintes de Molly Weasley, qui donnaient l'impression d'oublier tous les problèmes. Il profita quelques instants de cette étreinte et s'éloigna un peu.

- Viens, on va aller voir ton oncle et ta tante, nous avons quelques petites affaires pour eux, proposa-t-elle en montrant le sac avec la bouteille de vin.

Arthur Weasley tentait d'engager la conversation avec Vernon sans grand succès.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec des moldus, dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Vernon émit un grognement sourd en guise de réponse. Il constata que Pétunia était embarrassée elle aussi avec l'épouse de cet énergumène. La tante d'Harry détaillait Molly avec un rictus méprisant qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Rogue. Elle pensait que cette pauvre folle qui lui avait envoyé une lettre couverte de timbres ne valait guère mieux qu'une vulgaire mégère. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses vêtements élimés ! Voilà ce que se disait Pétunia Dursley, l'idée qu'elle aussi n'était qu'une simple femme au foyer ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, Molly Weasley valait sans aucun doute mieux qu'elle. Que faisait Pétunia de sa misérable vie ? Elle faisait en sorte que sa maison reste parfaitement en ordre, elle se pliait à tous les caprices de son mari et de son fils. Elle s'enorgueillissait en racontant avec quelle générosité elle avait accueilli son neveu, un cas social, en lui offrant une famille. Balivernes ! Les Dursley toléraient Harry parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ce n'était pas l'envie de se débarrasser de lui qui manquait ! Molly avait réussi partout où elle avait échoué. Avec peu de moyens financiers, elle avait élevé sept enfants, elle les avait gâtés autant que possible, sans en faire des petits monstres comme Dudley. La main sur le cœur, elle avait toujours reçu Harry et Hermione comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Elle était la bonté incarnée. C'était encore avec gentillesse qu'elle s'était approchée de Pétunia pour engager la conversation.

- Prenez soin de ce pauvre petit ! conseilla-t-elle. Son parrain est une grande perte pour lui. Donnez-lui suffisamment à manger, il est trop maigre pour son âge

Pétunia ne répondit pas, outrée que cette femme ose lui donner des ordres. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi la mort de ce meurtrier pouvait être une perte. Vernon était aussi au bord de la crise de nerfs, il tentait d'expliquer à ce fichu rouquin l'utilité d'un aspirateur. Une veine sur sa tempe palpitait.

- C'est quand même formidable l'éclectricité ! s'enthousiasmait Arthur.

Vernon jugea inutile de corriger ce fou qui avait détruit son salon deux ans auparavant. Il remarqua sur le quai les jumeaux qui riaient, il reconnut ceux qui avaient donné un bonbon empoisonné à Dudley et qui étaient responsables de l'évasion de Potter avec la voiture volante qui lui avait valu un séjour à l'hôpital. Il se dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de Potter et de cette petite idiote qui allaient les importuner. Il serra si fort les poings que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Arthur lui donna une tape dans le dos qui le fit sursauter.

Les moldus sont vraiment ingénieux ! Molly utilise des sorts de nettoyage pour garder le Terrier toujours propre.

Devant l'air ahuri de l'homme moustachu il lui précisa que le Terrier était le nom de leur maison. Vernon fit un bref signe de tête, heureux de voir que la conversation avec cet infect individu était enfin terminée.

Tous deux se rapprochèrent de Molly et Pétunia qui tentaient d'avoir une conversation civilisée à propos de recettes de cuisine. Dudley, terrorisé, restait à l'écart pour ne pas faire encore les frais de ces monstres. Il fallait reconnaître que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que des expériences fâcheuses avec la magie, d'abord la queue de cochon gentiment donnée par Hagrid, le bonbon qui lui avait fait pousser la langue et les Détraqueurs qui l'avaient attaqué l'été précédent, la pire expérience de toute sa vie.

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser, conclut Molly en voyant que les Granger avec Harry venaient vers eux.

- Oui, ce fut un plaisir de vous voir, ajouta Arthur pour rester poli.

Molly s'approcha d'Harry et sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'elle agrandit. Elle lui murmura qu'il trouverait des provisions au cas où sa famille ne lui donnerait pas assez à manger.

- Mais je pense que ta tante a compris le message ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Harry la suivit auprès des jumeaux, Ron et Ginny. Il donna à contre-coeur la cage d'Hedwige à Ron. Il caressa encore une fois sa chouette qui hulula en retour. Le rouquin lui promit qu'il s'occuperait d'elle, elle lui porterait aussi son cadeau d'anniversaire quand il rentrerait de Roumanie.

- J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop horribles avec toi, dit Ron.

- Mon vieux, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu sais où nous trouver, on ne part pas en Roumanie.

- Tiens, prends quelques pastilles à Gerbe ! s'écria Georges.

- Georges ! le réprimanda sa mère.

Harry éclata de rire, suivi de Ron, il leur souhaita de bonnes vacances. Il suivit son oncle et sa tante qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la gare. Ils étaient en pleine conversation avec les parents d'Hermione.

- Alors vous êtes dentistes tous les deux ? Demanda Pétunia.

- Oui, nous avons un cabinet à Londres, pendant le mois de juillet, nous avons plusieurs congrès. Ce soir nous partons à Paris, puis aux Etats-Unis.

Pétunia souffla d'admiration, elle pensa aussi que cela devait être très difficile pour eux d'avoir leur fille unique aussi bizarre.

- Je ne vous cache pas que lorsque sa directrice de maison est venue à la maison nous expliquer que notre petite Mya était différente, nous avons eu un choc. Mais nous sommes très fiers d'elle, bien sûr nous ne pouvons pas la voir autant qu'avant. C'est le plus dur.

La tante d'Harry masqua une grimace de dégoût, cela lui rappelait sa sœur. Quand Lily avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, ses parents étaient tellement fiers d'elle. Elle l'avait détestée depuis ce jour-là, il n'y en avait plus que pour elle. Elle regarda la sorcière qui avait les mêmes cheveux broussailleux que sa mère et sentit une pointe de jalousie poindre dans son cœur. Elle aussi aurait voulu être une sorcière, mais refusait de l'admettre, surtout devant son mari qui détestait tout ce qui n'était pas rationnel.

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de la recevoir pendant les vacances, déclara-t-elle avec gentillesse.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, grogna Pétunia d'une voix inintelligible.

Vernon observait scrupuleusement l'étiquette de la bouteille qu'il venait de recevoir, il soupira d'aise car elle devait coûter très cher. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au parking de la gare, le père d'Hermione prit sa valise pour aider Harry mettre les bagages dans le coffre quand il entendit le gros bonhomme moustachu vitupérer :

- Potter, tu n'as pas honte ! C'est à toi de charger les bagages ! Et ne casse rien !

- Oui, tout de suite, oncle Vernon.

- Laissez, je vais l'aider.

Vernon ne s'occupa pas davantage des Granger, il s'installa au volant de la voiture sans dire au revoir au couple. Pétunia et Dudley s'empressèrent de monter dans la voiture. La mère d'Hermione embrassa Harry et serra dans ses bras sa fille.

- Tu vas me manquer, ma chérie ! Il me tarde le mois prochain !

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, maman.

Elle donna à sa fille le second sac qu'elle portait. Hermione serra encore une fois ses parents dans ses bras et monta dans la voiture. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Elle se retourna et fit des signes de la main à ses parents qui devenaient de plus en plus petits. Quand elle ne les vit plus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, elle s'assit correctement. Elle était serrée entre Harry et Dudley qui prenait beaucoup de place. Elle les regarda avec attention : Dudley n'en menait pas large effrayé d'avoir deux sorciers à côté de lui, Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle nota qu'il semblait plus maigre que d'habitude, ses pommettes marquaient un angle saillant, il avait des cernes sous les yeux. A l'avant du véhicule, on ne parlait pas non plus, Vernon et Pétunia gardaient leurs commentaires pour plus tard. Harry soupira doucement en pensant que les vacances ne seraient pas comme d'habitude, mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point elles seraient différentes.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Stromtrooper2 pour sa review, la première et j'espère pas la dernière de l'histoire.

Un grand merci aussi à Seika, Moehrel, Lady Ellea Midnight, Charlene100105, carie myrrdrin, Blackmoony83 et Elfia qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte et/ou favori et merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre même s'ils n'ont pas laissé de traces.

J'ai vu que dans le premier chapitre les tirets du dialogue n'ont pas été pris en compte par FF, c'est parce que dans le traitement de texte ça faisait comme des puces. Là je me suis arrangée pour qu'ils apparaissent, mais je ne sais pas si je peux corriger le premier chapitre maintenant qu'il est publié. Si une âme charitable sait comment faire, je veux bien un conseil.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Deux sorciers à Privet Drive...**

Le moteur de la voiture s'arrêta enfin. Hermione détailla attentivement la maison qu'elle trouva assez jolie. Elle était semblable à toutes les maisons du quartier. C'était un quartier résidentiel assez classique, différent de celui où Hermione vivait. Elle remarqua que le jardin avait besoin d'être entretenu, l'herbe était haute, les haies broussailleuses, les fleurs du parterre étaient un peu fanées. Elle n'eut pas le temps de contempler davantage son nouveau cadre de vie pour les vacances, il fallut sortir de la voiture.

- Descends les bagages mon garçon ! rugit Vernon. Et ne traîne pas !

- Bien Monsieur, répondit laconiquement le Survivant.

L'oncle d'Harry n'inspirait aucune confiance à Hermione, elle n'aimait pas ce gros bonhomme moustachu qui avait des yeux effrayants quand il parlait à son neveu. Elle voulut aider Harry en prenant sa valise, mais il lui murmura de suivre son oncle et sa tante et qu'il s'occupait de tout. Harry était content que Dudley ne soit pas là, il aurait encore pu lui attirer des ennuis. Il traîna les deux grosses valises jusque dans l'entrée de la maison, puis il revint prendre la cage de Pattenrond. Vernon grimaça en voyant le félin orangé.

- On n'a pas ce maudit volatile, mais on a un chat affreux à la place ! Gronda-t-il.

Hermione ne supportait pas qu'on critique son chat, elle s'était disputée durant toute la quatrième année avec Ron lorsqu'il insultait Pattenrond. Elle ne répondit pas à Vernon par simple politesse et parce qu'elle vit aussi Harry qui lui faisait signe de se taire.

- Et qu'il ne sorte pas de sa cage !

Alors que Pétunia ne semblait pas concernée par la conversation, Harry remarqua que les joues d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus roses, il décida de changer de sujet pour éviter une dispute.

- Oncle Vernon, où va dormir Hermione ?

- Le vieux cinglé est venu la semaine dernière pour ajouter un lit dans la seconde chambre de Dudley que nous t'avons donnée, seulement parce que nous avons bon cœur. Souviens-t-en ! dit-il avec l'index levé en signe de menace. Dégagez maintenant.

Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour entraîner Hermione dans l'escalier. Il prit les deux valises et monta au premier étage. Il lui montra les différentes portes et entra avec appréhension dans sa chambre. Hermione remarqua les verrous sur la porte et leva un sourcil, assez choquée.

Voilà notre chambre ! déclara-t-il avec un ton faussement enjoué tandis qu'il refermait la porte.

Hermione observa avec ahurissement la chambre de son meilleur ami. Dire qu'elle n'en revenait pas était un euphémisme. Elle avait du mal à croire que celui qui devait sauver le monde sorcier vivait dans une petite chambre si miteuse. Elle savait bien que la vie d'Harry chez sa famille n'était pas facile, les Weasley et elle lui avaient déjà envoyé de la nourriture pendant l'été, elle avait bien constaté qu'il revenait à Poudlard plus maigre qu'avant les vacances, mais là, cela dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. La chambre était assez petite, mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus gênant. C'était plutôt l'ensemble qui la mettait mal à l'aise. La chambre était totalement vide, il n'y avait aucun effet personnel qui était resté pendant l'année scolaire. Il n'y avait ni photos, ni livres, ni posters, ni jeux. Le bureau était désespérément vide. La table semblait dater de plusieurs décennies et la chaise ne relevait pas l'ensemble, elle était bancale. Le parquet était poussiéreux, la couleur aux murs passée. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la petite armoire, elle se demanda si elle était vide comme le reste de la chambre. Elle scruta les lits superposés, elle devina que celui du dessus serait le sien. À la fin de son inspection, elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, saisie d'étonnement. Harry était mortifié, même s'il s'attendait à cela depuis que le directeur lui avait appris qu'Hermione passerait l'été avec lui. Il était au moins content qu'elle ait un lit, il était rongé par l'inquiétude depuis plus d'une semaine. Hermione s'aperçut de son trouble et pour le rassurer elle lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait et je suis contente de rester avec toi pour les vacances.

- Tu peux installer tes vêtements dans l'armoire si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

- Mais toi, tu les mettras où ?

- D'habitude je ne me sers pas de l'armoire, je laisse mes affaires dans l'armoire, expliqua-t-il.

Il sentit le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, mais décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Hermione ouvrit l'armoire et constata, comme elle l'avait supposé, qu'elle était presque vide. Elle trouva quelques vêtements, Harry se précipita alors pour les camoufler dans un tiroir. La Gryffondor ne dit rien pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, le regard d'Harry était fuyant. Avec soin, elle répartit les différentes piles de vêtements.

- Est ce que je peux les mettre sur ton bureau ? demanda-t-elle en montrant plusieurs livres.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu les laisses dans ta valise ou que tu les caches dans l'armoire, hum, tu sais, ma famille n'aime pas trop la magie, répondit-il en grimaçant au mot « famille ».

Hermione acquiesça et opta pour laisser son matériel scolaire dans sa grosse valise. Harry la regardait ranger ses affaires, même s'il était gêné qu'Hermione découvre sa condition, il était rassuré par sa présence. La regarder aller et venir avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Le répit fut de courte durée :

- Potter, descends aider ta tante ! cria Vernon du bas de l'escalier.

Harry détalla hors de la chambre sans un regard pour sa meilleure amie. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et arriva presque aussitôt dans la cuisine. Pétunia l'attendait la main sur la hanche, elle lui indiqua sèchement ce qu'il devait faire et s'en alla dans le salon. Vernon entra alors dans la cuisine, il observait scrupuleusement les moindres faits et gestes de son neveu cherchant une occasion de s'en prendre à lui. Harry savait qu'il était sous surveillance, il découpait soigneusement les légumes. Le chou-fleur commençait un peu à pourrir, il sélectionna les meilleures parties pour faire le gratin et s'apprêtait à jeter le reste.

- Garçon, tu ne vas quand même pas jeter de si bons morceaux ? siffla Vernon. Fais-le cuire pour l'autre anormale. Qu'elle ne pense surtout pas qu'elle est la bienvenue chez nous, poursuivit-il en s'avançant vers Harry. Elle est ici parce que nous avons pas le choix, de même que pour toi. Si je pouvais je ferai tout pour m'en débarrasser !

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, alors que son oncle continuait ses menaces.

- Et ce vieux fou, qui est venu chez nous, quelle honte ! J'espère que tes amis bizarres ne vont pas débarquer chez nous !

- Ils partent en Roumanie, murmura Harry.

- A partir de demain, si vous voulez manger, vous avez intérêt à faire toutes vos corvées, reprit-il. Au moindre problème tu retourneras dans ton placard !

- Oui, monsieur.

- Vernon, tu viens ? cria Pétunia depuis le salon.

Il sortit précipitamment de la cuisine au son du générique de son émission préférée. Harry se pressait de préparer le repas, il mit le gratin au four, ensuite il mit le reste du chou-fleur à cuire dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. Il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Hermione était en train de lire un livre, assise sur la chaise du bureau. Elle leva les yeux vers le Survivant.

- Ça va, Harry ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il, j'ai préparé le repas.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est en train de cuire. Par contre on mangera tous les deux dans la cuisine.

Hermione ne répondit pas, interloquée.

- S'il-te-plaît, Hermione, ne réponds pas à mon oncle, ne parle pas si on ne te pose pas de question et ça devrait aller...

- Heu, d'accord, répondit-elle.

- Notre repas ne sera pas génial, prévint Harry.

Hermione lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle mangerait ce qu'il y aurait. C'est rouge de honte qu'il lui rapporta les paroles de son oncle de façon plus édulcorée. La Gryffondor n'en revenait pas, Harry était considéré comme un elfe de maison, un moins que rien par sa propre famille. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en se demandant si elle cherchait à le rassurer ou à se rassurer elle-même. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète, appréhendant le repas et les jours à venir.

- Je t'aiderai à faire ce qu'ils voudront que tu fasses.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ça, Harry, mais j'ai de la peine parce que je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ta vie est difficile.

Harry la serra doucement dans ses bras et il demanda de descendre dans la cuisine un peu avant 19 heures.

- Garçon, prépare-moi une omelette !

Harry sortit deux poêles d'un placard à toute allure, il les mit à chauffer. Hermione le regardait s'affairer, assise dans un coin de la cuisine, une assiette sur les genoux. Il ouvrit à la volée le frigidaire et sortit la plaque d'oeufs. Il battit rapidement quatre œufs dans un saladier et versa le tout dans la plus grande poêle. Dans le même bol, il cassa deux œufs qu'il fit cuire dans la seconde poêle. Il demanda à Hermione de surveiller l'autre omelette tandis qu'il allait servir Vernon dans la salle à manger. Pétunia ne le regarda pas quand il entra dans la pièce, elle mangeait de petites bouchées, contrairement à son mari qui coupait sans délicatesse de gros morceaux de viande en regardant la télévision.

Harry retourna auprès d'Hermione qui avait sorti la poêle du feu. Elle avait mangé une partie du chou-fleur, elle en avait laissé pour son ami. Il coupa l'omelette en deux, il ne sortit pas d'assiette pour lui il la mit sur un morceau de pain qui commençait à durcir et mangea le tout, debout au-dessus de l'évier. Il donna le reste à Hermione qui l'imita, comprenant que normalement ils n'auraient pas dû avoir plus à manger que les vieux légumes et le pain. Harry n'attendit pas pour laver les poêles et l'assiette d'Hermione. Il porta le dessert à son oncle et sa tante et attendit qu'ils finissent pour débarrasser la table.

Il était en train de faire la vaisselle, quand Vernon cria :

- Potter !

Harry accourut, son oncle était debout, en train de l'attendre dans le salon.

- Dis à l'autre monstre de venir ! Gronda-t-il.

Hermione, qui avait entendu la voix de Vernon Dursley, vint sans qu'Harry ne vienne la chercher. Elle portait encore sa robe de sorcière à l'écusson de Gryffondor. Elle tortillait nerveusement ses mains, cherchant du regard du soutien de la part de la tante d'Harry. Mais celle-ci restait obstinément concentrée par son travail de broderie.

- Toi, commença Vernon en pointant dangereusement son doigt en direction d'Hermione, je te préviens, à la moindre chose bizarre tu dégageras. C'est déjà un grand sacrifice de loger ce sale monstre, dit-il en montrant Harry. Si tu veux manger, tu as intérêt à faire tout ce qu'on te dira de faire.

Vernon Dursley prenait progressivement une teinte rouge qui tirait de plus en plus sur le violacé. Ces yeux exprimaient une fureur sans nom, Hermione recula d'un pas. Elle n'en menait pas large, à vrai dire, Harry n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans un tel état de peur depuis qu'elle avait affronté le Troll des Montagnes en première année.

- Et ne t'avise surtout pas d'approcher Dudley ! Il n'a pas envie d'être contaminé par votre anormalité !

- Bien monsieur, bégaya Hermione en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

- Dégagez, maintenant !

Hermione était livide lorsqu'elle retourna dans la cuisine. Harry lui conseilla d'aller se préparer pour aller se coucher pendant que Vernon et Pétunia regardaient la télévision.

Il se termina de ranger la cuisine, il sortit les poubelles et retourna dans le salon demander si on avait besoin de lui. Sa tante le congédia sans ménagement. Il était soulagé, la soirée n'avait pas été trop pénible. Il n'avait presque pas vu Dudley, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Hermione l'attendait en pyjama, elle regardait le quartier par la fenêtre et s'inquiétait pour le lendemain. Elle se demandait comment Harry faisait pour supporter une telle pression. Quand il entra dans la chambre, elle décida de garder sa question pour plus tard.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Hermione embrassa Harry avant de grimper dans le lit superposé. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Harry éteignit la lumière. Tous deux eurent du mal à s'endormir, ils entendirent le couple monter se coucher, puis Dudley qui rentrait. Harry avait peur de faire des cauchemars et de réveiller la maison maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus jeter de sort de silence autour de son lit. Sa tête était remplie d'inquiétudes et de remords. Hermione non plus ne dormait pas, elle réfléchissait aux conditions de vie d'Harry dans sa famille. Elle se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore le laissait pourrir dans cette maison tout en étant conscient du mauvais traitement de sa famille ? Il avait ajouté un lit dans sa chambre, il aurait sans doute pu l'améliorer, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? C'est avec de telles pensées que nos deux personnages tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée sans trouver pour autant une solution à leurs problèmes. Laissons-les entrer dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

_À suivre..._

**Une petite review ? :) **

**à très vite,**

**Claire**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur liste de favoris ou en alerte.

Je voudrais remercier aussi les reviewers ou revieweuses qui ont donné leur avis sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir :)

misty : Merci pour tes compliments, * l'auteur rougit * ! Hermione est vraiment une amie formidable pour Harry, tu vas voir. Pour Rogue, il faut un peu attendre, patience ;)

kuro : Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Tu as raison, Hermione n'a encore rien vu ! Ça commence déjà un peu dans ce chapitre et ça va continuer dans le suivant. :)

chlo007 : euh pour les choses fâcheuses, il va en avoir... Ce chapitre est assez soft, ce sera surtout le suivant qui risque d'être un peu plus dur. Nos personnages ont fini la 5ème année, en fait je l'ai précisé juste avant le premier chapitre. Mais t'as dû faire comme moi, je me précipite sur la lecture sans lire ce qui est autour. Bisous

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 3 : Travailler dur comme un elfe de maison**

- Pas Sirius ! Pas Sirius ! marmonnait Harry en tendant la main comme s'il voulait empêcher son parrain de passer à travers le voile.

La voix d'Harry, bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus élevée qu'un chuchotement, tira Hermione du sommeil. C'était la première nuit qu'elle passait à Privet Drive, pas habituée au lit qui devait lui servir pour le mois à venir, elle avait le sommeil léger. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'assit dans son lit, elle entendait Harry qui poursuivait sa complainte. En faisant attention, elle descendit avec l'échelle. Elle n'alluma pas lumière, un rayon de lune éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour qu'elle voie Harry s'agiter légèrement dans son lit. Elle espérait que le cauchemar n'allait pas empirer pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour le réveiller. Il avait toujours le bras tendu, cherchant à saisir une personne imaginaire. Elle lui prit la main, il la serra aussitôt avec force et attira vers lui Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione poussa un petit soupir, surprise par cette réaction, mais n'essaya pas de se dégager de la prise du Gryffondor. La tête collée contre le torse du Survivant, elle l'entendit murmurer « Sirius ». Sa respiration se calma enfin. Peu à peu l'étreinte se desserra, Hermione se dégagea aussi délicatement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle contempla les traits détendu d'Harry pendant quelques minutes pour être sûre que son rêve était terminé. Elle retourna se coucher, mais elle ne trouva le sommeil que quelques heures avant de se lever. Ils furent réveillés par le martèlement des poings de Vernon sur la porte et par sa voix :

« Levez-vous ! Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut faire le petit déjeuner ! Et Dudley n'est plus au régime ! »

Harry se leva avec peine, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Hermione poussa un profond gémissement et mit son oreiller sur sa tête pour moins entendre la voix de Vernon. Harry fut le premier à se lever, il grimpa à l'échelle et secoua doucement Hermione.

- Hermione, lève-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

- J'arrive, dit-elle encore endormie.

Harry enfila un tee-shirt qu'il avait l'habitude de porter à Poudlard, passa aussi rapidement un pantalon, se chaussa à moitié et descendit dans la cuisine. Hermione se leva quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquer. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais elle entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule, alors elle descendit à la cuisine en pyjama. Elle sentit aussitôt la bonne odeur de la cuisine et entendit le doux crépitement du beurre qui fond dans la poêle. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il, je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver.

- Je voulais prendre une douche, mais la place était déjà prise, lui dit-elle. T'as bien dormi ?

- Oui ! J'ai rêvé que je tirai Sirius du voile. Heu, tu devrais t'habiller, si tu ne veux pas énerver oncle Vernon, tu pourras te doucher quand il sera parti au travail.

- Ok, je reviens tout de suite.

- Mets des vêtements moldus.

En effet, deux minutes plus tard, une Hermione habillée avec un jean étroit et un tee-shirt blanc était dans la cuisine. Harry lui prêta un tablier et lui demanda de surveiller le bacon. La rouge et or se demandait combien d'oeufs allait encore casser son meilleur ami. Il en était déjà à une dizaine d'oeufs. Il les battit énergiquement, ajouta sel et poivre et jeta le contenu du saladier dans une grande poêle. Il partit chercher le grille-pain commença à faire griller des tranches de pain de mie. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé de Pétunia, puis prépara le café de Vernon.

- Hermione, presse des oranges !

- Combien ?

- Six, deux par personnes.

Hermione se dépêchait de faire tout ce qu'Harry lui demandait, quand Dudley débarqua dans la cuisine en claquant violemment la porte. Harry ne leva même pas les yeux.

- Alors cousin, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? ricana Dursley junior, tu te crois plus fort parce que vous êtes deux ?

- Salut Big D, répondit Harry sans enthousiasme.

- T'as emmené ta petite amie, comme c'est touchant ! Ironisa le bébé cachalot.

- Pour ton information, je ne suis pas sa petite amie ! répondit Hermione.

- Ah oui, qui voudrait de toi ? se moqua Dudley.

Harry serra les poings et dégaina sa baguette. Il s'avança vers lui, les dents serrées, prêt à lui jeter un maléfice. Dudley perdit toutes ses couleurs. Hermione se précipita et força Harry à abaisser sa baguette.

- Laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! dit-elle calmement.

Cela ressemblait curieusement à ce qu'elle lui disait quand Malefoy le provoquait et qu'il avait envie de riposter. Dudley lui rappelait énormément Malefoy avec son orgueil mal placé et sa vie parfaite de petit prince, adulé par ses parents. Dudley dévisagea la rouge et or et s'en alla dans la salle à manger où ses parents venaient d'arriver. Hermione et Harry portèrent les plats, la Gryffondor observa avec dégoût Dudley,bébé cachalot, qui engloutissait les œufs au plat à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel se disant que finalement il y avait pire que Ron.

Vernon lisait le journal avec un air supérieur, Pétunia restait concentrée sur son thé et ne regardait ni Vernon ni Dudley, sans doute dégoûtées par leurs manières. Finalement, monsieur Dursley se leva et mit mon pardessus.

- Je vais voir les Dot ce matin, j'avais promis à Yvonne de passer la voir, elle doit me montrer des photos de leur maison à Majorque, déclara Pétunia. Duddy va chez des amis, il ne mangera pas là à midi.

- Je resterai au bureau, garde un œil sur ces deux morveux.

La femme à mâchoire chevaline acquiesça pendant que Vernon, trop occupé par sa haine pour les sorciers, était déjà dans la cuisine, pour donner des ordres aux Gryffondor. Il plaqua un papier sur le frigo avec la liste des corvées. Il partit après les avoir menacés :

- Et que tout soit fait ! cria-i-il en claquant la porte.

Harry soupira en regardant la liste, elle était démesurément longue. Le papier était divisé en deux, un côté pour Granger et l'autre pour « l'anormale ». Harry avait surtout des travaux d'extérieur, Hermione devait entre autres choses nettoyer la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger.

- A midi, vous n'aurez qu'à manger les restes de ce matin, ordonna Pétunia, personne ne mangera à midi. Voici le repas du soir, les recettes sont dans le livre sur l'étagère, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un gros livre de cuisine.

Pétunia et Dudley ne tardèrent pas à quitter la maison. Les deux sorciers en profitèrent pour manger le reste des œufs et du bacon, finalement ils étaient assez chanceux, les Dursley avaient laissé presque deux parts de nourriture. Ils décidèrent de commencer leurs corvées, Hermione pensa qu'au vu de toutes les choses qu'elle avait à faire, elle serait plus contente de se doucher après.

- Bon, je vais me changer ! annonça Harry.

Quand il revint, Hermione avait commencé la vaisselle. Elle le regarda avec étonnement quand il entra dans la cuisine.

- Je sors, la prévint-elle.

- Harry, c'est quoi ces vêtements ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigts les haillons qu'il portait.

- Heu, des vieilles fringues à Dudley, c'est plus pratique.

- Plus pratique ? répéta la brune en accentuant sur « pratique ».

- Je suis dehors, dit-il en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine.

Hermione ne put pas plus l'interroger, mais elle l'observa par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle le vit remonter son pantalon, trois fois trop grand qui ne tenait que grâce à une ceinture. Quant au tee-shirt, il était énorme, le corps d'Harry flottait à l'intérieur. Il était déchiré dans le dos. Elle se demanda pourquoi il était déchiré à cet endroit-là et surtout pourquoi les trous avaient cette forme, comme si le vêtement avait été déchiré avec des ciseaux. Elle le vit sortir la tondeuse et commencer à couper l'herbe. Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient bien avancé. Le salon était presque propre, elle avait dû résister pour ne pas prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'asseoir pour le lire. Elle se demanda qui pouvait bien lire dans la maison. Dudley n'avait pas l'air de lire, Vernon non plus, trop occupés à regarder la télévision. Elle pensa à Pétunia, mais elle n'avait pas trop pu cerner son caractère depuis son arrivée. Au vu de la couche de poussière qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque, elle en arriva à la conclusion que personne ne lisait dans cette maison. Ils travaillèrent toute la journée en ne s'arrêtant que pour manger le midi, ils firent réchauffer les restes du matin.

- C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Comme ça comme quoi ? demanda Harry entre deux bouchées.

- Les corvées.

- Oui, murmura Harry.

- Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? C'est complètement anormal ! s'emporta la brune.

- Oui.

- Et il en dit quoi ? répondit-elle sur la défensive.

- Que c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Je suis obligé de venir ici pour ma sécurité. Tu parles d'une sécurité, je suis sûr que mon oncle serait prêt à me donner aux Mangemorts. Il m'a dit que lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, je n'étais sans doute pas aussi heureux, ni aussi bien nourri qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais vivant et en assez bonne santé et que je n'étais pas un petit prince gâté mais que je lui semblais dans un état aussi satisfaisant que possible, compte tenu des circonstances. Tu piges ?

Harry était au bord de l'explosion, en colère contre Dumbledore. Elle le comprenait, si elle avait été à sa place, dans cette maison de fous et que le directeur la laissait délibérément là, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter la situation.

- Oui, mais je ne le comprends pas. Il doit bien y avoir d'autres protections que celles du sang et qui sont aussi solides.

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Mais ce que je ne voulais pas, c'était que tu viennes ici. Tu es en danger à cause de moi et en restant chez ma famille.

- Ça t'embête aussi que je vois ta situation, non ?

- Oui, c'est la honte, tu n'as rien à manger, tu dors dans une chambre minuscule et affreuse. Et je n'ai rien de mieux à t'offrir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi parce que tu es sorcière.

- Harry, est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà battu ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, répliqua-t-il en se levant. On a du travail.

Hermione lui agrippa fermement la main pour le retenir. Il n'allait pas fuir une fois de plus.

- Réponds à ma question ! exigea-t-elle.

Harry garda les yeux rivés au sol, il avait les joues rouges. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Hermione ne le lâcherait jamais avant d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

- C'est déjà arrivé, mais je le méritais, murmura-t-il.

Hermione avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, elle souffla de colère. Elle n'était pas furieuse que parce qu'il avait déjà été battu, mais surtout parce qu'il pensait qu'il le méritait.

- Harry James Potter, mets-toi bien dans la tête ce que je fais te dire, gronda-t-elle, et regarde-moi ! Tu ne mérites rien de tout ce qui t'arrive, déclara-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

Harry lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione eut presque peur, elle ressemblait à un hippogriffe à qui on aurait refusé des faisans. Elle était aussi effrayante que Molly Weasley quand elle réprimandait les jumeaux pour leurs farces.

Il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, il dégagea sa main et retourna dans le jardin jusqu'au soir. Quand Pétunia rentra ils venaient de terminer leurs corvées. Ils eurent le temps de prendre une douche avant le retour de Vernon et Dudley. En se changeant le soir, Hermione trouva dans l'armoire le sac que sa mère lui avait donné. Elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis son arrivée. Elle l'ouvrit, elle y trouva une trousse de médicaments, son mp3, son téléphone portable, une brosse à dent neuve, du dentifrice, du fil inter-dentaire. Elle sourit en pensant aux précautions de ses parents. Elle trouva aussi un petit carnet neuf, une trousse et quelques romans. Elle alluma son téléphone, elle avait reçu deux appels en absence de ses parents. Elle les rappela pour les rassurer, elle évita de leur parler des traitements des Dursley pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés à Privet Drive. Un rituel s'était mis en place. Harry avait reçu quelques coups de pied de son oncle pour avoir oublié de sortir les poubelles un soir. Hermione avait voulu s'interposer, cela lui avait valu une gifle. Sa joue était restée rouge pendant une journée. Une autre fois Harry avait reçu plusieurs coups de ceinture pour avoir renversé un vase de fleurs qui s'était brisé.

- Erreur de la nature, tu nous ruines avec ton anormalité, tu gâches la nourriture que nous t'offrons. Tu ne méritais pas de vivre comme tes parents, ces vauriens !

Et un coup de ceinture.

- Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier tout comme ton parrain, sale vermine !

Deux autres coups. Harry est à terre, les bras autour de la tête pour se protéger.

- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !

« Non je ne mérite pas de vivre. J'ai tué Sirius, papa, maman, Cédric. » pensa Harry.

Cette scène s'était produite pendant que Hermione était partie leur acheter des gâteaux pour Dudley. Quand elle revint, elle vit des traces de larmes sur le visage d'Harry qui refusa de lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Elle remarqua qu'il respirait avec peine.

Ils avaient peu de nourriture chaque jour, ils avaient commencé à entamer les provisions données par Molly. Hermione était allée acheter du chocolat en cachette avec l'argent que ses parents lui avaient donné.

Le teint d'Harry était de plus en plus blafard, ses yeux étaient cernés. Chaque nuit était peuplée de cauchemars, il pleurait dans son sommeil. Hermione venait le consoler et le réveiller. Parfois elle restait près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Le matin il recevait des coups pour avoir troublé le sommeil de Vernon et Dudley le raillait. Il venait le provoquer à la maison avec sa bande.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient couchés, Hermione lui dit :

- Ce n'est plus possible ! Il faut prévenir quelqu'un.

- Hermione, on n'a pas d'hibou !

- Arg, c'est trop bête ! Tu aurais dû insister pour garder Hedwige.

- Je ne pouvais pas, elle est trop reconnaissable.

- Fichu Dumbledore ! maugréa-t-elle.

Hermione se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, mais elle se trompait.

On était jeudi soir. Le téléphone sonna, Vernon alla répondre.

- Marge ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le teint d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt.

- C'est la tante que tu as gonflée ?

Il hocha la tête. Peu après Vernon raccrocha, les deux sorciers écoutèrent attentivement ce qu'il disait depuis la cuisine. Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir quand il apprit qu'elle arrivait le lendemain et qu'elle resterait plusieurs jours avec Molosse.

_A suivre..._

Bon, j'attends avec impatience votre avis :) J'espère que vous ne me trouvez pas trop sadiques avec nos Gryffondor (un peu oui?). Le chapitre suivant s'intitule « Quand les ennuis commencent... » !


	4. Les ennuis commencent

**Merci aux commentateurs fidèles et aux nouveaux ! Il y a eu des reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup rire surtout chris et clo007. Chris qui a eu des pulsions meurtrières à l'égard des Dursley, en tout cas, si j'étais eux, je me méfierai autant de Rogue que de toi... :) Merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire xD**

**RAR :**

**chlo007 : la méthode zen va être vraiment nécessaire dans ce chapitre, surtout à la fin :P**

**Mais ne te tracasse pas Vernon et Marge, qui sont vraiment machiavéliques, vont être punis par Severus et par tonton Voldy, sinon ça ne serait pas rigolo ! Et ils ne vont pas perdre que le dentier, tu peux me croire !**

**Elfia : Heureusement Hermione va retrouver son bon sens et utiliser son téléphone dans ce chapitre:)**

**Ouragan : Merci pour ton com', va bientôt partir de chez les Dursley, dans un ou deux chapitre(s)**

**Stromtrooper2 : La colère d'Hermione va être terrible quand elle va être face à lui ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Place à la lecture de ce chapitre (plus long que les précédents pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'espère)**

**Chapitre 4 : Les ennuis commencent...**

Le principal problème posé par l'arrivée de Marge Dursley était de lui trouver un lit. Hermione et Harry se posèrent la question. Ce ne fut la le cas du clan Dursley. La solution fut trouvée immédiatement. Les propos de Vernon s'accompagnèrent des foudres d'Hermione.

- Potter, la voix de Vernon dégoulinait de mépris, tu retournes dans ton placard. Et Marge dormira avec toi, l'anormale, comme ça elle t'aura à l'oeil !

- Le placard ? Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? rugit la lionne.

- Là où il dormait avant qu'il aille dans cette école de fous, répondit Vernon comme si c'était une évidence. Maintenant filez-vous coucher.

Hermione entraîna Harry dans la chambre par la main. Elle était des explications et il avait intérêt à lui en donner. Elle n'en revenait pas, chaque jour, elle découvrait quelque chose de noir sur la vie de son meilleur ami. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de découragement en prévoyant la teneur de la conversation.

- Tu dormais dans un placard ? demanda Hermione les poings posés sur les hanches.

- Oui, avoua Harry avec gêne.

- Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Harry James Potter ! Comment as-tu osé nous le cacher ? Mes parents ou les Weasley t'auraient adopté !

Hermione faisait une imitation très convaincante de Molly Weasley, mais Harry était trop angoissé pour penser à une chose aussi divertissante.

- Sérieusement, Hermione, tu crois que j'allais parler de ça à quelqu'un ? C'est assez humiliant comme ça ! il criait à la fin, mort de honte et submergé par la colère.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais ça me révolte de voir tout ce qu'on t'a fait et de constater que Dumbledore n'a rien fait pendant toutes ces années. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il était devant moi. Si tu veux, je peux aller coucher chez ma tante, je suis sûre que si je l'appelle, elle sera d'accord. Mais franchement ça m'embête de te laisser tout seul avec ces gens.

- Fais comme tu veux, je comprendrai parfaitement si tu ne veux pas rester.

- Et, il est où ce placard ?

- Sous l'escalier.

- Tu parles de ce cagibi minuscule, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un matelas miteux à l'intérieur, mais je n'avais pas compris.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est un placard : petit espace poussiéreux sans fenêtre, s'écria le Survivant avec sarcasme.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé par les traitements de sa famille, les questions d'Hermione et par sa vie qui ne rimait à rien. Il était fatigué de cette vie. Au fond, il s'en fichait de retourner dans son placard. Il aurait presque souhaité qu'on l'enferme dedans comme lorsqu'il était petit, du moment qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Hermione se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage à la recherche d'une solution miracle. Elle sortit son sac de l'armoire et prit son téléphone. Harry la regarda avec ahurissement.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- J'appelle mes parents.

Harry se précipa vers elle.

- Tu vas leur dire quoi ? dit-il paniqué.

- La vérité, répondit-elle avec fermeté, et n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher, tu as déjà trop vécu ici ! Si tu ne le supportes pas, tu sors de la chambre.

Harry sortit en claquant la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie que les parents d'Hermione le prennent en pitié ou que le monde sorcier apprenne que celui qui était sensé le sauver avait grandi dans un placard sous un escalier, sans nourriture et battu. Il sortit dans le jardin sans répondre à Vernon qui lui demanda où il comptait aller. Il s'assit sur le sol, cacha son visage contre ses genoux. Il resta dans cette position près d'une heure, serrant avec force sa baguette dans sa main prêt à en découdre. Soudain Dudley sortit, il vit son cousin blotti contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il.

Harry leva la tête, il regarda Dudley comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé. Big D ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui, à part pour le poursuivre avec sa bande.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Hermione est terrible parfois, soupira-t-il en riant.

- J'ai vu ça, oui, le premier jour, répondit-il en riant. Je vous ai entendu vous disputer.

Dudley s'assit à côté de lui. Harry se demandait s'il rêvait, avoir une conversation civilisée avec Dudley était complètement surréaliste.

- Je voulais te dire, hum …, commença Dudley, je voulais te dire merci pour l'été dernier, avec les détracteurs. Papa était fou de rage après toi.

- Je sais, heureusement, je ne suis pas resté longtemps ici après l'attaque, soupira le Survivant.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était en grande conversation avec ses parents. Elle leur avait avoué que tout ne se passait pas aussi bien que prévu. Elle lui raconta les corvées, les privations de nourriture, les coups pour Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas rester là, Mya, lui dit sa mère.

- Je ne peux pas abandonner Harry, la dernière fois qu'il a vu sa tante, il n'a pas contrôlé sa magie et il a gonflé sa tante. Tu te rappelles, je te l'avais raconté.

- Je m'en souviens, oui. Écoute, si tu ne veux pas le laisser seul, appelle Anne. Elle pourra t'aider si la situation tourne mal. Et sa tante comment agit-elle ?

- Elle fait comme si elle ne voyait rien, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Si seulement on avait un hibou, j'enverrai une lettre à Poudlard.

- Peut-être que tes professeurs ont le téléphone chez eux, proposa Jean Granger.

- Maman, je ne pense pas, ils ne vivent pas chez les moldus.

- Regarde quand même, on ne sait jamais. Appelle ta tante.

Hermione et sa mère discutèrent un moment. Elle pestait contre Dumbledore qui avait interdit à Harry de garder sa chouette parce qu'elle était trop reconnaissable. Il aurait quand même pu la garder sans envoyer de courrier, ils auraient pu envoyer un message à Poudlard.

- Maman, il faut que je te laisse, il revient.

Elle entendait des pas dans l'escalier. Elle ouvrit la porte en pensant que c'était Harry et vit Dudley qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre. Mais où était-il parti ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour demander à Dursley junior.

- Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ?

Il se retourna vers la sorcière, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui depuis son arrivée.

- J'étais avec lui dehors, il va pas tarder à arriver, répondit-il sans agressivité.

- Il va bien ? demanda aussitôt Hermione avec inquiétude.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal, lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et Hermione entendit peu après le bruit de la télévision. Elle aussi retourna dans la chambre, elle regarda rapidement l'heure à sa montre. Elle se dit qu'il était trop tard pour téléphoner à sa tante. Avec son téléphone, elle alla sur internet pour chercher si des sites parlaient de Poudlard. Elle ne trouva aucune information sur l'école de sorcellerie pour son plus grand désespoir. Elle entra dans Google « adresse Albus Dumbledore », mais rien ne correspondait au Directeur de Poudlard. Elle souffla de découragement. Cela ne servait à rien, elle ne trouverait rien. Elle se dit qu'elle qu'elle continuerait ses recherches le lendemain. Elle se déshabilla et se coucha. Elle n'entendit pas Harry rentrer, elle s'endormit avant.

La journée du lendemain fut consacrée aux préparatifs de l'arrivée de Marge Dursley. Hermione, qui n'avait aucune envie de dormir avec la tante Marge, demanda à Dudley si ce n'était pas possible qu'il vienne dormir dans sa chambre et que Marge prenne la sienne. Le garçon déclara d'un ton hautain qu'il y réfléchirait. Dudley était intrigué par Hermione et il pensa que si Marge avait sa chambre, elle lui glisserait sans aucun doute un billet plus gros dans la main. Il proposa à son père de laisser sa chambre à Marge. Vernon eut l'air de réfléchir pendant un moment, puis il accepta. Cela étonna beaucoup Hermione, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas avec tout le travail qui l'attendait.

Elle dû faire le ménage dans la chambre de Dudley qui était encombrée de jeux vidéo. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front tant le travail était difficile, elle aida Pétunia dans la cuisine pour préparer des gâteaux. Pétunia n'était pas la plus désagréable de la famille, elle lui donnait des ordres d'un ton sec, mais elle ne l'insultait pas. Elle décida de tenter sa chance avec elle, juste avant le retour du travail de Vernon.

- Pourquoi détestez-vous Harry ?

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait peur de la réaction de la femme, qui pour le moment était restée assez effacée dans la vie de famille.

- Je le hais, comme je détestais sa mère, cracha-t-elle.

- Parce qu'ils sont sorciers ? demanda la Gryffondor.

- Évidemment, ils sont toujours en train de se pavaner avec leur baguette, ils ne peuvent pas vivre comme des gens normaux. Quand elle était petite, quand ce Rogue nous espionnait et qu'il lui a avoué sa condition, à partir de ce moment il n'y en avait plus que pour Lily à la maison, dit elle avec dégoût.

Hermione était interloquée par les révélations de la tante de Harry. Elle était donc jalouse.

- Rogue, comme dans Severus Rogue ? demanda Hermione avec avidité.

- Oui, il vivait à côté de chez nous. C'était un bon à rien, toujours habillé avec des haillons.

- Vous auriez voulu être une sorcière ?

- Quand j'étais enfant oui, mais maintenant je hais ce monde et je suis contente d'être normale. J'aime ma vie et je ne la quitterais pour rien au monde.

Rogue, le sombre professeur de potion, habillé avec des haillons ? Cela avait bien changé.

La conversation était terminée, Pétunia n'était pas disposée à en dire plus, surtout que Vernon n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Harry avait repeint la clôture de la maison dans la matinée. Le déjeuner se déroula dans le calme., Harry et Hermione eurent le droit à ouvrir une boîte de soupe à la tomate qu'ils mangèrent froide.

- Je te préviens, mon garçon, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau et toi aussi ! Menaça Vernon lorsque Marge entra dans la maison.

En la voyant, Hermione pensa immédiatement qu'elle était le portrait craché de Vernon en femme, bien qu'elle ait une moustache plutôt disgracieuse. Harry remarqua que le cachalot femme glissa une enveloppe dans la main de Dudley qui embrassait à contre-coeur la tante aux joues piquantes. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Harry.

- Hum, je vois que tu es là ! s'écria Marge en tendant sa canne en direction d'Harry.

Elle détailla ensuite Hermione avec intérêt.

- Et toi, tu es ?

-Hermione Granger, dit la Gryffondor en tendant la main vers l'affreux bouledogue.

- La petite amie de Dudley ? susurra-t-elle.

Vernon s'interposa alors et expliqua à sa sœur qu'Hermione était à Saint-Brutus avec Potter et que l'institut les obligeait à prendre un second délinquant pendant le mois de juillet.

- Les parents de la fille prendront Potter pendant le mois d'août, conclut-il.

Marge s'écria qu'il y avait de plus en plus de petit délinquant et que c'était une honte qu'on ne les frappe pas plus.

- Heureusement, je suis arrivée, je vais te montrer comment il faut s'y prendre avec ces morveux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec conviction.

Vernon la conduisit dans sa chambre, elle remercia mille fois Dudley pour son bon cœur et lui offrit encore de l'argent pour se payer des jeux vidéos. Les choses se compliquèrent durant le repas. Marge était assise, avec à ses pieds Molosse, à côté de Vernon. Elle prenait plaisir à déranger sans cesse les sorciers en cuisine pour leur faire perdre leur calme et avoir une occasion de se servir de sa canne.

- Tu vois, Vernon, ces voyous se cachent partout, la fille, elle n'a pas l'air trop mal. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, n'est-ce pas Dudley ?

- Oui tante Marge.

- Mon petit chérubin, s'écria Marge avec un sourire de contentement. Les parents de la fille doivent être des vauriens.

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute, déclara Vernon tandis que Marge engloutissait une grande part de quiche.

Harry entra dans le salon les yeux noirs de colère, exaspéré par les propos de la tante Marge.

- Taisez-vous, vieille folle !

- Petit con ! cria la grosse femme en se levant.

- Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Ses parents son dentistes !

Marge jeta sa serviette de table sur sa chaise et se rapprocha d'Harry, Molosse grondait.

Hermione venait d'accourir dans la salle à manger.

- Oh, ils disent ça, mais ils doivent être des petits trafiquants de drogue ou des ivrognes comme tes parents, déclara-t-il d'un ton badin.

- La ferme ! Taisez-vous! Ne parlez pas de mes parents ! Je vous interdis de dire un mot de plus à propos de mes parents ! Ils ont

- Harry, ça suffit, tenta Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'Élu.

- Non Hermione ! dit fermement Harry.

- Mes parents n'auraient jamais laissé leur neveu dormir dans un placard si vous étiez morts, ils ne l'auraient pas affamé, insulté comme vous le faites.

Il pointait Dudley avec un doigt accusateur. Pétunia eut au moins la décence de baisser les yeux. Vernon s'avança vers Harry et le traîna jusque dans l'entrée, il referma la porte derrière lui. Marge se posta devant la porte pour empêcher quiconque de sortir.

- Montre-lui qui commande dans la maison, à ce vaurien ! encouragea le sosie féminin de Vernon à travers la porte.

Hermione resta interdite, elle lança un regard glacial à Pétunia et Dudley qui semblaient fascinés par le contenu de leur assiette. La ceinture sifflait dans les airs. Le cuir sans pitié s'abattait sur le dos d'Harry qui commençait à crier. Il hurlait des insultes à l'encontre de son oncle et de Marge.

- Laissez-moi passer ! Cria Hermione en s'avançant vers Marge.

Celle-ci la poussa avec force, Hermione tomba, mais cela ne la découragea pas. Elle se releva encore plus furieuse, bien décidée à porter secours à Harry. Une chose inattendue se produisit, Pétunia quitta la table et força la sorcière à la suivre dans la cuisine.

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre eux, il faut attendre qu'ils se calment. Ils peuvent te tuer, chuchota la femme à mâchoire chevaline.

- Harry est celui qui doit sauver le monde sorcier, s'il meurt tout est perdu.

Pétunia avait les yeux remplis de terreur. Elle demanda à Hermione de l'aider à débarrasser la table. Dudley n'était plus dans la salle à manger, il ne supportait plus les cris de son cousin. Il était sortit dans le jardin en passant par la véranda. Les mots d'Harry tournaient dans sa tête. S'il avait été orphelin, il n'aurait pas aimé dormir dans un placard, ni manquer de nourriture. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une dans l'espoir que cela le détendrait.

Le tee-shirt du Survivant était lacéré. Les blessures qu'il avait reçues quelques jours auparavant s'étaient rouvertes, le sang coulait. Son visage ruisselait de larmes, sa lèvre était fendue, mais refusait de s'excuser. Épuisé par l'effort physique, Vernon le jeta dans le placard sous l'escalier et l'enferma à l'intérieur. Il retourna prendre le dessert avec Marge. Hermione fit le service. Tous ces événements avaient coupé l'appétit à Pétunia, elle décida de monter se coucher. Elle entendit Marge maugréer en passant dans la cuisine.

- Ta femme est trop sensible, c'est de sa faute s'il est aussi mal élevé.

Pétunia remplit un verre d'eau et mouilla un torchon. En passant devant le placard, elle l'ouvrit en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit et le donna à Harry. Sans un mot, elle referma la porte et monta dans sa chambre.

Peu après, Vernon congédia Hermione sans ménagement. Elle avait pu épier leur conversation depuis la cuisine. Apparemment, Vernon et Marge seraient absents toute la matinée, elle pourrait sans doute appeler sa tante pour qu'elle vienne soigner Harry. Elle passa près du placard, elle s'approcha de la grille :

- Ça va, Harry ?

- Ça va, répondit-il faiblement, Pétunia m'a donné de l'eau.

- J'ai des médicaments en haut, tu en veux ?

- Non, ça va aller. Merci Mione.

- Je vais nous sortir de là, Harry, je te le promets.

_A suivre..._

J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Je vous fais de gros bisous, reviewez bien :D !

A très vite,

Claire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre !**

**Un énorme merci, énorme comme Marge (c'était peut-être une comparaison de mauvais goût – vous me direz si c'est aussi horrible que ça – mais elle traduit bien ma reconnaissance) pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui prennent le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton « Review this chapter » en bas de la page ! Ça donne un sacré coup de fouet au moral et ça me donne un sourire béat !**

**Vous trouverez dans la RAR pour Seika des précisions sur la publications et celle de chris peut être aussi éclairante. **

**RAR :**

**Seika : En fait au début je n'avais pas prévu de publier aussi intensément. Mais c'est vrai que lorsqu'on lit une histoire, on a envie de lire la suite et c'est énervant d'attendre. Pour le moment je vais essayer de continuer sur cette lancée. Par contre je passe mes partiels en juin, donc pendant cette petit période je ne pourrai pas écrire, je m'en excuse par avance. D'autant que j'écris au fur et à ès ça reprendra comme maintenant :) Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

**Stormtrooper2 : Pétunia et Dudley ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais, c'est surtout à cause de Dudley. Je pense que tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci encore pour ta fidélité ! **

**Sakura-osakan : ce fut court, mais merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! Bisous**

**chris : Je ne sais pas encore pour les couples, puisque j'écris au fur et à mesure. J'hésite vraiment à faire un couple HG/HP, mais en même temps je me dis que c'est dommage pour leur belle amitié. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, il va y avoir un nouveau personnage, Lisa, et je pensais l'intégrer à l'histoire. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.**

**Xanara : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai très envie de torturer Marge, elle est trop horrible dans les films, c'est pour donner un peu plus de piquant à l'histoire que je l'ai intégrée...**

**Manx : Je rougis devant tant de compliments ! J'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que les autres ! Gros bisous =)**

**Un chapitre plutôt noir, mais je crois qu'il y a quand même un peu d'humour**

**Place à la lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Une découverte dans le grenier**

Harry était épuisé lorsque le soleil se leva sur Privet Drive. Il avait dormi quelques heures, mais son sommeil était habité de cauchemars. Son corps était pétri de douleurs, le sang dans le dos avait coagulé et était désormais collé au tee-shirt. Le torchon mouillé que lui avait donné Pétunia lui avait servi à essuyer son visage et ses mains. La fraîcheur et l'humidité lui avaient fait du bien quand il avait déplié le tissu sur son cou et ses épaules. Il avait mal aux côtes quand il respirait. Il espérait vraiment qu'elles n'étaient que fêlées. Il les palpa doucement pour se rassurer. Il n'aurait pas dû refuser les médicaments d'Hermione. Il espérait, sans trop y croire, qu'Hermione trouverait une idée pour les sortir de cet enfer. Soudainement, il n'était plus fâché qu'elle ait prévenu ses parents.

Il soupira de découragement et de douleur quand il perçut des bruits au premier étage. Il ne tarda pas à entendre Vernon qui cogna à la porte pour réveiller Hermione.

- Et tu sortiras le monstre de son placard ! Hurla-t-il.

Visiblement, son oncle ne s'était pas calmé depuis la veille, cela laissait présager le pire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entendit le pas léger d'Hermione qui descendait l'escalier. Elle lui parla d'abord à travers la grille.

- C'est moi, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit-il laconiquement.

Elle ouvrit la petit porte du placard et retint un cri en plaquant la main sur la bouche.

- Nom d'une chouette ! jura-t-elle. Dans quel état es-tu !

- Ça va, je vais bien.

- Pas à moi ! Tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Tu peux te lever ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je crois, oui.

Hermione l'aida à se mettre debout et à sortir du placard. Elle fut encore plus choquée que quelques instants auparavant. À la lumière, il était impressionnant. Il avait le visage tuméfié, la lèvre inférieure gonflée et violacée. Un œil était particulièrement enflé et commençait à devenir noir. Il avait le souffle court, dès qu'il fut debout, il porta une main à ses côtes. Hermione l'aida pour aller dans la cuisine. Il voulut sortir du frigo les œufs pour le petit-déjeuner, mais la rouge et or l'arrêta.

- Il n'en est pas question ! déclara-t-elle avec fermeté. Tu t'assoies là, fit-elle en montrant une chaise, et ne bouge pas tant que ce gros cachalot n'est pas descendu. Je vais m'occuper du petit-déjeuner.

Harry se concentrait sur les mouvements d'Hermione pour ne pas penser à son dos qui le brûlait. La Gryffondor se dépêchait de mettre le bacon et les œufs à cuire avec l'arrivée de Marge, il fallait encore prévoir plus de nourriture. Dudley fut le premier à descendre, Harry, qui se tenait sur ses gardes, se leva en pensant que c'était Vernon.

- Mmm, ça sent bon ! s'écria Dudley quand il entra dans la cuisine.

Il vit Harry, qui se tenait dans un coin, il grimaça en apercevant son visage. Hermione le fusilla du regard. Cela l'exaspérait, Harry avait été battu à mort et la seule chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était son estomac. Pas mieux de Ron !

- Heu, j'ai oublié quelque chose en haut, dit-il pour échapper à l'ambiance lourde de la cuisine.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute la famille Dursley était assise à table. Les rires de la télévision qui parvenaient jusqu'à la cuisine parurent dérisoires pour les deux sorciers. Pétunia vint dans la cuisine, elle parut choquée par l'état d'Harry, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Elle prit des mains d'Hermione le plat de bacon pour le porter à table. À peine était-elle assise que Vernon avait besoin de plus de nourriture.

- Garçon ! Ils viennent ces œufs ? demanda Vernon d'un ton bourru.

- Le monstre, tu m'apporteras une part de fromage dans une autre assiette ! enchaîna Marge toujours avide de plus de victuailles.

Hermione entama un camembert neuf et en coupa une part qu'elle estima raisonnable pour un tel estomac. Elle donna l'assiette à Harry et prit le plat d'oeufs au plat. Elle passa en premier pour cacher le Survivant derrière elle, pour qu'on oublie sa présence. Elle disposa avec délicatesse le plat au milieu de la table. Immédiatement Vernon planta furieusement sa fourchette pour prendre deux œufs, négligeant les règles primaires de la politesse. Hermione réprima une grimace de dégoût, elle se dit que si elle restait un jour de plus dans cette baraque, elle ne mangerait plus jamais d'oeufs de sa vie. Harry avait posé l'assiette près de Marge, il s'apprêtait à repartir de cacher dans la cuisine, mais l'énorme femme ne l'entendait pas ainsi :

- On ne dit pas bonjour à sa tante, Potter ? demanda Marge avec un sourire méchant.

- Bonjour tante Marge, répondit Harry à contre-coeur.

Il se retourna pour partir dans la cuisine, c'était sans compter sur l'appétit gargantuesque de Marge, qui devait sans aucun doute manger autant qu'Hagrid, pensa Hermione.

- Tu te moques de moi, espèce de monstre ?

Les petits yeux bouffis de Marge lançaient des éclairs. Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête pour nier, tandis que Marge devenait cramoisie.

- Petit radin, ce n'est pas une part de fromage, ça ! siffla-t-elle en pointant avec son doigt boudiné l'assiette en porcelaine.

- Je vais vous porter le reste du fromage, s'empressa de proposer Hermione.

- Celle-là n'est peut-être pas complètement irrécupérable, commenta Marjorie Dursley.

Elle tira sa canne et donna deux grands coups à Harry et le congédia dans son placard. Le Survivant décida de faire profil bas pour ne pas subir la même correction que la veille. Il s'allongea du mieux qu'il pouvait dans l'espace restreint du placard, soulagé de ne plus avoir à rester debout. Il se sentit moins nauséeux instantanément. Hermione sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, elle avait peur que Vernon assouvisse sa colère sur elle ou pire sur Harry qui ne tenait pas debout. Le petit-déjeuner se termina sans un autre incident. Elle débarrassa la table pendant que Marge prenait son manteau pour aller à Londres faire des courses dans une animalerie spécialisée pour chiens. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle en oublia Harry. Vernon, en revanche, n'oublia pas la liste de corvées pour les deux sorciers. Il prit un air menaçant en la donnant à Hermione, celle-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner, après tout elle avait déjà affronté Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy, ce n'était pas cet homme pitoyable qui allait lui faire peur.

- … sinon, articulait Vernon.

- Sinon, quoi ? demanda Hermione avec une hardiesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Vous allez me frapper ? Si j'étais vous je ne le ferais pas, ajouta-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle la plaqua à l'endroit où devait normalement se situer le cou de Vernon. Celui-ci qui l'avait empoignée par la veste quand elle lui avait répondu la regarda avec peur.

À ce moment précis, Marge entra dans la cuisine et surprit cette scène pour le moins étrange. Vernon lâcha la jeune fille aussitôt et se dirigea vers sa sœur pour s'en aller.

- Ah, et il faudra que tu donnes à Molosse son panier, dit-elle à Vernon.

- Il est au grenier. Va le chercher, ordonna Dursley à Hermione.

Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt, sans attendre une réponse. Hermione relâcha son souffle quand elle vit la voiture qui s'éloignait. Elle sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler sa tante à la rescousse. Elle lui décrivit les blessures d'Harry.

- Il faut le conduire à l'hôpital !

- Tatie, on peut pas, viens, s'il-te-plaît.

Dès qu'elle eut raccroché, elle alla prévenir Harry, Pétunia qui était dans le salon en train de feuilleter un magazine :

- J'ai pris la liberté d'appeler ma tante, elle est médecin, annonça-t-elle.

- Qu'elle soit partie quand Vernon reviendra.

Pétunia ne lui aurait jamais dit qu'elle était d'accord, trop effrayée de s'opposer à son mari, mais elle la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je dois monter au grenier, où puis-je trouver une échelle ?

- Dans le garage sans doute.

Hermione courut jusqu'au garage, elle voulait avoir descendu le panier pour le molosse de la tante Marge avant l'arrivée de sa tante. Dudley l'entendit faire du bruit en faisant tomber un pot de peinture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'informa-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de l'échelle pour monter au grenier.

- Attends je vais te la monter.

- Euh, merci, souffla Hermione.

Sans difficulté, il lui plaça l'échelle sous la trappe. Il lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide.

- Attends, je monte.

Elle arriva dans le grenier, quelques fenêtres éclairaient l'espace. Il y avait de nombreux cartons, des vases, des vieux jeux cassés dans une malle. Mais pas de panier.

- Aie ! Grinça Hermione.

- Ça va ? s'enquit le cousin.

- Le plafond est bas ! expliqua Hermione.

Pliée en deux, elle passa en revue les poches en plastique et les cartons. Elle lisait à voix haute ce qui était écrit : « Vieilles affaires d'école de Dudley », « Cadeau de Marge », « Vieux vêtements », « Harry Potter ». C'était un petit colis qui n'avait pas été ouvert. Elle le mit à l'écart.

De l'autre côté du grenier, elle trouva dans une poche avec des os en pastique pour chien. « Je me rapproche ».

- Je l'ai ! exulta-t-elle.

Elle le prit et descendit par l'échelle. Elle le donna à Dudley avant de remonter pour chercher le colis qui portait le nom d'Harry. Elle redescendit par la trappe, en tenant le colis sous un bras.

- Donne, je vais le prendre, proposa Dudley.

Hermione le regarda avec méfiance.

- Je te le rends quand tu seras descendue.

Finalement, elle le lui donna de peur de le laisser tomber en descendant. Elle le reprit farouchement quand elle arriva en bas. Dudley la suivit, curieux de connaître le contenu du colis. Hermione ouvrit à la volée la porte du placard, faisant sursauter Harry :

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé au grenier !

Quand Harry contempla le colis il avait les yeux brillants. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

- Ouvre-le, Mione !

Avec un couteau prit dans la cuisine, Hermione ouvrit le paquet. Harry plongea sa main dans le carton et sortit une peluche en forme de serpent. Il la respira profondément, comme pour retrouver le parfum du temps où il vivait avec ses parents.

- Tiens, il y a un manuel de potions ! s'écria Hermione. Le livre de sixième année !

Elle grimaça en voyant la reliure abimée du livre. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et lut :

« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé »

Étrange, se dit-elle. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que James Potter était un sang pur. Elle feuilleta les premières du livre, elles étaient couvertes d'annotations et de corrections des potions proposées. Elle le referma pour observer le dos du livre, puis le rouvrit. Il s'ouvrit à une page, la page du Philtre d'Amorentia, elle contenait une lettre. Elle lut sur l'enveloppe « Harry ».

- Il y a une lettre pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Il la prit avec respect, après avoir posé la peluche à côté de lui. Il s'attarda sur l'écriture fine qui était sans doute celle de sa mère. Il décachetait l'enveloppe quand on sonna à la porte.

Hermione fit entrer sa tante dans l'entrée. C'était une jeune femme, elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, étaient retenus par une pince noire. Elle portait une grande mallette à la main.

- Lisa est avec moi, annonça-t-elle à sa nièce, où est-il ?

Hermione la conduisit jusqu'au placard.

- Bonjour Harry, je suis Anne, la tante d'Hermione, je suis médecin, dit-elle pour se présenter.

Pétunia arriva dans l'entrée. Ses joues étaient rouges de honte. Elle salua la chaleureuse jeune femme.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Il faudrait l'installer ailleurs, répondit la femme blonde ton d'un professionnel.

Pétunia partit chercher des draps pour ne pas salir le canapé. Dudley et Anne aidèrent Harry à marcher jusqu'au salon. La jeune Lisa, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, porta le matériel de sa mère.

- Mya, tu devrais vraiment prévenir quelqu'un de ton école. Je peux peut-être les contacter à Londres.

- J'ai trouvé le numéro de mon professeur de Potion sur Internet, j'essaierai de l'appeler tout à l'heure.

- Ça va pas Hermione ? Tu ne vas quand même pas appeler ce sale Mangemort ! Il va me liver tout de suite à Voldemort ! C'est de sa faute si Sirius est mort ! s'énerva l'Élu.

- Du calme, Harry, je cherche des solutions. Mais, on n'a pas d'hibou, on ne peut contacter personne, alors j'ai cherché sur Internet si je pouvais trouver les numéros de nos professeurs !

- Hermione, comment puis-je entrer en contact avec des sorciers ?

Hermione lui expliqua où se situait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Lisa prit quelques notes pour sa mère. Anne commença à enlever doucement le tee-shirt du Survivant devant les mines horrifiées des Dursley, elle leur ordonna de sortir de la pièce. Hermione, à la demande d'Harry, sortit pour mettre le colis en sécurité. Elle rangea la peluche, le livre et la lettre dans le colis et le monta dans sa chambre. Elle essaya de téléphoner à Rogue, mais il ne répondait pas.

Une heure plus tard, la tante d'Hermione sortit enfin du salon.

- Il a besoin de repos, je lui ai donné des antalgiques. Je pense qu'il a quelques côtes fêlées, si je m'écoutais j'appellerais une ambulance. Ce soir, il faudra que tu lui fasses mettre de la crème sur le dos, je lui ai expliqué comment il faut faire. J'ai laissé des pansements, des désinfectants, des bandes, et tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Si tu vois que son dos commence à s'infecter, tu m'appelles immédiatement. Et par pitié, ne l'écoute pas, appelle ton prof de potion sans attendre.

- Ok ! Merci tatie, tu nous sauves la vie, s'écria Hermione.

À plusieurs kilomètres de Privet Drive, Marge et Vernon marchaient dans les rues de Londres. Vernon avait les bras chargés de paquets de chez « Joli museau ». Il les chargea dans le coffre de la voiture.

- Et si on allait prendre un chocolat, demanda Marge, j'ai un petit creux.

- Ah oui, comme ça on ne verra pas ces fichus sorciers tout de suite ! soupira Vernon.

- Des sorciers ? s'offusqua Marge.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je les appelle « monstres » ? ricana l'homme à la face grasse.

Il lui raconta comment il avait été obligé de recevoir le morveux sous son toit et de supporter ces anormaux qui étaient venus détruire son salon. Il lui rapporta aussi les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient fait à Dudley.

- Tu sais, ajouta-t-il avec le ton de la confidence, quand tu es venu il y a trois ans, il t'a jeté un sort et tu a gonflé comme un ballon et tu t'es envolée dans le ciel.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-elle méfiante.

- D'autres anormaux, mais qui semblent avoir plus de morale que ce voyou, t'ont dégonflée et ils ont effacé tes souvenirs.

- Petit monstre, il me le paiera ! Il me le paiera ! gronda-t-elle en frappant la table du poing.

- Si je pouvais m'en débarrasser, soupira l'homme.

Il lui expliqua qu'il était obligé de le garder parce que tout le monde voulait sa mort.

- Grand imbécile ! Livre-le à ces gens en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent. Tu en sera débarrassé et tu pourras acheter une belle maison à Majorque !

Vernon se caressa la moustache, intéressé par ce plan. Il avait tout à y gagner. La maison à Majorque valait bien une petite expédition chez les sorciers.

_A suivre..._

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Le mystère s'épaissit...**

**Que contient cette lettre ? Et le carton ? Que pensez-vous des idées machiavéliques de Marge ?**

**Au prochain chapitre, on aura notre Severus préféré qui débarque à Privet Drive et ça va swinguer ! Attention Marge, tu pourrais bien en perdre ton dentier !**

**Le titre du prochain chapitre : Pierre de résurrection. Mince, on dirait que ça ressemble au titre de l'histoire, non ? Bon je sors...**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous :)**

**Claire**

**PS : reviewez bien, ça me motive à écrire.**

**PS2 : Vous pouvez me donner vos envies sur les couples et puis pour le rating, dites-moi si ça vous semble correct. Merci :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre du jour, avec des révélations... de Lily et avec Severus !**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des coms', merci pour votre gentillesse et votre fidélité ! Un gros merci à ceux qui mettent l'histoire dans les favoris et dans les alertes. Et enfin merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes.**

**RAR :**

**stormtrooper2 : Merci de suivre cette histoire ! Tu avais bien raison pour Severus :D Pour les couples, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi.**

**Sakura-osakan : Tes hypothèses vont se réaliser dans ce chapitre où on apprend les origines d'Harry... Bisous**

**chris : (bon je mets que chris si ça ne te vexe pas, c'est plus court à écrire ;) ) Malheureusement Marge et Vernon ne vont pas avoir d'accident de voiture, mais je pense que ça aurait été préférable à la colère de Severus. Merci pour ton avis sur les couples. Bisous**

**kuro : Merci pour ton com' ! Je suis tout à fait de ton avis pour Marge et Vernon. La vengeance viendra * sourire sadique ***

**Xanara : Fiche baraque à Majorque, et quelle source de problèmes ! Tu vas avoir des explications dans ce chapitre... je n'en dis pas plus …**

**anonyme : Merci pour ta review ! Vivement que Severus arrive pour les remettre en place ces maudits Dursley. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer.**

**Alpo : tout ce que tu me dis me fait énormément plaisir, j'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire :) **

**Lady lisa-chan : ta review était La review de la semaine. Ça me fait super plaisir que ma fiction te plaise autant. Je vais essayer de continuer ce rythme de publication. Tout finira bien à la fin, mais les épreuves pour Harry sont loin d'être terminés.**

**Manx : Merci pour la review ! J'essaie de toujours répondre aux reviews par respect pour ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis. Là tu vas avoir un premier aperçu de la réaction de Rogue. Mais je te dis d'avance que tous les deux vont avoir du mal à accepter leur nouvelle situation. Quant à Dudley, tu vas voir (dans quelques chapitres) il va avoir un sacré choc (je te dis ça, mais c'est top secret). On j'espère que tu n'es pas arrivée (trop) tard au travail... Bisous**

**Chapitre 6 :**** Pierre de résurrection**

Midi arriva à une vitesse effrayante. Hermione n'avait pas commencé les corvées du jour, bien trop préoccupée par l'état d'Harry et par sa découverte du petit carton. Pétunia avait débuté la préparation du repas et Hermione s'était chargée de passer l'aspirateur dans le salon.

- Duddinouchet, viens m'aider à mettre le couvert, dit Pétunia depuis la cuisine.

- Mais maman, râla le garçon dodu, c'est un travail de fille !

Il se dandina jusqu'au salon, il alluma la télé et commença à jouer à un jeu vidéo. Harry se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, il prit les assiettes dans un placard, les porta jusqu'à la salle à manger, revint pour chercher les verres et fit un troisième voyage pour les couverts. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front blafard, il avait le teint livide ce qui faisait un fort contraste avec le noir autour de ses yeux. Il lui fallut beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour mettre la table. Il retourna dans la cuisine pour demander à Pétunia ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse, elle lui donna sèchement un tas de légume à éplucher. Il s'assit et travailla en silence, chaque geste lui coûtait.

Soudain, on entendit le moteur de la voiture de Vernon. Molosse bondit hors du véhicule et alla ravager les fleurs plantées par Harry quelques jours plus tôt. Molosse avait revêtu une nouvelle tenue achetée par Marge, c'était un petit costume bleu marine et blanc, un nœud papillon ornait son large cou. Pour compléter l'ensemble, Marge avait aussi acheté un bob à rayures d'où sortaient les deux oreilles du bouledogue. Le spectacle fit pouffer de rire Hermione qui rangeait l'aspirateur.

- Potter ! s'époumona Marge. Viens prendre mes paquets !

Harry arriva dans le jardin aussi vite qu'il put. Marge lui balança dans les bras les cadeaux pour ses chiens. Il ne put réprimer un petit cri de douleur.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Non, rien, marmonna Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêche-toi, petit vaurien !

Harry déposa les paquets sur le canapé du salon, juste assez grand pour les contenir. Dudley, alors assis sur la moquette, il ne détourna pas son attention de la télévision quand Marge arriva. Il était bien trop occupé à tuer des ennemis virtuels. Molosse s'installa dans le panier qu'Hermione avait descendu. Il paraissait regarder les autres personnes avec un air dédaigneux assez semblable à celui de Dudley. Hermione profita de l'euphorie de Marge pour entraîner Harry dans sa chambre. Elle composa le numéro de téléphone de Severus Rogue. Il ne décrocha pas. Hermione se désespéra, peut-être Rogue était-il resté au château pendant l'été ou était-il parti en vacances. Elle eut un peu de mal à imaginer son professeur de potion prendre du bon temps sur une plage.

Harry reprit l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre. Il la déplia. Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon ses lunettes qui avaient été cassées la veille au soir. Il les posa sur son nez et commença la lecture.

Quand il arriva à la fin de la lettre, il laissa tomber la feuille sur le lit. Il était livide, ses mains tremblaient. Ses yeux exprimaient à la fois un chagrin sans fond et une colère sourde. Hermione remarqua immédiatement son malaise, elle essaya de lui demander que disait la lettre. Était-ce si grave ? Il ne pouvait répondre la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge l'empêchait de dire quoi que se soit. Il ne savait pas si un son pourrait encore sortir de sa bouche. Il haletait doucement, il passa sa main moite à son front.

- Lis, couina-t-il.

Hermione saisit le papier avec avidité.

_Harry,_

_Tu n'es encore qu'un bébé, mais tu es déjà tellement menacé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore te protéger. À l'heure à laquelle je t'écris cette lettre, nous sommes cachés James et nous dans une petite maison gardée par Fidelitas. Chaque jour les attaques des Mangemorts se font plus nombreuses. _

_Mon chéri, ce que je vais te dire maintenant risque d'être difficile à entendre surtout si Dumbledore ne t'a pas encore avoué tes véritables origines et si Severus a toujours son mauvais caractère. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il a changé avec le temps. Severus Rogue est ton véritable père._

_Il faut que tu saches que je connais Severus depuis que je suis enfant. Il vivait à côté de chez nous et c'est lui qui m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière. À partir de ce moment-là, nous sommes devenus inséparables. Il me parlait du monde sorcier, de Poudlard, de la répartition avec le Choixpeau, des quatre maisons, il m'expliquait qu'Azkaban était la prison des sorciers gardée par des Détraqueurs. À l'époque j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de rencontrer un Détraqueur et qu'il m'embrasse ! J'étais impatiente de découvrir ce monde merveilleux, lui était pressé de quitter sa famille, en particulier son père, un ivrogne de la pire espèce. J'ai été répartie à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard, mais cela n' a pas altéré notre amitié. Au fil des années, les Maraudeurs s'en sont pris à lui, de façon de plus en plus cruelle. Les garçons étaient surtout blagueurs, mais ils le détestaient à cause de son apparence et de son amour pour les potions. Un jour en cinquième année, j'ai pris sa défense devant eux, mais Severus s'est senti humilié d'être défendu par une fille. Il a eu une parole très vexante pour moi et il l'a immédiatement regretté. De mon côté, j'étais très blessée et je n'ai pas voulu lui parler pendant plusieurs mois. Lors de l'année suivante, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'enfonçait dans la Magie Noire, entraîné par les futurs Mangemorts de sa maison. Nous nous sommes réconciliés peu de temps après qu'il reçut la Marque, il était déçu par Voldemort qui lui avait miroiter un avenir brillant s'il le rejoignait. J'avais tellement confiance en Dumbledore ! Je lui ai proposé d'aller demander de l'aide au directeur._

_Dumbledore lui avait proposé de devenir espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est une organisation secrète qui lutte contre Voldemort, les Maraudeurs et moi, en faisons partie. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. C'est la période la plus heureuse de ma vie. Nous nous sommes mariés secrètement Quelle joie, le jour où nos mains ont été liées ! C'était la guerre, mais la journée était magnifique. Nous nous sommes mariés face à la mer, sur le sable. Ton père était si beau, ses cheveux soulevés légèrement par le vent, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je n'ai plus revue depuis longtemps. Severus avait trouvé un sorcier pour nous unir et un Photomage pour que nous ayons des photos de ce jour-là (il leur a jeté à la fin de la cérémonie un sortilège d'Oubliettes). Tu les trouveras dans l'album que je vais mettre dans ce carton. Ce jour-là, il m'a offert une des Reliques de la Mort qui appartenait à sa mère. Si tu la fait tourner trois dans ta main et pensant à moi, tu pourras me parler._

_Nous ne pouvions pas vivre ensemble, nous nous voyions les week-end. Quelques mois plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte. Je ne savais pas s'il voulait des enfants, nous n'en avions jamais parlé et je ne pensais pas tomber enceinte si jeune, surtout en temps de guerre ! Alors, j'ai transplané devant les grilles de Poudlard, en rentrant dans l'enceinte du château, Dumbledore vint m'accueillir, il me conduisit à son bureau. Après m'avoir offert du thé, il m'annonça que je ne devais plus fréquenter Severus parce qu'il avait besoin de ne se concentrer que sur son rôle d'espion. J'étais bouleversée, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte et que je ne devais plus voir l'amour de ma vie ! Je lui ai avoué ma nouvelle situation, en espérant qu'il pourrait m'aider et Severus aussi. _

_J'aurais dû prendre le fuite ! Il m'a mise sous Imperium pour me faire faire un serment inviolable. Mon chéri, je ne sas pas si tu sais en quoi cela consiste : quand le pacte est scellé, si on ne respecte pas les termes du contrat, on meurt. Il m'a donc fait jurer de ne plus chercher à revoir Severus, de ne pas lui dire que j'étais enceinte de lui. J'ai dû aussi lui promettre de me marier avec James pour te donner un père honorable, d'après lui. Quand le pacte fut conclu, il me délivra de l'Imperium en me disant d'un ton jovial que c'était pour mon bien et que nous savions tous les deux que Severus ne serait jamais capable de s'occuper d'un enfant. _

_Mon bébé, après cela, Dumbledore a raconté à James que Severus m'avait lâchement abandonnée. Potter est venu me courtiser, je l'appréciais mais pas plus qu'un ami. Je me suis jetée un sort pour retarder ma grossesse de six mois. J'espérais que Severus viendrait me délivrer de ce cauchemar. Mais, comme tu peux l'imaginer, ton père a pensé que je l'avais délibérément trahi, il est devenu taciturne. Quelques mois après le mariage, j'ai retiré le Glamour qui dissimulait ma grossesse. James était fou de joie d'avoir un fils ! Les Maraudeurs ont vraiment été formidables avec moi durant cette période. Quand tu es né, j'ai placé sur toi un Glamour pour que tu ressembles à James, sauf pour les yeux parce que Severus adorait mes yeux verts. _

_Mon bébé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. J'espère aussi que Severus a survécu à cette guerre. Si c'est le cas, Severus doit sans doute être ton professeur de potion, j'espère qu'il ne te déteste pas trop à cause de James. Ne le blâme pas, c'est un homme bon qui a eu une vie difficile. J'aimerais que tu vois en James un parrain, comme Sirius._

_Mon bébé, je te serre très fort contre moi tant que je le peux encore. Je souhaite qu'un jour on soit réunis, ton père, toi et moi. Si nous ne survivions pas à cette guerre, Dumbledore te placera chez ma sœur, j'espère qu'elle saura mettre de côté nos différends et qu'elle te traitera comme moi je le ferai si je devais recueillir son fils. Ton père saura retirer les glamours qui cachent ton apparence, il les trouvera dans son ancien manuel de potion._

_Mon chéri, je t'aime à jamais._

_Lily Rogue-Evans._

Hermione était atterrée, ça faisait beaucoup de nouvelles en peu de temps. Harry semblait avoir retrouvé un peu ses esprits, bien que toujours aussi blanc.

- Ma vie est un mensonge, déclara-t-il.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre à cela parce que son meilleur ami avait raison, il ne maîtrisait rien, Albus Dumbledore manipulait les autres, non pour leur propre bien, mais en réalité pour son propre bien. La lettre lui avait confirmé que la personne à contacter était bien Severus Rogue.

- Tu as un père, Harry, murmura-t-elle.

- Un père qui me déteste, répliqua-t-il.

- Un père qui ignore que tu es son fils et qui se sent trahi par la femme qu'il aime, gronda Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Harry plongea sa main dans le carton et en sortit une petite boîte à bijoux verte. Il l'ouvrit, elle contenait un anneau en or et la petite pierre dont sa mère lui avait parlé. Il la fit tourner trois fois entre ses doigts en pensant à sa mère. Elle apparut instantanément devant lui.

- Harry, mon chéri ! lui dit-elle.

Sa mère s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Hermione se leva, elle se sentait de trop. La mère d'Harry se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Hermione, je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils, contacte Severus, s'il-te-plaît, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- C'est normal, Harry est comme un frère pour moi.

Hermione sortit de la chambre pour laisser la mère et le fils d'un moment rien qu'à eux. Elle descendit et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Elle observa les Dursley dans le salon qui commençaient à ranger les nouvelles acquisitions. Dudley continuait à jouer à ses jeux, sans se préoccuper des autres. Hermione composa encore le numéro de Rogue et pria Merlin pour qu'il réponde. Personne n'était là pour répondre. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de partir avec sa tante.

- Bon, on va manger, proposa Marge qui avait déjà digéré le repas du matin.

- POTTER ! cria Vernon.

Hermione entra dans la salle à manger et commença à servir les plats. Elle n'entendait pas Harry descendre. Elle se dépêcha de poser sur la table le plus de nourriture possible pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de l'absence du Survivant. Soudain Vernon sortit en trombe de la pièce, il alla dans l'entrée pour ouvrir le placard. Sa face devint violette quand il vit qu'Harry n'y était pas. Il retourna aussi vite dans le salon et interrogea Hermione.

- Il est où, ce fainéant ?

Comme Hermione ne répondait pas, il la secoua par l'épaule.

- Dis-moi où est ce monstre ! éructa-t-il.

- En haut, dans la chambre, lâcha la jeune fille.

Vernon monta l'escalier en frappant fort les marches, comme s'il en voulait à l'escalier. Il claqua la porte contre l'armoire. Harry avait juste eu le temps de cacher la pierre dans sa poche. Il le saisit par le col et le traîna jusqu'en bas.

- Espèce de larve ! Je vais t'apprendre à te prélasser de la sorte !

Il jeta le Garçon-qui-a-survécu contre le mur de l'entrée, lui balança des coups de pied dans les jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, haletant. Il mit ses mains sur son visage pour le protéger. Son épaule et son poignet le faisaient hurler de douleur, Il se plia en deux pour qu'il arrête de cogner ses pauvres côtes.

- Qu'on m'apporte du vin, IMMÉDIATEMENT ! tempêta Marjorie Dursley.

Hermione apporta une bouteille les larmes aux yeux. Marge lui ordonna de porter plus de pain pour manger avec les charcuteries. Pétunia, comme clouée sur sa chaise, ne touchait pas à la nourriture. Dudley, plus intéressé par son estomac que par les cris d'Harry, se servit une part de pâté. Hermione se pencha pour prendre la corbeille à pain quand elle sentit que la poche de son pantalon bougeait. Elle courut presque jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle extirpa à toute vitesse le téléphone de sa poche et décrocha. Elle entendit une voix grave qui demandait qui était le petit farceur qui s'était amusé à l'appeler toute la matinée.

- C'est moi, Professeur, Hermione Granger !

- Vous n'avez trouvé rien d'autre pour me gâcher la vie ? siffla l'homme.

- Non, c'est Harry, dit-elle catastrophée, son oncle est en train de le tuer, venez vite s'il-vous-plaît.

- Grand bien lui fasse, répliqua-t-il n'en croyant pas un mot. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais aider ce morveux, arrogant comme son père !

- Je vous l'ai dit, parce que son oncle est en train de le battre à mort, répéta Hermione qui ne se demandait plus d'où venait l'entêtement d'Harry. Peut-être aussi parce que vous êtes son père.

Severus avait le souffle coupé, il bégaya brièvement et répondit :

- Il est le fils de Potter, répliqua-t-il avec tout le dégoût que lui inspirait ce nom.

- On a trouvé une lettre de Lily Evans. Je vais vous donner un renseignement connu seulement de vous et de Lily pour que vous me croyiez. Vous l'avez épousé face à la mer avec pour seuls témoins un sorcier et un photographe, comme cadeau de mariage vous lui avez offert la pierre de résurrection.

Severus, enfin convaincu, demanda à Hermione l'adresse des Dursley. Quelques instants plus tard il était devant la porte du 4, Privet Drive. Il entendait les cris du garçon depuis l'extérieur. Il déverrouilla la porte. Il vit le Survivant blotti contre un angle de l'entrée, qui suppliait son oncle d'arrêter. Vernon lui lacérait le dos à coup de ceinture et Marge qui s'était déplacée aussi le frappait allègrement avec sa canne. Tous deux l'insultaient.

- Espèce de monstre ! tempêtait Vernon. Tu es un poison pour nous !

- Ingrat ! Ils t'ont donné un foyer, tu n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tu aurais dû mourir avec des parents anormaux !

Hermione était devant la porte de la cuisine, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, implorant le frère et la sœur d'arrêter.

Severus balança, comme il le faisait dans ses cachots, la porte de la maison pour faire remarquer sa présence. Ses yeux exprimaient une fureur effrayante. Il s'avança à grandes enjambées vers Dursley père.

_À suivre..._

**Severus arrive enfin, j'ai coupé là pour ne pas faire un chapitre trop long par rapport aux précédents. J'espère que vous avez apprécié les révélations de la lettre et que vous ne l'avez pas trouvée trop longue.**

**Reviewez bien et à très vite !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Claire :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Un chapitre 7 un peu en retard (bon en même temps je n'avais pas donné de date)... J'ai été pas mal occupée ce week-end, pourtant le chapitre était à moitié écrit samedi, mais hier j'ai pas eu le temps. Quelques précisions sur la publications : sachant que je passe mes partiels dans un peu plus d'une semaine et que je ne serai pas chez moi pendant ma semaine d'examen, je ne pourrai pas poster. Cette semaine est consacrée aux révisions, mais je vais essayer de publier un ou deux chapitre(s). Pour la période du 4 au 13 juin, je ne pourrai pas publier, mais je reprendrai le 15 au plus tard. Je me laisse une journée pour vous écrire un chapitre. :)**

**Je voudrais vous dire un gros gros merci ! Pour les reviews, pour les alertes, les favoris et la lecture de cette histoire. Il me tarde de terminer mon année pour me consacrer à l'écriture et pour me reposer^^ **

**Je voulais vous dire aussi que j'ai créé une page ou un groupe sur FB :**

**(.)com/.**

**Pour ce chapitre, Severus entre en scène réellement. Comme vous pourrez le voir, il a du mal à croire qu'Harry et son fils.**

**RAR :**

**stormtrooper2 : Je crois que tu es toujours le ou la première à commenter :) Et oui, ça va être la fête pour les Dursley et au prochain chapitre ce sera pour Dumby, manipulateur en chef !**

**Sakura-osakan : « ça va chier des bulles » tu ne croyais pas si bien dire, ahahahah ! Severus est cruel mais c'est assez rigolo (enfin c'est mon avis)**

**chris : Je ne mets pas le drift, par habitude, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ! Je suis sadique, j'ai coupé à un moment crucial (je suis vraiment impitoyable) ! Pour l'OC, elle reviendra un peu plus tard, parce que là le plus important, c'est de s'occuper de Ryry !**

**Kuro : Merci pour ton com', tu vas voir Severus va les remettre en place. La relation entre le père et le fils va être difficile, mais ils vont bien être obligés de s'entendre pour contrer Dumby. Bisous**

**Gred-Mus : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ;) Bizz**

**athina : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

**Xanara : Eh oui un Severitus de plus :D Je publie quand je peux en ce moment, à partir de mi-juin je publierai sans doute tous les 2/3 jours ou plus rapidement si je peux. Non, l'écriture n'est pas du tout terminée, tout est dans ma tête remplie de délires, mais rien n'est écrit, je le fais au jour le jour.**

**Elodays : Merci pour ton commentaire ! La suite c'est tout de suite ! Bisous**

**Lady lisa-chan : j'espère que je n'ai pas mis ta patience à rude épreuve à cause du délai de publication... Je te fais de gros bisous :)**

**anonyme : Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bizz**

**manx : j'avoue que j'ai rigolé quand j'ai lu la review, surtout la fin :D J'espère que t'as dormi depuis le dernier chapitre, autrement je suis vraiment cruelle, ne m'envoie pas Severus pour te venger, s'il-te-plaît !**

**Abou51 : Merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! Je suis désolée que la fin du dernier chapitre te chagrine, j'espère vraiment que celui-là va te plaire ! En fait je voulais qu'Hermione lâche un pavé dans la mare pour faire réagir Rogue. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que leur relation va être facile.**

**Darkangel1995 : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaît ! Mes personnages préférés sont les mêmes que toi, après j'aime beaucoup Hermione !**

**Momo0302 : Tu vas pouvoir poursuivre ta lecture maintenant ! Bisous xD**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 7 : Les foudres de Severus Rogue**

Harry se retourna, en prenant garde que Vernon ne profite pas de l'occasion pour lui donner encore des coups dans les côtes. Il se figea en découvrant la haute stature de celui qu'il avait bien du mal à envisager comme son père. Pour lui, qui était accroupi sur le carrelage de l'entrée, Severus était réellement imposant, enveloppé dans ses sempiternelles robes noires malgré la chaleur écrasante de juillet. Le regard de Rogue était effrayant, il était plus noir que lorsque Neville faisait exploser son chaudron. Dans son malheur, Harry était content que la fureur de Rogue ne lui soit pas destinée pour une fois. Marge, téméraire, ne paraissait pas inquiète par la présence du sorcier, pensant certainement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre vu son poids et sa carrure.

- Potter, ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dénuée de mépris.

- Ça va, Professeur, répondit faiblement Harry.

L'un et l'autre n'étaient pas prêts pour des démonstrations d'affection. Il n'abandonneraient pas leur haine aujourd'hui. Néanmoins il n'y avait aucun trace de haine dans leur regard à ce moment-là.

Pétunia qui était étonnée de ne plus entendre de cris, sortit de la salle à manger, suivie par Dudley qui avait la bouche encore pleine. Elle n'y allait pas pour secourir Harry, elle aurait pu s'en inquiéter auparavant. Elle sortit simplement pour vérifier que Vernon n'avait pas tué le garçon, elle ne tenait pas à avoir des ennuis avec ces monstres. Qu'il l'amoche d'accord, après tout elle n'avait pas choisi de l'élever, mais qu'il le tue, non. Quand elle avait vu ce que les jumeaux et les Détraqueurs avaient fait à Dudley, elle n'avait plus jamais voulu être en contact avec ces fous. Combien elle regrettait le jour où elle avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui demander d'aller à Poudlard ! Par chance, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir magique et aujourd'hui elle désirait plus que tout ne plus voir Potter, rejeton de Lily, et partir tout l'été dans une belle maison à Majorque sans avoir ce morveux sur les bras. Quand elle vit son ancien voisin, il étouffa une plainte et demanda :

- Rogue ?

- Tiens, tiens, Pétunia, salua Severus avec une voix mielleuse.

Il observa la décoration de l'entrée de la maison avec un rictus moqueur.

- Une petite maison parfaite, en somme tu as la petite vie normale et médiocre que tu as toujours désirée. Un mari et un fils énormes et médiocre, poursuivit-il en détaillant les deux Dursley.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! S'insurgea Vernon.

- Silence ! beugla Severus, vous feriez mieux de vous taire !

- Mais, mais... bégaya Vernon.

- Mais quoi ? persiffla Severus avec la voix dangereusement basse, quel mot ne comprenez-vous pas dans cette phrase simple ?

Il se retourna vers Dudley qui essayait de rester caché derrière sa ma mère, ce qui était assez difficile à cause de sa corpulence. Il avait plaqué ses mains sur ses fesses.

- Vous, la baleine, aidez Granger à porter Potter dans le salon, ordonna-t-il en sortant sa baguette, installez-le décemment, si vous connaissez le sens de ce mot, railla le maître de potion.

Le garçon grassouillet s'approcha d'Harry, il le prit sous les bras pour le soulever. Harry laissa échapper une plainte de douleur. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses côtes pour les protéger. Hermione regardait Dudley avec sévérité pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à Harry. Les autres les suivirent jusque dans le salon. Severus observa le visage émacié d'Harry, contracté par les douleurs. Des larmes de souffrance ruisselaient sur ses joues creusées par le jeûne. Les yeux de sa Lily ne dégageaient plus une once d'expression. Comment pouvait-il être son fils, en ressemblant autant à James ? Devant la maladresse de Dudley, il écarta le garçon grassouillet :

- Petit incapable, jura Severus, laissez-moi le prendre !

Harry grogna quand Severus le prit dans ses bras, il avait l'impression d'avoir subi plusieurs Doloris. Le moindre contact lui faisait mal. Malgré tout, il se sentait plus rassuré dans les bras de Rogue que dans ceux de cette brute de Dudley, au moins les Dursley n'oserait pas s'attaquer à lui ! Severus entra dans le salon, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer Potter sur le canapé, il lui demanda d'un ton civilisé :

- Pouvez-vous attendre que je m'occupe de votre famille ?

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, dit Harry avec un sourire triste.

- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de vous, répondit l'homme en évitant soigneusement le nom d'Harry.

Il posa sa main fraîche sur le front brûlant de fièvre d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier frissonna à ce contact. Severus sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa cape, une fiole. Il la déboucha et la passa son bras sous son cou pour l'aider à boire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressentait déjà une sensation de fraîcheur qui se répandait dans son corps. Rogue prit une seconde fiole contenant de la potion anti-douleur, Harry l'avala sans poser de questions. Harry se sentit un peu moins inconfortable, mais il n'eut pas d'autre soulagement. Son père l'enveloppa de sa cape de voyage.

Les Dursley avaient suivi les sorciers jusque dans le salon, ils observaient les sorciers avec dégoût. Severus les regarda avec hargne.

- Vous devriez avoir honte, Dursley ! Potter est certes un être infernal – ne doutez pas que sa mort me réjouirait au plus haut point – cependant, poursuivit-il devant l'expression offusquée d'Hermione, il est l'Élu, celui qui doit nous délivrer du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Gardez-le puisque vous y tenez tant, répliqua Vernon, écarlate.

- Pétunia, tu es toujours aussi répugnante, pour laisser ton unique neveu se faire battre à mort par ton propre mari. J'espère qu'il sera récupérable, dit-il en croisant le regard morne du Survivant.

Il fit face à la Tante Marge, son aspect physique le répugnait. Ce teint violacé qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux blonds.

- Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ma-marge, balbutia la clone de Vernon. La tante Ma-marge.

- Tante Ma-marge, dit-il imitant le cachalot femelle.

Il les détailla, l'un après l'autre. Il les trouva pathétiques. Il se demanda brièvement comment Potter pouvait être aussi normal en vivant dans un environnement pareil. Il réfléchissait aux paroles de Granger au téléphone, lui avait-elle dit qu'il était son fils uniquement pour qu'il accepte de venir ? Après tout Potter aurait très bien pu avoir une lettre de sa mère qui lui expliquait qu'ils avaient été mariés. Cela expliquerait aussi la haine congénitale de Potter junior.

Il se mit à marcher dans la longueur de l'entrée, faisant tourbillonner sa cape noire. L'envie de tuer et de torturer ces Moldus lui démangeait la baguette. Mais, il ne pouvait pas les tuer sans s'attirer les foudres d'Albus. Ayant pesé le pour et le contre, il interrogea Hermione pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de lever la main jusqu'au ciel.

- Miss Granger, susurra-t-il, que faisaient les membres de la famille Dursley avant mon arrivée ?

C'était un moyen pour savoir à quel point chacun était coupable. Hermione se tortillait nerveusement les mains.

- Répondez, Granger, je ne vais pas pour lancer un _Avada _! s'impatienta le sorcier.

- Monsieur Dursley, murmura-t-elle en le montrant avec la main...

- Plus fort, Granger, ordonna Severus, il ne faudrait surtout pas que cette aimable famille n'entende pas ce que vous allez dire.

- Monsieur Dursley, répéta-t-elle, frappait Harry avec sa ceinture et lui donnait des coups de pied. Marge était dans la salle à manger en train de manger jusqu'au moment où elle a jugé que son frère ne battait pas assez fort Harry. Ils l'insultaient.

- Quelles insultes ? interrogea Rogue.

- Qu'il est un bon à rien, un monstre, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, des choses affreuses comme ça, dit Hermione la voix cassée.

- Et les deux autres ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils étaient assis à table en train de manger.

Dudley s'avança pour protester, mais Severus le fit taire en relevant sa baguette magique. Il fit un signe de la tête pour que la Gryffondor continue. Harry était couché sur le canapé, il avait du mal à respirer, mais n'osait se plaindre, trop heureux de voir que la chauve-souris des cachots allait réserver aux Dursley.

- Ils n'ont pas bougé quand Vernon a commencé à frapper Harry. Ils ont continué à manger comme si la situation était normale.

Severus fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Un sourire carnassier illuminait son visage tandis que celui des Dursley se décomposait. Au fond de lui, il aurait presque eu envie d'éclater de rire, ces gens étaient encore plus facile à effrayer que des Poufsouffle de première année !

- Il me semble que, déclara-t-il lentement, au vu des derniers événements, des sanctions appropriés s'imposent. Le récurage des chaudrons sans magie n'est même pas digne de vous, poursuivit-il en détachant chaque mot. Fort heureusement, mon imagination n'a pas de limites en ce qui concerne les punitions.

Il n'avait point besoin de Légimancie pour connaître les pensées de ces odieux personnages : Vernon et la tante Ma-marge avaient envie de les mettre dehors sans ménagement tout en étant pétrifiés de peur, Pétunia et son fils étaient morts de peur, la mère était surtout humiliée d'être traitée de cette façon pour un tel monstre.

- Commençons par toi, Pétunia, vois-tu, je sais que tu me détestes, mais ce que tu as osé faire et laissé faire au fils de Lily est INADMISSIBLE !

La voix étonnamment basse de l'homme était devenue un cri de rage. Il lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir à table avec son fils adoré.

- Ne touche pas à mon Dudlynouchet ! prévint Pétunia.

- Assis, cria l'homme en pointant sa baguette.

Pétunia s'assit face à sa tasse de thé, son teint était livide, elle regardait avec inquiétude son petit ange qui prenait place à côté d'elle. Son assiette était encore pleine. Severus leur jeta un sort à chacun. Les plats s'étaient remplis automatiquement, Dudley avança sa main pour se servir, oubliant tout à fait la présence de Severus et la gravité de la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avait fait ! éructa Vernon en s'approchant de Rogue.

Celui-ci fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette dans l'épaule graisseuse de Vernon, son regard était meurtrier :

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de vous taire, Dursley !

Vernon recula de trois pas avec une soumission feinte digne de Pettigrew. Il retourna auprès de sa sœur, pensant certainement que l'union faisait la force.

- Bon appétit, lança Severus avec un sourire effrayant.

- Rogue ! protesta Pétunia en essayant de se lever en vain.

Pétunia n'avait toutes les peine du monde pour se relever, quand elle y parvint la chaise resta collée à son corps. Elle avança vers Rogue, sa démarche ridicule rendait vain son regard qui se voulait menaçant. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, Hermione éclata de rire. Harry eut un sourire, il se retint de rire à cause de ses côtes. Vernon était rouge de colère.

Pétunia cessa de marcher, elle se tenait non loin de la table. Dudley commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise, il paniqua quand il vit que lui aussi était collé.

- Papa, décolle-moi de ma chaise, brailla-t-il.

- SILENCE ! gronda Severus. De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur. Vous avez à manger, c'est le principal, non ? Vous vous lèverez quand vous aurez fini de manger et que personne ne vous aide, je le saurai. Vous n'avez quand même pas envie que je me mettre en colère ?

Dudley hocha nerveusement la tête, ne voulant pas savoir à quoi ressemblait cet homme quand il était encore plus en colère.

- Maintenant, amusons-nous un peu, proposa Severus avec un sourire qui laissait apparaître ses dents jaunies.

Il brandit sa baguette sur le frère et la sœur, il leur jeta plusieurs maléfices. Ils ne tardèrent pas à gémir de douleur et à mettre leurs mains sur leurs fesses, ils avaient le dos endolori.

- Sale monstre ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ! tempêta Vernon.

- On dirait que cela ne vous suffit pas Dursley !

D'un informulé, Severus les fit cracher du savon. Plus Vernon jurait, plus des bulles de savon s'échappaient de sa bouche.

- On dirait qu'on ne vous a pas appris la politesse, gros lard, susurra le maître des cachots.

- Sortez de chez moi, espèce de malotru, poursuivit Vernon en crachant des bulles de savon.

- Avec plaisir ! dit Severus en faisant une révérence.

Severus lança à Pétunia et Dudley le même maléfice pour qu'il aient le corps roué de coups.

Harry avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il avait l'impression que son esprit était plein de fumée et qu'il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Severus le souleva, notant au passage le poids plume du garçon, il le cala dans ses bras au mieux. Il demanda à Hermione où se trouvait la chambre de l'Élu. Ils montèrent au premier étage, il fut horrifié en découvrant la chatière en bas de la porte et les nombreuses serrures. Il lança un _Failamal_ pour rassembler les bagages des sorciers, il ne voulut pas s'attarder davantage dans cette maison. Il réduisit les valises et les plaça dans la poche de son pantalon, Hermione prit la cage de Pattenrond, ils descendirent dans l'entrée. Hermione ouvrit le placard sous l'escalier, pour vérifier qu'Harry n'avait rien laissé à l'intérieur.

- Que cherchez-vous, Granger ? dit-il surpris.

- Je vérifie qu'Harry n'a rien oublié, expliqua la Gryffondor.

Severus observa rapidement le contenu du placard et fut surpris par son contenu. Ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur Harry qui avait les joues rouges et les yeux fuyants.

- Je crois que vous me devrez des explications...

Severus pensa qu'une autre petite visite chez ces Moldus s'imposerait dans les jours prochains. Il jeta un dernier regard aux Dursley. Il resserra sa cape de voyage autour d'Harry.

- Granger, pensez aux grilles d'entrée de Poudlard et donnez-moi le bras.

Severus vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de Moldus dans la rue. Hermione posa sa main sur son bras et ils disparurent loin de Privet Drive dans un 'pop' sonore.

_À suivre..._

**Severus a commencé à punir les Dursley... ce n'est que le début...**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous ! Reviewez bien :D**

**Claire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous !**

**Après des révisions intensives et une semaine de partiels chargée, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas pu publier avant les partiels parce qu'une vilaine angine m'en a empêchée, le chapitre était pourtant écrit à moitié !**

**Je veux dire un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, qui l'ont ajoutée à la liste des favoris et des alertes. Je remercie tout particulièrement les fidèles et nouveaux revieweurs/revieweuses :) Je ne vous dirai jamais à quel point ça me fait plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez!**

**Il y a peut-être eu quelques problèmes dans les MP que j'ai envoyés, l'ordi avait un bug. Donc je ne suis pas complètement Ba-barge si vous recevez des réponses qui ne correspondent pas à ce que vous m'avez dit... Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, qu'il le dise, je lui répondrai avec grand plaisir**

**RAR (j'ai répondu aux personnes qui ont un compte par MP, si vous préférez que je réponde en début de chapitre dites-le moi)**

**Drago'addict: Merci pour ta review! Je tiens à te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire en route! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Bisous**

**La louve: Tu vas pouvoir dévorer la suite! ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir quand je lis des reviews comme la tienne qui réclament la suite, ça motive vraiment à écrire! Bizz**

**Manx: J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis le dernier chapitre! La review a été vraiment rigolote, j'avoue que sur le coup du « Ma-marge » moi aussi j'entendais Severus le dire avec la voix d'Alan Rickman, whaou, vraiment terrifiant et à mourir de rire :) Je hais cette horrible femme et je la prêterais bien à Bellatrix pour qu'elle s'amuse un peu lol. Bon au prochain chapitre, tu vas être content(e) on retrouve Dumbledore le manipulateur, Ma-Marge la méchante, Vernon le terrible et l'avare, etc. Bisous**

**Place à la lecture!**

**Chapitre 8 : Soins intensifs**

« Asphodèle » souffla Severus au portrait qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements.

Hermione avait pensé qu'il conduirait Harry plutôt à l'infirmerie qu'à ses quartiers. Avec un _Incendio,_ il alluma les différentes bougies qui éclairaient son salon. Hermione observa brièvement le salon, les murs étaient peints avec des couleurs claires, le mobilier était en ébène et les rideaux verts. Cette sobre décoration était aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas tellement étonnant pour son directeur de maison. Pour autant, la pièce n'était pas austère.

Harry était à moitié conscient, il avait compris qu'il avait quitté Privet Drive quand il avait ressenti la sensation d'écrasement caractéristique du transplanage. Dans les bras de Rogue, qui le serrait fermement, il ne ressentait pas trop les mouvements. Néanmoins, il fut heureux quand on le posa enfin sur un lit douillet. Hermione était près d'Harry quand Severus lui enleva la cape. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration sifflante.

Severus lança avec sa baguette des sorts de diagnostic, les résultats s'inscrivaient sur un parchemin qui n'en finissait pas de s'allonger. Ses traits se durcissaient en lisant les résultats. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ?

Il pensa que le plus important n'était pas de trouver une réponse à cette question. Il sortit de sa table de nuit une petite pochette qui contenait plusieurs fioles. Hermione reconnut une potion anti-douleur quand elle l'aida à la faire boire à Harry. Il lui fit boire plusieurs autres fioles, elle ne reconnut pas à chaque fois la potion.

- Granger, restez avec lui, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Hermione prit le parchemin que Rogue avait abandonné sur le lit. Les résultats étaient vraiment inquiétants, mais en même temps elle n'était pas très étonnée. Il souffrait de malnutrition et de déshydratation, rien de surprenant après les privations de nourriture et l'enfermement dans le placard. Elle lut ensuite la liste des fractures, le poignet, le nez, les côtes, l'épaule luxée...

- Aidez-moi, murmura Severus.

Il avait les bras chargés de bandages, de pots de crème, de fioles en couleurs différentes. Hermione le débarrassa du tout, elle posa avec soin les flacons sur le lit. Severus s'activait dans la salle de bain, il prenait dans les placards des serviettes propres et des gants de toilette, il sortit aussi d'un tiroir une bouteille de désinfectant moldu qu'il conservait toujours pour nettoyer ses blessures après les réunions de Mangemorts. Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis, il devait rapidement soigner Potter.

Revenu auprès du lit, il invoqua deux bassines qu'il remplit d'un _Aguamenti_. Il en donna une à Hermione et posa l'autre sur sa table de nuit. Il lui tendit une serviette propre.

- Passez de l'eau sur son visage pour faire baisser la fièvre, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord du lit et commença à laver le visage d'Harry. Son front était blafard, la sueur continuait à ruisseler, malgré la potion contre la fièvre que Severus venait de lui faire ingurgiter. Il ouvrit un œil quand il sentit l'eau froide sur ses joues. Hermione répétait sans s'arrêter les mêmes gestes. Elle essora la serviette désormais tachée au-dessus de la bassine.

- Evanesco, murmura-t-elle pour changer l'eau.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait moins brûlant même si son cerveau était entouré de brouillard. Il observa Hermione qui nettoyait son visage et Severus qui lui faisait boire des potions. Il toussa, le goût de la dernière était vraiment infect. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, il s'attendait à quoi ? Les potions n'étaient pas faites pour avoir bon goût, mais pour soigner. Il lui en donna une dernière.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un _Episkey_ pour soigner son nez cassé. Severus la regarda avec surprise, ce n'était pas un sort couramment utilisé par les étudiants.

- Oh ! grinça Harry surpris par la vive douleur.

Quand son nez retrouva sa position normale, il soupira de bien-être.

- Miss Granger, vous pouvez vous asseoir ici, dit-il en désignant une chaise à côté de la fenêtre, je vais continuer tout seul.

Hermione marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à la fenêtre. Severus prit des ciseaux pour découper le tee-shirt du Survivant. Harry écarquilla les yeux en sentant le métal froid sur son torse alors que Severus découvrait les bandages blancs qu'avait faits la tante d'Hermione. Quand il vit qu'on ne lui ferait pas de mal, il les referma.

- C'est vous qui avez fait cela ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Hermione se mit à rougir comme une élève prise en faute qui attendait les reproches de Rogue pour une quelconque erreur qu'elle aurait pu commettre.

- Je, je … j'ai, bégaya-t-elle.

- Pouvez-vous faire une phrase normale ? siffla Rogue.

- J'ai appelé ma tante, elle est médecin, elle a soigné Harry ce matin, expliqua-t-elle après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air.

Il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur Harry. Il défit avec précaution les bandages, Harry haletait et essayait d'étouffer des gémissement de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et regardait avec crainte Severus. Il vit autre chose en lui que le sombre professeur de potion des cachots, l'homme essayait de ne pas lui faire plus mal. Les cheveux couleur d'encre lui tombaient sur la moitié du visage, ils balayaient son visage à chaque mouvement. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur son travail.

_Pourrait-il être son père ?_

Il envisagea la chose un instant, le temps que Severus se rende compte qu'il était observé et qu'il relève la tête pour jeter un regard méprisant au Survivant. Il le regretta quand les yeux verts d'Harry perdirent tout leur éclat. Il était un monstre pour faire le coup du regard noir à ce gosse qui était à moitié mort sur son lit.

Harry était blessé, combien avait-il était bête ! Que pouvait-il attendre d'un homme qui se moquait de lui comme de son premier kit de potion ? Oui, il avait toujours désiré avoir un père, mais Rogue ne serait jamais son père. Il ne voulait pas d'un lâche comme lui qui avait préféré vendre Sirius à Voldemort. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Severus entendait les pensées de son fils qui n'avait décidément pas appris à fermer son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être étonné, Potter et lui se détestaient et la situation s'était largement détériorée depuis la mort de Black.

Il reprit son travail en soupirant. Il soigna l'épaule qui formait un angle bizarre en marmonnant des incantations en latin. Peu à peu, elle retrouva sa position normale. Severus lava le torse d'Harry, en prenant bien garde à ne pas trop appuyer. Il appliqua ensuite une couche épaisse de crème qui dégageait une odeur mentholée. Le plus dur restait à venir, Severus appréhendait de commencer à soigner le dos du garçon. Il le prévint avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'asseoir.

- Monsieur Potter, je vais vous aider à vous asseoir pour regarder votre dos, dit-il d'une voix dénuée de sarcasme. Essayez de ne pas vous endormir.

Il le souleva doucement en évitant de toucher les côtes. Harry avait l'impression que le lit tournait et qu'il allait tomber. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle position. Il sentait les mains de son professeur de potion s'affairer dans son dos. Le picotement du désinfectant le faisait frissonner. Il posa le front sur l'épaule de Rogue, se laissant un peu aller.

Severus était assis à son bureau, il triait de vieux parchemins, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour stabiliser l'état du Gryffondor. Même s'il détestait le garçon, il avait senti une boule d'angoisse envahir sa gorge en découvrant les dégâts physiques. Il avait ressenti de la culpabilité en croisant le regard émeraude du Survivant, regard qui lui rappelait tant les yeux intensément verts de Lily. Il avait failli. Il avait juré de veiller sur le fils de Lily et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il se demanda comment Dumbledore avait pu laisser son petit protégé entre de telles mains. Il y avait forcément une faille. Il retournait les éléments dans sa tête pour trouver un indice qui expliquerait la négligence des Dursley et l'abandon de Dumbledore. Quant à la révélation de Miss Granger, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Cette histoire de paternité lui paraissait pour le moins surréaliste. Granger avait dû être trop amochée par les Dursley pour inventer une fable aussi fantaisiste. Il pensait justement à la jeune fille quand elle sortit de la chambre.

- Miss Granger, je crois que vous me devez des explications, susurra Severus.

Il lui indiqua un fauteuil en face de son bureau. Elle prit place en se tortillant nerveusement les mains, ses joues prirent une teinte Gryffondoresque. Elle toussota avant d'entamer le récit de ses découvertes dans le grenier.

- Harry était vraiment choqué à la fin de la lecture de la lettre, termina-t-elle, je pense que vous devriez d'abord la lire.

Hermione sortit de la poche de son gilet les bagages réduits. Elle leur redonna leur taille normale et posa le carton sur le bureau. Elle tendit la lettre au Maître des Potions. Elle guetta avec avidité les réactions de Rogue à la lecture de la lettre. Il blêmit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Lily, ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Hermione pouvait voir une veine de la tempe palpiter, Severus serrait les mâchoires en découvrant les manipulations de Dumbledore. Il finit par reposer le parchemin. Son regard était plus noir que d'habitude, ses yeux menaçants. Hermione crut qu'il allait la foudroyer sur place.

- Comment a-t-il osé ? répétait Severus.

Hermione ne répondit pas à cette question qui n'admettait pas de réponse. Elle décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de laisser l'homme seul. Elle se leva sans un bruit. Severus releva la tête quand il entendu le cliquetis de la porte. Elle était déjà partie vers le parc.

Il fouilla dans le carton qu'elle avait laissé. Il trouva l'album, il versa quelques larmes en revoyant ces photos qu'il s'était juré d'oublier. Il sortit la peluche qu'il avait offerte à Lily pour son fils. Il se rappelait encore quand il avait revu Lily après la naissance et qu'il lui avait remis le petit serpent en lui disant : « Il ne faudrait pas qu'il devienne un parfait Gryffondor comme son père et qui se fourre toujours dans des ennuis ». C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa douce Lily. Il fouilla à la recherche de la Pierre de résurrection, mais il ne la trouva pas. En revanche, il découvrit, dans un autre album, des photos de Lily et du petit Harry avec sa véritable apparence. Des photos d'Harry à sa naissance, Harry au bain, Harry dans le jardin, Harry prend le biberon. Il contempla ces souvenirs avec une joie mêlée de nostalgie.

Depuis deux jours, Harry dormait paisiblement dans les appartements de son père. La potion de sommeil sans rêve lui permettait de se reposer au mieux. Severus lui administrait des potions à heures régulières et faisait les bandages matin et soir. Hermione était une précieuse assistante dans ces moments-là. Madame Pomfresh était partie en vacances, ils étaient obligés d'assurer tous les soins. Il lui apprenait les rudiments de la Médicomagie et elle aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses. Severus appréciait les qualités d'Hermione, elle était capable d'apprendre vite, il n'était pas utile de lui répéter deux fois la même chose. Il lui avait fabriqué une petite chambre dans ses appartements, elle voulait rester près d'Harry et la perspective de rester seule dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor ne la tentait pas. Quand elle ne restait pas près de son meilleur ami, elle allait se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle faisait le tour du lac et retournait dans les cachots pour faire ses devoirs de vacances. Severus lui avait permis de consulter ses livres parce que la bibliothèque était fermée. Poudlard était désespérément vide, elle avait voulu rendre visite à Hagrid mais il était absent. Elle avait aussi aperçu Rusard suivi de Miss Teigne, elle était dépêchée de s'en aller pour ne pas le voir.

Severus et elle étaient occupés à refaire les bandages d'Harry quand elle lui demanda :

- Où est le Directeur ?

- Je l'ignore, avait répondu Rogue les dents serrées, il doit rentrer dans deux jours.

Tous deux attendaient avec impatience son retour pour régler leurs comptes. Severus n'avait pas reparlé avec Hermione du carton rempli de souvenirs. Il n'avait pas cherché non plus à aborder le sujet des Dursley, trop occupé à gérer le blessé. Il ne savait pas non plus comment réagir face à l'annonce de sa nouvelle paternité.

Après plusieurs jours de soins, Harry se réveilla. Il regarda tout autour de lui, il distinguait des masses informes. Il étendit la main pour saisir ses lunettes rondes, la douleur de son épaule anciennement luxée lui rappela les événements chez les Dursley. Il plaça les lunettes sur son nez, tout devint net. Il découvrit Severus Rogue à moitié couché dans un fauteuil à côté du lit. Il était endormi, sa poitrine se soulevait lentement. Il portait comme toujours ses robes noires. Harry essaya de se relever, il gémit de douleur.

Severus ouvrit un œil, en voyant Celui-Qui-Était-Son-Fils qui tentait de se mettre debout, il se releva brusquement.

- Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de vous lever, Monsieur Potter ? siffla Rogue.

Il s'approcha du lit, la baguette levée. Harry se recoucha instantanément, il eut la bonne idée de rougir.

- Euh, je.. je voulais, bafouilla-t-il.

- Toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois, railla Severus.

Harry fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, mais il se tut pour ne pas recevoir une autre pique. Rogue jeta des sorts de diagnostic, il était content parce que la liste était bien moins longue que le premier jour. Les blessures guérissaient, mais il faudrait encore du temps pour que le garçon retrouve son énergie d'avant.

- Avez-vous faim ? Demanda Severus.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry, je me sens vaseux.

Severus ne lui répondit pas, il lui donna plusieurs potions à boire et alla dans sa réserve chercher une potion contre les vomissements. Au passage il appela un elfe et commanda deux plateaux pour le petit déjeuner. Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il frappa à la porte d'Hermione.

- Miss Granger, Potter est réveillé ! déclara-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Hermione secoua la tête tandis qu'elle enfilait une veste. Rogue assimilerait-il un jour qu'Harry est son fils ? Elle se rua hors de la pièce et entra en courant dans la chambre. Elle se précipita sur le lit.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

- Miss Granger, il serait dommage de réduire nos efforts à néant en étouffant Potter !

Hermione s'écarta d'Harry un peu honteuse, il lui offrit un petit sourire. Severus fit avaler au Survivant la potion et un elfe de maison apporta le petit-déjeuner. Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit pour commencer à manger. Harry prit la fourchette et picora. Severus observait la scène depuis la porte, il nota mentalement qu'il devrait faire attention à la quantité de nourriture que mangeait le garçon. Il décida de le laisser profiter un peu de la compagnie de son amie et s'enferma dans son laboratoire. Quand il revint l'assiette était à moitié pleine, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il soigna les plaies et Harry se reposa toute la matinée. Hermione resta avec lui et en profita pour aborder le sujet de la lettre avec lui.

Ce n'est pas mon père, Hermione, s'énerva Harry., et il ne le sera jamais. Je ne veux pas parler de la chauve-souris graisseuse.

Bon je vais te laisser, tu es trop buté! Ne gâche pas ta chance d'avoir un père!

Laisse-moi, Mione, soupira Harry.

Hermione était exaspérée par le comportement puéril de son meilleur ami et le mauvais caractère de Rogue ne laisser rien présager de bon. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour étudier.

Le soir venu, Harry eut l'autorisation de se lever pour aller manger dans le salon. Severus le fit léviter jusqu'à la table. L'atmosphère était lourde, personne ne parlait, malgré les tentatives d'Hermione.

- Le gratin de légumes est vraiment bon ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? lança-t-elle.

- Excellent, marmonna Rogue tandis qu'Harry se murait dans son silence.

Hermione se racla la gorge, gênée par ce silence. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont avancer tous les deux, se disait-elle. Pour leur donner une occasion de se parler, elle pensa qu'elle ferait bien d'aller dans sa chambre. S'ils étaient tous seuls, ils seraient bien obligés de se dire quelque chose, non ?

- Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Elle repoussa sa chaise et s'éclipsa aussitôt dans sa chambre.

**C'est tout … pour le moment !**

**Bon sérieusement, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu j'ai dû l'écrire trois fois avant d'arriver à quelque chose de satisfaisant. J'ai décidé de couper là pour ne pas faire trop long par rapport aux chapitres précédents. **

**Comme je suis en vacances, la publication va redevenir régulière, un chapitre tous les 2 ou 3 jours (ou plus selon mon temps libre). Aussi je vais recommencer à publier ma première fiction « Sous le masque de Rogue » (un chapitre par semaine).**

**Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures :D**

**Claire**

**PS : J'ai fait une page FB pour « Pierre de Résurrection si vous voulez parler de la fiction avec moi ou avec d'autres lecteurs :**

**sans les parenthèses bien sûr !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou ! J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration cette semaine, le chapitre a été difficile à écrire. J'avais le cerveau englué et ce n'était pas particulièrement facile d'arriver à quelque chose de bon. J'ai donc pris mon temps pour publier...**

**Un gros merci aux commentateurs et aux commentatrices, à ceux qui lisent cette histoire, à ceux qui l'ajoutent dans les favoris et alertes.**

**RAR : **

**Kuro : Merci pour le com' discussion houleuse en effet, en fait tu peux même utiliser le pluriel^^**

**adenoide : Merci d'avoir commenté :D, je ne cautionne pas la violence qu'elle soit sur les enfants ou autre. Dans mon histoire, j'ai voulu pousser un trait à son maximum, c'est pour ça que les Dursley sont horrible ! Au plaisir de te lire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Déchaînements

_La garce !_ pensa Severus. Il était stupéfait, il allait devoir sérieusement se méfier de Miss Granger qui pouvait agir comme une parfaite petite Serpentard quand elle le désirait.

De son côté, Harry était dans le même état d'esprit, il bouillonnait de colère, elle le laissait en tête-à-tête avec la terreur des cachots. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et elle le savait !

Il n'était pas seulement en colère contre Hermione, mais aussi contre sa mère. Comment avait-elle pu aimer cet homme si abject ? Il était taciturne, moqueur, incapable de ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Harry aurait presque préféré qu'Hermione ne découvre jamais ce malheureux carton. Tout irait presque pour le mieux. Évidemment il aurait considérablement plus mal aux côtes s'il était encore chez les Dursley, mais au moins il n'aurait pas perdu toutes ses illusions.

En quelques minutes, le mythe de la famille parfaite s'était effondré, comme lui. Non, son père, James Potter, et sa mère n'avaient pas eu le mariage idéale que Sirius, Remus ou Hagrid lui avaient décrit. Ce bonheur était feint.

Il éprouvait un dégoût viscéral pour Dumbledore et pour Rogue. La pensée du Directeur lui était insupportable. Il lui en voulait déjà énormément à la fin de l'année scolaire, lorsqu'il avait détruit son bureau. Sirius n'était pas responsable de sa mort. C'était entièrement de la faute de Rogue, il avait fait exprès de ne pas aller prévenir Sirius.

Telles étaient les pensées de nos deux personnages quand Severus prit la parole.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de la Pierre de Résurrection? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

- Elle est dans la poche de mon jean, grommela Harry.

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour mettre un objet d'une si grande valeur ! répliqua Rogue.

- Excusez-moi de ne pas en avoir pris soin, j'étais trop occupé à essayer de ne pas me faire tuer ! railla le Survivant.

Severus se leva un peu sur sa chaise et se pencha sur Harry avec un air menaçant. Les ailes de ses narines étaient frémissantes et ses lèvres retroussées laissaient voir ses dents jaunies. Sa voix, qui n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure, était vibrante de colère lorsqu'il dit en détachant chaque syllabe :

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !

- C'est pourtant la vérité, enchaîna Harry. Une vérité qui vous dérange, Rogue ! Non, je ne suis pas le gamin choyé et adoré par sa famille comme vous le pensiez.

- En revanche, vous êtes toujours aussi arrogant, Potter, dit Severus avec un sourire de triomphe.

- Oui, je sais, arrogant comme mon père, dépourvu de talent, toujours en train de me pavaner !

SI n'énervement était bien palpable, il ne s'exprimait pas de la même façon. La voix de Severus n'avait pas changé, bien que la colère soit sous-jacente. Au contraire, Harry commençait à perdre son calme face aux railleries de Rogue, il était rouge, il avait le souffle court.

- Mais, attendez, j'oubliais, vous êtes mon père, lança Harry en éclatant de rire.

Son rire était dément. C'était un rire effrayant, il ressemblait un peu à celui de Bellatrix quand elle avait assassiné son cousin. Hermione sortit précipitamment de la chambre, sa bouche était entrouverte, déconcertée par cette réaction.

Harry s'était levé, ses jambes tremblotaient sous l'effort, il se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Rogue aussi dévisageait le Survivant comme s'il s'était métamorphosé en strangulot.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous taire, siffla Rogue qui commençait à perdre son calme.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me mettre en retenue ? Vous allez m'enlever des points ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton agressif. Mille points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Ah non, désolé de vous décevoir, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever des points, c'est l'été ! Quel dommage, poursuivit-il d'un ton ironique, votre seul plaisir est de me pourrir la vie !

- Harry, arrête ! supplia Hermione.

- NON ! hurla le rouge et or. J'en ai assez !

Severus n'avait jamais vu Potter dans un tel état. En y réfléchissant, peut-être que oui, une fois, lorsque le gamin l'avait désarmé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Hermione effarée par le comportement de son meilleur ami se demandait combien de temps Rogue allait le laisser l'insulter sans réagir. Elle n'imaginait même pas les répercussions que cet esclandre allait avoir.

Harry, qui avait désormais le visage écarlate et les pupilles dilatées, continuait sa diatribe :

- J'en ai assez d'avoir Voldemort à mes trousses, d'endurer les mensonges de Dumbledore, de supporter vos sarcasmes ! Ce vieux fou vous fait confiance, mais je sais que vous rêvez de me voir aux pieds de Voldemort.

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom, s'énerva Severus.

- Je me fous, je n'ai pas peur de ce nom !

- Petit inconscient ! jura l'homme en se levant. Le sac à puces était comme vous, il ne tenait jamais compte des avertissements, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, voyez où cela l'a conduit !

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! martelait-il, NE PARLEZ PAS DE SIRIUS ! JE VOUS INTERIDIS DE PARLER DE LUI ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE S'IL EST MORT !

- Harry ! réprimanda Hermione.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Granger ! éructa Rogue. Vous en avez déjà assez fait en m'appelant à la rescousse de ce gamin.

Hermione agacée par leur comportement enfantin, fit volte-face et sortit de l'appartement en prenant bien garde à claquer la porte. Un peu plus tout allait lui retomber sur le dos ! C'était un comble.

- Bien, reprenons cette instructive conversation, proposa Severus comme s'ils étaient en train de bavarder amicalement autour d'un thé. Vous semblez penser que je suis responsable de la mort de Black, déclara-t-il en retenant une insulte. Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu une vision parce que je ne sais pas fermer mon esprit.

Un sourire de triomphe illumina le visage de Severus, Potter était bouche bée, il n'avait rien à répondre à ce dernier argument. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'insupportable gamin s'était assis en travers sur sa chaise, les épaules voûtées. Le sourire de Severus s'effaça rapidement. Il avait fait une grossière erreur.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, murmura-t-il.

- C'est la vérité, j'ai tué Sirius, chuchota Harry, la voix chevrotante.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer un Potter qui se sentait coupable de tous les maux de la terre. Il regretta d'avoir congédié Granger, elle aurait su quoi lui dire ! En cinq minutes, il avait réussi à se mettre à dos deux Gryffondor, les deux seuls qui vivaient dans ce château !

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, lui dit-il sans sévérité.

_Severus, tu aurais pu trouver mieux !_ Pensa-t-il. Harry se releva et partit dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, Rogue le suivit. Il lui administra quelques potions.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans le salon. J'ai laissé de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve sur la table de nuit, dit-il depuis le pas de la porte.

Severus s'installa à son bureau, il sortit d'un tiroir _La revue du Potionniste_ et essaya de se plonger dans la lecture. Deux heures plus tard, il était toujours à la même page, avec agacement il jeta le magazine dans un tiroir. Il décida d'aller voir si le gamin était couché. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, malgré l'obscurité il vit que Potter n'avait pas bougé. Il avait juste la tête appuyé sur la tête de lit. Il tenait encore fermement la fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Severus la retira avec délicatesse. Il allongea le garçon dans le lit, déposa les lunettes sur la table de nuit et rabattit les couvertures. Il détailla le visage du Gryffondor, à la recherche des traits de Lily. Il était en train de pointer sa baguette sur le garçon endormi quand il entendit qu'on refermait la porte de ses appartements. Il soupira et quitta la chambre.

- Il est où ? demanda Hermione.

- Dans la chambre, il dort, répondit Severus en omettant le ton agressif de son élève.

Elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir confiance en lui parce qu'elle s'empressa de vérifier. Quelques instants plus tard elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Au réveil, personne n'osa mentionner l'incident de la veille. Une relation froide, mais cordiale, s'installa entre Harry et Severus. Hermione, quant à elle, avait bien du mal à savoir comme se comporter. Elle se prépara à la confrontation qui aurait lieu avec Dumbledore, elle avait la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser faire. Harry avait fait des progrès, ses côtes allaient beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre de la journée sauf pour les repas. Il n'avait presque pas parlé de la journée, il avait préféré s'en tenir au strict minimum avec Rogue et Hermione. La jeune fille, malgré ses tentatives, n'avait pas pu apprendre à quel point ils s'étaient disputés après son départ. Harry était aussi muet qu'une huitre et elle n'oserait jamais demander à Rogue.

Severus était resté dans son laboratoire pour refaire ses stocks de potions, lui aussi pensait au Directeur qui rentrait le lendemain.

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore transplana directement dans son bureau, privilège réservé aux Directeurs de Poudlard. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour prendre connaissance de l'arrivée de deux nouveaux pensionnaires dans le château, autre privilège propre au directeur. Il soupira en piochant un bonbon au citron dans une coupe en verre posée sur son bureau. Il froissa le papier doré et prit place dans son fauteuil en se caressant la barbe.

Tandis que dans les cachots les autres habitants profitaient d'un sommeil sans inquiétudes, les rouages de son esprit se mirent en route pour échafauder un nouveau plan. La situation était déjà assez compliquée et les dernières découvertes ne faisaient qu'ajouter des problèmes. Le vieil homme était fatigué d'user en permanence de ruses, de persuasions, de manipulations pour rassembler assez d'alliés en vue de la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon.

On s'éveilla enfin dans les cachots. Severus regarda avec horreur l'heure, il était presque huit heures. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir autant, durant l'année scolaire il occupait ses nuits, quand il n'était pas convoqué, à traquer des étudiants hors du lit. Il commanda le petit-déjeuner aux elfes. Un peu plus tard, il vit Hermione Granger sortir de sa chambre en pyjama, ses cheveux étaient plus broussailleux que jamais. Elle lui marmonna un « bonjour » endormi, puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon, qui était accessoirement la sienne. Les deux adolescents mangèrent en silence, Severus pensa qu'on était bien loin de la bruyante table de Gryffondor. Cela ne faisait rien, il lut pendant tout le petit-déjeuner _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en sirotant un café noir.

Soudain, la cheminée s'activa, ils virent la tête du Directeur dans les flammes.

- Severus, passez à mon bureau dans la matinée avec Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger, ordonna-t-il avant de couper le contact.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux de son bol de chocolat quand il entendit la voix Dumbledore Dumbledore, il soupira discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Rogue. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le directeur, mais il était certain que s'il refusait d'y aller, Rogue l'obligerait. La dernière chose qu'il désirait était de s'adresser à la chauve-souris graisseuse, alors il irait au rendez-vous et resterait muet. Ah non, il ne serait pas bête ! La dispute avec Rogue avait été suffisamment lourde à supporter, il ne recommencerait pas aujourd'hui. Il était sûr que s'il essayait de s'expliquer avec le directeur, il se mettrait en colère, il savait qu'il était capable de détruire son bureau une seconde fois.

Vers dix heures, le maître des potions, suivi par les deux Gryffondor, se présenta devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial. Il prononça le mot de passe.

_Encore une sucrerie idiote !_ se dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore les attendait avec son habituel sourire jovial.

- Prenez un siège, dit-t-il.

- Je ne préfère pas, répondit Severus d'une voix tranchante.

- Un bonbon au citron ? proposa le vieil homme en avançant la coupe.

Ils refusèrent, les Gryffondor avec politesse, mais Severus avec un vague geste de la main qui marquait son agacement.

- Cessez cette mascarade, Dumbledore ! beugla-t-il.

- Severus, il n'y a pas de raison de vous mettre dans un état pareil, murmura le directeur avec un sourire.

- Non, vraiment pas du tout, ironisa l'homme, vous m'avez menti pendant des années et je dois l'accepter avec le sourire ! Ne vous fichez pas de moi !

- Je vous ai caché votre lien avec Harry pour votre propre bien et celui d'Harry.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de l'interrompre.

- Laissez-moi continuer, mon ami. Vous seriez mort depuis longtemps si Tom avait su qu'Harry était votre fils et cela vous a permis de continuer à espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre.

- J'ai surtout été utile à l'Ordre, siffla Rogue.

- En ce qui concerne Harry, poursuivit le directeur en se tournant vers lui, lorsque je l'ai vu première année, il n'était pas aussi heureux, aussi grand, aussi en forme que je l'avais espéré, mais il était sain et sauf. Il a bénéficié de la protection du sang dans la maison de Pétunia, qui malgré ses relations difficiles avec Lily a accepté de le recueillir.

- Sain et sauf? s'insurgea Hermione, ils l'ont presque tué!

- Miss Granger, ne vous emportez pas! Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie!

- Vieux fou! Des sacrifices ! Vous n'avez pas compris? Je l'ai retrouvé à moitié mort, remerciez plutôt Merlin que Miss Granger ait trouvé un moyen de me contacter!

Hermione était déchaînée. Les mains sur les hanches, elle faisait une réplique très convaincante de Molly.

- Vous nous avez envoyés là-bas, sans le moindre moyen de contacter qui que ce soit. Mes parents sont à l'autre bout du monde, Harry n'a pas de famille, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus si nous étions restés un jour de plus chez ces gens !

- Si je n'étais pas allé à Privet Drive, le Survivant en aurait fini de survivre, je vous prie de me croire Dumbledore !

- Mes enfants, Harry est sain et sauf, c'est le principal. Je ne prévoyais pas de vous annoncer aussi tôt votre lien, mais c'est désormais fait, soupira le directeur.

- Vous comptez vous en sortir comme ça ? s'offusqua Hermione, oubliant qu'elle s'adressait au directeur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en attendait pas moins du directeur. Tout allait pour le mieux, ses intérêts étaient servis et c'était le principal.

- Il faut se concentrer sur l'avenir, dit Dumbledore.

- Et que proposez-vous, railla le maître des potions.

- Harry doit être gardé en sécurité et personne ne doit apprendre qu'il est votre fils, cela compromettrait votre position auprès de Lord Voldemort. Harry met Poudlard en danger en restant ici et les protections ne sont pas assez solides. La protection du sang chez Pétunia le maintient hors du danger, le mieux est qu'il y retourne, déclara Albus comme si on lui demandait quel était son parfum de glace préféré.

- Il n'en est pas question, rugit Rogue, il ne mettra pas un pied chez ces moldus !

Harry, s'il n'avait pas été concerné, aurait presque éclaté de rire en voyant Rogue s'époumoner contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Potter, manifestez-vous, vous aviez la langue plus pendue l'autre soir ! Je ne vous ai quand même pas sauvé la vie pour rien !

- Harry, bon sang, réagis ! C'est de toi dont on parle ! s'écria une Hermione exaspérée.

Elle secoua son meilleur ami par l'épaule, elle ne comprenait pas sa léthargie. Il se leva d'un seul coup, son regard avait changé en une seconde, de morne il était passé à étincelant de rage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Comme d'habitude tout est décidé à l'avance pour moi ! Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Vous obtenez toujours tout ce que vous désirez, cria-t-il en pointant du doigt le directeur. Je n'ai pas demandé tout ce qui m'arrive. Au lieu de me placer chez les moldus qui me détestent le plus, vous auriez pu me laisser avec mon père !

C'était la première fois qu'Harry considérait Rogue comme son père. Cela aurait pu échapper à l'attention de l'homme, surtout au milieu de ce déchaînement, mais ces deux mots tombèrent dans son cœur. _Mon père !_ Il avait donc un fils, certes un fils qui le détestait, mais c'était son fils. Il se battrait pour le fils de Lily, pour son fils.

Le flot de paroles d'Harry ne lui permettait pas de clouer le bec au Directeur.

- Oui, je vais retourner à Privet Drive, je ne mettrai plus personne en danger. Plus personne ne risquera sa vie pour moi.

- Tu me vois ravi par ta sagesse Harry, dit Dumbledore en claquant des mains.

- J'ai deux conditions : Hermione ne vient pas avec moi et les Dursley doivent me laisser tranquille. Dans ces conditions, je veux bien y rester jusqu'à la rentrée pour ne pas mettre les Weasley en danger par ma présence.

- Naturellement, Harry ! lança le Directeur d'un ton jovial tandis qu'Hermione et Severus demeuraient interdits.

_A suivre..._

**A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. La situation est bien compliqué pour notre Harry... J'espère que son comportement amorphe ne vous a pas paru totalement décalé, je l'ai voulu comme ça. Comme il n'a aucune emprise sur sa vie, il a l'impression que c'est inutile de lutter.**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous ! **

Claire


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! :D**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour bien terminer la semaine ! Ou pour bien commencer la suivante:p**

**Le chapitre est composé de deux parties, un peu d'action à la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Un petit mot de l'auteur, je dis merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire en cours d'écriture, ça me motive à essayer de bien écrire et de publier vite. Je vous dis un énorme merci ! Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent, alertent et favoritent ! (pas très français tout ça...)**

**Lady-Lisa-chan m'a envoyé un MP pour me parler de la noititép (à lire à l'envers) à propos de la nouvelle politique de fanfiction. Je vous invite à la lire et à la signer si vous n'avez pas envie que certaines histoires soient supprimées. Voilà c'était la minute propagande.**

**Autre mot de l'auteur, j'ai acheté la version d'HP en grec ancien, bref je suis folle d'excitation à l'idée de me pencher sur le sujet. J'ai aussi commandé en latin, mais ce n'est pas arrivé, sniff. Bref, en tant qu'étudiante de lettres classiques, je suis heureuse que le monde d'Harry Potter permettent d'appréhender ces langues trop souvent délaissées. Voilà la seconde minute de propagande...**

**Les RAR et place à la lecture !**

**Eloise : merci d'avoir commenté ! J'étais contente en voyant ton pseudo, sans doute ton prénom. Un prénom rare, celui de ma petite cousine que j'aime beaucoup ! Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour écrire, j'en avais besoin pour bien poser ce que je voulais dire. Tu me vois ravie que mon histoire te plaise xD Gros bisous**

**adenoide : je suis tout à fait d'ac avec toi, si harry avait quelques neurones en plus, eh bien, çe ne serait pas de trop ! Quant à Dumbledore, il ne vaut pas mieux que son ennemi ! Heureusement, Sev va remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle à notre Harry ! Bisous**

**kuro : Dumbledore vieux fou qui mange des glaces au citron^^ Severus se secoue, mais j'ai envie de dire pas assez ! Mais bon tout finira bien. Promesse de Claire !**

**Guest : Whaou quel enthousiasme ! Ça me fait méga plaisir ! Gros bisous**

**Elena34 : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'aime bien avoir des avis sur les couples et tout ça (même si j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais faire) . Par contre je ne pense pas faire un Harry/Ginny :(**

**Lady-Lisa-chan : tu me fais toujours énormément rire :D ! Rogue-Papa-san a intérêt à se secouer les puces ! c'est moi qui te le dis ! Mais bon, il fait ce qu'il eut, tu sais, on ne peut pas lutter contre Albus tout puissant^^Mais claire-chan est là pour tout arranger (ou presque lol). Bisous bisous**

**Xanara : Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Je vais dire qu'Harry ne va pas révéler son côté Serpentard tout de suite, mais ça viendra ! Bizz**

**Aurélie Malfoy : Merci à toi ! La vengeance ne fait que commencer, je pense que tu auras des réponses bientôt, pour l'instant motus et bouche cousue ! Bisous**

**stormtrooper2 : malheureusement Harry va retourner chez les Dursley, il va y avoir des rebondissements ! La situation est compliquée pour Harry et Severus ! Bisous**

**sakara-osaka : Dumby est insupportable à toujours vouloir décider de tout ! Merci pour le com' Bisous**

**Lyanna Erren : ton comm trop lol ! Il est bizarre notre petit Harry, hein ? Il n'est pas trop présent dans ce chapitre ! Bizz**

**Chapitre 10 : L'inconnu**

- Potter, Granger, retournez immédiatement dans les cachots ! éructa Severus.

Severus toisait le directeur, bien qu'il n'aimât point Potter, il trouvait le comportement du Directeur insupportable, son ingérence n'était plus tolérable. Pour lui, il était suffisamment difficile d'accepter que Potter était son fils, sans subir les manipulations de Dumbledore. En parlant de Potter, il songea qu'il allait devoir cesser de l'appeler ainsi, c'était désormais ridicule.

- Il ne retournera pas là-bas ! cingla-t-il.

- Bien au contraire, bien au contraire, répéta Dumbledore, c'est lui-même qui a décidé qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il y retourne.

- Mais bon sang, réfléchissez deux secondes ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ! Il n'a pas son mot à dire !

- Vous non plus Severus ! Les Dursley sont les tuteurs légaux de Harry Potter.

- Des tuteurs qui sont à votre solde ou à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? répliqua Rogue avec un rictus moqueur. Des tuteurs qui ont failli le tuer, et Merlin sait depuis combien de temps cette situation dure !

Severus n'avait pas voulu trop interroger Hermione au sujet du traitement des Dursley. Harry était son fils, idée assez dérangeante, il fallait le reconnaître, et il préférait attendre la version du gamin.

- Chez eux, il bénéficie de la protection de Lily, il est en sécurité à Privet Drive. Je m'engage à ce que les Dursley le laissent tranquille pendant toutes les vacances. IL ne pourra pas être plus en sécurité ailleurs.

- Vous ne me convaincrez pas avec vos beaux discours. Je peux le protéger.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais comment ferez-vous ? Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici, les protections de Poudlard ne sont pas encore assez fortes. Il est hors de question qu'il vive à l'Impasse du Tisseur ! Et que ferez-vous de lui quand vous serez convoqué par Tom ? Vous le laisserez sans surveillance ?

- Me prenez-vous pour le dernier des verracrasses ? siffla le Maître des Potions. Il n'ira pas à l'Impasse du Tosseur, c'est le premier endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait me chercher !

- Severus, mon petit, n'insistez-pas. Pensez au plus grand bien de Harry, il reste à Privet Drive jusqu'à la fin du mois et on avisera au mois d'août.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'il reste avec moi, c'est évident, soupira Severus.

- Non, en effet, je préfère que vous vous concentriez sur vos devoirs d'espion.

- Taisez-vous, vieux fou ! Mes devoirs d'espion ! Nous sommes en train de parler du fils de Lily !

- Et le vôtre ! répliqua le Directeur en offrant son regard le plus pétillant.

Severus garda le silence à cette dernière remarque. Il savait qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain glissant en parlant avec Dumbledore du morveux dans ces termes. Il soupira d'exaspération.

- Severus, il a accepté et il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, conclut Albus en se relevant.

Severus quitta aussi son siège. Son entretien était terminé et il n'avait obtenu de résultat. Le gamin allait en prendre pour son grade quand il l'aurait sous la main, il n'était pas permis de prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête ! Typiquement Gryffondor.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, vieux citronné ! tonna Severus.

Il fit tourbillonner ses lourdes capes noires en sortant du bureau. Et, fidèle à lui-même, il claqua avec violence la porte. Si cette comédie effrayait les élèves, en particulier les petits Poufsouffle de première année, elle n'avait aucun effet sur Albus Dumbledore, qui riait doucement devant la sortie théâtrale de Severus.

Le Maître des Potions regagna les cachots, d'un pas vif. Il allait chercher le gamin pour le sermonner quand il remarqua un éclat doré sur son bureau. La Pierre de Résurrection.

La leçon de morale pouvait bien attendre. D'un coup de baguette magique il jeta plusieurs sorts de protection sur son salon pour que personne ne le déranger. Il s'assit et contempla le petit caillou. Il pouvait apporter tant de réponses à ses questions, mais il hésitait. Dans son cœur, impatience et appréhension se mêlaient. Il avait peur de cette inconnue. Serait-elle comme la femme qu'il avait aimée ? Comment réagirait Lily ? Depuis l'entrée de Potter à Poudlard, il s'était employé à persécuter l'enfant autant que possible. Harry Potter, qui en première année n'avait pas de raisons particulières de le détester, le haïssait à présent. Leur relation était si tendue, comme la crise quelques jours plus tôt l'avait montré, qu'il se demandait s'ils pourraient un jour faire autre chose que se détester.

Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait, il fit tourner la pierre dans sa main. Une fois, puis deux et trois. Les yeux clos, il pensait fermement à Lily, à ses yeux verts. Il entendit un froissement de tissu. La magie avait une fois de plus opéré. La magie, si présente au quotidien qu'elle se banalisait, revenait plus présente que jamais. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses paupières battirent quelques instants. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Lily se tenait à côté du bureau. Elle semblait si réelle ! Il avança la main vers elle pour toucher sa main. Il avançait avec prudence, comme s'il avait peur d'être brûlé. Leurs mains étaient à la limite du contact, Severus s'approcha un peu plus. Il sentait le vide, pas la douce peau de Lily. Son cœur se serra, Lily n'était ni un fantôme ni un spectre. Elle paraissait vraie, mais elle n'était une qu'une vaine ombre d'elle-même. Elle lui souriait, ses yeux dépourvus de colère lui redonnèrent confiance.

-Lily, murmura-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.. Severus la contemplait avec délectation. Depuis quinze ans, il ne la voyait qu'en rêve, aujourd'hui elle se tenait face à lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras., mais il ne s'avança pas plus.

- Severus, répondit-elle doucement.

Cette voix. Combien aurait-il donné pendant toutes ces années pour l'entendre à nouveau, pour entendre encore le rire cristallin de Lly ! Oui, il revivait.

- Tu as été si courageux, lui dit-elle.

- Je t'aime tellement, Lily, murmura-t-il alors qu'il étouffait un sanglot.

- Sev !

Elle posa sa main fantomatique sur l'épaule de son époux, Severus eut l'impression de sentir une brise. C'était un peu comme une caresse légère.

- Si tu savais comme je t'ai aimé et comme je t'aime encore, déclara-t-elle, chaque jour quand j'étais séparée de toi je pensais à tous les risques que tu prenais. Secrètement, j'espérais dans mon cœur qu'un jour nous serions réunis.

La jeune femme se déplaça sans un bruit jusqu'au canapé. Severus la suivit, le visage encore humide, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

- Toutes mes pensées étaient pour toi et lorsque je sentais Harry grandir dans mon ventre, racontait-elle en portant sa main à son ventre, je me réjouissais. Un petit Severus allait naître ! J'oubliais la guerre, j'imaginais comment serait notre enfant ! Quand il est né, je n'ai eu que quelques minutes seule avec lui. Une infirmière a pris les photos qui sont dans l'album que j'ai laissé à Harry.

- Je les ai regardées l'autre soir, murmura Severus.

- J'ai ensuite jeté un sortilège pour lui donner l'apparence de James. Quand j'étais seule avec lui, je lui redonnais sa véritable apparence, je faisais des photos pour toi et pour lui, quand il serait grand. Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, sauf à la fin, je pensais toujours que la guerre finirait, qu'on vivrait tous les trois. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'Harry soit placé avec Pétunia et son mati, j'aurais voulu qu'il grandisse avec toi.

La voix de Lily était nostalgique. La jeune femme se rapprocha de son époux.

- J'ai été terrible odieux avec Harry, déclara Severus après un moment. Prononcer le prénom de son fils lui faisait un drôle d'effet, il était tellement habitué à lancer le « Potter » méprisant.

- Je l'ai humilié pendant des années en pensant qu'il était le fils de Potter. Il me déteste, Lily ! Il me déteste.

- Harry a bon cœur, il te pardonnera quand il te connaîtra mieux, dit la jeune femme d'un ton rassurant.

- Il préfère retourner chez les Moldus plutôt que de rester ici, crachat-t-il avec dégoût. Nous nous sommes disputés, il ne me parle presque plus depuis.

- Apprends à le connaître, il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence. Ton sang coule dans ses veines.

- Je vais essayer, mon amour, chuchota Severus à l'oreille de sa femme.

Il laissa tomber la petite pierre sur le canapé. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait à nouveau soulever des montagnes !

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, dans le petit quartier de Privet Drive, au numéro quatre précisément, un sorcier, dont personne n'aurait su donner l'âge exact, venait de provoquer une agitation fort peu habituelle. Tandis que Vernon Dursley prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, débarrassé depuis près d'une semaine de son neveu, un véritable parasite, le sorcier à barbe blanche, le Directeur de l'école des fous était apparu dans son salon. Il avait immédiatement gâché l'appétit des deux hommes de la maison.

Albus Dumbledore prit place à table, il emprunta la tasse encore inutilisée de Dudley et se servit une bonne tasse de thé. Visiblement ces Moldus ignoraient les règles élémentaires de la politesse.

- Comme c'est gentil de m'offrir du thé ! s'écria Albus d'un ton jovial.

- PÉTUNIA ! gronda Vernon, que fait ce fou dans notre maison ?

Pétunia, qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'un quatrième individu dans sa maison, sortit de la cuisine. Elle tenait dans une main une poêle pleine d'oeufs.

- Ah ! Que fait-il ici ?

Albus se leva la tasse à main et regarda les trois moldus avec sévérité. Le bleu de ses yeux n'était plus étincelant, il était acier.

- Il y a quinze ans, je vous ai confié un bébé, Harry Potter. Vous étiez sa seule famille. Pétunia, j'avais pensé à tort que tu serais capable de mettre de côté ta haine pour ta défunte sœur pour élever décemment son fils. Je me suis trompé, j'aurais dû le confier à son père.

- Mais il est mort le même jour qu'elle, répliqua Pétunia avec dédain.

- Non, il vit toujours. En te le confiant, il était protégé par le sacrifice de sa mère. Cette protection est essentielle, surtout aujourd'hui. Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater et Harry est notre espoir. Si nos forces sont détruites, votre monde le sera aussi. Harry reviendra ici demain. Il devra être bien traité, s'il reçoit le moindre coup, la moindre gifle, s'il est accablé par des corvées, les représailles seront terribles pour vous.

Vernon acquiesçait nerveusement, terrifié par cet homme odieux et Pétunia gardait les yeux baissés.

- Je vous prie de croire que vous n'aurez pas envie de goûter non plus à la colère de Severus, termina Dumbledore.

- Rogue est son vrai père ? demanda Pétunia, incrédule.

- C'est le cas. Son amie viendra avec lui, et il en est de même pour elle.

Albus Dumbledore posa la tasse sur la table, il jeta quelques sorts supplémentaires sur la maison.

- Le thé était excellent, déclara Albus en riant, bonne journée !

Vernon, qui ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, réfléchissait à la meilleure solution. Il n'avait aucune envie de supporter ce sale morveux chez lui pour une durée indéterminée. Pétunia et Dudley affichaient une mine déconfite, ils n'avaient pas envie qu'on dérange leur petit quotidien.

Finalement, Vernon se décida à appeler sa sœur, elle avait toujours de bons conseils. Il pensa qu'elle aurait bien une idée pour s'occuper de ce vaurien de Potter.

Pétunia n'entendait que des bribes de la conversation, elle n'appréciait guère les idées de Marge. Vernon avait dû lui téléphoner au sujet de son neveu, il fallait sans doute s'attendre au pire.

- Tu es à Londres ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Un silence.

- Je te rejoins dans l'après-midi.

Pendant le déjeuner, Vernon avait retrouvé le sourire. Il se resservit deux fois du rôti. Il s'intéressait à Pétunia, chose assez surprenante.

- Tu vas voir des amies, cet après-midi ?

- Oui je vais chez Kate prendre le thé, répondit-elle d'une voix hautaine.

- Je me demandais, tu es déjà allée chez les sorciers avec ta sœur ?

Pétunia était surprise par la question, mais elle répondit quand même.

- Oui, une fois ou deux.

- Mais, vous passiez par où ? Demanda-t-il avec avidité.

- Il y a un bar à Londres, un bar sale et laid, je crois que ça s'appelle le Chaudron Baveur.

- Oui, s'écria Dudley qui paraissait venir de se réveiller, la fille en a parlé.

Il était tout fier de montrer qu'il était indispensable. Il répéta toutes les informations entendues. Son père lui glissa un billet en guise de remerciement.

- Intéressant, marmonna le moustachu.

Vers quatorze heures, il sortit en voiture. Il n'eut aucune peine à repérer sa sœur. Ils prirent d'abord un café, cela leur donna le temps de mettre en place le plan d'action. Ils décidèrent de ne pas perdre leur temps. Vernon avait la gorge serrée, il était mort de peur d'aller à la rencontre de ces gens, même si c'était pour le plus grand bien de sa famille. Il avait pour habitude d'aimer tout ce qui était normal et prévu d'avance et la perspective d'aller à la rencontre de l'inconnu n'était pas rassurante.

Grâce aux informations recueillies, ils arrivèrent facilement à localiser le quartier où se situait le bar. Néanmoins, ils eurent du mal à l'apercevoir.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? demanda Marge de sa grosse voix.

- C'est ce que la morveuse et Tunie ont dit.

Vernon commençait à être essoufflé à force de faire le tour de ce quartier. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait rien d'anormal ou qui pourrait indiquer la présence de ces gens. Sa patience était mis à rude épreuve. Ils continuèrent à scruter chaque boutique, chaque café, chaque restaurant, à la recherche du bar. Ils le virent enfin, il situait entre un marchant de disques et une librairie. Une enseigne foncée, qui ne tenait en l'air on ne sait comment, des vitres tellement sales qu'on ne voyait pas l'intérieur, c'était ça le monde sorcier ! Vernon eut un mouvement de recul.

- Montre un peu de courage, Vernon !

Il entra le premier. Il découvrit des gens avec des chapeaux pointus comme dans les fables qu'on raconte aux enfants. Ils étaient amassés autour d'un comptoir miteux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur une table, il vit des images bouger. Non, les photos dans les journaux ne pouvaient pas être animées, c'était contre-nature ! Il secoua la tête, persuadé d'avoir une hallucination. Il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans l'air qu'il respirait.

Incroyable, personne ne prêta attention à ces deux inconnus, pourtant, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus !

Vernon remarqua que certains sorciers ne s'arrêtaient pas dans le bar, qu'ils sortaient. Ils suivirent un petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers un mur en briques.

- Vous êtes moldus ? Demanda un vieil homme courbé en deux.

- On … on, bégaya Vernon.

Heureusement, se sœur eut plus de répartie :

- Nous allons voir des amis.

Mais, l'inconnu s'était déjà désintéressé d'eux. Vernon le dévisagea avec méfiance, allait-il prévenir les autres de leur présence ? L'homme s'attabla au bar et demanda une chope. Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur le mur en pierre. Une femme frappa plusieurs briques avec son bout de bois, les yeux des Dursley s'écarquillèrent : les briques tremblaient, elles bougeaient pour former un énorme trou de la taille d'une porte. Marjorie inclina la tête, ils se précipitèrent – aussi vite qu'ils le purent – vers cette ouverture. Ils étaient arrivés dans une autre rue, en totale opposition avec le quartier londonien qu'ils venaient de quitter. Des sorciers se pressaient, cela ressemblait à une rue marchande pour personnes anormales. On ne comptait de nombre de petites boutiques, aux noms saugrenus. Vernon souffla de soulagement, ils y étaient presque. Il revoyait aussi avec plaisir de soleil, il était soulagé d'être enfin sorti de ce pub en décomposition. Focalisés sur leur mission, ils en oubliaient la magie du lieu. Combien le destin de Harry Potter et de la famille Dursley aurait pu être différent si Vernon avait prêté attention au monde qui l'entourait ? S'il s'était assis dans un bar et s'il avait goûté une Bierraubeurre ? Il aurait peut-être pu comprendre que ce monde n'était pas une abomination.

Toutefois, ils poursuivirent leur route. Vernon ramassa un journal abandonné, interpellé par la photographie de son filleul. _« Harry Potter, prochaine victime des Mangemorts ? »_ indiquait le titre.

L'homme moustache parcourut rapidement l'article. Le garçon était donc recherché par ces gens ?

Ils continuaient de marcher. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la rue principale qui grouillait de monde. Ils étaient dans un lieu humide, les murs suintaient, il y avait une odeur de moisissure. Marge frissonna.

Les gens dans ce lieu étaient vêtus de noir, portaient de longues capes, souvent le visage encapuchonné. Ils parlaient à voix basse. Les Dursley comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans cet endroit aux regards qu'ils recevaient.

- C'est le moment d'agir, Vernon ! Ces gens ressemblent aux photos du journal, encouragea Marge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda-t-il comme un petit garçon perdu.

- Je vais te montrer, murmura l'énorme femme en ricanant. Harry Potter est vraiment bien gardé ! déclara-t-elle à voix haute.

Ces paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Presque aussitôt, un homme sortit de l'homme et se dirigea vers ce couple ridicule. Ils pouvaient lui donner des informations, cela lui permettrait de gagner un peu plus l'estime de son maître.

Il s'approcha d'eux et leur dit d'une voix presque inintelligible :

- Je pense que vous avez des informations qui peuvent m'intéresser.

- Nous ne parlerons qu'à votre chef ! exigea Marge.

L'homme ne prit pas son temps pour réfléchir, il ne fallait pas laisser l'occasion passer. Il les saisit par le poignet et deux secondes plus tard, ils avaient transplané. Vernon crut qu'il allait rendre son déjeuner. L'homme brun ricana. Il marcha vers un grand portail, ils le suivirent. Le manoir était immense. L'homme les fit attendre dans le hall. Ils n'attendirent que peu de temps.

- Il va vous recevoir, murmura-t-il en les conduisant dans une autre pièce.

Le trône central était le seul meuble de la pièce. Un serpent vraiment impressionnant semblait dormir dans une cage en argent. Leur maître siégeait sur le trône, son visage n'avait presque rien d'humain. Son aspect leur fit hérisser les poils.

- Approchez, chers Moldus, accueillit Lord Voldemort.

En voyant ces deux spécimens, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne se demanda pas pourquoi il détestait tant les Moldus. C'était une évidence.

- J'ai eu connaissance de votre visite dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je présume que deux Moldus ne s'y aventurent pas sans raison.

- Je vous cherchais, expliqua Vernon.

_Deux idiots apparemment !_ pensa Voldemort. En effet, quel Moldu qui savait qui il était aurait eu envie de le rencontrer ?

- Je suis l'oncle d'Harry Potter.

Voilà une information digne d'intérêt, se dit le mage noir. Il utilisa la Légimancie pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un stratagème de Dumbledore. En quelques secondes, il vit quelques scènes intéressantes de la vie de Potter.

Il invoqua deux fauteuils et pria ses deux invités de s'asseoir. Il leur offrit un thé avec des gâteaux apportés par les elfes. Vu la corpulence de la famille de Potter, c'était tout ce qui fallait pour les amadouer.

- Servez-vous, mes amis ! lança-t-il d'un ton mielleux à souhait.

D'abord méfiants, les Dursley ne prirent rien. Mais devant l'aspect des sucreries, ils ne purent résister.

- Alors Harry Potter est votre neveu ?

- Oui, grommela Vernon la bouche pleine, et on voudrait bien s'en débarrasser !

- Ah oui ? fit Voldemort l'air surpris.

- Oui, c'est un bon à rien qui nous encombre ! Et en plus il doit revenir chez nous demain ! s'écria Vernon en brandissant le poing.

- Vous comprenez, euh, cher monsieur, c'est une source de tracas pour mon frère.

- Je comprends parfaitement à quel point ce jeune homme est insupportable, répondit-il d'un ton affable. Je crois que je peux vous aider.

Cette proposition ne pouvait pas mieux tomber ! Vernon trouvait enfin un interlocuteur qui le comprenait.

- Je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous entendre, dit Dursley. Nous habitons dans un quartier tranquille, nous voudrions mener notre vie d'avant, avant que ce monstre soit confié à notre famille. Chaque année, des fous débarquent dans notre maison sans prévenir, c'est mauvais pour le voisinage. Ces rouquins aux manières épouvantables, ce vieux timbré à barbe blanche encore ce matin, la semaine dernière, un homme détestable avec des cheveux longs ! Cet homme a collé mon Dudley à sa chaise pendant plusieurs jours, je suis encore endolori ! Ce matin, le vieux est venu que Potter revenait demain avec la fille.

- Quelle fille ? demanda Voldemort avec avidité.

- Hermione Granger.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Une insulte très vexante pour les filles comme elle, expliqua-t-il d'un ton badin.

- Ah, je ferai en sorte de ne pas oublier ! J'ai appris que le père du garçon n'était pas mort, dit-il en changeant de sujet. C'est un comble, non ?

Lord Voldemort avait bien du mal à cacher son intérêt grandissant pour les propos de l'homme assis en face de lui. Si la plupart de ses Mangemorts étaient incapables de lui rapporter des informations, elles lui étaient fournies sur un plateau d'argent pour un moldu, qui plus est, l'oncle de Potter.

- Alors, le père du garçon n'est pas mort ? Qui est-il ?

- Ce serait l'homme horrible qui a débarqué dans notre salon la semaine dernière, un dénommé Severtus, quelque chose comme ça.

Tom Jedusor tombait de haut, son plus fidèle espion, père de l'Élu ? C'était insensé ! Quoique, en y réfléchissant, sa loyauté était un sujet épineux. Il servait deux maîtres, lui et Dumbledore. Bella lui répétait sans cesse que Severus était un traître. Elle avait peut-être raison.

- Vous voulez dire, Severus ? Severus Rogue ?

- Oui, c'est ça! Bref, c'est encore un fervent défenseur du gamin. S'il l'aime tant, il n'a qu'à le reprendre !

Marge, bien que les gâteaux soient délicieux, s'impatientait, on n'était pas là pour raconter toute la vie de Potter.

- Donc, nous sommes venus pour vous demander, commença-t-elle en jetant un regard insistant à son frère.

- Nous sommes venus pour vous demander, reprit-il, si vous pourriez nous en débarrasser.

- Je serais ravi de vous rendre ce service, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire carnassier.

- Une compensation serait bienvenue, osa ajouter Vernon d'une voix plus faible.

Il était tellement d'être libéré du monstre, que même si on ne lui donnait pas d'argent, il serait content.

- Évidemment, Monsieur, répondit le Lord. La prise de Potter a une valeur inestimable pour moi, aussi je vous prie de me dire combien d'argent vous désirez. Je vous donnerai autant que vous souhaiterez.

Vernon rougit davantage, son teint déjà rouge devint violacé. Un rire gras s'échappa de la gorge de Marge qui se félicitait d'avoir si bien conseillé son frère. Elle trouvait cet homme charmant !

- Monsieur, vous êtes vraiment charmant, déclara-t-elle avec pompe, j'avais bien dit à mon frère que vous sauriez le comprendre et nous rendre ce service. Si je puis vous être utile, n'hésitez pas, voici ma carte.

De sa main osseuse, Voldemort saisit le morceau cartonné, il y lut :

**Mlle Marjorie Dursley**

**(Éleveuse de chiens)**

**6, Flower Street**

**Charlwood, Surrey**

- Je suis célibataire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

Il eut envie de ricaner, cette pauvre femme lui faisait des avances. Il était dans un bon jour, merci Salazar, sinon il lui aurait envoyé un _Avada_ entre les deux yeux ! C'était vraiment grotesque.

Ils discutèrent encore de quelques points, Voldemort leur donna de l'argent liquide en guise d'avance.

- Je vous enverrai à votre bureau un serviteur pour vous mettre au courant des plans.

Il appela ensuite Avery pour les faire transplaner à côté du Chaudron Baveur. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres sorciers les surprennent au Chemin de Traverse. Après leur départ, Voldemort éclata de rire, ravi de tuer bientôt Potter et Granger !

_A suivre..._

**C'est tout... pour le moment !**

**Le chapitre fait pratiquement le double des précédents (plus de 4000 mots!)**

**C'est un chapitre-charnière, important pour la suite de l'histoire. Tout se met progressivement en place et, disons dans trois chapitres, l'intrigue sera vraiment posée. J'espère que ces deux rencontres avec l'inconnu vous ont plu !**

**Je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures sorcières :)**

**C.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à vous !

Le chapitre 10 est là. En fait, je ne l'avais pas exactement conçu comme ça dans ma tête, j'avais pensé écrire ce qui suit avec l'arrivée à Privet Drive. Finalement, je trouve que le tout est trop important pour un seul chapitre. J'ai relu pour éviter de laisser trop de bêtises^^ Dans les jours qui viennent je vais corriger les précédents, j'ai vu que ma mise en page a été modifiée par le site, alors je vais tenter de rectifier tout ça et faire la chasse aux étourderies :)

Encore merci aux lectrices et lecteurs, ceux qui commentent et les alterteurs et favoriteurs :P

**Petite information primordiale : pour ceux qui laissent des reviews sans s'identifier, écrivez svp un nom ou un pseudo à la fin de votre com' parce que le site écrit que j'ai une review de « guest », donc pas facile de répondre... En fait c'est nouveau et au début je croyais qu'un certain « guest » s'entêtait à commenter le même chapitre et je ne voyais pas de fil conducteur entre les différents commentaires.**

**RAR : (pour les anonymes, je ne réponds qu'à S. parce que j'ai compris avec la signature qui c'était)**

**sakura-osakan : Les Dursley ne vont pas tarder à subir des revers du destin, parole de Claire Rogue xD Tu vas voir ça, j'ai même invité Bellatrix ! Bisous**

**Xanara : Marge est une séductrice hors pair, hein ? J'espère que la suite va te plaire, Bisous**

**Listelia : Bravo pour ton inscription, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal avec le site au début ! Je rougis devant tant de compliments. J'ai trouvé que James Potter était un peu « inutile » dans les bouquins, alors que Rogue, ben c'est Rogue ! Bizzz fidèle lectrice**

**Mini-Yuya : Eh oui, je suis sadique sur les fins de chapitre, je peux pas m'en empêcher lol. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite aussi vite que possible ! Biz et merci encore**

**lele-35 : J'adore l'insulte, je crois que Severus les aurait traités de « petits verracrasses » ;)**

**Bisous**

**Lady-lisa-chan : tuons les Dursley à la hache, comme des barbares ! Je dis rien pour la suite pour ne pas ruiner le suspense (je sens que je vais me prendre un coup de hache : P) Je te fais de gros bisous en attendant de lire des commentaires (qui sont toujours géniaux). Tous contre l'AHC (l'expression est parfaite, je me dis ça souvent moi aussi)**

**Chapitre 10 : Le départ**

C'était déjà le matin du départ. Harry, qui dormait toujours dans la chambre de Rogue, avait passé une nuit presque blanche. Il avait voulu retourner chez les Dursley, mais ce n'était pas sans appréhension. Il avait au moins la satisfaction qu'Hermione ne l'accompagnerait pas. Il s'étira en baillant, passa une main dans ses cheveux et constata qu'ils étaient encore plus ébouriffés que la veille, sans doute à force de se tourner et se retourner dans le lit. Une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il appliqua les crèmes données par Rogue, il enduisit ses côtes, elles n'étaient presque plus douloureuses, mais encore marquées d'hématomes. Il devait appliquer une autre crème sur les endroits où il avait reçu des coups. Ce n'était pas facile d'atteindre certaines zones, tant pis, ça guérirait tout seul !

Severus ne se présenta pas au petit-déjeuner. La table, cependant, était pleine de plats apportés par les elfes. Hermione attendait Harry pour commencer. Il déposa une bise sur les joue de sa presque sœur.

- Il n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Il ne va pas déjeuner avec nous.

- Comment tu le sais puisque tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Il n'y a que deux tasses, expliqua Hermione comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry admirait l'esprit logique de Hermione, elle avait une grande capacité à comprendre les choses avant les autres. En troisième année, dans le Poudlard Express, à peine était-elle entrée dans le compartiment qu'elle avait su que l'homme endormi était Rémus.

Harry beurra une tartine et se servit du jus de citrouille. Il feuilleta _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui se trouvait sur la table. Il parcourut les titres, les articles qui auraient pu l'intéresser étaient rédigés par Rita Skeeter, il reposa avec rage le journal, il n'avait pas envie de lire les élucubrations de cette femme.

Il pensa à Rogue en sirotant son jus de citrouille. Il avait imaginé le voir avant son départ. Encore une déception, enfin pas vraiment pensait-il, c'était juste que, comme d'habitude, il y avait un décalage entre ce qu'il avait imaginé et la réalité.

Il retourna dans la chambre en abandonnant la tartine à moitié grignotée. En vue du départ, il rangea les quelques vêtements qu'il avait sortis. Au fond de sa valise, il trouva l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert. Il regarda les premières photos avec nostalgie. Il replaça l'album au même endroit et jeta pêle-mêle ses vêtements par dessus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus sortit de son laboratoire. Il fit léviter ses fioles sur son bureau. Hermione n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Harry, elle était toujours plongée dans la lecture d'un épais grimoire. Il leva les yeux au ciel, cette gamine était trop prévisible !

- Bonjour, Professeur, lui dit-elle quand elle l'entendit s'approcher.

- Miss Granger, salua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il lui ordonna ensuite de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Elle prit place sur une chaise et réajusta les plis de sa jupe, angoissée par la situation. Elle se trouvait assise au bureau de Rogue avec une quantité assez impressionnante de fioles. Cela ressemblait plus à une interrogation surprise qu'à une conversation anodine. Il lui sembla que son cœur frappait encore plus fort lorsqu'il s'assit juste en face d'elle.

- J'apprécie que vous l'accompagniez à nouveau, commença-t-il. Il est évident qu'il est incapable de s'occuper de lui tout seul, et pour une Gryffondor, vous pouvez faire preuve de bon sens, parfois.

_Il faut rechercher le compliment au milieu de l'insulte !_ pensa Hermione. On peut néanmoins reconnaître que sous l'insulte à peine voilée, il y avait des traces de compliments. Elle n'était pas très surprise, Rogue, en cinq années d'études à Poudlard, n'avait jamais salué ses connaissances, son investissement ou ses devoirs plus qu'acceptables.

- Merci, Monsieur, répondit-elle.

Ignorant les remerciements d'Hermione, il poursuivit :

- Je vous ai demandé de venir pour que vous soyez en mesure de reconnaître quelques potions. Monsieur Potter est dépourvu de talent de potion, il serait dommage qu'il s'empoisonne malencontreusement en mélangeant des potions, déclara-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Il lui expliqua l'utilité de chacune et les doses à employer. Et, lorsqu'il eut fini, il lui dit d'un ton glacial :

- J'espère que vous avez tout retenu. Passons à cette dernière fiole, la reconnaissez-vous ? demanda-t-il, persuadé qu'elle ne saurait pas répondre à sa question.

Il tenait dans sa main une fiole qui contenait un liquide jaune. Hermione était pratiquement sûre d'elle, pour ne pas se tromper, elle déboucha le flacon et respira les vapeurs dégagées.

- Essence de Murlap ! Déclara-t-elle victorieuse. On l'utilise pour...

- Je n'ai que faire de votre je-sais-toutisme ! beugla Severus agacé par les connaissances de la brune. Bien, vous pouvez disposer, ordonna-t-il en lui donnant les potions. Appelez Potter, j'ai à lui parler.

C'est une Hermione toute penaude qui alla frapper à la porte de Harry. Elle lui glissa brièvement quelques mots à l'oreille et s'enferma dans sa propre chambre. Harry remarqua le couleur écarlate des joues de Hermione, il était sûr que Rogue y était pour quelque chose.

L'envie de voir Rogue qui l'avait habité précédemment s'évanouit à l'instant même. Il respira un grand coup et sortit de la chambre. Rogue, assis à son bureau, paraissait hostile. Pourtant, l'homme ne cessait de se répéter qu'il devait faire des efforts, il se l'était promis depuis sa conversation avec Lily.

_Mon pauvre Severus, tu incendies Granger, comment pourrais-tu te contrôler avec la réincarnation de Potter senior ?_

- Vous avez demandé à me parler ? demanda Harry d'une voix atone.

- Vous voulez retourner chez vos Moldus, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. Est-il possible pour une personne normalement constituée de comprendre les rouages du cerveau d'un Gryffondor ? lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Vous voulez y retourner, soit. Néanmoins, au vu des récents événements et de notre nouveau lien, j'estime avoir mon mot à dire. Croyez bien que je prendrai toutes les dispositions nécessaires s'il se produit le moindre problème. Il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse seul là-bas.

- Quelqu'un doit m'accompagner ? demanda Harry avec empressement.

Severus leva un sourcil, signe qu'il était mécontent d'être interrompu par le morveux, Il ignora délibérément sa question et poursuivit.

- En ce qui concerne le mois d'août, je vous ferai parvenir une lettre. Vous n'irez pas perdre votre temps chez ces rouquins, une tâche importante vous attend et il est de votre devoir de vous y préparer.

Severus se morigénait, il se demanda s'il aurait pu être plus cassant avec le gamin ? Oui, peut-être, si Londubat avait été à côté lui en train de faire exploser un chaudron.

Harry hésitait sur le comportement à avoir, devait-il encore laisser exploser sa colère ou avaler les sarcasmes de Rogue. Il décida de se taire. Pourtant, combien avait-il envie de lui reprocher son ton dédaigneux quand la chauve-souris avait parlé de leur lien. Combien avait-il envie de lui hurler au visage qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à être le sauveur du monde sorcier ?

- Allez terminer vos bagages, dit-il avec lassitude.

Une heure plus tard, les trois pensionnaires des cachots et Albus Dumbledore étaient assis dans le bureau directorial. Harry apprit avec soulagement qu'il aurait le droit de pratiquer la magie à Privet Drive, il n'avait donc plus rien à craindre de la part des Dursley. Cette nouvelle ne manqua pas de réjouir Hermione et Severus. Le maître des potions apprécia l'effort qu'avait Albus pour essayer de se racheter et pour protéger l'enfant.

- Miss Granger, venez avec moi, j'ai un livre de métamorphose à vous montrer, je suis sûr qu'il va vous plaire, déclara Albus les yeux pétillants de malice.

_Vieux citronné ! p_ensa Severus, _encore en train de s'occuper de la vie d'autrui !_

Le silence antre eux était intenable. Harry semblait fasciné par les moulures du bureau du Directeur, c'était bien la première fois qu'il y prêtait attention. Severus essayait de son côté de ne montrer son angoisse. Dumbledore, tout glucosé et citronné qu'il était, ne les avait pas laissés là, seuls, sans raison. Severus était convaincu que le Directeur, qui savait tout ce qui se passait dans le château – grâce à on ne sait quel privilège – était aussi au courant de leur dernière conversation.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, sa voix était dépourvue de moquerie et de colère.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. Rogue pouvait lui poser un millier de questions qui commençait par « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi le détestait-il ? Pourquoi ne faut-il jamais mélanger du crin de licorne avec des feuille de mandragore ? Pourquoi ne trouve-t-on des bézoards que dans les estomacs des chèvres ? Autant de questions sans réponse.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Severus releva la tête. À vrai dire, lui non plus ne comprenait pas sa question. En réalité, il la comprenait, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle était sortie de manière si spontanée.

- Pourquoi y retourner ?

L'éclair de compréhension apparut dans les yeux de Harry. Comment répondre à une telle question ?

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller, murmura-t-il la gorge nouée.

Ces mots hachés tordirent le cœur de Severus, il secoua la tête. Potter avait vécu pendant des années chez Pétunia et son idiot de mari et il n'avait jamais considéré leur maison comme la sienne. S'il avait été moins stupide, il aurait pu parler au gamin. Maintenant c'était trop tard, il allait partir.

Il entendit le rire jovial de Dumbledore. Le sentiment de l'urgence le gagna, il ferma les yeux et pensa aux traits de Lily.

- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, il n'est pas trop tard, souffla-t-il.

Harry et Severus sursautèrent, tous deux surpris par ce brusque tutoiement. Leur cœur battait la chamade dans l'attente d'une réaction.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait l'impression d'être pris entre deux feux, il savait que pour la sécurité de chacun, le retour à Privet Drive était la meilleure solution. En même temps, il aurait aimé pouvoir dire « Je reste ». La phrase ne franchit pas la barrière des lèvres de Harry, il était incapable de prendre une décision pour lui, trop occupé par la sécurité des autres.

Severus était assis près de lui, ses grandes mains reposaient sur la cape noire. Angoissé, il avait du mal à ne pas serrer le tissu de sa robe. Il attendait la réaction du garçon qui ne venait pas. Allait-il parler ? Le temps pressait, les deux autres allaient revenir et il ne pourraient plus rien faire.

Hermione et Dumbledore pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Ils scrutèrent le père et le fils irrémédiablement silencieux. Hermione secoua la tête d'incompréhension, elle avait compris le stratagème du directeur et visiblement il n'avait pas porté ses fruits. Il fallait quand même noter un progrès, elle avait craint qu'ils ne fassent exploser le bureau par un déferlement de colère ils étaient assis, ils se regardaient sans hostilité. C'était un petit progrès, combien en faudrait-il encore ?

Hermione sortit de la poche de son gilet un morceau de parchemin, elle le tendit à son professeur de potion.

- C'est mon numéro de téléphone.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais il était évident, à son regard, qu'il était reconnaissant pour l'aide de Granger. Il bénissait Merlin que son fils ait une si bonne amie.

Harry ne comprenait pas tout, il leva un sourcil avec un air interrogateur, si propre à Severus.

- Où vas-tu, Mione ?

- 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, récita-t-elle comme si c'était une leçon.

Harry bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles, ce qui provoqua un sourire moqueur de Severus. Exaspéré, Harry souffla et arriva enfin à produire une phrase correcte :

- Il était convenu que je partais seul !

- Et moi, j'ai décidé de t'accompagner ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'iras pas te mettre en danger là-bas !

- Oh, bien sûr, ironisa la jeune fille, seul le grand Harry Potter a le droit de se mettre en danger !

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient d'amusement, ces vacances avaient le mérite de n'être comme aucune autres vacances précédentes. Severus, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, s'amusait de cette joute Gryffondorienne.

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, dit-il fermement.

- Les risques, on les prend ensemble ! Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne, Harry James Potter !

Elle fut interrompue par le rire d'Harry surpris tous ceux qui étaient présents. L'expression du visage de Granger était impayable pour Rogue, elle ressemblait à un strangulot hors de l'eau.

- Erreur sur la personne, répondit-il d'un ton grave.

Hermione comprit où il voulait en venir, elle reprit aussitôt ses esprits et, les mains sur les hanches, lui lança d'un ton qui essayait d'être sévère :

- Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne, Harry Severus Rogue !

Si la sollicitude d'Hermione lui réchauffait le cœur, le fait d'être nommé par son vrai nom le troubla. Severus de son côté, n'en revenait pas de l'audace de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui une fois de plus avait mis les pieds là où il ne fallait pas. Hermione était contente, deux petits pas dans la journée, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux, elle souriait de toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées.

- D'accord, tu viens, marmonna-t-il vaincu.

Hermione lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça, folle de joie.

- Tu vas m'étouffer, Mione !

Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence.

- Il faudrait vous mettre en place, voici le Portoloin, dit-il en montrant une plume sur son bureau. Il va s'activer dans quelques secondes, précisa-t-il après avoir lancé un _Tempus_.

Immédiatement, Harry et Hermione touchèrent la plume usée comme si le Portoloin allait s'enclencher à l'instant. Harry se retourna vers Severus, il eut juste le temps de lui lancer un dernier regard avant d'être entraîné dans un tourbillon vertigineux.

_À suivre..._

C'est tout pour le moment...

Bon, je vais être gentille, je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre : « Bis repetita » !

Pour les adorables revieweurs, n'oubliez pas de signer sinon je ne peux pas répondre.

A très vite


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ! Je poste ce soir le chapitre 12, en fait il est écrit depuis deux jours, mais je n'avais le pas courage de le relire... Il a donc fallu attendre un peu. Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de mes écrits, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir mieux faire.

Je dis merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, à ceux qui laissent un petit mot qui me réchauffe le cœur !

**Petite précision : Harry est donc bien revenu à Privet Drive et il est primordial pour mon histoire qu'il y revienne. Tout s'expliquera dans les prochains chapitres...**

**RAR :**

kuro : Merci pour ce com' ! Severus a d'autres projets que sauver nos Gryffondor préférés, mais c'est presque aussi important... bisous

ad : Harry est un garçon un peu compliqué à toujours vouloir sauver les autres plutôt que sa propre peau ! Mais tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger pour lui et Severus (avec le temps^^)

stormtrooper2 : même si Severus paraît froid et incapable de penser à Harry comme à son fils, je crois que la dernière conversation avec lui a permis d'avancer un petit peu.

Petite grenouille : Merci à toi ! J'espère que ça va te plaire encore ! Bisous

Chapitre 12 : Bis repetita

Cela faisait trois jours que les jeunes sorciers avaient quitté Poudlard. Une heure après leur départ, Severus avait transplané dans sa petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, infâme logement hérité de son père.

Il profita de l'occasion pour réfléchir à sa vie, c'était un moment propice, Voldemort ne l'avait pas convoqué depuis plus d'une semaine – semaine qui avait été riche en émotions avec le sauvetage de Potter et la rencontre avec Lily. Embarrassé par cette nouvelle paternité, il ne savait comment réagir lorsqu'il était confronté au gamin. Il était impossible pour Severus, après tant d'années consacrées à l'espionnage et passées dans la solitude, de s'occuper d'un enfant, qu'il s'agisse de Harry Potter ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. L'exemple de son père était là pour le narguer dès qu'il pensait à l'enfant. Il n'était pourtant pas alcoolique ou violent, mais le fait d'avoir en face de lui la copie conforme de James Potter était un élément qui pouvait lui faire perdre le contrôle à tout moment.

D'un autre côté, le visage de l'enfant – malgré ses ressemblances avec celui de Potter senior – était vraiment différent. Ce visage émacié, ces joues creusées et ces yeux bordés de cernes lui rappelaient le chétif enfant de l'Impasse du Tisseur qu'il était autrefois. Harry Potter était une pâle copie de James Potter, un sosie beaucoup plus misérable.

Il songea aussi qu'il devait cesser de penser au gamin comme au rejeton de James Potter. Tout cela était bien compliqué.

S'il voulait accueillir l'enfant pour le mois d'août, il lui faudrait trouver un logement plus décent. Il se fichait de ce que pensait Dumbledore, il saurait mettre le gamin en sécurité et poursuivre son rôle d'espion. On lui avait volé trop d'années !

Il était accoudé à la fenêtre de son petit salon, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de l'impasse. Sa maison, comme toutes les autres de la rue était vétuste, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à faire des travaux. Il haïssait ce lieu. Tout appelait le dégoût, que ce soit la rue pavée, les maisons en briques ou le brouillard qui montait de la rivière. Le quartier était déprimant, toutes les rues se ressemblaient. Le soir, la lumière orangée des lampadaires se reflétait sur les pavés et créait un éclairage étonnant. Les briques rouges des maisons brillaient dans les pavés humides. Matin et soir, ce quartier industriel semblait irréel, à moitié dissimulé par la brume. Comment un enfant pourrait-il se plaire ici ? Severus se souvenait de son enfance, lorsqu'il longeait les murs le soir, effrayé par sa propre ombre et par le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol. Adulte, il détestait encore ce goût de moisissure qui envahissait sa bouche dès qu'il sortait.

Mais le maître des cachots avait d'autres ressources. Il avait, en devenant Mangemort, délibérément caché à son maître son héritage familial. Aujourd'hui, il se félicitait d'avoir été aussi prudent. Il n'était pas devenu Mangemort sans hésiter, il s'était laissé entraîné (trop loin) par Lucius et ses amis, mais n'en avait pas perdu pour autant sa lucidité. Il avait laissé croire qu'il n'avait rien hérité de la famille Prince et cela avait été facile. Tous à Poudlard savaient que Severus était un Sang-Mêlé et tous pensaient, pour de mauvaises raisons, que Manius Prince était mécontent du mariage de son unique fille avec un moldu. Ce mariage avait attristé les Prince, il avait éloigné leur fille, mais ils n'avaient jamais partagé les idées des nobles familles sorcières. Pendant des années, ils avaient attendu que leur fille revienne habiter chez eux avec leur petit-fils. Ils avaient toujours chéri Severus, même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup pu le voir. Accablés par le chagrin, ils étaient morts assez jeunes pour des sorciers, quelques années après leur fille. Severus avaient hérité de toutes leurs possessions.

Lorsque Lily l'avait quitté, il n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds dans la maison familiale. Aujourd'hui, il était temps pour lui de faire face à sa vie.

Il transplana devant les grilles de la maison, qui ressemblait davantage à un manoir qu'à une maison. Il leva plusieurs sortilèges pour passer les barrières de protection. La maison n'avait pas une apparence hostile, contrairement à celle du Manoir Malfoy.

Le cœur battant, il pénétra dans l'entrée. Le carrelage bleuté était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, mais rien n'avait bougé, le gilet gris de Lily était posé négligemment sur une chaise, comme si elle venait de sortir. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore son parfum.

Il tomba à genoux. Revenir dans cette maison après tant d'années d'absence était trop difficile. Elle lui rappelait d'heureux moments, le jour où il y avait fait transplaner Lily pour la première fois, les promenades dans le jardin, les soirées au bord de la plage. Mais il était incapable d'oublier sa colère en apprenant la trahison de sa femme, une colère noire qui l'avait poussé à détruire son bureau et à quitter la demeure après l'avoir scellée par des sortilèges.

Du revers de sa manche, il essuya ses larmes. Il décida d'être fort.

La magie allait lui être d'une grande aide pour redonner à la bâtisse ses couleurs d'antan. Il commença par lancer des sorts de nettoyage dans l'entrée, le salon, la cuisine. Il pensa qu'il faudrait aussi remettre en état son laboratoire. Il travailla pendant de nombreuses heures. Harassé, il rentra à l'Impasse du Tisseur, pensant qu'il aurait le temps de tout terminer avant la fin du mois de juillet.

HPHPHP

Harry et Hermione pouvaient mesurer les changements entre leur premier séjour à Privet Drive et le second. En arrivant, il avaient été accueillis avec froideur, mais les Dursley s'étaient montrés polis. Ils avaient retrouvé leur petite chambre à l'étage. Hermione, comme la première fois, s'était attelée à ranger ses vêtements. Harry avait jugé bon, au contraire, de ne rien sortir de sa valise, sa meilleure amie ne savait pas trop si c'était pas fainéantise ou par méfiance. À leur arrivée, il s'était assis sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, il observait la tranquille rue de Privet Drive. Hermione avait sorti ses livres et s'était plongée dans ses révisions d'été. Tout était absolument normal.

Les Dursley se tenaient sur leurs gardes et cela se voyait, ils n'osaient presque pas s'adresser aux sorciers. L'autorisation d'utiliser la magie avait été très persuasive. Cette situation exaspérait Vernon, qui avait l'impression de revivre la même chose qu'au début du mois, il désespérait d'avoir un signe de ce Lord Voldemort. Dudley et Pétunia vouaient une haine sans nom aux deux sorciers qui étaient à l'origine de leur humiliation. C'était de leur faute si Rogue les avait ridiculisés en les collant à leur chaise. Ils n'avaient pas à l'appeler à la rescousse ! Quelle honte pour eux de voir tant d'anormaux envahir leur espace ! Heureusement, les voisins n'avaient rien vu !

Harry et Hermione étaient autorisés à prendre les repas dans la cuisine. Les rations étaient minimes, mais acceptables. Pétunia s'occupait des repas, du ménage, du linge. Vernon négligeait la pelouse et les plates-bandes de fleurs, convaincu qu'il pourrait bientôt se payer un jardinier. Dudley passait toujours autant de temps devant ses jeux, parfois il sortait l'après-midi ou le soir faire des mauvais coups avec sa bande. Ils mettaient le feu aux poubelles, terrorisaient les plus petits et leurs parents fermaient les yeux.

Au bout de quelques jours, Hermione avait vu que les Dursley étaient désormais inoffensifs grâce aux menaces de Dumbledore, elle avait baissé la garde. Mais, Harry suivait les conseils de Maugrey : vigilance constante. Il se méfiait de sa « famille », surtout de Vernon et Dudley et ne se fiait pas aux apparences. Parfois, il se disait qu'il devenait aussi paranoïaque que Fol œil et qu'il exagérait, mais le comportement des Dursley était trop correct pour être honnête.

Hermione en avait profité pour découvrir le quartier, elle était allée plusieurs fois dans le parc qui se situait à quelques rues de la maison. Elle prenait un roman et s'asseyait sur un banc pour lire. Elle aurait très bien pu rester dans la petite chambre, mais l'ambiance était trop lourde. Harry était devenu presque aussi taciturne que Rogue depuis leur retour. Il se levait, prenait une douche rapide, descendait prendre les repas dans la cuisine et retournait s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il n'adressait pas la parole aux Dursley, il ne les regardait même pas. Il ne sortait jamais de la maison, il avait peur d'être attaqué. Seule la maison bénéficiait de la protection de Lily.

Ce jeudi après-midi, Hermione s'installa pour la première fois au bureau. D'habitude, il n'y avait pas de chaise, puisqu'Harry l'utilisait pour regarder par la fenêtre. Ce jour-là, il était assis sur son lit en train de s'exercer en Défense. Il s'entrainait à produire un Patronus, c'était extrêmement difficile. Avant la mort de Sirius, il pensait au temps où il pourrait vivre chez lui. Maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une idée assez heureuse pour faire apparaître le cerf argenté. Hermione avait mal au cœur de le voir essayer sans résultat, à chaque fois qu'il prononçait la formule, il était un peu plus en colère. Il s'allongea, sa baguette glissa de sa main. Hermione plia en quatre un morceau de parchemin usé qu'elle utilisa pour caler le bureau bancal. Elle soupira d'aise, cela fit sourire Harry. Même au milieu de tous ces changements, certaines choses ne changeaient pas : Hermione était toujours amoureuses des gros livres et elle mettait tout son cœur au travail. C'était tellement rassurant d'entendre le crissement de la plume d'Hermione sur un parchemin neuf. Elle était de dos, mais il imaginait sans difficulté, son froncement de sourcil à chaque fois que la plume s'arrêtait. Il voyait son écriture ronde et serrée pour mettre un maximum de mots dans un parchemin. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla durer une seconde, Hermione replia le parchemin. Elle s'étira et soupira de satisfaction.

- Tu veux venir avec moi jusqu'au parc ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- Euh... ça me dit rien.

Devant la mine dépitée d'Hermione, il ajouta immédiatement :

- Mais vas-y, encouragea-t-il, je préfère rester là.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione partit, un pull noué autour de sa taille. Hermione trouvait Harry étrange depuis la conversation avec Rogue, elle lui avait déjà demandé si cela s'était bien passé. Il avait dit que oui, mais elle en doutait. Il paraissait toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il avait le regard vague comme s'il n'était pas présent.

Harry était effectivement perturbé par cette conversation peu prolixe, elle se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il cherchait des alternatives aux réponses données. Il avait du mal à comprendre le tutoiement de Rogue, cette familiarité insolite qui avec du recul lui semblait irréelle. Parfois, il avait même le sentiment que c'était le fruit de son imagination.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis, il n'est pas trop tard »

Cette phrase provoquait une véritable cacophonie dans son esprit, il l'entendait en continu et l'écho – comme si chaque mot venait percuter les parois de son crâne – résonnait crescendo. Il pensa que le mieux était de ne plus y penser parce qu'en plus de lui donner mal à la tête, cela créait un sentiment inconfortable dans son cœur. Il se demanda ce que faisait Rogue à ce moment-là ? Pensait-il à lui parfois ? Il se fournit lui-même les réponses à ses questions. Rogue, en bonne terreur des cachots, devait être en train de préparer des potions et il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis qu'il avait touché le Portoloin.

Les jours passèrent et on arriva à samedi. Les Dursley étaient joyeux pour des raisons diverses. Dudley se réjouissait d'aller voir un film au cinéma avec ses copains dans la soirée. Son père venait de lui offrir un nouveau jeu vidéo, il lui tardait de l'essayer après le déjeuner. Vernon avait dû passer une bonne matinée au bureau car, lorsqu'il rentra il affichait une mine ravie qu'on ne lui voyait pas depuis l'arrivée des sorciers.

- Tunie ! appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Pétunia accourut dès qu'elle l'entendit. Il lui tendit une revue immobilière, en lui disant d'un ton qu'on utilise quand on parle aux petits enfants :

- Qui va pouvoir avoir la maison de ses rêves à Majorque ?

- Oh ! Vernon ! s'écria Pétunia en se jetant au cou de son mari.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un mari si extraordinaire !

Une nouvelle voix. C'était celle de Marjorie Dursley qui venait d'entrer en tenant Molosse avec une laisse. Elle lâcha son chien, il en profita pour sauter sur le canapé.

La joie de Pétunia était telle qu'elle serra dans ses bras Marge.

- Mon Duddy, appela la tante de sa grosse voix.

Dudley se décolla de l'écran pour subir les embrassades piquantes de Marge. Elle demanda ensuite à voir les deux sorciers, Vernon leur hurla de descendre. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec peur, Vernon était-il redevenu fou ? Ils dissimulèrent leur baguette magique dans la poche de leur pantalon pour répliquer en cas de besoin.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer en voyant la tante Ma-marge, comme disait Rogue. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était une farce, cette femme ne pouvait pas être revenue ? Le teint livide d'Harry lui confirma qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Bonjour Tante Marge, déclara-t-il d'un ton docile.

Il fut ensuite obligé de lui faire la bise, Hermione dut, elle aussi, l'appeler « Tante Marge » même si c'était complètement incongru. Les démonstrations d'affection ne durèrent pas longtemps pour le grand plaisir des sorciers, Hermione et Harry furent renvoyés dans la cuisine, leur présence était indésirable, ils allaient gâcher la fête !

- Mione, on a un problème, murmura Harry.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ils sont trop heureux pour notre propre bien, répondit-il d'un air sombre.

Elle pensait la même chose que lui, mais à la différence, elle espérait qu'aucun incident ne viendrait leur apporter des problèmes.

Ils se servirent dans la poêle abandonnée sur la table de la cuisine. Avec l'arrivée de Marge, leur ration de nourriture avait été considérablement diminuée. Ils se partagèrent les quelques pommes de terre qui n'avaient pas été servies, ils coupèrent en deux l'unique tranche de viande et Harry laissa deux ou trois feuilles de salade à Hermione. Contrairement aux autres jours, ils préférèrent rester dans la cuisine, Harry était convaincu qu'il était concerné de loin ou de près par la soudaine euphorie des Dursley.

Depuis la cuisine, ils entendaient des bribes de conversation, pour mieux entendre, Hermione s'approcha de la porte du salon, elle colla son oreille contre le bois. Elle déduisit que Vernon devait être en train de lever un verre de champagne quand elle l'entendit dire :

- Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour notre merveilleuse famille ! claironna-t-il, Nous fêtons deux événements : je lève mon verre à notre future maison à Majorque et à …

Hermione eut envie de jurer lorsque Vernon se mit à murmurer. Elle se fichait de la maison à Majorque, mais elle était certaine que la deuxième cause de la joie du moustachu était importante.

Elle ne tarda pas à entendre le rire gras de Marge et celui de Dudley. Hermione distingua aussi les pas qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. D'un air coupable, elle se détacha de la porte pour reculer contre la table de la cuisine. Elle donna une petite secousse lorsqu'elle découvrit Pétunia dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un verre s'écrasa sur le sol et se brisa en mille morceaux. Harry se leva, complètement paniqué, il avait déjà été battu pour moins que ça.

- Pétunia ? Interrogea son époux depuis la salle à manger.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait. La femme à la mâchoire chevaline paraissait en colère, il dévisagea les deux sorciers qui affichaient un air clairement coupable. La face grasse de Vernon vira au rouge foncé.

- Vous trouvez encore un moyen de tout casser ! beugla-t-il.

- Je vais arranger ça, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un _Reparo_ dirigé vers les débris éparpillés. Le verre se reconstitua tout de suite, mais cela ne plut pas à Vernon. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent tellement il serrait fort son poing.

- Je t'interdis de faire tes anormalités dans MA MAISON ! hurla-t-il fou de rage.

- J'ai le droit d'en faire ! répliqua Hermione avec virulence. Et vous allez vous calmer immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur l'épaule de Vernon. Ce type était définitivement fou, personne ne se mettait dans un état pareil pour un verre de pacotille cassé. Bien qu'effrayé par la baguette magique, il repoussa sèchement le bout de bois.

- Ne me touche pas, espèce de Sang-de-bourbe !

_À suivre..._

C'est tout … pour le moment !

Bon on retrouve le rythme de l'action à la fin du chapitre. Vous vous en doutez le prochain chapitre va être animé ! Il n'est pas encore écrit, il me faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour tout concevoir, il va se passer des événements importants pour la suite de l'histoire. À partir de chaapitre suivant, vous pourrez considérer que les principaux éléments de l'histoire sont mis en place. Oui, il nous aura fallu 13 chapitres ! J'ai voulu laisser les choses se décanter doucement pour plus de naturel.

Voilà, c'était le blabla de la fin !

Je vous fais de gros bisous !

C.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir!**

**Je poste ce soir le chapitre, j'avoue que je suis un peu crevée. Le chapitre est prêt depuis le début de la semaine, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps et l'énergie de le corriger en entier... Il fait quand même plus de 3500 mots, sans compter ce qui est autour!**

**J'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire cette scène de combat, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de cela, j'espère que le résultat sera satisfaisant. D'où le temps passé à le lire et relire... **

**RAR:**

**adenoide: pour une fois Harry va faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence et va comprendre ce qui se trame derrière tout ça! Bisous**

**Guest: (tu n'as pas indiqué ton nom à la fin de la review, donc je t'appelle Guest, dsl) Non, je n'ai pas prévu de faire évoluer leur relation trop vite, je crois qu'ils ont besoin de temps, sinon c'est pas crédible. Les Dursley ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, je te rassures :)**

**Kuro: Eh oui, Severus vole (ou transplane plutôt) à leur secours et si tu veux mon avis, ils en ont bien besoin ! Bisous**

**petite grenouille: Merci beaucoup pour ton impatience! Ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D**

**Nancy: Moi aussi j'adore les fics père fils entre Harry et Severus. Il a tellement plus de caractère que James Potter!**

**Lady Lisa-chan: J'espère que les vacances se sont bien passées ;) je t'avais promis que l'auteur allait châtier les Dursley, tu vas voir ça! Claire-san et Rogue papa-san sont là pour ça! Je suis toujours aussi contente de lire tes commentaires, un vrai rayon de soleil :D Par contre je ne sais pas si je vais écrire 100 chapitres!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

Chapitre 13 : L'attaque

L'insulte blessa Hermione au plus profond de son cœur. Les deux sorciers étaient restés bouche bée, chacun se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ils pensaient que c'était totalement improbable, comment Vernon Dursley, moldu par excellence, avait-il pu dire cela ? Harry avait alors la confirmation de ses doutes depuis son retour, il n'avait cessé de se méfier des Dursley, leur comportement avait été trop naturel, trop indifférent pour être normal. Il avait cherché pendant des heures une faille, mais, malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas trouvé. Il avait même imaginé que Dumbledore les avait menacés de façon à les rendre inoffensifs, qu'il leur avait promis des châtiments dignes de ceux de Rogue. Mais cette insulte n'était pas appropriée, ils ne l'avaient pas entendue de la bouche du Directeur, c'était certain.

Hermione avait baissé lentement sa baguette, sa main tremblotait encore. Elle lança un regard désespéré à son compagnon d'infortune, comme s'il allait lui dire que tout cela était faux. Elle ne rencontra qu'un regard contrarié de la part d'Harry. Vernon avait toujours un sourire radieux, cela en était presque insolent. Il avait gagné une manche et il le faisait savoir. Pétunia semblait aussi légèrement choquée, elle avait déjà entendu parler de l'insulte puisque sa sœur avait été visée.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? bondit enfin Harry en brandissant sa baguette.

- Mais rien du tout, mon cher petit, répondit Vernon d'un ton mielleux.

_Quel fourbe ! _Se dirent en même temps Hermione et Harry. L'utilisation d'un surnom affectueux ne correspondait pas du tout aux vrais sentiments de l'homme et les deux sorciers n'étaient pas dupes.

- Parle ! ordonna Harry, qu'as-tu fait ? Comment connais-tu cette insulte ? MAIS PARLE !

- Comment dire ? minauda l'énorme cachalot, j'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec un anormal comme vous, c'est d'ailleurs dommage qu'il en soit un, sinon ce serait un homme parfait.

- Donnez-nous son nom, vieille baleine ! persiffla Hermione.

- Lord Voldomort.

- Voldemort, corrigea Marge qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Un homme si charmant, soupira-t-elle.

Elle semblait totalement enamourée de l'homme-serpent, des rougeurs gagnaient ses joues déjà bien colorées.

- Vous nous avez vendus, murmura Hermione.

- ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! hurla Harry totalement hors de lui.

Il empoigna son oncle par la chemise et se mit à le secouer comme un possédé. Une veine battait à sa tempe et ses joues étaient écarlates, il avait envie de tuer Vernon, de le faire payer pour toutes ses abominations. Hermione, secouée par ces nouvelles révélations, était affolée de voir Harry perdre le contrôle plutôt que de penser à fuir.

- Harry, arrête ! lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix à la voix sévère et hésitante.

- Non, il va payer et elle aussi, s'emporta-t-il en pointant du doigt Marge.

Hermione saisit Harry et le tira en arrière pour le forcer à lâcher Vernon. Sa force était décuplée par la rage, elle le traîna jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à elle. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ses deux émeraudes ravagées par la haine, elle devait absolument capter son attention s'ils voulaient sortir en vie de cette maison.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton agressif.

- On va sortir d'ici et Rogue se chargera d'eux, lui dit-elle en détachant chaque mot.

- On va aller où ?

- On improvisera.

Devant l'expression dubitative d'Harry, elle jugea bon d'ajouter :

- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête ! À chaque fois qu'on a un plan, on ne peut jamais le suivre ! Tu vas chercher la cape d'invisibilité, moi je reste avec eux et j'appelle Rogue.

Harry semblait avoir reçu une douche froide, il sortit à toute vitesse de la cuisine, monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Hermione détaillait les quatre Dursley avec haine, elle était sûre qu'elle leur lancerait un sort s'il faisaient un pas dans sa direction. Sa baguette était pointée en direction des Moldus. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa que c'était comme dans les films moldus, elle retenait les otages, la baguette à la place du révolver, et Harry pendant ce temps rassemblait quelques effets à défaut d'un magot. Alors qu'elle cherchait dans son répertoire le numéro de Rogue, cette pensée aurait pu la faire sourire si elle n'avait pas entendu un craquement suspect provenant du jardin.

- Hermione ? appela Harry de l'étage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Aucun bruit ne régnait dans la maison, tous se taisaient scrutant le moindre bruit anormal. Harry et Hermione tenaient fermement leur baguette, leurs mains en devenaient moites. Le calme était insoutenable, interminable. Un second bruit sourd vint enfin le rompre. Les craquements s'enchaînèrent, ébranlant les murs de la maison. Le vent se leva, le ciel était sombre, comme avant un orage, des formes noires tourbillonnaient autour de la maison. Au premier coup d'oeil, Harry, qui ne les avait que trop côtoyés, les reconnus : des Détraqueurs encerclaient Privet Drive. Hermione observait l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, l'attaque était imminente et ils n'étaient que deux ! Elle valida l'appel, espérant qu'il répondrait, que Severus Rogue ne s'était pas absenté pour une raison futile.

- Allez, réponds, répétait-elle.

- Allô, dit Rogue de sa voix basse. Miss Granger ?

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui téléphoner.

- Il y a une attaque de Mangemorts à Privet Drive, aidez-nous !

Le cœur de Severus fit un bond dans sa poitrine, la voix hachée de la jeune Gryffondor traduisait toute sa terreur. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire, alors que les protections avaient été renforcées ?

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Les Dursley.

- Ne bougez pas, essayez de rester cachés, je vais prévenir l'Ordre et j'arrive !

Elle entendit Harry qui descendait les escaliers à la hâte. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, la cape de son père à la main.

- Dites à Potter ...

- Je vous le passe, l'interrompit-elle.

Elle lui colla le téléphone à la main en lui disant :

- Il veut te parler.

- Allô, dit-il avec indécision.

- Potter, vous allez vous cacher avec Miss Granger et SURTOUT, continua-t-il d'un ton insistant, vous ne vous mettez pas en péril, vous n'essayez pas de sauver tout le monde.

Severus martelait chaque mot pour que son fils ne se jette pas dans le danger. Il se méfiait de la nature Gryffondorienne du garçon qui avait tendance à être un aimant à catastrophes.

- Servez-vous de votre cape d'invisibilité et ne la quittez sous aucun prétexte, ne parlez à personne et sortez de la maison !

- Mais, mais ...

- Mais rien du tout, écoutez-moi et obéissez! tonna-t-il.

- Je … d'accord, admit le Survivant.

Les déflagrations à l'extérieur se poursuivaient, les chocs s'intensifiaient, on put bientôt distinguer le rire aigu de Bellatrix, reconnaissable entre tous.

- Bonne chance, Potter, murmura Severus de sa voix grave. Tâchez de survivre.

La porte de la maison venait de sauter sous l'effet d'un sort, Harry rendit à Hermione le téléphone. Il vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls, les Dursley s'étaient volatilisés. Harry déplia la cape et la jeta sur eux, ils s'accroupirent dans la cuisine contre la porte du four. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de contrôler leur respiration saccadée, même s'ils doutaient fort que quelqu'un puisse les entendre. Une traînée noire transperça la baie vitrée du salon, Bellatrix surgit de la fumée et éclata de rire. Elle regarda le mobilier bien astiqué avec une lueur malsaine et commença par incendier le canapé, puis la table, elle fit exploser la télévision avec une joie sadique.

- Harry, il faut qu'on sorte de là, chuchota Hermione.

Tandis que les Mangemorts masqués envahissaient la maison, ils commencèrent à avancer en faisant attention à rester bien couverts. En grandissant, c'était moins facile de tenir à plusieurs sous la fine cape.

- Hey ! Quelqu'un a été voir en haut ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Crabbe y est, répondit un autre.

Bellatrix, lassée par le salon, sortit dans le jardin où s'étaient réfugiés les Dursley. Des voisins étaient sortis des maisons et observaient la scène la mine effarée, nullement habitués à un tel déferlement d'anormalité.

On aurait cru être en septembre, lorsque l'automne commence : le souffle du vent avait arraché les feuilles des arbres et elles virevoltaient avec virulence dans les airs, fouettant les visages figés des Dursley. Bellatrix se mit à acclamer les Détraqueurs qui volaient toujours autour de la maison. Dudley montrait le ciel à son père en bégayant des phrases dénuées de sens, mais celui-ci était plus préoccupé par les hommes en noir que par son fils. Il recherchait ceux avec qui il avait traité. Il marchait en se donnant un air important, totalement insensible aux ravages que l'on était en train de faire à sa maison. Avec l'argent que le Lord lui avait donné, il avait largement de quoi se payer une maison en plein centre de Londres.

- Où est le garçon ? lui demanda-t-on.

- Dans la maison, ils sont dans la cuisine, indiqua-t-il.

- Bon les gars, on y va, lança Nott.

Les deux sorciers se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre dans un angle de l'entrée lorsque les Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la maison. Le carrelage de l'entrée était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de débris due à l'explosion de la porte. Les deux Gryffondor étaient presque parvenus à la porte ! Hermione avait peur que le feu gagne toute la maison et qu'ils restent enfermés à l'intérieur.

- C'est quoi ces incapables ? demanda Mc Nair à celui qui était à côté de lui. Même pas fichus de trouver ce morveux ! _Hominum Revello !_

- Ils sont là ! s'écria Nott en montrant un coin en apparence vide.

Hermione et Harry se mirent à courir vers la sortie, ils dépassèrent le seuil, esquivant un _Stupefix_. Un Mangemort annonça aux autres que Potter et Granger étaient dans le jardin.

La vision qui attendait les sorciers dehors était apocalyptique : les Détraqueurs ne tournaient plus, ils s'avançaient vers les Moldus morts de peur. De leurs mains squelettiques, ils ôtèrent leur capuche pour découvrir un visage inhumain. Marge et Pétunia hurlèrent de terreur et Dudley, de son côté, se mit à genoux, les bras sur la tête pour se protéger À cette vision, un sentiment de crainte extrême s'insinua dans le cœur d'Harry. Ils étaient au moins une centaine, prêts à attaquer les deux sorciers. Tout se figea, comme si on avait enfermé tout le bonheur du monde à jamais. Les Moldus eurent l'impression qu'ils ne pourraient plus être heureux, le froid les gagna, il les gela, il les pétrifia. Harry leva avec hésitation sa baguette.

- _Spero patronum !_ articula-t-il.

Aucune ombre argentée ne sortit de sa baguette. Le sortilège ne faisaient pas le moindre effet aux Détraqueurs. Il avait l'impression de revivre les pires moments de sa vie et se sentait impuissant. Il se revit près du corps de Sirius au bord du lac en troisième année, là non plus il n'y arrivait pas. Aujourd'hui, c'était pire, il n'avait plus aucun espoir dans l'avenir.

- SPERO PATRONUM ! hurla-t-il, SPERO PATRONUM !

Toujours rien. Hermione, qui se tenait à ses côtés, était confrontée à un Détraqueur pour la première fois de sa vie et il n'y avait pas un professeur pour leurs venir en aide, ce n'était pas un exercice, c'était la vraie vie ! Elle pensa de toutes ses forces aux réunions de l'AD, elle avait déjà produit un Patronus, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle n'y parvienne pas à nouveau. Au prix d'un effort quasi surhumain, elle se concentra sur un souvenir heureux.

- Sper... Spero, murmurait-elle. Concentre-toi, Hermione, oublie les Détraqueurs, se répétait-elle pour s'encourager.

Ils se rapprochaient d'eux, ne se souciant plus des Dursley. Leurs visages était tout près de celui d'Harry, qui ne cessait de blêmir.

- Spero patronum !

Hermione tenait sa baguette avec ses deux mains comme pour avoir plus de force. Un mince filet de fumée argentée s'échappa de sa baguette. Elle se sentait un peu moins désespérée et l'intensité de la lueur augmenta. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour produire sa loutre. Harry essaya encore de jeter de sort. À ce moment-là son père transplane.

Il découvrit les deux adolescents encerclés par les Détraqueurs. Miss Granger avait réussi à créer un écran, alors que son fils était complètement impuissant. Il le vit jeter pour la énième fois le sortilège sans parvenir au moindre résultat.

- Spero Patronum ! murmura-t-il en ne pensant qu'aux yeux de Lily.

Une biche d'argent galopa en direction de ces créatures noires. Elle paraissait fragile, mais il n'en était rien, elle tourna le dos aux deux sorciers et repoussa avec vigueur les Détraqueurs.

Alors, des Aurors transplanèrent en traînées d'un blanc immaculé.

Tonks, Maugrey, Remus, Robards, Kingsley..

Tous avaient leur baguette à la main : prêts à en découdre.

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser entre les deux camps. Les Aurors étaient bien moins nombreux que les Mangemorts, la bataille était loin d'être gagnée. Bellatrix était déchaînée, elle se sentait dans son élément et elle rêvait depuis l'attaque au Ministère de torturer quelques Aurors. Tuer des Moldus était certes divertissant, mais elle préférait avoir des adversaires à sa mesure. Elle entama un combat singulier avec Remus, après avoir liquidé son cousin, elle souhaitait éliminer son meilleur ami. Severus courut vers les deux Gryffondor qui se battaient contre Mc Nair et Crabbe. Il décida de les prendre par derrière.

- Sectumsempra !

Crabbe, aussi stupide que son fils, n'avait pas vu le sort venir. Il s'effondra, tandis que Mc Nair ripostait.

- Espèce de traître, tu vas payer ! _Diffindo !_

Rogue fendit l'air avec sa baguette, sans prononcer le moindre sort il repoussa l'attaque. Des flammes émanaient de sa baguette, mais le Mangemort les repoussait. Severus vit les deux lions figés au milieu du champ de bataille.

- Cachez-vous ! hurla-t-il.

Le fait de regarder dans leur direction le déconcentra une seconde. Un seconde de trop. Il reçu un maléfice à l'épaule qui déchira sa cape et sa robe.

- Non ! cria Harry en courant vers l'homme. _Everte statum !_

L'homme transplana à la manière des Mangemort et le sort n'arriva jamais jusqu'à la nuée noire qui filait dans l'air.

- Bon sang, Potter ! Laissez faire les adultes ! Cachez-vous avec Granger, là bas, ordonna-t-il en montrant l'arrière du garage. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour m'en sortir !

- Mais votre épaule, bafouilla le garçpn.

- Filez, ce n'est rien.

Harry consentit à obéir. Il jeta la cape sur Hermione et sur lui, puis ils coururent au fond du jardin. Avant de se cacher, Harry se retourna vers son père qui combattait désormais trois Mangemorts. Dudley, entouré par les bras de sa mère, était dissimulé contre la haie, derrière un tas de poubelles. Pétunia sanglotait, on n'aurait pas su dire si elle serrait son fils contre elle pour le rassurer ou pour se rassurer elle-même.

- Non, tu n'y vas pas, chuchota Hermione en voyant que son meilleur ami voulait abandonner la cape pour aller les voir.

Dumbledore arriva enfin, mais les deux sorciers ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Il étaient en effet fascinés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Maugrey s'était réfugié dans ce petit coin oublié par les autres. Sa respiration était sifflante, son œil en verre tournait sans arrêt dans son orbite. Plusieurs sorts de découpe l'avaient touché, sa force vitale paraissait s'échapper de son corps. Il était épuisé par ce combat. Les Aurors en sous nombre étaient obligés de faire face à des combats multiples, une seconde d'inattention et vous pouviez y laisser la vie.

Dans un dernier effort, il s'effondra près de la haie de troènes, juste à côté de Pétunia et Dudley. Le garçon potelé quitta les bras de sa mère, Pétunia s'éloigna de l'Auror, effrayée par les blessures ouvertes. Une chose étrange se produisit alors.

Tandis qu'il se vidait de sa vie et de sa magie, il agrippa sa baguette, la pointa sur Dudley. Il prononça un sort inaudible et des filaments dorés jaillirent du corps de Maugrey, ils s'enroulèrent sur eux-mêmes et flottèrent dans l'air en direction de Dudley. Ils entourèrent bientôt tout son corps et Pétunia fut simplement enveloppée d'un léger halo doré. Lorsque Maugrey sembla s'être vidé de cette substance volatile, les chaînes dorées pénétrèrent dans le corps de l'adolescent stupéfait, le halo lumineux autour de Pétunia s'évanouit aussi. Dans un gargouillement horrible, Maugrey rendit son dernier souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Harry le souffle court

- Aucune idée, murmura-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Dudley se passait les mains sur tout le corps comme pour se débarrasser de la substance qui l'avait touché. Il tremblait contre le corps de sa mère, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait avec horreur.

Harry reprit progressivement conscience de son environnement, son père tenait en joue Vernon et il le torturait. Le moustachu se tordait de douleur, le visage contracté à cause des _Doloris_, il était à quatre pattes et arrachait l'herbe par touffes comme si cela allait atténuer sa souffrance. Harry se leva d'un bond, rejeta la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione suivit son mouvement et l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Reste là ! Il t'a dit de ne pas bouger !

Les yeux de Pétunia et Dudley s'élargirent comme des soucoupes lorsque les deux sorciers semblèrent sortir de nulle part. Hermione s'engagea dans le champ de bataille, courut vers Rogue et lui hurla d'arrêter. Il la dévisagea sans comprendre. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ?

- Il mérite de mourir, déclara la brune, mais Harry ne mérite pas que son père devienne un meurtrier !

Il stoppa le sort quelques secondes plus tard, et, avant de s'en aller plus loin, il donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Dursley. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry était aussi revenu dans le champ de bataille contre les ordres de Rogue. Il débuta un duel contre Goyle, qui malgré son cerveau plus que limité se débrouillait assez bien. Après tout il n'était pas Mangemort pour rien ! Hermione aperçut Bellatrix torturer Vernon pendant qu'elle se battait aux côtés de Tonks. Elle la vit planter sa dague dans le cœur de l'homme.

- À la façon Moldue ! ricana-t-elle.

Les combats ne durèrent pas, interrompus par l'arrivée du Lord en personne. Il transplana à Privet Drive dans une nuée anthracite. Il tenait dans sa main droite sa baguette couleur ivoire. Le silence se fit immédiatement. La cicatrice d'Harry s'enflamma et il porta sa main à son front, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux.

- Mes chers amis, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, grâce à l'aide de Moldus, je vais enfin pouvoir tuer Harry Potter.

Cette déclaration s'accompagna d'une salve d'applaudissements de la part des Mangemorts.

- Oh, je vois, Bella, que tu as su dignement traiter ce vulgaire Moldu !

Bellatrix, extrêmement flattée par ce compliment, s'agenouilla et embrassa le bas de la robe de son Maître.

- Que vois-je ? Severus Rogue, on a retourné sa cape et on s'acoquine avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Infâme Sang-Mêlé ! _Doloris !_

_- Protego !_ lança Dumbledore.

Le bouclier neutralisa le maléfice, mais Voldemort répliqua et les deux mages les plus puissants de l'époque se battirent. Les deux camps observaient le combat sans prendre part, s'était, pour la plupart, la première fois qu'ils voyaient les deux hommes s'affronter directement. Voldemort était redoutable, tant par sa puissance que par ses ruses. Au bout d'une demi-heure de bataille acharnée, Dumbledore tomba lors d'un nouvel assaut. Severus, tout à fait conscient, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas l'épargner, fit face à l'homme-serpent. Severus était plus habitué à la Magie Noire que Dumbledore, il répondait à chaque attaque avec ingéniosité et ne paraissait pas s'épuiser au combat. La plupart des sorts qu'il lançait étaient informulés, contrairement à Voldemort, et Harry n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Il regardait avec fascination l'homme qui était son père combattre avec un courage Gryffondorien et une maîtrise héritée de Serpentard. Il esquivait les sorts avec élégance, se déplaçait pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Ses cheveux se soulevaient avec le vent. Harry le trouva majestueux, ses gestes étaient si fermes. Il aurait voulu avoir une telle assurance. Rogue se déplaçait avec grâce, esquivant les maléfices qui fusaient de tous côtés. Harry ressentait de l'admiration pour lui.

- Harry Potter, tu vas laisser ton père mourir à ta place ? dit-il pour provoquer le garçon. J'avais pourtant entendu dire que tu n'étais pas un lâche !

- Je ne suis pas un lâche! réfuta-t-il.

- Alors, bats-toi au lieu de laisser les autres se sacrifier pour ta misérable personne!

Harry fixa les yeux injectés de rouge, il allait voir s'il se laissait faire! Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé. L'odeur de la maison en feu venait lui chatouiller les narines, c'était un parfum enivrant. Ce court répit donnait l'occasion à Severus de reprendre un peu son souffle, il avait reçu plusieurs blessures, c'était obligé dans un duel d'un tel niveau. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le combat était perdu, il sentait en effet que son ancien Maître s'essoufflait dans ses sorts. Il avait une blessure à la tête qui saignait abondamment, son épaule avait déjà été touchée plus tôt. Il crut qu'il allait exploser de rage lorsqu'Harry tenta de désarmer le Lord en répondant à sa provocation.

- Avada Kedav...

Lord Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la formule en entier, deux bras puissants entourèrent le corps d'Harry et il disparut dans un pop sonore.

_À suivre..._

**C'est tout … pour le moment! XD **

**il ne faut pas m'en vouloir pour la chute à la fin du chapitre...**

**Bon, je considère à la fin de ce chapitre 13 (puisse-t-il nous porter chance) que l'intrigue est enfin posée, tous les éléments sont en place pour la suite de l'histoire. C'était donc la fin de l'exposition!**

**A très bientôt et gros bisous,**

**C.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Le chapitre 14 arrive avec beaucoup de retard, tout simplement parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et donc très peu de temps pour écrire. J'ai mis en place le plan des prochains chapitres et j'espère que les jours prochains seront moins chargés pour que je puisse écrire un peu...**

**RAR :**

**kuro : Severus n'est pas très content comme tu vas pouvoir le voir... Harry est trop têtu et ça va l'énerver. Pour Maugrey, les réponses vont venir plus tard ! Bizz**

**eloise : Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ! Oui, tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitres, pour Maugrey et Dudley il va falloir attendre un peu ! Merci à toi et à bientôt :D**

**adenoide : je ne pense pas qu'Harry est stupide ou qu'il croit être meilleur que les autres. Il a juste l'impression qu'il doit sauver les autres, même si ce n'est pas toujours vrai et surtout même s'il n'en a pas les capacités. Pour Dudley, c'est une affaire à suivre...**

**Listella : Moi non plus je ne sais pas trop où l'histoire va me mener, même si je suis sensée en tirer les ficelles^^ j'espère que la suite va te plaire:)**

**La Louve : Merci pour tes compliments:D Pourvu que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bisous**

**Drago'addict : Merci pour ton avis sur le combat, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de scène un peu épique... Je suis désolée de te faire attendre si longtemps pour le chapitre 14 :S Bisous**

**petite grenouille : le savon de Rogue va être terrriiiiibllleee... C'est le Severus Power^^**

**et enfin pour Guest qui n'a pas laissé de nom :**

**Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Moi aussi j'adore les SS/HP père/fils et je crois que j'ai épuisé toutes les françaises, ce qui m'a donné l'envie d'en écrire une :)**

**Je ne vais pas blablater davantage pour laisser place au chapitre :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Poudlard !**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne s'écroula pas lamentablement après avoir transplané. Le quart d'une seconde, il avait eu peur, qui l'avait fait transplaner ? Il n'avait pas vu le visage de la personne, mais il sentit les effluves de menthe et de bois lui chatouiller les narines. Il reconnut l'odeur, c'était Rogue qui l'avait tiré de ce combat.

La pression autour de son corps se relâcha, il regarda rapidement son environnement : ils étaient devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- Suivez-moi, Potter ! dit Severus d'un ton cinglant.

Rogue ne l'attendit pas, il marcha d'un pas résolu en direction du château sans même un regard pour le garçon. Harry le dévisagea avec étonnement et le suivit des yeux quelques instants. Severus avait déjà établi une bonne distance entre eux quand Harry se décida à le suivre. Peu après, ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh se tenait près de son bureau.

- Voici Potter, je repars.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie sans se retourner comme si Harry n'existait pas. Madame Pomfresh allongea le Gryffondor sur un lit et lui lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostic. Il se désintéressa totalement de la Médicomage qui lui tendait des fioles qu'il buvait sans demander d'explication. Elle lui flanqua dans la main un gros morceau de chocolat. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula entre son arrivée à l'infirmerie et celle des premiers membres de l'Ordre. Des pas qui résonnaient le ramenèrent à la réalité. Remus accompagné de Tonks furent les premiers à revenir. Leurs vêtements étaient débraillés et leurs cheveux collés par la transpiration et le sang. Ils paraissaient épuisés par le combat, mais ils étaient vivants. Kingsley arriva avec Dumbledore, il le soutenait par la taille et les épaules. Harry observa le Directeur, il donnait l'impression d'avoir vieilli durant l'après-midi, ses rides, d'habitude discrètes, étaient plus marquées. Kingsley repartit après avoir déposé Albus sur un lit. Immédiatement, Poppy s'activa autour du Directeur, Remus l'aida pour administrer les diverses potions.

- Il a puisé dans ses réserves magiques, mais ça va aller, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Remus s'approcha d'Harry qui était resté assis sur le lit.

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Ça va, répondit-il d'un ton absent.

C'était la réponse la plus adaptée pour éviter les questions. Il ne se voyait pas répondre que rien n'allait bien, il aurait encore fallu se justifier. Et Harry en avait assez des justifications sans fin. Tout était trop pénible, devait-il expliquer au Maraudeur que James n'était pas son père, mais que sa mère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'épouser Rogue et avoir un enfant avec lui ? Celui lui paraissait impossible.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis les vacances, dit Remus, j'ai été très occupé.

- Je comprends.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Remus avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de l'assassin de Sirius.

Remus s'éloigna soucieux, c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Harry depuis que Sirius avait traversé le voile et le gamin était complètement dépassé par les événements. Il eut honte de ne pas lui avoir envoyé de hibou depuis, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait pris un parchemin plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Il savait que Harry, comme Sirius, avait fait des projets pour l'avenir, il avait entendu Sirius parler souvent du jour où Harry viendrait vivre au Square. Maintenant, tous les projets s'étaient effondrés.

Une tornade brune qui fonça dans ses bras tira le Survivant de ses pensées.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Ah ! Tu es là ! s'écria-t-il surpris.

Il avait complètement oublié qu'Hermione était restée en arrière, il se sentit coupable de sa négligence. Il n'était pas étonnant que les autres l'oublient aussi, s'il n'était pas capable lui-même de se préoccuper de ses amis.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit blanc, elle tenta de se recoiffer en passant la main dans sa crinière broussailleuse pour essayer de la dompter. Finalement, elle attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique bleu attaché à son poignet. Harry tendait l'oreille, Remus et Tonks étaient en grande conversation avec Kingsley. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, à leur mine déconfite, il était convaincu que c'était important. Remus et Tonks avaient énormément changé depuis la bataille au Ministère. Harry remarqua que, malgré la mine grisâtre de Remus, Tonks était celle qui avait le moins bien accusé le coup. Lupin avait toujours eu une allure pitoyable avec ses vêtements rapiécés et largement élimés. Son visage était toujours marqué par les restes de la pleine lune précédente. Mais, Tonks, d'ordinaire toujours prompte à rire, avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre. Ses cheveux était noirs avec quelques nuances rouges. Mais point de rose ou d'orange, comme à Noël.

- Je ne peux pas y croire, répétait-elle. Il était le meilleur, cela n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu.

- Tonks, murmura Kingsley en posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, moi non plus, je n'ai rien vu venir.

- Sirius, le mois dernier, aujourd'hui, Maugrey. C'est trop, lança-t-elle découragée.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de Tonks et lui tendit un gobelet. Elle l'avala sans protester et Remus l'aida à s'allonger. Harry continua à les fixer. Ils parlaient de Maugrey, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait péri si bêtement contre la haie de Privet Drive. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était invincible après avoir passé sa vie à traquer les mages noirs dans toute la Grande Bretagne.

- Potter ! Granger ! Suivez-moi !

Harry sursauta imperceptiblement, le fil de ses pensées avait été coupé par l'arrivée de Rogue. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui était déjà debout et qui attendait qu'il se lève.

- Tu l'as vu arriver ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il est là ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Il y a une minute ou deux, répondit-elle aussi faiblement. Il a transplané Dudley et sa mère, et il a pris des nouvelles de Dumbledore.

Ils se pressèrent de le suivre sans un bruit. Harry regarda Hermione avec inquiétude, en échange, elle lui offrit un regard qui se voulait rassurant, bien qu'elle ne le fût point. La mine renfrognée de leur professeur de potion ne laissait rien présager de bon pour eux et ils en étaient conscients tous les deux. Ils fixaient avec une certaine obstination les jambes de Rogue, il devait être blessé car il boitait.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans les quartiers du Directeur de Serpentard, ils demeurèrent debout n'osant pas s'asseoir. La vue des deux Gryffondor plantés au milieu de son salon exacerba la colère de Severus.

- Asseyez-vous !

Severus se désintéressa d'eux et commença à fouiller dans un placard. Il sortit finalement une tablette de chocolat neuve. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil face au canapé. Il se sentait épuisé, les transplanages successifs l'avaient vidé de son énergie. Il déchira le papier de la tablette et en coupa une barre pour Hermione et une pour Harry.

- Merci, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Harry le remercia aussi et Severus se servit ensuite une part identique. Les Gryffondor firent des yeux ronds en voyant Rogue croquer un carré de chocolat. Severus haussa un sourcil pour montrer son mécontentement, il détestait être observé de la sorte.

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Que ça fonde ? lança-il avec agacement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de grignoter le chocolat, un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Rogue se leva, il pinçait nerveusement l'arrête de son nez, cela inquiéta les Gryffondor qui s'attendaient à une conversation fort peu agréable.

Les pommettes du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se tintèrent de rouge, il savait bien qu'il avait désobéi. Et, bien qu'il ne considérât en rien l'homme comme son père, il ne pouvait que se sentir embêté. Par expérience, tous les étudiants de Poudlard connaissaient le caractère irascible de Rogue et la dureté de ses punitions et, même les élèves Première Année apprenaient rapidement à ne pas mettre en colère la chauve-souris des cachots. Un sentiment d'insécurité s'insinua pernicieusement dans le cœur d'Harry, il le gagna totalement en quelques instants. Les punitions de Rogue étaient de véritables corvées pour les élèves et elles pouvaient aisément rivaliser avec celles de Rusard. C'était ce qu'il réservait à ses élèves, mais Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait prévoir pour lui, maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa nouvelle paternité. Harry blêmit, ses mains se mirent à trembloter tandis qu'il imaginait le pire. Il n'avait pas peur des corvées, cela ne lui faisait rien de récurer tous les cachots avec une brosse à dent, mais il craignait les coups. Severus remarqua le trouble du garçon et ne le comprit pas. Il pensa que c'était sans doute une stratégie pour l'apitoyer et échapper à une punition. Eh bien, Potter se trompait ! Il ne laisserait pas passer son comportement puéril ! Il avait envie d'exploser de rage face au comportement inconscient de Potter et Granger. Encore, se disait-il, que Granger n'avait certainement pas poussé le gamin dans la bataille. Il en était presque sûr parce qu'il n'avait pas perdu son sang froid durant le combat.

- Vous avez fait preuve d'une inconscience inouïe en vous mêlant de cette attaque, commença-i-il d'une voix froide qui ne laissait aucune place à la colère. Vous n'étiez pas concernés par cette bataille.

- J'étais concerné, vociféra Harry. C'était moi qu'ils voulaient !

- Monsieur Potter, je vous saurais gré de vous taire, siffla Rogue. Je vous avais donné des ordres portant simples : je vous avais demandé de rester cachés et de ne pas prendre part au combat !

- Hermione n'y est pour rien, l'interrompit Harry avec fermeté.

- Ne me dites pas ce que je sais déjà ! Merci Merlin, Miss Granger fait plus preuve d'intelligence que vous !

Hermione releva la tête et le dévisagea avec stupéfaction, Rogue l'ignora avec superbe.

- Etes-vous trop stupide pour comprendre un ordre d'une simplicité désobligeante ? Ou, peut-être que rester caché sous une cape d'invisibilité était trop banal pour le grand Harry Potter, qui a préféré abandonner sa cape dans un coin du jardin. N'avez-vous pas pensé qu'un Mangemort aurait pu la récupérer ?

Non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il secoua la tête de bas en haut avec lenteur. Severus plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure, tira la fine cape d'invisibilité de James Potter et il la jeta avec violence sur la table basse. Harry baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

- Regardez-moi ! beugla l'homme en noir en toisant Harry et Hermione de toute sa hauteur. Peut-être est-elle trop petite pour contenir votre énorme tête ?

- Ma tête n'est pas énorme ! répliqua Harry d'une voix sourde.

- Taisez-vous ! Votre tête est énorme de prétention et vous vous gargarisez de vos maigres talents en Quidditch !. Et désormais, quelle satisfaction pour vous de savoir que vous êtes l'Elu ! se moqua Rogue avec une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Vous nous avez montré votre absence de talent en duel, votre incapacité à combattre et on vous considère comme un Dieu ? Sachez, Potter, que vous n'êtes rien à mes yeux, si ce n'est un monstre d'orgueil et d'arrogance ! Mais que croyez vous ? Que vous avez tous les droits ?

Sa voix avait prit une nouvelle vigueur, le gamin l'insupportait. Il agissait toujours sans réfléchir aux conséquences, fonçait la tête la première dans les ennuis, entrainant par conséquence ses amis, bafouant les ordres donnés. Severus s'approcha du canapé et se pencha sur Harry. Ce dernier leva les yeux et le regarda avec hébétude. Les yeux noirs de Rogue, plus sombres que jamais, lançaient des éclairs, ses minces lèvres se retroussaient pour dévoiler une dentition jaunie et inégale.

- Quand cesserez-vous donc de n'en faire qu'à votre tête ? Monsieur Potter, le Directeur et Granger auraient pu se faire tuer par votre faute ! L'escapade au Ministère ne vous a suffi ? Vous n'avez tiré aucune leçon ?

- Je … je …, commença Harry, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Taisez-vous, Potter ! cracha l'homme en noir. Vous n'y aviez pas pensé ? demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Par Salazar ! Prenez de la potion Aiguise-Méninges matin, midi et soir ! Cela ne serait pas de trop pour un cas désespéré comme vous !

Hermione se tordait les mains nerveusement, elle n'osait pas agir de peur de contrarier encore davantage le maître des Potions. Il avait raison pour certaines choses, mais il allait trop loin.

- S'il-vous-plaît, implora-t-elle en faisant appel à tout son courage, vous allez le briser.

Severus se sentit étouffer un bref instant. Avant de commencer à parler, il s'était promis de ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère, il n'avait pas pu se maîtriser devant le manque de bon sens du gamin. Une fois encore, Granger le rappelait à l'ordre. Il ne lui lança pas de remarque et continua ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Monsieur Potter, déclara-t-il d'une voix mesurée, désormais vous vous plierez à mes ordres. Désobéissez et vous en subirez les conséquences, soyez arrogant et vous le regretterez. Demain matin, je vous attends à huit heures devant mon bureau. Soyez à l'heure.

Harry soupira doucement de découragement.

- Quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, marmonna Harry.

- Pour vous, c'est « Monsieur ».

- Non, Monsieur, corrigea Harry.

- Disparaissez maintenant !

_A suivre..._

A très bientôt ! Bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui en prennent et bon courage aux autres !

Bisous,

C.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello ! **

**Je voudrais pour dire un grand merci pour votre soutien, ça me fait trop plaisir, je ne vous raconte pas le plaisir que j'ai à écrire jour après jour cette histoire et à vous la faire partager. Vos encouragements sont un moteur pour moi, ça me pousse à être plus créative, c'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de travailler ce nouveau chapitre d'une nouvelle façon. Bref, le chapitre est conçu essentiellement du point de vue du Directeur, j'ai voulu vous plonger dans une pensine et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire cette atmosphère.**

**Donc, nouveau chapitre pour finir la semaine ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, il a été remanié plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à un résultat satisfaisant...**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !**

**RAR :**

**Drago'addict : Tout d'abord merci, merci, merci ! Ne casse pas l'écran de l'ordi si tu t'énerves trop:P Dans ce chapitre, Rogue n'est pas trop présent, donc je dois pas m'inquiéter pour la santé de ton ordi ?**

Chapitre 15 : Voyages dans une Pensine

La lueur argentée qui s'échappait de sa Pensine donnait un éclairage tamisé alors que les premiers rayons du soleil tentaient de pénétrer dans le bureau. Albus n'avait pas vu le mois de juillet passer, on était déjà le trente juillet, demain ce serait l'anniversaire d'Harry. Que de bouleversements depuis la fin d'année scolaire et depuis cette dernière semaine !

Le soir de l'attaque, Poppy avait consenti à contre-coeur à le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie parce qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure grave. Elle lui avait recommandé avec autorité de prendre des potions de vitalité pour qu'il récupère au plus vite ses forces. Immédiatement, il s'était rendu dans son bureau pour repenser aux événements de la journée. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette attaque avait pu avoir lieu, en quittant Privet Drive quelques jours plus tôt, il avait encore vérifié et renforcé les protections de la maison. En théorie, aucun Mangemort, ni aucune personne voulant du mal à Harry, n'aurait pu faire fléchir ces barrières de protection. Mais, une attaque avait bien eu lieu et elle aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses, ou du moins des conséquences plus graves. Un Auror avait quand même péri et ce n'était pas un novice ! Grâce à ses réflexes d'espions, Severus avait sauvé l'enfant et c'était le principal pour Albus, qui, par habitude, préférait se concentrer sur le positif.

Peu avant l'heure du repas, la gargouille qui protégeait l'accès à son bureau se déplaça. Severus entra dans un bruissement de tissus. À la vue de ses traits tirés, il comprit qu'il devait encore faire face à de nouveaux problèmes.

Albus lui indiqua un fauteuil, Severus se laissa tomber lourdement. Le maître des Potions semblait tellement contrarié qu'il n'osa pas lui proposer un bonbon au citron.

- Albus, j'ai … je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort.

- Vous parlez d'Harry ? demanda-t-il.

- Je me suis laissé emporté par la colère, dit-il en ignorant la question.

Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à marcher dans le bureau. Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres, allant de l'une à l'autre. Son pas était pressé, faisant se soulever légèrement sa cape. Albus jugea bon d'attendre de plus amples explications avant de prendre la parole. Il connaissait bien Severus, et lorsque l'homme faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, cela n'annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Comme l'agitation du Maître de Potion ne diminuait pas, la situation commença à agacer Albus qui attendait toujours des explications.

- Severus, je ne voudrais pas paraître désobligeant, mais user ce tapis ne va vous aider en rien. Pourquoi ne pas...

- J'avais un discours tout préparé, il était incisif, sévère, mais c'est ce qui convenait. Mais, j'ignore si c'est le fait d'avoir la copie conforme de James Potter ou le fait de repenser à son manque de réflexion, qui m'a fait perdre totalement le contrôle.

- L'avez-vous frappé ? interrogea Albus la mine particulièrement inquiète.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Le Directeur de Serpentard éclata de rire face à cette supposition qui lui semblait ridicule.

- Me prenez-vous pour mon père, Albus ? persiffla Rogue avec hargne.

- Non, j'ai simplement imaginé le pire lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous aviez perdu le contrôle. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je lui ai parlé un peu sèchement et je lui ai peut-être fait des reproches qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Je suis assez étonné, il n'a pas trop riposté, déclara Severus.

Albus ne répondit pas, il caressa sa longue barbe d'un air absent, il comprenait enfin la portée de ses erreurs : ses manipulations avaient poussé Harry et Severus à se détester, il doutait que leurs relations puissent un jour s'améliorer. Severus était un homme intelligent, mais borné, surtout lorsqu'il était question d'Harry Potter.

Le jour du retour d'Harry et Hermione à Poudlard, Albus avait invité tous les nouveaux habitants du château à venir prendre les repas dans la Grande Salle. Il avait offert à Pétunia et Dudley un appartement privé, de taille assez petite – sur recommandation de Severus – qui se situait à proximité de la Grande Salle. À ce moment-là, Albus était trop épuisé pour renvoyer les deux Moldus dans leur monde, il avait d'autres questions qui demeuraient encore sans solution et y devait y remédier.

Depuis, ce jour-là, Albus avait repris des forces. Ce trente juillet, il s'était levé aux aurores, espérant éclaircir les zones d'ombres qui s'étaient formées depuis l'attaque de Privet Drive. Il regardait fixement le récipient en pierre couvert de runes comme s'il allait lui apporter une solution. Il se dirigea vers la Pensine d'un pas déterminé. La baguette posée contre la tempe, il songea aux souvenirs qu'il désirait revoir. Une substance gazeuse comme un filament de coton argenté s'échappa de sa tempe, de sa baguette il la fit léviter délicatement au dessus de la Pensine. À peine était-elle déposée, qu'il répéta le mouvement. Extraire un souvenir n'était pas une chose agréable et, même si Albus avait l'habitude de le faire, il fronça les sourcils, rendant ses rides du front plus visibles. La substance mi gazeuse - mi liquide tournoyait désormais au fond du récipient, Albus posa sa main sur le rebord froid, il caressa les runes anciennes d'un air pensif. Il plongea enfin la tête dans sa Pensine, une sensation proche de celle du transplanage se fit ressentir, mais elle ne perturba pas le sorcier, bien trop habitué à visualiser des souvenirs.

Dans une traînée de fumée, il atterrit à Privet Drive. Il fit son double en train de combattre. Il n'avait rien à craindre de cette bataille, alors il commença à examiner chaque personnage en scène. Il se demanda où était Harry, il ne le voyait nulle part. Il aurait bien le temps de revisionner ce souvenir pour repérer le Survivant !

Il chercha du regard Dudley Dursley. Il vit enfin le garçon, blotti contre le giron de sa mère. Ils essayaient de se faire discrets pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. Chose rare pour le directeur, il ressentit de la pitié pour eux, il comprenait leur terreur, mais ne pouvait éprouver autre chose après toutes les abominations qu'Harry avait subies par leur faute. Soudain, Maugrey s'effondra devant eux, les vêtements couverts de sang mêlé à de la terre. Il pensa alors que les Dursley allaient prendre la fuite, qu'ils n'allaient pas rester face à ce moribond, dont le corps mutilé au fil des ans revêtait une apparence effrayante pour un Moldu terrifié par la moindre marque de magie. Ainsi, contre toute attente, les deux Moldus restèrent tapis contre la haie tout en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre, le regard crispé. Dumbledore scrutait alternativement Alastor et les Dursley, fermement convaincu que la clé de ses soucis se trouvait juste devant lui.

Une fois encore, il ne fut pas trompé par son intuition. Il découvrit alors l'étrange phénomène qui se produisit, sans savoir que deux autres sorciers, bien dissimulés par une cape d'invisibilité, étaient aussi fascinés par ce spectacle. Il regarda son vieil ami pointer sa baguette sur les Moldus, il fut saisi de stupéfaction lorsque les filaments dorés entourèrent le garçon et touchèrent en moindre part sa mère. Une aura dorée pénétra lentement dans le corps du garçon qui était totalement paniqué. Lorsque la lumière disparut, l'Auror expira. Alors que Dumbledore allait chasser ce souvenir, il vit Harry et Hermione sortir de nulle part. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, il n'entendit pas les quelques paroles qu'ils échangèrent, juste avant de fuir au milieu du champ de bataille.

Il avait tout vu, il ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus de ce souvenir, il le balaya d'un geste de la main pour faire apparaître une autre scène.

Il toucha le sol avec légèreté dans la Grande Salle, tandis que son double accompagné de Severus, Harry, Miss Granger et des Dursley était attablé. Il était à sa place habituelle, Severus se tenait à sa droite et ne desserrait pas les dents. Il avait proposé aux deux étudiants de prendre exceptionnellement les repas à la table de professeurs pour permettre à Harry et à Severus de se réconcilier. Harry et Hermione avaient bien compris que la proposition n'en était pas une et qu'ils étaient obligés de manger à côté de Rogue, cela ne les enchantait pas, mais ils acceptèrent avec un sourire crispé. Les Dursley, conduits par Poppy, avaient été placés à l'écart, à la table des Poufsouffle.

- C'est bien leur place, avait raillé Severus en les voyant s'installer.

Lors du premier repas, un événement pour le moins extraordinaire mérite d'être rapporté ici. Dudley, attablé face à sa mère, n'avait pas touché à la nourriture, malgré la beauté dégagée par les mets raffinés concoctés par les elfes et les encouragements ridicules de sa mère. Cela pouvait néanmoins se comprendre après les multiples désagréments qu'il avait eu après avoir été en contact avec des sorciers. Le dernier événement étant l'assassinat de son père. Pétunia, moins farouche que son fils, s'était servie sans protester et agissait de manière tout à fait normale dans ce monde d'anormaux. À la table professorale, on mangeait du bout des lèvres, parlant que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Severus dévisageait Harry qui peinait à vider son assiette pourtant peu remplie, Granger essayait de le pousser à manger davantage. Le garçon fit à la brune une réponse qu'il n'entendit pas. Severus observa du coin de l'oeil Albus, il semblait avoir vieilli en une après-midi, son visage n'exprimait pas son optimisme habituel. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son mentor dans cet état, il savait qu'il n'était pas étranger à cette tristesse, le directeur était préoccupé par sa relation avec le gamin et il était persuadé qu'il allait trouver encore un nouveau plan machiavélique pour qu'il se rapproche de lui. Il chassa cette idée comme les hippogriffes font quand ils ne sont pas intéressés par un oiseau trop petit qui les effleure. Le double d'Abus secoua la tête, il ne s'était rien produit de remarquable ce soir-là.

Le souvenir devint flou, toutes les couleurs se mélangèrent jusqu'à se transformer en une large tache noire. Le sol sembla se dérober sous les pieds d'Albus, la nuée anthracite se dissipa comme de l'encre noire dans un liquide bleu et un nouveau souvenir, plus récent commença à défiler. Plus récent que le précédent, il se déroulait dans le même lieu.

La Grande Salle se recomposa immédiatement, on pouvait voir les mêmes personnes, seule Poppy était absente. Le plafond magique était rayonnant, quelques nuages flottaient ça et là et nuançaient le bleu éclatant. C'était le moment du petit déjeuner.

A la table des professeurs, rien ne différait par rapport à la veille, les relations étaient glaciales, Albus faisait la conversation pour essayer de pousser Severus et Harry à se parler, mais seule Hermione participait. Il lui en était reconnaissant et c'était réciproque. Lorsqu'il avait parlé des nouvelles installations, elle lui avait demandait des explications, arguant qu'elle n'avait pas lu la _Gazette_ depuis quelques jours. En réalité, tous deux se fichaient éperdument des progrès de l'hôpital sorcier et de tout autre fait divers rapporté par les journaux, mais une conversation même sans intérêt était préférable au mutisme de Rogue et d'Harry. Albus, dans un élan d'optimisme, avait osé demandé à Severus son avis sur les nouveaux brancards, il avait répondu par un grognement sourd en accord avec son humeur maussade.

- Harry, et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un ton contrarié.

La conversation était retombée à plat en quelques instants, cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de continuer à bavarder agréablement avec le Directeur. Elle aborda de nombreux sujets d'actualité, pensant que, puisque Harry et Rogue se conduisaient comme deux imbéciles aveugles, elle n'avait aucun raison de faire les frais de leur mauvaise humeur.

Les Dursley entrèrent enfin dans la grande Salle, c'était le moment qu'attendait le double de Dumbledore. Ils avaient les yeux gonflés, la nuit avait dû être pénible à cause de la mort de Vernon, bien qu'elle ne fût regrettée par aucun des sorciers présents. Ils s'assirent à la même place que la veille, les plats les attendaient déjà. L'estomac de Dudley criait famine, il empoigna sa cuillère et se servit du bacon. Il l'observa scrupuleusement avant de saisir sa fourchette. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre, tiraillé par sa faim et sa peur d'être empoisonné. Il mit fin à ce dilemme et planta sa fourchette dans la viande grillée à l'odeur appétissante qui ne cessait de l'attirer. Il soupira de plaisir en goûtant ce bacon anormalement normal et succulent. Sa mère, enfin rassurée qu'il se décide à manger, put déguster son thé au citron dans le silence. Il ne dura pas longtemps car Dudley, ressentit le besoin de boire, il se servit une boisson orangée en pensant que c'était du jus d'orange. Il recracha avec sa distinction toute naturelle la première gorgée presque instantanément, comme si c'était un infâme breuvage.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère en se levant de table.

- Du jus d'orange, sans doute, répondit Pétunia en levant le yeux de sa tasse.

Dudley continuait à pousser de grands cris, fermement convaincu qu'on cherchait à lui jouer un mauvais tour. Cette diversion fit éclater de rire Hermione, Harry se retourna pour voir la scène et ne put se retenir de rire. Albus, dont les yeux pétillaient malicieusement, se leva et déclara d'une voix calme que c'était du jus de citrouille.

Le gamin se sentit tout penaud de s'être ridiculisé de la sorte, il repoussa quand même le verre loin de lui, de peur qu'il lui arrive un autre malheur.

Le calme reprit son droit dans la Grande Salle. Pétunia était plongée dans ses pensées, ignorait son fils et paraissait réfléchir à l'avenir qui l'attendait maintenant que Vernon n'était plus. Le double de Dumbledore les scrutait scrupuleusement, en quête d'un signe, il les vit entamer une conversation qui s'anima peu à peu. Leurs paroles devinrent peu à peu audibles, Dudley prenait une teinte rouge qui rappelait tant son père.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va rentrer chez nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Et papa, comment ça va se passer ?

- Je ne sais pas Duddy, on va s'en occuper aujourd'hui, renifla Pétunia.

- Tu t'en fiches, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton provocateur. Si papa était là, il ne nous laisserait pas avec ces gens ! Je ne veux pas rester chez ces gens une minute de plus ! Ils ont tué mon père ! hurla Dudley.

- Tu crois quoi ? répliqua Pétunia en oubliant toutes les convenances. Que je n'ai pas de peine ? Pour le moment on n'a pas d'autre solution, alors baisse d'un ton.

- On est ici, dans un coin pourri, on sait même pas où on est ! On a disparu, on est avec des gens qui ont tué papa et toi tu restes calmement assise à boire ton thé !

- Mon Duddlynouchet, calme-toi ! Ces gens, dit-elle en montrant la table professorale, ne nous veulent aucun mal...

- Aucun mal ! Aucun mal ? Il, dit-il en pointant méchamment Rogue du doigt, m'a quand même collé à une chaise pendant plusieurs jours, accusa le garçonnet.

- Je t'en prie, calme-toi, murmura Pétunia qui était désormais écarlate. Assis-toi et prends un peu plus de bacon.

- Je ne me calmerai pas et je ne prendrai pas une bouchée de plus !

Il accompagna ses nouvelles résolutions d'un grand coup de poing sur la table en chêne. A ce moment-là tous les verres se brisèrent. Albus en était sûr, ce n'était pas la force du garçon potelé qui avait brisé la vaisselle, une aura magique s'était dégagée de lui à ce moment-là. Il profita d'être dans la Pensine pour observer les autres sorciers, Severus gardait son sourcil levé, Harry et Miss Granger regardaient les débris de verre avec ahurissement.

Albus sortit de la Pensine, il était légèrement essoufflé. Il se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation du récipient de pierre, les souvenirs s'étaient figés dans une brume argentée. Il regagna son fauteuil en forme de trône, depuis qu'il avait plongé dans la Pensine, le soleil s'était complètement levé, il illuminait l'ensemble de son bureau. La luminosité n'était pas accablante, elle donnait un caractère serein à la pièce. Il prit quelques minutes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, il ne disposait que peu de temps avant le petit déjeuner et la journée risquait d'être chargée avec l'enterrement de Vernon et Marge. Il songea à demander à Harry ce qu'il avait vu, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, peut-être avait-il entendu la formule prononcée ? Il n'osait pas aborder ce sujet avec les Dursley, qui avaient déjà demandé des explications à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, Poppy avait été très rassurante et ils avaient oublié cet incident au milieu de leurs nouveaux soucis.

Il soupira, la journée était à peine commencée et il était déjà accablé par des problèmes. Il regagna son fauteuil en forme de trône et regarda son bureau. Quelques rouleaux de parchemin noircis traînaient ça et là, ils étaient enroulés sur eux-mêmes. De nombreux livres, tous aussi anciens les uns que les autres, étaient empilés sur un coin de la large table de travail, des morceaux de parchemin marquaient des pages. Il savait dès à présent où chercher, il prit un grimoire qui se situait à la base de la pile, il chercha brièvement dans la table des matières avant de se plonger dans la lecture.

_A suivre..._

**C'est tout... pour le moment ! (dédicace à Lady-Lisa-chan qui me fait toujours beaucoup rire ! Je lui dis un grand merci pour ses reviews toujours énormes :D)**

**A très bientôt,**

**Bisous**

**Claire**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ! **

**Je souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent le chemin de l'école, de la fac ou du travail ! Je dis un grand merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent cette histoire ! Merci tout particulier au commentateurs qui me font très plaisir, qui me font sourire et qui me motivent ! Je vous livre ce chapitre avant de répondre au reviews, une fois n'est pas coutume ! Je répondrai à tout le monde ce soir.**

**Je remercie plus spécialement Drago'addict, qui je l'espère aura toujours un ordinateur après avoir lu ce chapitre ! Et un grand merci aussi pour petite grenouille qui a bien raison de s'inquiéter pour Dudley, il a du souci à se faire :P**

**Je ne bavarde pas plus ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le chant du Phénix

Harry se réveilla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione. La nuit avait été difficile, mais le fait d'entendre la respiration régulière d'Hermione l'avait rassuré. Il ne s'était endormi que très tard, épuisé par les nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, et pour une fois, des cauchemars n'étaient pas venus le hanter. Il s'étira dans le lit, bailla peu discrètement et se leva. Il pensa que c'était déjà le 30 juillet, demain il fêterait ses 16 ans. Cette pensée ne vint pas le réjouir, ses parents étaient morts, Sirius aussi, il se retrouvait avec un nouveau père et il était sûr que Ron allait le détester pour ça. La perspective d'affronter un jour de plus l'indifférence de Rogue lui donna envie de se recoucher. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, Hermione ne tarda pas à se lever.

- Déjà réveillé ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Il n'y a pas longtemps. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien ! Et toi ? dit-il en se frottant les yeux avec la manche de son pyjama.

- Oui, je me suis bien reposé cette nuit. Tu veux aller prendre ta douche en premier ?

- Si ça ne te gène pas, j'y vais tout de suite.

Elle prit ses vêtements et referma doucement la porte. Harry se demanda où était Rogue, chaque matin depuis sa retenue, il ne le voyait pas. L'homme quittait ses quartiers tôt, prenait ses repas dans la Grande Salle et disparaissait sans que personne ne puisse le suivre. Harry se releva subitement, fouilla dans la table de nuit pour attraper la carte du Maraudeur, jurant que ses intentions étaient mauvaises, il fit apparaître le plan du château.

Il parcourut la carte des yeux avant de repérer Rogue. L'étiquette qui indiquait son nom demeurait immobile, il devait sans doute être assis dans sa classe ou dans son bureau en train de lire ou de travailler. Il évalua rapidement la distance qui les séparait, elle n'était pas bien grande. Il observa ensuite le reste de la carte, elle n'indiquait peu de positions par rapport à la période scolaire. Avec un certain ébahissement, il découvrit deux étiquettes, l'une portant le nom de Pétunia Dursley et l'autre de Dudley Dursley. Durant quelques instants, il scruta avec intérêt les déplacements du Directeur dans son bureau. Il faisait les cent pas comme souvent. Soudain, l'étiquette au nom d'Albus Dumbledore se volatilisa, Harry, perdu par ce brusque changement, chercha du regard le Directeur. Il repérait enfin son minuscule point lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore, il portait son habituelle robe bleue avec des lunes argentées qui rappelait la monture de ses lunettes. Sa robe était si longue que ses chaussures semblaient inexistantes. Il s'avança d'un pas léger vers le lit d'Harry, qui entama un mouvement pour se relever, le Directeur l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Ne te lève pas, mon petit, lui ordonna Albus avec douceur.

Il prit une chaise dans un angle et l'attira devant le lit, il s'assit en soupirant face au Survivant. Harry se rendit compte à ce moment-là à quel point le Directeur était âgé, les soucis qui s'accumulaient l'avaient fait vieillir en quelques jours. Il était comme usé par la vie, comme s'il avait perdu sa gaité. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, il avait l'impression que le vieil homme était en train de le passer aux rayons X, ses yeux bleus le transperçaient, il ne put bientôt plus soutenir ce regard intense.

- Harry, je sais que j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs en pensant assurer ton bien-être et je me suis lourdement trompé. Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir donné le sentiment que je t'avais abandonné l'an dernier en restant distant, alors que je ne cherchais qu'à te protéger.

Voyant qu'Harry voulait l'interrompre, il continua, sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir :

- Harry, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant ces paroles. _Sirius pourrait-il lui pardonner, à lui ?_

- Cela va peut-être te sembler dérisoire, voire disproportionné par rapport au mal que j'ai causé, mais je voudrais essayer de me rattraper. Que pourrais-je faire qui te ferait plaisir pour ton anniversaire ?

- J-Je ne sais pas, bafouilla Harry.

- Même si quelque chose te semble impossible, dis-le moi je ferai ce que je pourrai. Harry, je tiens vraiment à te faire un cadeau pour commencer à compenser mon comportement passé.

- Le passé est le passé, rien ne pourra arranger ma vie. On ne peut rien faire pour rattraper le temps passé, déclara-t-il sans colère. J'aurais voulu avoir une autre enfance, une autre famille, une autre destinée, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. On ne peut pas racheter le passé.

Albus posa avec douceur sa main sur le genou du Gryffondor, il sursauta légèrement à ce contact.

- Prends ton temps, tu as toute la journée, lança-t-il d'un ton jovial.

Peu importe ce qu'Harry lui demanderait, il savait ce qu'il allait lui offrir. Encore entraîné par son désir de bien faire, il allait tout faire pour rapprocher Harry et Severus, il savait ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se trouver et apprendre à se connaître.

Il sortit de l'appartement sans un bruit, il vit dans le coin de l'oeil Severus qui venait de claquer une porte dérobée. Il l'entendit l'appeler par son nom, mais il ne lui donna pas le temps de l'appeler de nouveau, il était déjà parti.

Severus tapa du pied, il lui avait encore filé entre les doigts ! Depuis la veille, il cherchait à parler au Directeur, mais celui-ci s'arrangeait toujours pour s'échapper sans qu'il puisse lui poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Severus retourna s'enfermer dans son laboratoire en attendant le petit-déjeuner.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors que c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, un silence morose régnait dans la Grande Salle. Minerva Mc Gonagall, revenue à peine depuis une heure de son manoir en Ecosse, était assise à la droite du Directeur et à la gauche de Severus. Elle observait les deux Moldus avec un air pincé, qu'elle réservait habituellement lorsque Serpentard gagnait la Coupe de Quidditch. Harry dévisageait avec dégoût les Dursley qui avaient revêtu leur plus beau costume pour les deux sépultures qui auraient lieu dans la matinée.

Pétunia portait une robe noire assez longue, qui paraissait mal à l'aise dans cette tenue démodée. Dudley avait un costume noir, qui mettait en avant ses épaules massives et un nœud papillon assorti entourait son absence de cou. Sa chemise à frou-frou ressemblait étrangement à la chemise que portait Ron lors du Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, il se leva et posa sur sa tête ronde un chapeau melon qui ajoutait du ridicule à la tenue. Harry se demanda un instant si c'était Rogue qui avait fourni à son cousin un costume si abominable. Même si les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à la moquerie, il pensa que c'était bien fait pour Big D qui lui avait toujours refilé des vêtements pratiquement immettables.

Severus commença à se lever, indiquant d'un signe de tête aux deux Gryffondor qu'il était temps de partir, son mouvement entraîna une agitation à la table professorale. Minerva et Poppy replacèrent leur siège tout en bavardant. Severus passa à côté des Dursley, suivi d'Harry et Hermione quand le Directeur interpella le brun :

- Harry, veux-tu participer à l'enterrement de ton oncle ? demanda Dumbledore comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade agréable.

- Euh je, bégaya Harry, c'est à quelle heure ?

- C'est à dix heures, répondit-il.

- Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Potter soit intéressé par l'enterrement de deux personnes qui ont fait de sa vie un enfer, cingla Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Harry.

- Fais ce qui te semblera le mieux, conseilla Albus en lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé ce matin.

Albus remonta l'allée centrale, il était presque arrivé aux portes, lorsque Severus l'interpella :

- Albus, je dois vous parler.

Sa voix glaciale fit sourire le Directeur, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus éviter cette conversation.

- Venez à mon bureau à 16h, nous discuterons en prenant le thé, déclara-t-il en se retournant vers le Maître des potions, j'ai commandé chez Honeyducks de nouveaux biscuits fourrés au citron, un vrai délice !

- Vieux débris glucosé, marmonna Severus dans sa barbe.

Albus se détourna comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'insulte de Severus, il ne s'en formalisait plus depuis le temps.

OooOoOoOo

Harry consulta sa montre pour la énième fois, l'heure de l'enterrement se rapprochait et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Les propos de son père résonnaient encore dans sa tête : _« Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Potter soit intéressé par l'enterrement de deux personnes qui ont fait de sa vie un enfer. »_

L'enterrement de Vernon et de Marge ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, il avait reçu trop de coups et d'insultes pour ressentir une once de chagrin pour leur mort.

- Arrête de tourner en rond, lui dit-il Hermione d'une voix énervée.

Elle était assise sur la chaise qu'occupait Dumbledore un peu plus tôt, les jambes croisées, un livre posé sur le genoux. Elle le regardait avec un air exaspéré.

- Ça fait longtemps que je tourne en rond ? Demanda Harry.

- Une bonne dizaine de minutes, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant.

- Pardon, balbutia Harry en prenant un air penaud.

- C'est pas grave, dit-elle avec moins de sévérité. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? C'est enterrement ? Tu ne sais pas quoi faire ?

Harry hocha la tête, il prit une chaise qu'il plaça à côté de celle d'Hermione. Elle savait toujours si bien le comprendre !

- Oui, je ne sais pas si je dois y aller ou pas.

- Tu n'as pas à y aller avec ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais si tu penses que c'est bien que tu y ailles, si j'étais toi, j'irais.

- Je pense que si j'étais à la place de Dudley, je n'aimerais pas être seul, même si je devais être accompagné par mon cousin que je déteste.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, termina-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Harry sortit de la chambre, il n'avait plus qu'à retrouver Rogue, pour lui demander l'autorisation. Il soupira, demander la permission à la chauve-souris, c'était comme reconnaître qu'il était un peu son père et Harry détestait cela, surtout depuis que Rogue l'avait humilié le soir de l'attaque. Il le vit, il était dans le salon, occupé avec un ouvrage. Sans doute des potions, pensa Harry avec ironie.

Il s'avança vers lui avec prudence. Severus ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il fut devant lui, en train de se tortiller nerveusement les mains, il attendait de voir s'il venait le voir ou s'il avait l'intention de sortir des cachots. Entre eux deux, les relations étaient au point mort, depuis que Severus avait dépassé les bornes, l'indifférence mutuelle était la règle.

Il décida d'attendre qu'il parle, il n'allait sans doute pas abréger sa gêne, c'était trop amusant de voir le morveux qui devenait peu à peu rouge écarlate.

- Je, j'aimerais y aller, annonça rapidement le Survivant.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, dans un mouvement qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- À l'enterrement, lâcha Harry tout aussi rapidement.

Second haussement de sourcil. Le gamin serait toujours pour lui une énigme.

- Très bien, déclara Severus d'une voix étonnamment grave. Je vais métamorphoser vos vêtements pour l'occasion.

Il se leva et se plaça face à son fils, la baguette dirigée vers les vêtements mal accordés du garçon il jeta plusieurs sorts qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de mémoriser. Ses vêtements se métamorphosèrent aussitôt en un costume noir particulièrement élégant. Il regarda les vieilles chaussures de sport de Dudley avec honte, il espéra que Rogue n'allait pas le laisser dans cet état-là ! Il le regarda avec des yeux misérables, lui demandant silencieusement de répéter l'opération. Severus eut envie de sourire lorsqu'il vit le regard abattu de Potter junior, il prit pitié de lui et changea les chaussures, si on pouvait encore appeler cela des chaussures, pour des souliers en cuir noir.

- Ah, je savais bien que tu viendrais ! s'écria une troisième voix.

Harry fit volte-face, Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée et épousseta les quelques cendres qui étaient encore sur sa robe.

- Ne croyez pas que je suis d'accord avec cela ! siffla Rogue avec colère.

- Notre jeune ami montre encore une fois son bon cœur, Severus, lança Albus d'un ton joyeuxl.

- Il montre encore une fois son imbécillité chronique !

- Harry, nous allons y aller, annonça le vieil homme d'un ton plus sérieux. Prends mon bras.

Harry marcha vers Albus, il le regarda sans comprendre.

- Mais comment ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

- Privilège du Directeur !

Avant de poser sa main sur le bras du Directeur, il se retourna vers son père et lui dit avec sincérité :

- Merci, Professeur.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais il hocha la tête lentement, faisant tomber ses cheveux brillants sur son visage blanc.

Harry eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait transplané, il atterrit dans le Hall. Dudley les regarda avec ahurissement, il grogna en voyant que son cousin allait les accompagner.

- Etes-vous prêts ? demanda Albus.

Pétunia acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Alors, Dumbledore claqua des mains pour signifier sa satisfaction.

- Bien nous pouvons y aller !

Il sortit d'une poche de sa robe un vieux bic bon pour la poubelle et ordonna à chacun de le toucher. Harry, contrairement aux deux moldus, ne considéra pas le stylo avec mépris. Il dit un peu rudement à son cousin de toucher le stylo et de ne surtout pas le lâcher, le garçonnet l'empoigna en faisant des yeux ronds.

Lorsque le Portoloin s'activa, Harry et les Dursley renforcèrent leur prise sur le petit objet, luttant contre la nausée.

Ils s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le bitume d'une petite rue déserte. Lorsqu'Harry se releva, il vit Pétunia qui avait recouvert sa bouche de sa main, comme pour s'empêcher de vomir. Dudley était plié en deux, occupé à rendre le contenu de son petit-déjeuner.

- Je déteste les sorciers et leur monde de fous ! cria-t-il en tapant du pied, comme l'aurait fait un petit enfant.

Harry s'étonna en voyant Dumbledore ricaner, il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent le directeur se moquer de qui que ce soit, cela correspondait davantage à Rogue.

- Un bonbon au citron, peut-être ? proposa le vieil homme en plongeant sa main dans sa robe.

- Non ! répliqua Dudley avec impolitesse.

- Tu as tort, mon garçon, ils sont excellents. Harry ?

Harry refusa avec politesse, Albus haussa les épaules, il goûta une des maudites friandises qui étaient cachées dans sa robe et froissa le papier doré qu'il remis dans sa poche.

Il demanda aux Dursley et à Harry de le suivre, ils traversèrent plusieurs rues désertes avant d'arriver sur une route plus animée, bordée de petites boutiques.

- Ah ! C'est juste ici !

Harry pouvait lire sur l'enseigne :

**Pompes funèbres londoniennes**

**Organisation de funérailles**

**Contrat obsèques**

**Devis gratuit**

Harry sentit un poids lourd dans son estomac, Rogue avait raison il fallait être un imbécile pour aller à un enterrement « pour le plaisir »!

Il suivit Pétunia qui lui tenait la porte et qui se demandait ce qu'il attendait pour entrer. Les traits de sa tante s'étaient relâchés, elle semblait soulagée que tout se déroule à la manière moldue.

- Ils sont dans le salon Jade, indiqua une femme des pompes funèbres.

Elle les guida jusqu'à une pièce à l'éclairage doux, les murs étaient recouverts de reproductions de paysages apaisants qui rassurèrent brièvement Harry. Il découvrit bientôt la semelle de deux chaussures, son cœur rata un battement.

_Merlin, pourvu qu'on ne m'oblige pas à m'approcher !_ pensa-t-il.

Dudley avait peur aussi d'avancer, sa mère était déjà aux côtés de Vernon. Elle serra sa main raide du défunt contre sa paume chaude, un sanglot s'échappa de sa poitrine, venant troubler le silence du salon verdoyant.

- Viens avec moi, supplia Dudley.

- Euh, d'accord, acquiesça Harry en essayant de ne pas se montrer pas trop effrayé.

Ils avancèrent doucement vers l'homme qui ne lèverait plus jamais la main sur le Survivant. Son visage était resté figé dans une expression de peur intense. Il portait comme toujours une moustache parfaitement entretenue, il n'était pas très différent d'avant, seul son visage avait perdu sa teinte violacée habituelle au profit d'un teint blafard, un peu comme celui de Rogue, se dit Harry.

- Papa, sanglota Dudley en voyant son père étendu.

Harry se demanda ce qui était le pire entre écouter les larmoiements d'autres et être face à deux cadavres. Il s'avança vers Marge. Un frisson le parcourut, il ne sut s'il était dû à la température fraîche du salon ou au fait de revoir son bourreau. Il se détourna de ce visage marqué encore, malgré la mort, par la méchanceté. A ce moment-là, Dumbledore s'approcha des Dursley qui pleuraient librement sur la dépouille de Vernon. Il leur parla doucement à l'oreille. Il sortirent enfin de ce salon pour attendre une éternité dans l'entrée du magasin.

- Monsieur, tout est prêt, déclara un employé.

Deux voitures noires les attendaient à l'extérieur. Les corps avaient déjà été placé à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles. Albus invita Pétunia à monter à l'avant du véhicule, tandis que les garçons prenaient les places à l'arrière. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au cimetière. Un prêtre prononça quelques mots devant le caveau, parce que Vernon ne croyait en rien d'autre que l'argent, Pétunia avait choisi une simple bénédiction à la place d'une messe. Ils restèrent quelques instants encore devant le tombeau ouvert avant de reprendre un Portoloin qui les conduirait à Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOo

A la demande d'Albus, Severus était monté au bureau directorial avec Harry. Le garçon était muet depuis son retour, ce n'était pas étrange en soi, surtout après être allé à deux enterrements. Severus donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, elle les laissa passer, il poussa la lourde porte qui donnait accès au bureau directorial. Ils s'assirent sans échanger un mot. Harry réfléchissait à la proposition du Directeur, il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre parce que Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'il souhait le plus au monde : ses parents et Sirius. En second souhait, il aurait bien voulu que le Directeur le débarrasse de Voldemort, même si c'était lâche pour un Gryffondor.

Il posa son regard sur Fumseck qui était sur son perchoir, l'oiseau plongea ses yeux dorés dans les siens. Il s'envola pour venir se poser sur le bureau face à Severus et à lui.

- Fumseck ! s'écria Harry en étendant sa main pour caresser le plumage rouge flamboyant du phénix.

Alors, l'oiseau entonna une mélodie en regardant les deux sorciers. Le chant du phénix bouleversait quiconque l'entendait, pour Harry ce n'était pas la première fois, mais son cœur se serra en écoutant le triste chant. Les yeux de Fumseck étaient désormais ancrés dans ceux du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Harry ne savait plus si les notes pathétiques émanaient du corps de l'oiseau ou de son propre cœur. Une larme solitaire descendit lentement le long de sa joue. Severus le dévisageait, lui aussi était touché par la douce mélodie qui emplissait désormais tout le bureau. Des larmes perlaient au bord des yeux de l'oiseau guérisseur. Severus n'en revenait pas, l'oiseau donnait ses larmes librement, il sortit une fiole vide de son manteau pour récolter le précieux liquide.

Alors, le chant de Fumseck perdit ses accents mélancoliques, l'oiseau se détourna des yeux d'Harry pour regarder le père et le fils. Tandis que la soleil commençait à décroître sur le parc de Poudlard, Fumseck entama un nouveau chant qui appelait au courage.

_A suivre..._

**C'est tout … pour le moment ! XD**

**Le chapitre était déjà très long pour que je le continue, ça aurait été difficile de couper après... Bon j'espère que tout cela vous a plu ! Que pensez-vous du cadeau d'Albus ?**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

**Bisous,**

**C.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Nouveau chapitre! Personne n'a deviné le cadeau, mais ce n'est pas grave, tout est dévoilé ici! **

**je ne blablatte pas trop, je dis juste merci à tous, à tous ceux qui lisent, commentent! Merci pour vos encouragements!**

**petite grenouille: je trouvais bien qu'harry aille à l'enterrement! Pour le cadeau, ben, c'est juste après! bisous  
drago addict: Severus ne pense qu'aux potions! Il a intérêt à penser un peu plus à son fils!^^  
**

**eladora: un grand merci, tout simplement! =)  
**

**Et place à la lecture! :)  
**

**NDA: Voici le chapitre corrigé, deux d'entre vous ont eu la gentillesse de me dire que j'avais laissé une incohérence dans le chapitre, j'ai remanié le tout. Normalement, il n'y a plus de bêtises... Merci à guest (je n'ai pas ton nom) et à Assko! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire quand vous repérez des choses un peu bizarres qui se baladent dans le texte, je les corrigerai :)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le cadeau d'Albus

Lorsque Severus perçut le cliquetis à peine audible de la porte, il se retourna d'un seul coup. Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, en train de les observer.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes déjà arrivé, déclara Albus.

Severus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il sortir de telles banalités ? L''entrée en matière du Directeur était totalement futile, si le reste était pareil, cela promettait d'être inutile.

- Monsieur le Directeur, venons-en au fait ! Je ne voudrais pas m'éterniser dans ce bureau pour rien, j'ai des potions au feu. Que se passe-t-il avec les Dursley ? Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ? Qu'en est-il de cette nouvelle aura magique ?

Devant la grimace du Directeur, il enchaîna :

- Ne faites surtout pas comme si vous n'aviez rien remarqué ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

- Severus, Severus, quelle avalanche de questions ! rit doucement le vieil homme. Prenez un bonbon au citron.

Rogue repoussa de la main cette proposition indésirable, tandis qu'Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Fumseck, qui était retourné sur son perchoir, vola jusqu'à lui et le posa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il caressa le plumage aux couleurs de Gryffondor, comme il le faisait si souvent avec Hedwige. Au lieu de huhuler joyeusement, l'oiseau chanta quelques notes pour signifier son contentement.

Severus regarda avec dégoût le directeur mordre dans un biscuit au citron. Il nota mentalement de demander à Pomfresh s'il n'était pas diabétique à force de manger ces infâmes sucreries.

- Mon petit, vous me posez des questions auxquelles je cherche encore une réponse adaptée. En ce qui concerne les Dursley, il est évident qu'ils ne vont pas pouvoir continuer à vivre à Poudlard. Des oubliators sont encore en train d'effacer et de modifier les souvenirs des Moldus de Privet Drive. Je ne pense pas que Pétunia et son fils pourront continuer à vivre là-bas. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne peux rien vous dire aujourd'hui, je dois encore faire des recherches, dit-il en désignant la pile de livres sur son bureau.

La situation était donc grave, pensa Severus. Il regretta d'en avoir parlé devant Potter.

- Je vous tiendrai au courant dans quelques jours, soyez-en sûr.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Dudley ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore comme il le faisait souvent.

Harry eut la même impression que plus tôt, c'était comme s'il passait aux rayons X ou à un détecteur de mensonges.

- Lors de l'attaque, j'ai vu Maugrey lancer un sort à Dudley.

- As-tu remarqué autre chose ?

- Non, répondit un peu vite Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant au petit-déjeuner de la veille, Dudley avait fait éclater un verre. Peut-être que cela venait de l'énorme coup de poing qu'il avait donné à la table. à moins que cela ne soit autre chose. Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, Harry n'avait rien vu d'étrange à part le sortilège, cela lui évitait bien des questions épineuses.

- Et, c'est grave le sort qu'il a reçu ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas du tout dangereux. Dudley est comme avant.

- Ah, répondit Harry.

Les minces lèvres de Severus faillirent s'étirer, le gamin faisait toujours cette réponse quand il était surpris ou gêné. Il était tellement prévisible ! Un peu comme Lily, sauf qu'il lisait moins facilement en lui. L'idée d'utiliser la Légimancie pour savoir ce qu'il pensait l'avait effleuré, mais il avait dû renoncer, le gosse aurait senti la senti qu'on forçait son esprit, bien que ses barrières mentales soient inexistantes.

- Harry, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

_Quelle proposition ?_ se demanda Severus. Il haussa un sourcil, désappointé de ne pas être au courant d'un nouveau plan sans toute typiquement gryffondorien de la part du vieux sénile.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Ce que je désire le plus, ce serait de retrouver mes parents et Sirius et vous ne pouvez rien y faire ! s'écria le Survivant d'une voix forte.

- Tu as toujours ton père, rappela Albus d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme.

Severus guetta une réponse de la part du gamin qui ne vint pas.

- Harry, je ne peux pas effacer le passé, mais j'ai pensé à un cadeau utile pour ton père et toi.

_Encore une idée stupide !_ pensèrent à l'unisson le père et le fils

Severus se releva du fauteuil, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs dans une position défensive. Albus tira d'un tiroir du bureau un petit objet que Severus ne reconnut pas, alors que les pupilles d'Harry se dilataient d'étonnement.

- Mais comment ? Après le ministère ? hoqueta le garçon.

- Le professeur Mc Gonagall ne l'a jamais rendu, expliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux, je l'ai toujours conservé en cas de besoin.

Severus se pencha pour regarder la fine et longue chaîne posée sur le bureau. Un minuscule sablier y était accroché. Il se demanda quel était cet artefact magique que Potter avait visiblement vu et lui non.

- C'est un retourneur de temps, Severus.

- Vous voulez que je parte avec Rogue, demanda Harry en pointant du doigt son professeur de Potion comme s'il devait laver à la main la taie d'oreiller de Dobby.

- Oui, tu as tout compris !

- Mais ce n'est pas un cadeau ! s'insurgea Harry avec un regard effaré. C'est pire qu'un cauchemar !

_Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus !_ s'énerva silencieusement Severus. Après tout, sa compagnie n'était pas si horrible que ça, à condition de ne pas être un verracrasse en potion. Même si le comportement de Potter Junior l'exaspérait, il n'était pas contre ce que disait le morveux. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste pour une durée indéterminée avec lui.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Potter les dents serrées.

- Que dis-tu du premier juin?

- Mais, ça fait...

- Parfait ! Parfait, s'écria Albus en se frottant les mains, avec un sourire diabolique accroché aux lèvres. J'étais sûr que tu apprécierais l'idée.

- Mais... mais..., bafouilla Severus.

Lui non plus n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser mener par le bout du nez par ce vieux fou, mais pour une fois sa répartie légendaire l'abandonna. Il ne pensait pas que le Directeur pourrait trouver un cadeau si saugrenu pour Potter. Son mutisme amusa Dumbledore et même Harry, qui ne l'avait jamais vu bégayer.

- Je pourrais sauver Sirius, rêva le Survivant à haute voix.

Le regard d'Albus se voila, on ne pouvait pas jouer avec le passé d'autant plus en étant au Ministère. La situation n'avait rien à voir avec le jour où Harry et Hermione avaient remonté le temps pour sauver Sirius et Buck.

- Harry, mon petit, il est arrivé des choses terribles aux sorciers qui ont cherché à modifier le cours du temps.

- Mais, avec Hermione, on a sauvé une fois Sirius, pourquoi ne pas le refaire ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir. C'est vous-même qui nous avez dit de le faire!

- La situation était bien différente à cette époque-là, répondit Dumbledore avec fermeté.

- Mais, vous êtes Albus Dumbledore, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! tenta de nouveau Harry, dont la voix prenait des accents désespérés.

- Potter, ça suffit ! coupa sèchement Rogue. Cessez de vous tenir comme un enfant de quatre ans !

- Je te remercie, Harry, pour ta confiance, enchaîna Dumbledore en ignorant l'intervention de Rogue, mais je ne peux rien faire sans entraîner des conséquences désastreuses, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Les yeux de Rogue lançaient des éclairs, comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez mauvaise, il devait encore entendre parler du sac à puces ! Il n'était toujours question que de lui !

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Avant ce soir, je dois encore régler quelques détails avec vous, Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans le château, ni aller à l'impasse du Tisseur, j'ai pensé à vous prêter une de mes résidences privées.

Severus jubila pour la première fois de la journée, il pouvait enfin clouer le bec à ce vieux débris.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur le Directeur, déclara-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Albus le dévisagea avec méfiance, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce bouleversement.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- J'ai une résidence privée, sécurisée, parfaitement à même de protéger Potter.

- Je préfèrerais quand même que vous logiez dans ma résidence.

- Et moi, je tiens à rester dans ma demeure ancestrale, répliqua vertement Severus.

- Très bien, Severus, si vous y tenez, murmura le Directeur avec une voix fatiguée.

- La maison aurait besoin d'être nettoyée auparacant.

- Nous nous en occuperons tout à l'heure.

- Dans ce cas, dit Severus en se levant.

Son corps était raide, il s'inclina rapidement en ajoutant un "Monsieur le Directeur" et il sortit. Harry observa le Directeur quelques minutes, il ordonnait une pile de parchemins usés. Il déclara enfin:

- Je sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire.

- Harry ? interrogea le vieil homme en se caressant la barbe.

- Je voudrais qu'Hermione vienne avec nous.

Il le vit hocher lentement la tête, attendant avec impatience une réponse.

- C'est possible, mais elle ira chez ses parents.

- Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas chez Rogue ?

Le directeur ne le corrigea pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'Harry oubliait le titre de Professeur, il ne répondit pas non plus à sa question. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, avant que Dumbledore ne conseille à Harry d'aller préparer ses valises.

Il redescendit dans les cachots, espérant qu'Hermione y serait aussi. Il avait hâte de lui annoncer leur nouvelle aventure dans le temps. Il était bien sûr assez déçu, il pensa qu'il pourrait toujours essayer de s'échapper de chez Rogue pour aller voir Sirius. Le Directeur voulait se racheter, comme il l'avait dit le matin même, mais c'était à ses conditions. Cela agaçait Harry qui aurait aussi voulu qu'Hermione reste avec lui pour faire écran entre Rogue et lui, mais c'était encore une chose impossible.

Il trouva Hermione assise sur son lit en train d'écrire sur un parchemin. Elle leva les yeux du grimoire qui était à côté d'elle, lorsqu'il entra.

- Hermione, fais tes valises on s'en va ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Hermione se releva, étonnée de voir son meilleur ami si joyeux, cela faisait des semaines qu'il était plongé dans une profonde mélancolie.

- On va où ? demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

- On va au premier juin !

- Hein ?

Devant l'air complètement abasourdi d'Hermione, Harry éclata de rire.

- Mais, dis-moi au lieu de rire, bougonna-t-elle.

- On va, il arrivait à peine à parler tant il riait, au premier juin ! répéta-t-il.

- Merci, j'avais compris, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Mais soudain, son regard s'éclaira :

- Tu veux dire qu'on retourne dans le passé ?

- Oui, oui, avec le retourneur de temps que Mc Go t'avait donné en troisième année !

- Mais c'est génial ! s'écria la brune. Mais, attends, on va aller où ? On ne peut pas rester à Poudlard, nos doubles y seront déjà !

- C'est là que tout se corse. Tu vas chez tes parents et moi je vais tenter de survivre avec la chauve-souris graisseuse.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! dit-elle en lui assenant une tape sur la tête.

Ils rirent tous deux en rassemblant les vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. Lorsque leurs bagages furent prêts, ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

oOoOoOoOo

L'heure du départ arriva rapidement. Severus réduisit ses bagages et ceux de Potter qui était toujours assis dans son salon avec Granger. Il leur demanda rudement s'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Severus passa sa bibliothèque en revue, pour prendre encore quelques livres qui pourraient lui servir. Une fois qu'il eurent tout vérifié, ils utilisèrent la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au bureau directorial.

Harry s'écroula en sortant de la cheminée, recouvrant la moquette d'une fine pellicule de suie. Rogue murmura dans sa barbe invisible quelques paroles désagréables qui ne méritent pas d'être rapportées ici. Calmé par une brève pression de la main d'Hermione sur son bras, Harry trouva la force de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

- Severus, j'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait vous rendre service, dit-il en tendant un ouvrage assez récent qui était posé jusqu'alors sur son bureau.

Rogue scruta le livre et renifla avec mépris en lisant le titre _Le développement magique chez les enfants_. Il leva un sourcil et siffla:

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ça?

- Vous trouverez des informations précieuses.

- Comptez-vous me faire ouvrir une crèche? dit Rogue avec sarcasme.

- Si cela vous tente, Severus, je sais que vous en avez assez d'enseigner à des enfants pleins d'hormones. Peut-être que de joyeux bambins vous réjouiraient davantage! répliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Rogue se figea, totalement outré par les propos du Directeur. Il ne put répliquer car on frappa plusieurs coups à la porte. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de foudroyer les deux étudiants qui se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Albus lança un sort pour la déverrouiller. La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha lorsqu'il vit Petunia et Dudley qui se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, ils tenaient dans leurs mains les quelques possessions qu'ils avaient.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Ils viennent avec nous, répondit simplement le Directeur. Sachant que je pars avec vous, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls ici.

Dudley s'avança avec prudence, camouflé derrière sa mère, il n'osait même pas regarder Rogue qui se tenait face à lui.

Les derniers rayons du soleil se réfléchissaient sur les vitres des bibliothèques circulaires, la nuit allait bientôt tomber sur Poudlard. Albus expliqua brièvement aux Dursley ce qui allait se passer. Pétunia sembla mécontente de voyager dans le passé, elle pensait rentrer bientôt à Privet Drive et tous ses projets étaient avortés.

- Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux au moins? dit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Rassurez-vous tout va bien se passer, souffla Dumbledore avec confiance.

Il expliqua à chacun ce qu'il devait faire, il dut encore répondre à plusieurs questions que Dudley murmurait à sa mère. Il consulta sa montre magique et s'écria:

- Il ne faut pas traîner.

Alors, tous se mirent en cercle. Harry était entouré par Severus et Hermione, Pétunia et Dudley se positionnèrent à côté d'Albus. Dudley, toujours affublé de son costume de funérailles ne menait pas large, juste à la droite de Severus qui le toisait méchamment.

- Bien nous sommes prêts, lança Albus avec un sourire réjoui.

Son plan fonctionnait à merveille, Harry et Severus allaient pouvoir connaître une vie de famille pendant les trois mois de vacances, c'était certes peu, mais cela permettrait sans doute de mettre en place les débuts de leur relation. Severus pourrait aussi former son fils, il avait une confiance infinie en son Maître de Potion, il connaissait ses aptitudes pour les duels et l'Occlumancie, Harry ne pouvait pas être mieux formé que par lui.

Quant à lui, il pourrait avoir un peu de temps pour s'occuper des Dursley, des jours difficiles l'attendaient. Il prit le retourneur de temps qui était toujours sur son bureau, déroula la longue chaîne et la passa autour de chacun. La chaîne, bien que longue, semblait s'être allongée pour permettre à tous les voyageurs d'être entourés. Albus commença à faire tourner le sablier, cinquante-huit fois exactement.

Les jours commencèrent à défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse. La lumière connaissait de rapides variations, à peine le soleil se levait que c'était déjà le moment qu'il se couche. Harry n'aurait pas su dire combien de seconde durait une nuit tant le moment où le bureau était plongé dans le noir était bref. La chaîne du retourneur de temps commença à déchirer son tee-shirt, elle entamait déjà la robe de Rogue, chacun avait l'impression d'être dans un étau qui se resserrait. Les fibres des vêtements se fendaient progressivement, Harry ressentit la pression de la chaîne sur son dos, elle irritait sa peau.

Enfin, plus rien ne bougea. Harry regarda Hermione, la chaîne était enfoncée dans sa chair. Albus lança un _Tempus_, le cœur de Severus sembla d'arrêter de battre.

- 1er juin 1996, 20h20.

Hermione éclata de rire, soulagée qu'il soient arrivés à la bonne époque, elle se souvenait de toutes les histoires que le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait racontées avant de lui donner le retourneur de temps.

- Severus, vous devriez partir avec Dobby, je vais lever les barrières de protection pour que vous puissiez transplaner. Dobby, appela-t-il.

Le petit elfe surgit de nulle part, il portait une taie d'oreiller beaucoup moins crasseuse que d'habitude. Sa tenue était agrémentée de baskets blanches.

- Monsieur le Directeur, que peut faire Dobby pour vous. Bonjour, Monsieur Harry Potter, salua Dobby en s'inclinant jusqu'à terre.

- Salut Dobby ! lança Harry. Jolies chaussures!

- Oh, merci Monsieur! s'écria le petit elfe. Harry Potter est trop gentil.

- Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans ! rigola le Survivant.

- Bien, Mon...Harry Potter, dit Dobby de sa voix aiguë.

Il se pencha en avant une fois encore, les mains jointes, un grand sourire illuminait son petit visage. En lui, tout exprimait la joie, jusqu'à ses oreilles qui frétillaient.

- Dobby, tu vas aller avec le professeur Rogue.

- Bien, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Conduisez Dobby, il appellera ensuite d'autres elfes pour nettoyer votre maison.

Albus jeta quelques sorts pour passer à travers les barrières de protection de Poudlard. Severus posa sa main sur le bras de l'elfe, se concentra quelques instants et ils disparurent dans un craquement.

Pétunia et Dudley se tenaient dans un coin, visiblement gênés de se trouver là. Il scrutaient les autres sorciers avec mépris. Dumbledore semblait inquiet d'être dans son bureau alors que l'année scolaire n'était pas terminée et qu'il n'était pas censé être là. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Severus revienne. Il murmura quelques mots à Dumbledore. Harry comprit que le moment de partir approchait, les larmes aux yeux, il se dirigea vers Hermione, il la serra fort contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyat.

- Tout va bien se passer, Harry, le rassura-t-elle quand elle vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- J'espère, Mya, murmura-t-il.

Il s'avança vers Rogue qui s'impatientait, sans un mot, il lui présentait son bras. Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de poser sa main, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Hermione, le bureau de Dumbledore s'effaça dans un craquement.

_A suivre..._

Voilà, c'est tout ... pour le moment! (c'était pour clôturer la saison de Secret Story) xD

Je vous dis à très vite et au plaisir de lire vos coms'

Bises,

C.


	18. Chapter 18

Je souhaite remercier tout particulièrement Guest et Assko qui m'ont aidée à corriger quelques petites incohérences qui s'étaient glissées dans le chapitre précédent.

Merci à vous tous de suivre les tribulations d'Harry et de Severus ! Aujourd'hui le début de leur relation à deux ! Donc j'espère que ceux qui attendaient des chapitres avec seulement Harry et Severus seront contents:D

**RAR :**

sissi72-me : Harry et Sev ont encore du chemin pour apprendre à se connaître et à s'aimer ! Je veux prendre mon temps, pour les amener à une relation fusionnelle:) Bisous

Matthias Potter : Merci, merci ! J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Drago'addict : Bah tu ressembles pas à James Potter, alors pareil il s'entendrait bien avec toi^^ On rigole avec le bouquin, mais il contient des infos intéressantes... Merci à toi et gros bisous

grumfy : Je suis contente que le cadeau de Dumby te plaise ! Bizz

La Louve : Un nouveau chapitre pour te satisfaire, Miss ! Merci encore xD

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Solitude à deux

Harry tituba lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Il se rattrapa à la manche de la cape de son père pour éviter de s'étaler une fois de plus pour la journée. Rogue le toisa avec un rictus moqueur, alors que les joues d'Harry s'empourpraient de honte.

- Votre sens de l'équilibre est plus que déficient, lança-t-il en omettant le « Potter » méprisant qui clôturait à l'accoutumée toutes ses phrases.

Harry se redressa et lâcha le tissu sombre immédiatement comme s'il avait été brûlé. Rogue avança vers l'ancienne bâtisse. Harry regardait alternativement le paysage inconnu et l'homme qui marchait d'un pas pressé. Hermione avait beau penser ce qu'elle voulait, mais Harry ne changerait sûrement pas d'avis, la cape de Rogue – pourtant épaisse et lourde – se soulevait et se gonflait sous l'effet du vent. Les manches prenaient une nouvelle ampleur, bien plus impressionnante que lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il ressemblait alors à une grande chauve-souris aux cheveux graisseux. Harry accéléra la cadence, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver aux portes de la maison. Rogue se retourna et fit virevolter ses robes dans un mouvement naturel, la baguette levée, il entreprit de jeter des sortilèges. Harry ne vit pas l'effet des sorts, ils ne produisaient aucune couleur, ni aucun bruit. Quand Rogue parut satisfait, il rangea sa baguette dans une poche intérieure. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison en dissimulant le trouble qui l'agitait. Cela n'échappa pas à Harry qui était pourtant encore en train de se poser des questions sur les sorts de protection que la chauve-souris venait de lancer, il vit un soupçon d'hésitation ou d'appréhension, il n'aurait pas trop su dire, quand Rogue posa sa main sur la poignée.

Ils entrèrent enfin, Harry respira profondément. Cela ne sentait pas le moisi, ou comme dans son placard sous l'escalier, cela sentait le propre, la fraîcheur. Il posa ses yeux sur le carrelage de l'entrée, c'était étonnant de voir un carrelage bleu ailleurs que dans une salle de bain. Les elfes avaient enlevé toute la saleté et la poussière accumulées au cours des années. Il vit qu'il restait un vêtement posé négligemment sur une chaise, ce n'était sûrement pas à Rogue. Il se demanda s'il n'appartenait pas à sa mère, au vu de la taille, cela ne pouvait être que pour une femme. Il s'approcha pour vérifier, Rogue comprit aussitôt ce que le gamin s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait pas à toucher ce qui appartenait à sa Lily !

- Potter, on ne touche pas ce qui n'est pas à soi ! cingla-t-il.

Harry s'exécuta, ne voulant pas provoquer Rogue alors que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était dans cette nouvelle maison.

- Attendez-moi là, ordonna-t-il à Harry tandis qu'il prenait délicatement le vêtement gris.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement, il disparut au fond du couloir. Il commença à regarder l'entrée, il leva les yeux vers les multiples tableau, il se demanda si toutes les toiles étaient sorcières ou si certaines étaient moldues. Un vieil homme dormait dans un cadre, dans un autre, une femme assez jeune tenait un enfant dans ses bras, elle lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. Bientôt, Rogue fut à côté de lui. Harry parut surpris, mais garda un silence obstiné.

- Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, dit-il d'une voix grave. Ici se trouve la cuisine, annonça-t-il en montrant une porte.

Harry suivit Rogue, ils montèrent au premier étage. La maison était grande, il y avait de nombreuses pièces, bien plus qu'à Privet Drive. Comme s'il avait deviné la question d'Harry, Severus déclara :

- Voici votre chambre. Toutes les autres pièces, sauf la cuisine, la salle de bain qui se trouve juste à côté et le salon vous sont interdites. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller à l'extérieur sans ma permission.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Harry ne répliqua pas, mais si Rogue devait être aussi désagréable, il aurait autant de liberté que chez les Dursley. Il aurait préféré que cela soit différent, mais pour l'instant les règles de vie étaient suffisamment simples à respecter.

- Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette dans la maison.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry surpris.

- La maison est protégée par de l'ancienne magie qui empêche le Ministère de détecter tout acte magique.

Rogue s'écarta pour le laisser passer, il entra dans une chambre qui avait tout pour le faire rêver. Un sourire illumina son visage, Severus le remarqua, mais il préféra garder le silence.

Une tapisserie bleue recouvrait les murs, de rares motifs, des étoiles, étaient parsemés ça et là. Chaleureuse était l'adjectif qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry en regardant la moquette crème. Le lit était noir, un peu comme celui de Rogue, lui aussi semblait confortable. La chambre était étonnamment spacieuse, pour une fois Harry avait une belle armoire, même s'il n'avait pas grand chose à mettre à l'intérieur, un vrai bureau pas bancal avec une chaise. Une étagère avait été installée, elle était pour le moment vide, il pourrait poser ses manuels scolaire. Il reporta enfin son regard sur la fenêtre. C'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans la chambre. Pas de barreaux, pas de grillage. Une grande fenêtre qui laisserait pénétrer la lumière du jour. Il se demanda qui avait fait la décoration tant c'était joli.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rogue observait les réactions du garçon. Même s'il se fichait de ce qu'il pensait de sa chambre, il fut satisfait lorsque Potter regarda chaque élément avec plaisir. En même temps, pensa-t-il, quand on a vu la chambre de Privet Drive, rien ne pouvait être pire.

- Je vous attends dans dix minutes dans la cuisine, déclara-t-il en sortant.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, le sourire accroché aux lèvres. Si on enlevait Rogue au tableau, tout était pour le mieux. Il attrapa un oreiller et le serra contre lui. Il pensa à Sirius, il était encore en vie ! Il fallait qu'il prépare un plan d'attaque ! Il s'abandonna à l'euphorie du moment présent, il ferma les yeux. Le sommeil s'insinua en lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Severus avait terminé de ranger ses bagages. Après avoir laissé Potter dans sa chambre, il avait regagné la sienne, sortit ses valises, il leur avait redonné une taille normale. Il avait tiré d'une de ses poches le livre que lui avait donné Albus. Il grommela en le laissant sur sa table de nuit, il y jetterait un coup d'oeil, s'il avait le temps. Il regarda sa montre, il était largement temps de manger. Il descendit dans la cuisine, le gamin n'était même pas là. Cela fit monter sa colère d'un cran, toute la journée il avait dû lutter contre son agacement. D'abord, il y avait eu l'enterrement et la folle tendance d'Albus de se réjouir que le gamin y aille, ensuite il y avait eu le plan sadique de les renvoyer dans le passé ! Albus était-il totalement stupide, il savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à les rapprocher, c'était sans doute plus dans son intérêt que dans le leur ! Cela cachait encore quelque chose, il en était certain. Et puis, maintenant, le gosse qui ne se pointait pas à l'heure.

L'addition de ce qui vient d'être énoncé provoqua le tonitruant « Potter » qui résonna dans toute la maison.

Harry bondit d'un seul coup. il regarda sa montre, complètement paniqué, il chercha inutilement à se souvenir de l'heure du repas. Il commença à jurer, imaginant les pires châtiments qui l'attendaient pour un tel retard, même s'il ignorait l'importance du retard en question. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, comme s'il était attendu par un Vernon en colère. Moins d'une minute après le cri de Rogue, il était devant la porte de la salle à manger.

Les yeux de Rogue lançaient des éclairs, Harry baissa les yeux, la situation était presque aussi critique que lorsque Neville faisait exploser son chaudron.

- Vous venez encore de me prouver votre incapacité à suivre un ordre simple, énonça lentement Rogue.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, s'excusa le Survivant.

- Que faisiez-vous de si important pour oublier votre estomac ? Regardez-moi quand je vous parle.

- Hum... je m'étais endormi, répondit Harry les joues rouges de honte, les yeux toujours baissés.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je vous ai dit que je m'étais endormi, répéta-t-il avec agacement en levant les yeux.

- Oubliez ce ton avec moi, Potter, siffla Rogue d'un ton dangereux.

- Oui, Monsieur.

D'un geste brusque, Severus désigna une chaise. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi Rogue l'avait obligé à venir si vite, s'il n'y avait rien à manger.

- Dobby !

L'elfe transplana aussitôt.

- Apporte-nous à manger ! Tu apporteras des provisions pour le frigidaire et les placards.

- Bien, Professeur Rogue.

L'elfe disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Rogue se leva ouvrit un placard et sortit des assiettes, deux verres et des couverts. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dobby revint avec un grand plateau. Un plat contenait un rôti de porc encore fumant, un autre des petits pois. Pour le dessert, l'elfe avait emporté des tartes à la mélasse. L'elfe partit dès que tout fut installé sur la table.

Rogue se servit en premier et déposa une grande quantité de nourriture dans l'assiette d'Harry.

- Pas tant, Professeur, murmura Harry qui n'avait pas du tout faim. Je ne pourrai jamais manger tout ça.

- Eh bien, pour une fois vous allez vous forcer un peu, cela ne vous fera pas de mal !

Harry commença à manger, il regarda son assiette qui était désespérément pleine. Dobby revint, ce fut une modeste diversion. Mais il ne se préoccupa pas d'eux, il rangea des provisions comme Rogue lui avait demandé. Rogue engloutit son repas rapidement, il sortit de la cuisine en laissant à l'elfe quelques consignes. Sans un regard pour Potter, il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Harry attendit un peu avant de porter son assiette encore pleine vers l'évier. Il demanda à Dobby où se trouvait la poubelle.

- Harry Potter, Dobby va le faire.

- Non, Dobby, ne m'en occupe. Fais ce que Rogue t'a demandé.

- Comme vous voulez, Harry Potter.

Dobby retourna à son rangement, tandis qu'Harry vidait son déjeuner dans la poubelle. Il pensa avec ironie qu'il jetait pour le première fois de la nourriture, alors que pendant des années il avait récupéré dans la poubelle de Privet Drive de quoi calmer son estomac.

- Dobby, tu restes ici ? Demanda un Harry plein d'espoir.

- Dobby repart à Poudlard ce soir, répondit l'elfe en levant ses gros yeux.

Harry sortit un peu dépité de la cuisine, il allait rester seul avec Rogue. Il décida de ne pas s'aventurer dans le manoir. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre en colère Rogue dès le premier soir. Il remonta dans sa chambre et commença à vider sa valise. Cela l'occupa une bonne heure. Il était dix heures passées quand il s'arrêta. Il voulut aller se laver les dents et faire un brin de toilette avant de se coucher. Il sortit dans le couloir et observa les portes qui s'offraient à lui. Il se souvenait des interdictions de Rogue et de ses menaces à demi-mot. Il ne savait pas où se situait la salle de bain, il avança sa main vers une poignée et la recula. Les souvenirs de Privet Drive revinrent, il avait déjà passé plusieurs jours sans se laver, il pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

Il plaça un sortilège de silence autour de son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla en catastrophe, il était déjà huit heures. Il ne connaissait pas l'heure du petit-déjeuner et il espérait que Rogue n'était pas encore levé. Il mit ses lunettes à la hâte, enfila les mêmes vêtements que la veille, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir. Il descendit dans la cuisine, ayant l'horrible sensation que sa vessie allait exploser.

Rogue se tenait devant une des fenêtres de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main.

- Bonjour, Professeur, lança Harry en arrivant.

- Potter, salua Rogue en inclinant la tête.

Rogue le regarda s'asseoir péniblement à la table de la cuisine. Il remarqua aussi qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

Le cœur d'Harry battait fort, allait-il seulement oser poser cette fichue question à Rogue ? Severus n'ignorait pas le trouble du gosse, il avait l'impression qu'il avait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Il haussa un sourcil et s'avança vers le Survivant.

- Potter, êtes-vous malade ?

Le garçon leva ses yeux verts, il avait l'air affreusement mal à l'aise.

- Non, Monsieur. Hum... je me demandais, ajouta-t-il, si vous pourriez me remontrer où se situent la salle de bain et les toilettes.

Le visage de Severus se figea. Le gosse n'était pas allé aux toilettes depuis la veille ?

- Venez, Potter, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Harry se morigéna, il n'aurait jamais dû demander ça. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et son visage perdit rapidement le rouge qui le colorait quelques instants auparavant. Il le suivit docilement jusque dans le couloir.

- Je crois qu'une petite visite du domaine s'impose, dit-il en ouvrant une porte. Voici les toilettes. Rejoignez-moi dans la cuisine ensuite.

Severus s'éloigna rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le morveux n'était pas allé aux toilettes depuis son arrivée. Il était même étonné que le gosse n'ait pas visité en douce la maison. Cela ne correspondait pas au Potter qu'il connaissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Potter rentra dans la cuisine, il avait perdu son air penaud.

- Merci, Professeur.

- Prenez votre petit-déjeuner et soyez prêt dans une demi-heure, en ignorant les remerciements du gamin.

Et Rogue s'éclipsa comme il le faisait si souvent. Harry se servit un bol de lait, il se coupa une tranche de pain et commença à manger doucement. Il lava son bol et chercha dans quel placard il devait le ranger.

- En haut, à gauche, indiqua Rogue qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Bien, venez avec moi.

Severus montra le salon à Harry, ce fut la seule pièce qu'il découvrit pour le rez-de-chaussée. Les autres portes, Rogue ne les ouvrit pas.

- Ici, vous trouverez mon bureau, je vous défends d'y entrer. Néanmoins, vous pouvez venir m'y trouver en cas de problème. Là, mon laboratoire, pour notre sécurité, vous n'y mettrez pas les pieds non plus, railla Rogue.

- Il n'y a pas de risque, ironisa Harry.

- C'est moi qui déciderai de cela, Potter, répliqua vertement le maître des Potions.

Harry le suivit au premier étage, en espérant qu'il échapperait à des cours particuliers de potion. Rogue lui remontra l'emplacement de la salle de bain, des toilettes. Puis, ce fut le tour des pièces interdites.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas chercher à pénétrer dans ma chambre, dit-il en montrant un porte, sauf si votre vie est en danger. Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous vous immisciez à nouveau dans ma vie privé !

Les yeux de Rogue prirent une lueur démente, comme lorsqu'il avait revu Sirius dans la Cabane Hurlante ou comme lorsqu'Harry avait plongé dans la Pensine. Le Survivant prit peur.

- Très bien, Monsieur, bafouilla-t-il.

- En ce qui concerne l'extérieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller, du moins pour l'instant. J'attends de vous que vous commenciez vos devoirs de vacances, tous les deux jours vous me montrerez ce que vous avez fait. Je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison, donc vous ferez en sorte de garder votre chambre dans l'état dans lequel vous l'avez trouvée, vous préparerez le repas du soir et je me chargerai du déjeuner. Vous pouvez prendre le petit-déjeuner à partir de huit heures jusqu'à neuf heures, le déjeuner aura lieu à midi et le dîner à sept heures. Soyez ponctuel.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Severus s'avança, Harry le suivait toujours, il se posta devant une fenêtre qui donnait à la fois sur le parc et sur la mer. Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un enfant émerveillé.

- Fermez la bouche, Potter !

C'était incroyable ! Il n'avait jamais la mer pour de vrai ! A la télévision chez les Dursley, il avait vu des reportages et il désirait y aller depuis tout petit. Il avait envie de bafouer les ordres de Rogue et de courir jusqu'à la mer.

- Des sortilèges de protection entourent le domaine, je dois les renforcer dans les jours prochains, déclara-t-il. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre.

La matinée passa vite pour Harry et Severus. Severus s'enferma dans son laboratoire, il le nettoya, améliora les installations. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas travaillé dans son premier laboratoire. Il imagina un instant en créer un second au premier étage, mais il pensa finalement que cela pouvait attendre. Il avait emporté de Poudlard des ingrédients pour avoir un début de stock. Il décida de profiter du temps qui lui restait avant la préparation du déjeuner pour remplir des formulaires de commande d'ingrédients. Cela faisait beaucoup de dépenses, mais, c'était d'une part nécessaire et cela ne présentait pas un réel problème, il avait des ressources et l'achat d'ingrédients n'était pas une dépense vaine.

De son côté, Harry en avait profité pour prendre une douche qui était plus que bienvenue. Il passa un grand moment à contempler le parc, il s'imagina sur son balai en train de survoler le vaste terrain, dont il n'avait qu'un aperçu réduit, et la mer. Quand il avait consulté sa montre, il s'était aussitôt mis au travail. Il savait que Rogue allait vérifier son travail le lendemain et que s'il ne travaillait pas plus efficacement que cela, il allait encore s'attirer les foudres de Rogue. Il ouvrit son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, autant commencer par sa matière favorite, il gardait les potions pour la fin. Vers midi moins le quart, il descendit dans la cuisine. Il fut surprit de ne pas y trouver Rogue, même s'il ne tenait pas vraiment à prendre encore un repas en sa compagnie. Il attendit avec patience midi, mais Rogue ne vint pas.

Il se demanda s'il avait bien compris, peut-être qu'il devait préparer le repas du midi ?

Il n'avait pas faim. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus faim depuis que les Dursley l'avaient tant affamé. Il ouvrit le frigidaire à la recherche d'un aliment appétissant et qu'il cuisinerait facilement. Il vit une douzaine d'oeufs, au moins avec ça, il ne se tromperait pas !

Il chercha dans les placards une poêle, il trouva des pâtes, il les prit. Après avoir ouvert une énième porte, il dénicha enfin une poêle. Il fit comme il le faisait chaque matin chez les Dursley, tout en diminuant les quantités.

L'odeur de l'huile qui chauffe attisa l'odorat de Severus. Il lança un _Tempus_ qui lui indiqua son retard. Il sortit rapidement de son laboratoire, il arriva à pas feutrés dans la cuisine. Le gamin se trouvait là, devant sa gazinière, des tomates et de la salade fraîchement lavée étaient disposées sur le plan de travail. Il maniait avec dextérité une poêle dans laquelle chantaient des œufs, il agitait de l'autre main des pâtes dans de l'eau bouillonnante. Le gosse délaissa les pâtes et se rapprocha du plan de travail. Il trancha méticuleusement les tomates, il mélangea l'huile et le vinaigre au fond d'un saladier, ajouta un soupçon de sel et de poivre, disposa la salade et les tomates coupées au milieu. Severus l'observait avec une certaine surprise gérer les œufs sur le feu et préparer une salade. Pourquoi était-il si mauvais en potions ?

Harry goûta une pâte et jugea que la cuisson était bonne. La passoire était déjà prête dans l'évier, avec un torchon il saisit les anses. Severus s'avança vers lui, pour mieux l'observer. Harry s'aperçut que la terreur des cachots se tenait juste derrière lui, comme en cours, il lâcha la casserole. Il se recula d'un seule coup et heurta Rogue. Il s'éloigna, comme électrisé par ce contact.

- Maîtrisez-vous, Potter ! dit Rogue un peu sèchement.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Harry, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

Severus avait déjà entendu cette phrase, elle lui déplut. Combien de fois avait-il répété à Tobias qu'il ne se tromperait plus, qu'il ne le décevrait plus ?

- Montrez-moi vos mains !

Harry recula un peu plus, les mains cachées derrière le dos.

- Potter, montrez-moi vos mains, répéta Severus avec fermeté.

- Ça va, je n'ai rien.

- C'est moi qui décide, montrez-moi vos mains. C'est ridicule, Potter, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Harry avança ses mains, elles étaient rougies par la vapeur brûlante. Severus les examina avec attention, il avait les sourcils froncés.

- Plus que de peur que de mal, conclut-il. Si vous avez mal, venez me voir, je vous donnerai un baume.

- Oui, Professeur.

Severus nota mentalement de vérifier l'état des mains du garçon, son intuition lui disait que même s'il avait mal, il ne viendrait pas. Il se mit à déguster le repas simple proposé par Potter avec plaisir. C'était simple, mais bon. Il lui dit qu'il préparerait le repas du soir à sa place, Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Severus hésita tout au long du repas, il ne trouva pas le courage de complimenter le garçon, ni d'engager la conversation avec lui. Le repas du soir se déroula dans la même monotonie, Rogue semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se coucha pour la seconde fois dans sa nouvelle maison. Il avait du mal à envisager quelle serait sa nouvelle vie avec la chauve-souris des cachots. Pourrait-il revoir ses amis ? Devrait-il copiner avec Malefoy et ses deux gorilles ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors que son autre moi s'endormait dans la tour de Gryffondor, entouré d'Hermione et de Ron. Lui se sentait plus seul que jamais, avec un trou béant à la place du cœur. Même le _« je ne vous veux aucun mal »_ ne parvenait pas à le rassurer.

Rogue avait passé la journée à s'interroger sur sa relation avec Potter, il ne savait pas comment le traiter. Une petite voix lui répétait dans sa tête qu'il n'avait de Potter que les traits et que le gamin avait besoin de lui. Ses réactions bizarres lui rappelaient sa propre enfance, mais comment faire ? Pour une fois il aurait souhaité qu'Albus soit là, qu'il lui donne ses fichus conseils. Non, ce vieux fou avait fait en sorte qu'il gère cela tout seul. Il remonta dans sa chambre, passa devant celle de Potter. Harassé de fatigue, il se prépara rapidement, avant d'éteindre sa lumière il jeta un regard à l'ouvrage qu'Albus lui avait donné. Posé sur sa table de nuit, il semblait le narguer. Il s'endormit, ignorant les horreurs, étouffées par un sort de silence, qui ravageaient son fils quelques mètres plus loin.

_A suivre..._

**Voili-Voilou... c'est tout pour le moment ! (comme le dit aussi une certaine sudiste!)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je n'ai pas vu les mots, ni les pages défiler... *grand sourire* C'est donc un long chapitre !**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt !**

**C.**


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à vous !

212 reviews! Whaou, je pensais pas que cette histoire vous plairait autant! Merci du fond du coeur de m'encourager comme vous le faites!

Pierre de Résurrection a un nouveau chapitre (le 19ème déjà...), je ne l'avais pas du tout envisagé comme ça avant de commencer à l'écrire, mais bon...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

RAR :

drago'addict : Mais non, je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Je rougis devant tant de compliments, ça me fait sincèrement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira aussi :)

Marion : Oui leur relation va évoluer vers du meilleur, dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu pousser Severus à se trouver face à Harry et à s'en occuper.

YukiUlove: Je n'ai pas pu te répondre par le site, tu ne peux pas recevoir de PM, donc je le fais ici. J'essaie de publier aussi vite que possible, ma vie sociale étant limitée (voire inexistante) je consacre mon temps libre à l'écriture! Harry et Severus vont encore avoir des épreuves à surmonter avant de se connaître, le parcours du combattant commence dès ce chapitre^^Bisous

Place à la lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Folie dangereuse

Harry habitait avec Severus depuis quelques jours déjà, une routine s'était installée et ne laissait que peu de place aux moments communs. Les premiers jours, ils partageaient les repas dans un silence quasi religieux, le reste du temps, Harry ne voyait pas Rogue. Il lisait, révisait ses cours, assis sur l'épais tapis de sa chambre. Il avait beaucoup avancé en Défense, il avait revu presque tous les cours, assimilés des notions laissées de côté par Ombrage. Il avait aussi commencé à se pencher sur la Métamorphose. Le fait qu'il puisse utiliser sa baguette était d'une grande utilité, il pouvait s'entraîner en sortilèges et en métamorphose.

Peu de jours après leur arrivée, Harry remarqua que le comportement de Rogue se modifiait, comme s'il devenait plus distant, si cela était encore possible. Il ne semblait plus être lui-même, plus que bizarre, Rogue en devenait effrayant. Il ne le voyait plus du tout, sauf une fois où il l'avait surpris en train de sourire d'une façon démente. Que lui arrivait-il ? Cela dépassait l'entendement ! Il l'avait connu froid, distant, moqueur, blessant, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le même état qu'une personne droguée. Son humeur oscillait entre colère contenue et attitude douteuse. Il espérait simplement que Rogue n'allait pas se transformer en Vernon. L'idée qu'un intrus qui aurait avalé du Polynectar pour prendre la place de Rogue lui effleura l'esprit. L'hypothèse ne le rassura pas, surtout qu'il se trouvait seul avec lui. Chaque matin, il espérait que Dumbledore viendrait.

Severus passait ses journées dans son bureau ou dans son laboratoire, il travaillait du matin au soir pour oublier. Ses soirées, il les passait avec Lily. C'était tellement facile, faire tourner trois fois un petit caillou dans sa main et retrouver l'être aimé. Le plus souvent, ils ne parlaient pas. Lily se tenait près de lui, mais il aurait voulu plus, retrouver la belle femme si vivante qu'il avait aimée ! Parfois ils discutaient, les conversations devenaient souvent houleuses, malgré leur amour réciproque. Elle ne cessait de lui rabattre des oreilles avec la douleur de Potter, son esprit tourmenté et cela gâchait tout son plaisir d'être près de son épouse. Les querelles ne duraient guère, Severus grognait et disait à voix inintelligible qu'il s'occuperait du gamin quand il aurait moins de travail. Du travail, il n'en avait pas, Lily le savait pertinemment, mais elle était bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas les rapprocher en n'étant qu'une ombre.

Severus remontait avec hâte dans sa chambre le soir, il verrouillait sa chambre, posait des sortilèges de silence, qui étaient décidément le seul point commun entre le père et le fils ! Il la retrouvait enfin, toute la journée, il luttait pour ne pas tenir la petite pierre dans sa paume. Ces soirées lui mettaient du baume au cœur, mais il n'en sortait que plus détruit à chaque fois. Il voulait la serrer contre lui, lui démontrer de mille façons son amour, mais c'était toujours pareil, il étendait la main et il traversait le corps de sa tendre Lily. Il aurait au moins espéré qu'en frôlant l'ombre, il sentirait une légère brise, un doux frisson. Il ne sentait rien. Il ne sentirait plus rien. Il avait l'impression que cela allait le faire basculer dans la folie. Néanmoins cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire chaque soir un pas de plus vers les morts, oubliant peu à peu les vivants et Harry. A présent, il ne se souciait plus de la magie incontrôlée du dernier des Dursley, ni des cernes bleuâtres qui entouraient les yeux d'Harry.

Les premiers jours, il avait participé aux repas, il avait apprécié les plats simples préparés par le gosse. Il avait la sensation que cela le raccrochait à la réalité. Bientôt il n'eut plus envie de perdre son temps loin de Lily, ni de voir le double de Potter.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry découvrit un jour sur la table de la cuisine cette note :

_Potter, _

_Ne m'attendez pas pour prendre les repas, préparez-vous ce que vous voudrez._

_Venez à mon bureau mercredi soir à 20 heures avec vos devoirs._

_S. Rogue_

Harry ne croisa pas Rogue pendant plusieurs jours, il fit en sorte de se concentrer sur son travail pour qu'il ne puisse rien lui reprocher. Il se ménageait quand même une partie de la journée pour réfléchir au sauvetage de Sirius. Ses nuits, plus agitées que jamais, ne lui permettaient pas de se reposer. Son visage déjà fin, depuis les bons traitements des Dursley, était maintenant émacié. Il descendait de temps en temps se faire un sandwich dans la cuisine, il l'engloutissait et remontait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec Hermione, elle devait bien avoir une idée pour qu'il puisse aller sauver son parrain. Il avait pensé au Magicobus, mais comme il ignorait où se situait la maison, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'appeler.

OooOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis qu'Harry était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, en train de contempler le parc, on frappa à la porte. Il se leva, enfila une paire de chaussures et ouvrit la porte, persuadé de voir Rogue, il soupira de soulagement en découvrant Albus Dumbledore. Le Directeur portait une robe bleue aux reflets argentés, il regardait Harry avec bienveillance. L'adolescent s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

- Je suis content de vous voir, Monsieur ! lança Harry.

- Moi aussi, mon petit. Je suis venu discuter de quelques points avec Severus et voir comment vous vous portiez.

Dumbledore le regardait avec insistance, attendant visiblement une réponse franche. Harry tergiversa avant de répondre, ne sachant pas ce que Rogue avait dit, il hésitait à dire la vérité. Le regard du Directeur était tellement profond qu'il crut qu'il ne serait jamais capable de dissimuler leur indifférence.

- Eh bien, bredouilla-t-il, je ne le vois pas beaucoup.

C'était court, mais vrai. Il n'allait quand même pas raconter que Rogue ne voulait même pas manger avec lui !

- Vous avez pu discuter tous les deux ? demanda Albus avec intérêt.

- Pas vraiment, éluda Harry.

Il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de manifester son côté Serpentard en donnant des réponses aussi floues. Il avait honte aussi de n'avoir fait aucun effort de son côté pour approcher l'homme.

- J'ai bien avancé dans mes révisions, énonça Harry comme si cela pouvait compenser avec le reste.

- C'est bien, mon garçon, dit Dumbledore.

Albus avait espéré que le fils serait plus loquace que le père, il s'était trompé lourdement ! Ce n'était pas grave, il allait insister, il savait bien qu'Harry n'allait pas l'envoyer promener comme Severus n'aurait pas hésité à le faire.

- Tu devrais lui montrer tes devoirs de Potions, conseilla-t-il, il pourrait te donner des conseils.

_Ou m'accabler de sarcasmes_, pensa immédiatement le Survivant.

- Je ne les ai pas encore commencés.

Dès que les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout répondu dans le sens du Directeur. Ce n'était sans doute pas la réponse attendue, mais, à vrai dire, il s'en moquait. Pour une fois, il ferait ce qu'il voudrait ! Pourquoi faire des efforts, alors que la chauve-souris n'en faisait pas ?

Dumbledore se demanda s'il avait bien fait en laissant ces deux dans la même maison, il croyait que la situation leur serait bénéfique. Il avait l'impression qu'au contraire, leurs relations s'étaient dégradées, jusqu'à en devenir inexistantes. La conversation avec Severus avait été pénible, le Maître de Potion n'avait pas montré une once de bonne volonté. Albus avait même eu la sensation de déranger, d'être de trop dans cette maison. Il avait cru sentir une sorte de magie qui emplissait le bureau de Severus, ce n'était pas de la magie noire, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Il avait tenté d'utiliser la Légimancie sur lui sans succès, des barrières puissantes l'avaient repoussé avec vigueur.

- Aurais-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec Severus ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Son comportement est bizarre depuis quelques jours, avoua Harry.

- Vous êtes-vous disputés ?

- Non, je n'ai rien fait de mal, répondit Harry avec un air craintif.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa le vieil homme. Raconte-moi.

- Un jour, cela faisait cinq jours que nous étions arrivés et j'ai trouvé cette note dans la cuisine.

Le Survivant alla chercher le parchemin froissé et le tendit au Directeur. Albus eut vite fait de le lire.

- Et ensuite ? Interrogea-t-il pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

- Rien, je ne l'ai presque pas revu. Les rares fois où je l'ai aperçu il avait un regard étrange, un peu comme s'il était devenu fou. Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, un peu comme s'il cherchait des mots plus précis.

C'était tout à fait ce qu'il avait vu en trouvant Severus dans son bureau. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, cela correspondait exactement à la description d'Harry.

- Vous croyez qu'il est dangereux ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne pense pas, mais, si tu ne te sens plus en sécurité avec lui ou si tu remarques quelque chose d'autre, appelle Dobby et je viendrai.

- Merci, Monsieur.

Dumbledore observa les lieux avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Je vois que tu as une jolie chambre. Te plaît-elle ?

- Oui, elle est merveilleuse. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à l'extérieur, c'est dommage.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, alors Dumbledore lui tapota gentiment le dos.

- Ce n'est sans doute que provisoire. Tu aurais pourtant besoin d'aller dehors, prendre l'air, tu as une mine fatiguée. Tu dois manger davantage, Harry ! Et te coucher plus tôt ! lança-t-il en riant.

Harry rit doucement au ton amusé de Dumbledore.

- Severus, pourrait peut-être te fournir un peu de Potion de Sommeil sans rêve...

Harry le dévisagea avec un air interloqué, les yeux ouverts à la manière des Strangulots lorsqu'ils sont hors de l'eau. Mais comment faisait-il pour tout savoir ?

- A bientôt, Harry, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Harry se sentit le cœur plus léger après cette conversation, il savait que même s'il était seul avec Rogue, il pouvait contacter Dumbledore. L'agitation qui l'habitait se calma sensiblement, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il repensa aux diverses tentatives du Directeur pour qu'il se rapproche de Rogue, l'envie d'aller réclamer une Potion de Sommeil sans rêve le tiraillait, mais en même temps il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter encore les sarcasmes du Directeur de Serpentard.

oOoOoOoOo

Un matin, tandis qu'il se rendait à la cuisine, il surprit des éclats de voix. Il pensa d'abord à Dumbledore. Il se dépêcha de descendre, mais quelle fut sa surprise en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Rogue se dirigeait vers son bureau, une tasse à la main. Lily marchait à ses côtés. Il attendit que Rogue referme la porte pour entrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Voilà ce qu'il fait de ses journées ! murmura-t-il.

Dans un sens, cette révélation avait de quoi le rassurer. C'était toujours Rogue, un Rogue qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais pas un imposteur. La situation ne tarda pas à l'inquiéter. Il ne l'avait qu'aperçu, cela lui avait suffit pour remarquer que le maître des potions portait une barbe de trois jours. Rogue ne semblait pas être une personne qui s'occupait de son physique, il portait toujours les mêmes robes, ses cheveux avaient un aspect graisseux, néanmoins, il n'avait jamais de barbe. Le Survivant repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en train de contempler le Miroir du Riséd.

_Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient … Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça._

Et c'était exactement ce que Rogue faisait ! Etait-il fou ? Harry n'allait certainement pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il n'allait pas se demander une fois de plus pourquoi tous ceux qui étaient liés avec lui finissaient fatalement par mourir ou sombrer dans la folie. Si on lui avait demandé à cet instant-là pourquoi il s'était précipité en bas de l'escalier, pourquoi il était entré comme un fou dans le bureau de Rogue, il aurait sorti une explication toute roguienne : son complexe du Survivant le poussait à vouloir sauver tout le monde.

- Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? beugla le garçon en claquant la porte du bureau.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de lâcher la Pierre de Résurrection que Potter se tenait devant lui, l'air complètement ravagé par la colère. Il voulut répliquer, quand le garçon continua sa diatribe :

- Vous vous rendez compte un peu de ce que vous faites ? Vous ne mangez plus, dormez-vous seulement ? Vous passez votre temps avec un fantôme ! C'est tellement mieux de vivre avec les morts ! C'est vrai, le commun des mortels n'a aucun intérêt pour le grand Severus Rogue ! railla-t-il.

Lily regardait son fils avec une certaine fierté, malgré son caractère tout gryffondorien, il savait se montrer raisonnable. Il n'avait jamais préféré jusqu'à présent la facilité au bien. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle s'efforçait de répéter à son amour que cette relation n'était pas saine. Elle lui disait en utilisant tout la douceur qui la caractérisait qu'il devait s'occuper de son fils, pas d'elle. Il se murait dans un silence inconfortable, cela lui broyait le cœur. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, mais les conversations étaient à sens unique. Elle souhaitait plus que tout qu'il prenne enfin soin d'Harry. Son fils continuait, à juste titre, d'accabler Severus de reproches.

- Potter, je ne vous permets pas ! vociféra Rogue.

- Et moi, je me le permets ! répliqua Harry sans se soucier de la rage qui déformait les traits de Rogue. Vous êtes irresponsable, je ne veux pas rester un jour de plus avec un cinglé qui passe ses journées avec une morte ! Je vais appeler Dumbledore !

Severus se leva avec un air menaçant, il avança d'un pas résolu vers le Survivant qui fait un pas en arrière. Il ne put pas s'éloigner suffisamment de Rogue, celui-ci l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt et commença à le secouer.

- Taisez-vous ! siffla Severus. Ne parlez plus jamais de votre mère de cette façon ! Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour vous !

- Severus, calme-toi, supplia Lily d'une voix ferme.

Severus serrait tellement fort la Pierre de Résurrection dans sa main libre qu'il aurait pu la réduire en poussière. Les traits de son visage étaient presque inhumains, la haine le consumait. Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf, il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme puisse perdre autant pied. Il avait peur de se retrouver avec cet homme dont il connaissait la force quand il écumait de rage. Il réussit à se dégager de sa poigne et à reculer jusqu'à la porte.

- Ce n'est pas normal ce que vous faites, Dumbledore vous le dirait, murmura Harry.

- Je me fous de ce vieux citronné ! Et je n'ai rien à faire des conseils d'un morveux comme vous ! éructa-t-il.

- Severus, pose Harry, IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla Lily.

Rogue venait juste de saisir le morveux par son vêtement et l'avait soulevé avec une facilité déconcertante. La tête d'Harry venait de cogner une étagère, il gémit de douleur tandis que le visage de Rogue s'approchait de lui. Les deux visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Harry sentait la respiration saccadée du professeur de potions lui chatouiller le nez. Les yeux d'onyx de Severus luisaient dangereusement. Harry avait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire moustique entre les mains de Rogue. C'était pire que d'être entre les mains de Vernon Dursley, Severus Rogue, Mangemort à ses heures, avait une force considérable à laquelle s'ajoutait une baguette magique qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Le souffle d'Harry s'accéléra, bien que l'ombre de sa mère soit dans la même pièce qu'eux, elle n'était d'aucun secours. Il se demandait comment son cœur faisait pour ne pas exploser. Il haletait, il avant ça bras pour repousser l'homme et il se servit de son autre main pour parer un coup qui pourrait venir.

- Sev ça suffit, pose ton fils ! Répéta-t-elle avec plus de fermeté.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se demanda ce que Rogue allait faire, il augmentait pas sa pression, mais ne la relâchait pas pour autant. Peu à peu, la tension diminua, les pieds d'Harry touchèrent à nouveau le sol après un moment qui lui avait paru interminable.. Il était livide, il n'avait même plus la force de prendre la fuite, ses jambes vacillèrent, tout son corps tremblait, il glissa le long du mur.

- Harry, mon bébé ! s'écria Lily. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle s'accroupit juste à côté de lui, posa sa main aérienne sur la tête de son fils, désirant avec ardeur pouvoir caresser la chevelure indomptée de son fils.

- Mon bébé, répéta-t-elle encore plus doucement, essaie de respirer.

Harry avalait de grandes bouffées d'air, éprouvant une sensation d'étouffement qui ne parvenait pas endiguer. Severus avait reculé de quelques pas, éberlué par ses propres actes, il contemplait avec horreur ce qu'il avait fait. Si Lily n'était pas là, il n'hésiterait pas à congédier le gamin, pour ne pas être face à une telle scène. Il fixait avec fascination son épouse et son fils, une vague d'émotions déferla en lui. Oui, ils auraient pu former une belle famille.

- Maman est là, distingua-t-il.

Il ne voyait pas le visage du gamin, il imagina qu'il devait être en train de pleurer. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester là où il était, sans faire le moindre geste pour s'intégrer à ce petit groupe. Il ne voulait pas briser le fragile équilibre qui venait de se mettre en place.

- Sev, donne à Harry une potion calmante, ordonna-t-elle.

Il se dirigea comme un automate vers son laboratoire, saisit une fiole et retourna dans son bureau. Lily était toujours à côté de lui.

- Donne-lui, ordonna-t-elle.

Severus s'agenouilla à côté du Survivant, il lui tendit la fiole et lui demanda de boire. Le gamin le regarda sans comprendre. Rogue avança la fiole entre les lèvres entrouvertes, Harry avala lentement la potion. Il s'étouffa et recracha le liquide.

- Mon chéri, calme-toi, c'est fini, souffla Lily d'un ton rassurant. Papa et Maman sont là.

Harry ne savait pas si cela devait le rassurer, à vrai dire, son cerveau était trop englué pour pouvoir réfléchir. La simple idée d'avoir un père et une mère l'aida à avaler la fin de la fiole. Une chaleur apaisante se répandit dans son corps, il aurait pu s'endormir à même le sol.

- Mon amour, je crois que notre petit lionceau a besoin de sommeil, dit Lily en souriant.

Severus vit que le gamin n'était pas en état de se lever, il passa un bras sous ses jambes repliées et l'autre dans son dos. Il le souleva sans peine. Harry dodelina de la tête, emporté par un sommeil réparateur, sa tête reposa bientôt contre l'épaule de Rogue. Lily les suivit jusqu'au premier étage, elle regarda son époux allonger son fils dans le lit, il transforma ses vêtements en pyjama et le borda.

- Severus, je crois que nous devrions parler, murmura la jeune femme.

_A suivre..._

C'était le retour de la Pierre de Résurrection...

Je vous dis à bientôt, je ne sais pas trop quand, peut-être un nouveau chapitre pour le week-end ou pour le début de la semaine prochaine.

Reviewez bien :P

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier... Petite question pour les lecteurs, que pensez-vous de Sirius, préférez-vous qu'il soit sauvé ou qu'il meure au Ministère ?**

Bisous,

C.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello !**

**Merci de m'avoir donné votre avis pour l'avenir de Sirius, je vais en tenir compte dans l'écriture des prochains chapitres. Le fait d'écrire au fur et à mesure me permet d'écouter vos suggestions :)**

**Je ne blablate pas trop pour vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre :P**

**C'est un petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour Aurélie Malfoy, un peu en retard...**

**RAR :**

Drago'addict : Mon sadisme m'a abandonnée un peu pour ce chapitre ! Sirius reviendra dans quelques chapitres pour le plus grand bonheur des lecteurs et lectrices ! Bisous bisous

guest : Merci pour ton com:) Oui, Sirius va revenir, je pense que ça donnera un peu de piment à l'histoire ^^ bisous et encore merci !

Chapitre 20 : Une fenêtre sur l'avenir

Severus avait couché le gamin, qui lui avait fait le plaisir de s'endormir presque immédiatement et il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur le lit, les mains encore tremblantes, la Pierre de Résurrection reposait dans sa paume moite. Lily se tenait devant lui, à moins d'un mètre, elle ne le regardait pas avec douceur, ses yeux étaient voilés de tristesse. Il se rapprocha du bord du lit.

- Lily, regarde-moi, murmura-t-il.

- Sev, il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle d'un ton résolu.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, son poids inexistant ne froissa pas le tissu du couvre-lit.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Sev.

- Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! dit-il en haussant le ton.

- Ecoute-moi, continua-t-elle avec lssitude.

Elle se rapprocha de lui comme si cela allait l'empêcher de se mettre à nouveau en colère.

- Ce n'est pas une relation saine, ce n'est pas normal que tu passes tes journées avec moi.

- J'ai besoin de toi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour vivre.

- Un jour nous nous retrouverons, mais il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de rester près de moi.

- Je me fiche des autres ! s'écria-t-il en agitant sa main droite dans un geste vague.

- Notre fils a besoin d'un père, ne l'abandonne pas ! Il est aussi perdu que toi, mais ne le laisse pas ! N'abandonne pas mon bébé !

Elle s'était relevée, Severus avait l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Ne pleure pas, ma Lily...

Il le leva à son tour, il se plaça contre son ombre et l'entoura de ses bras. Il faisait attention de ne pas la serrer trop fort, comme si elle était vraiment là, contre lui. Lily paraissait tellement frêle par rapport à lui, elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il aurait donné sa vie pour la sentir dans ses bras, ne serait-ce qu'un seconde !

- Amour, aime-le pour deux, renifla-t-elle, je suis tellement désolée.

- Mon amour, ronronna le sombre professeur de potion.

- Promets-moi que tu vas t'occuper de notre fils, reprit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'enfants, j'ai failli tuer le nôtre tout à l'heure ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je lui aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là !

Sa voix avait des accents désespérés, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir, ni ce qu'il allait faire du gosse. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de le renvoyer avec Dumbledore ? Après tout il avait l'habitude s'occuper d'enfants !

Il relâcha son étreinte et elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu vas y arriver, tu en es parfaitement capable ! Demande des conseils à Dumbledore !

Elle pouffa de rire, obtenant par la même occasion un sourire de Severus.

- A ce vieux fou ? grogna-t-il. Toutes les dents de Potter auraient des caries !

- Et arrête de l'appeler Potter ! Par Morgane, c'est ton fils !

- Hum... on verra.

- On ne verra pas ! Tu l'appelles par son prénom ! Et puis, tu n'as qu'à lever le Glamour, au moins ça t'ouvrira les yeux ! C'est à croire que tu es aussi myope que James Potter !

- Chérie, ne m'insulte pas ! menaça-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils se turent quelques minutes, Severus avait la sensation que leur conversation touchait à sa fin, et il ne le voulait pas. Il désirait qu'elle reste avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner avec un enfant sur les bras !

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

- Tu es gentil avec Harry, et ne fais pas cette tête, Sev ! Tu lui présentes des excuses.

Il allait répliquer quand elle ajouta avec une sévérité qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Molly Weasley face aux farces des jumeaux.

- Oui des excuses, et je te prie de croire que tu vas t'empresser d'en faire, Severus Rogue, si tu ne veux pas que je hante tes nuits !

- Une lettre, ça te va ? négocia-t-il d'un ton bougon.

- Pour cette fois, ça passe ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, ça viendra tout seul entre vous. Sois patient avec lui, cesse de te mettre en colère à chaque instant ! Il ne faut plus que tu utilises cette Pierre et je veux que tu en parles avec Dumbledore.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu désires, répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il fallut un temps interminable pour qu'il accepte de lâcher la Pierre de Résurrection, il la tenait fermement dans sa main, comme s'il craignait qu'on la lui dérobe. Tiraillé par son cœur qui ne voulait pas être privé de son âme-sœur et son cerveau qui ne cessait de lui rappeler les arguments de Lily, il eut une peine infinie à prendre sa décision. Ses doigts se desserrèrent avec lenteur, prêts à se rétracter d'un moment à l'autre.

- A bientôt, Sev. N'oublie pas que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, lui répondit-il.

Il y était, c'était le moment. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son cœur ne battait pas la chamade, il n'était pas oppressé non plus. La Pierre de Résurrection glissa de sa main sur le lit, emportant dans sa chute l'ombre bleutée de celle qu'il avait tant aimée.

oOoOoOo

Harry s'étira paresseusement dans son lit, il ne savait pas depuis quand il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il se retourna et étendit la main pour prendre ses lunettes. Il tâtonna avant de les trouver, tapotant sur la table de nuit. Il chercha ensuite sa baguette, persuadé de la trouver sous son oreiller, il glissa la main sous le tissu encore chaud. Elle n'y était pas.

Il se demanda où elle pouvait bien être, il la gardait toujours sous son oreiller, habitude qu'il avait acquise dès son entrée à Poudlard, il n'aimait pas être séparé d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'il se leva, les yeux encore voilés par le sommeil qui le quittait peu à peu. Les derniers événements remontèrent à la surface, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'on le portait. C'était un souvenait noir, comme la robe de Rogue, mais doux à la fois.

Il ouvrit les rideaux, le soleil brillait encore, il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait dormi. Il trouva sa baguette posée sur une page de son livre de Métamorphose, c'est là qu'il l'avait laissée avant de descendre voir avec qui Rogue parlait. Il l'utilisa pour jeter un _Tempus_ qui lui indiqua qu'il était quatre heures, il avait donc dormi toute l'après-midi. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, il y avait une lettre sur sa table de nuit, elle n'y était pas plus tôt dans la journée.

L'enveloppe était vierge, il l'ouvrit avec curiosité. La lettre ne faisait que quelques lignes, il reconnut l'écriture fine de Rogue. Il n'y avait pas de formule d'appel.

_Mon comportement a été inacceptable ce matin, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. J'aimerais que vous veniez me retrouver dans le salon quand vous serez réveillé, si vous le souhaitez, bien entendu. _

_S. Rogue._

Harry était saisi de stupeur, il n'avait jamais pensé que Rogue puisse s'excuser un jour pour quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'écrire ces mots avait dû lui coûter. Il aurait certes préféré des excuses orales, mais il doutait franchement que Rogue lui en fasse. Il était heureux de voir qu'il était redevenu comme avant, quoique le simple fait de présenter des excuses n'était pas un comportement normal pour une personne comme Severus Rogue.

Il se leva, résolu d'aller voir l'homme. Il était bien conscient que celui-ci faisait un premier pas dans son sens, et, même s'il avait un peu peur de rencontrer à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller, cela reviendrait à tuer cet effort.

Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise blanche de l'uniforme de Poudlard, il passa rapidement par la salle de bain pour se donner un coup de peigne.

Il frappa dans le salon avant d'entrer, ayant la curieuse impression de frapper à la porte des cachots comme avant une retenue. L'habituel « entrez » parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et il pénétra dans le salon. C'était la première fois qu'il y venait. Les couleurs étaient chatoyantes, les motifs de la tapisserie orange étaient assez modernes, des rideaux en velours rappelaient ceux de la salle commune de Gryffondor. L'étoffe pourpre était retenue par des cordelettes argentées. Des fauteuils et un canapé étaient disposés en cercle avec une table basse au milieu. Rogue se tenait dans l'un d'eux, le visage contracté, mais il ne semblait pas être furieux ou en colère.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-il en omettant son nom.

Harry prit place dans le canapé, juste en face de Severus. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre la parole le premier ou attendre que Rogue le fasse, son instinct lui conseilla d'attendre. Après un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il entendit le maître de Potion se racler la gorge.

- Je suis content que vous soyez venu, commença-t-il.

_Eh bien, ça ne sa voit pas vraiment !_ pensa Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, il pensait tellement fort que son père l'entendit. Il essayait de faire ce qu'il pouvait ! Son cœur n'exultait pas de joie, c'était certain ! Il ignorait comment il avait échappé au courroux de Dumbledore après son incartade.

- Je voudrais vous remettre ceci, dit-il en sortant d'une poche de son pourpoint la Pierre de Résurrection, ainsi vous serez certain que je ne l'utilise plus.

Il la posa immédiatement sur la table basse du salon pour ne plus la toucher.

Harry la contempla, il était difficile de croire qu'une si petite pierre puisse provoquer autant de dégâts. Il se rappelait aussi que la Pierre Philosophale avait provoqué aussi beaucoup de convoitise. Il se demanda s'il était normal qu'il ne soit pas attiré par ce genre d'objets. Là encore il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un tel artefact en sa possession. Il ne la prit pas, elle resta entre eux.

- Je ne la veux pas, déclara Harry créant ainsi une tension dans le corps de Severus. Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'elle reste dans un lieu accessible à nous deux.

Il balaya du regard la pièce, cherchant un lieu approprié. Sur une commode, il vit une petite coupe en cristal. Harry se leva, ouvrit avec précaution le couvercle et déposa la pierre. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle était désormais en sécurité. Severus était stupéfait de voir le comportement du gosse, et le mot était faible ! Il observa refermer le couvercle de la coupe, enfermant par la même occasion les démons du passé.

- Je vais poser un sortilège sur la coupe, si elle devient rouge, c'est que la Pierre n'y est plus, proposa-t-il, étonné lui-même de sa volonté naissante.

- Excellente idée, s'enjoua le gamin en le regardant faire.

Une fois le problème de la Pierre de Résurrection résolu, ils reprirent leurs places respectives., la tension entre eux avait un peu diminué. Chacun attendait que l'autre prenne la parole, mais aucun n'engageait la conversation. Harry cessa de se tortiller les mains, quand Severus déclara :

- Je vous ai fait venir pour aborder un autre point. Il faut que nous parlions de votre apparence, je souhaite lever le glamour le plus vite possible. J'ose espérer que vous imaginez les difficultés que j'éprouve, avec votre apparence actuelle, à vous considérer comme mon fils.

Ces mots semblaient lui écorcher la bouche, alors qu'il essayait de maîtriser l'intensité de sa voix. Les lèvres du gosse étaient juste entrouvertes, il était visiblement choqué par ses paroles. Il repensa aux mots de Lily.

_Sois patient avec lui, cesse de te mettre en colère à chaque instant !_

Il eurent l'effet attendu, Severus sentit sa colère s'évaporer et il regarda Harry avec moins de mépris.

- Nous pourrions le faire maintenant ou demain, tenta-t-il.

La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre :

- Il n'en est pas question, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- Mais je ne vous donne pas le choix, lui balança Severus avec hargne.

- N'y songez même pas ! Je ne vois pas en quoi mon apparence vous dérange, dit Harry avec une innocence feinte, après tout, je suis bien votre fils, quelle que soit mes traits !

Harry butta sur le mot fils, comme si le mot n'avait rien à faire dans cette phrase. Il avait levé les yeux vers Rogue, bien déterminé à gagner cette joute visuelle. Il le fixait sans cligner des yeux, montrant sa détermination.

- Non, dit Rogue d'une voix rauque.

Harry attendit d'autres mots qui ne vinrent pas, il le regarda avec interrogation. A quoi disait-il non ? Severus se sentit bête, le quart d'une seconde, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un banal non ! Par Merlin ! Il était toujours la chauve-souris des cachots qui terrorisait les élèves avec un simple regard noir, avec un commentaire sarcastique bien lancé ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire !

- Non, répéta-t-il alors qu'une légère rougeur colorait ses joues pâles. Je vais vous rendre votre vraie apparence et je me fiche que cela vous plaise ou non ! beugla-t-il en balayant toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je garderai mon apparence actuelle, vous êtes sourd ? s'emporta Harry.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Potter ! siffla Severus entre ses dents.

- Potter ! Potter ! répéta crescendo le Survivant. Par la barbe de Merlin, variez votre vocabulaire, Rogue ! C'est trop simple, vous êtes en colère et vous m'appelez Potter ! Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis un Rogue ? susurra-t-il.

- Alors, où est le problème ? Si vous êtes un Rogue, comme vous le dites si bien, reprenez donc votre apparence de Rogue ! s'écria Severus avec un sourire de triomphe.

Harry se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas devant Rogue, qui n'abandonnait pas son sourire.

- Vous ne voyez pas où est le problème ? demanda Harry. Je vais vous le dire, moi, où il est le problème ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire le plaisir de vous ressembler ! Vous pensez que vous allez m'aimer parce que je vous ressemble ? Mais, c'est faux !

La voix d'Harry gagna du volume à chaque phrase, il ne laissait pas le temps à Rogue de l'interrompre. Il était fou de rage, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne son apparence, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait.

- Je n'ai...

- Severus, où êtes-vous ?

Harry s'interrompit en entendant la voix de Dumbledore qui provenait très certainement du couloir. Rogue se leva et sortit, laissant Harry debout devant le canapé. Il mit quelques minutes avant de revenir dans le salon avec le Directeur de Poudlard, il prit gentiment des nouvelles d'Harry.

- Oh, je vois que j'ai interrompu une conversation entre vous, lança-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice.

Il regarda avec attention Harry, qui balbutia :

- Nous parlions justement de mon apparence.

- Et que disais-tu, mon petit ?

- Je disais, répondit lentement Harry, que je ne veux pas changer d'apparence pour le moment.

Albus hocha la tête, il semblait que son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse. En effet, il envisageait les conséquences des deux options qui s'offraient à lui. Il arriva à la conclusion que pour le moment Harry pouvait conserver l'apparence du fils de James Potter. Harry observa Rogue qui paraissait attendre le soutien du vieil homme.

- Je pense que pour l'instant Harry peut rester comme il est.

Tandis que Rogue se décomposait dans son fauteuil, Harry avait retrouvé instantanément le sourire, qu'il ne tarda pas à perdre lorsque Dumbledore posa des restrictions.

- Néanmoins, avant la fin de l'été, il faudra que tu retrouves ton vrai physique.

La situation s'inversa brusquement. Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé, l'air renfrogné et Rogue jubilait.

- Cela te laisse tout l'été pour t'adapter à ce changement. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, Harry, dit avec douceur Albus.

- Mais...

- Je comprends tes réticences, mais c'est nécessaire pour vous deux.

Harry se tut, comme toujours, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il serra le poing, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des doigts.

- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, proposa le Directeur.

Harry se leva, finalement heureux que cette conversation se termine, il sortit du salon à la suite de Dumbledore. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre, Albus prit une chaise et invita Harry à en faire de même.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lever le Glamour, Harry?

- Je ne veux pas que Rogue me considère comme son fils, uniquement parce que je lui ressemble, dit Harry en espérant que son explication ne serait pas trop vague.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore hocher la tête, en signe de compréhension. Cependant, le Directeur ne parla pas tout de suite.

- J'avais bien compris cela. Tu voudrais que ton père t'aime pour ce que tu es? Qu'il passe outre ton apparence?

- Oui, c'est ça, dit le Survivant, ravi qu'on le comprenne enfin.

- Tu sais que ça va être difficile? Ce serait mille fois plus évident pour Severus s'il enlevait le Glamour.

- Je le sais, répondit avec résolution Harry.

- Si tu es sûr de ton choix, je vais aller en parler avec ton père. A bientôt, mon petit.

Albus retrouva Severus assis dans son fauteuil, en train de tapoter nerveusement sur les accoudoirs. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit le Directeur qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, attendant des explications.

- J'ai discuté un peu avec Harry.

Severus avait envie de secouer le vieillard pour qu'il dise enfin ce qu'il avait à dire. Cela l'énervait plus que tout lorsque Dumbledore prenait tout son temps pour annoncer une décision importante.

- Il va rester comme il est pour l'instant et quand il sera prêt à le faire, vous lèverez le glamour.

- Et s'il se sent prêt dans un an, deux ans, ou même dix ans? interrogea Severus.

il semblait prêt à bondir de son fauteuil, il en avait assez des caprices de ce gamin. Il ne demandait pas l'impossible, mais l'Elu désirait le contraire, alors on obéissait au Sauveur du Monde! Cette simple pensée l'horripilait.

- Mais, je suis son père! revendiqua le Directeur de Serpentard en frappant l'accoudoir. Il doit se plier à mes règles et vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler, vieux débris glucosé!

Albus gloussa dans sa barbe, il savait comment s'y prendre pour faire sortir Severus de ses gonds! C'était trop simple !

- Bien sûr que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, reconnut-il avec calcul. Je voudrais seulement vous rappeler qu'Harry n'a jamais eu la chance dans sa vie de faire ses propres choix et je sais que j'en suis responsable dans une certaine mesure. Je l'ai placé chez les Dursley, où il a toujours été considéré comme un elfe de maison, depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard n'a eu trop choix que combattre Voldemort chaque année.

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom, siffla Severus en agrippant son avant-bras gauche.

- Pensez-y, Severus. Il a besoin de sentir qu'il a un peu d'emprise sur sa vie.

Il consulta ensuite sa montre magique en relevant un peu la manche de sa robe.

- Je dois vous quitter, je reviendrai prendre de vos nouvelles. Méditez tout cela avant de prendre une décision.

Il partit comme il était venu, sans que les deux habitants, trop plongés dans leurs pensées, ne s'en rendent compte.

_A suivre..._

**C'est tout … pour le moment ! XD (eh oui, je n'ai pas oublié)**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, il viendra quand il pourra, si ce n'est pas d'ici la fin de semaine ou lundi soir maxi, il sera pour la semaine d'après. Je suis désolée d'avance si je ne publie pas la semaine prochaine, elle sera très chargée...**

**Bon on verra, pareil je suis super inspirée et vous avez un chapitre bientôt :)**

**Bisous !**

**C.**


	21. Chapter 21

Comme je l'avais annoncé, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée, donc je n'ai pas pu écrire... ou presque pas ! Ce week-end j'ai été invitée à une fête, donc je me rattrape aujourd'hui avec ce chapitre de plus de 4000 mots ! Merci à vous tous pour vos marques de sympathie et de soutien, croyez bien qu'elles sont appréciées !

**Nda : J'ai trouvé l'idée de travailler sur les portes amusante, j'espère qu'elle vous distraira ! C'est un chapitre qui mélange un peu tout les registres autour des portes qui peuvent être ouvertes ou fermées. Je crois que la dernière sera sans doute une ouverture, un entrebâillement pour Severus, à lui de saisir sa chance !**

**Deuxième petit point avant de vous laisser dévorer le chapitre : en écoutant des musiques d'HP sur Youtube, j'ai découvert qu'Alexandre Despiat avait composé « The Resurrection Stone », j'ignorais que la pierre de Résurrection avait son propre thème dans la BO... En l'écoutant, j'ai pu constater qu'elle était intimement liée au thème de Lily. Les sensations que j'ai eues en l'écoutant sont multiples (un aspect brillant au début qui traduit l'émerveillement, une joie, mais aussi la sensation de danger, l'idée du sacrifice et l'amour maternel de Lily), elles me confortent dans l'idée que le lien entre Harry et sa mère est puissant et le fait que le thème de Lily est repris dans ce morceau et pour la mort de Severus me donne l'impression d'une forte cohésion entre ces personnages. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas (à ma connaissance) de thème pour James... **

**Tout ça pour dire que dans mon histoire, j'espère retranscrire les émotions décrites au-dessus...**

RAR :

proki : l'inspiration est encore là ! Je me suis soignée pour les fins sadiques, j'espère que la fin de celui-ci ne te laissera pas trop sur ta faim... Moi, je ne m'en rends pas trop compte parce que j'ai déjà la suite en tête. Mais je comprends ta frustration ! Bisous

Drago'addict : je me range à ton avis, le chapitre précédent ne m'a pas pleinement satisfaite quand je l'ai publié, mais j'ai eu l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à quelque chose de mieux... Bref, la fatigue, les soucis, les cours, on n'est pas toujours au top comme tu dis ! Je suis globalement plus contente de celui-ci. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce que... j'ai manqué de temps, mais dans ma tête c'était plus construit. J'espère qu'il te plaira :)

sissi-72 : merci à toi ! Un début d'évolution dans ce chap' bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Portes ouvertes ou fermées

Une odeur de pommes cuites réveilla l'appétit de Severus, il réajusta sa cape et se rendit dans la cuisine. Depuis la veille, il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle dispute entre les deux sorciers de la maison. Il regarda le gamin essuyer une poêle et la ranger dans le placard. Ses gestes n'étaient plus hésitants comme durant les premiers jours, désormais il connaissait l'emplacement de chaque ustensile de cuisine. Il constata avec une certaine horreur les habitudes qui s'étaient mises en place, révolutionnant immanquablement sa vie.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il d'un ton dénué de mépris.

Harry se retourna, il n'entendait jamais Rogue arriver, à chaque fois il se faisait surprendre.

- Oh, bonjour, répondit-il.

Severus remarqua encore l'air surpris du garçon, Lily avait un peu la même moue quand elle était petite. Sans parler davantage, il entreprit de mettre le couvert pendant qu'Harry terminait de faire cuire du bacon. Il apporta sur la table tout ce qu'il avait cuisiné, les pommes en dernier. Il attendit que Severus se serve pour en faire de même. Voyant qu'Harry ne prenait que des petites parts, Rogue lui dit :

- Prenez-en davantage, après tout, c'est vous qui avez cuisiné.

- Oui, Professeur, déclara le Survivant avec une docilité inédite.

Severus resta muet tout le long du petit déjeuner, plongé dans ses pensées. Il mangeait doucement, pas pressé pour une fois de terminer ce repas. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas non trop s'engager sur des chemins dont il ignorait l'issue. Le gosse avait déjà fini, il se tenait à l'autre extrémité de la table, il se leva son assiette à la main.

- Harry, commença lentement Severus.

Harry suspendit son geste, reposa son assiette pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Il se rassit pour entendre ce qu'on avait à lui dire, cela devait être assez important pour que Rogue utilise son prénom.

- Je crois que nous devrions nous appeler par nos prénoms, déclara-t-il d'un ton mesuré, vous n'êtes pas mon élève pendant les vacances et je ne suis pas non plus votre professeur.

Une fois la surprise passée, Harry regarda fixement Severus, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Severus priait Merlin pour que le gosse n'éclate pas de rire devant cette proposition. Il ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés, attendant sa sentence.

- Je crois que c'est possible, déclara Harry quand il retrouva enfin sa voix.

Il sentit que son cœur s'emballait, que ses joues se réchauffaient, il ignorait si c'était de la panique ou de la joie.

- Je vais essayer, rajouta-t-il la voix tremblotante.

Severus détacha ses yeux des prunelles émeraudes héritées de Lily, il avait gardé son attitude neutre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le gosse ignorait tout de l'agitation qui régnait en lui. Quelle était son envie d'aller dans le salon prendre la pierre aux reflets dorés pour dire à Lily ce qu'il venait de faire ! Il aurait bien le temps dans la matinée, il ne devait pas céder tout de suite à la tentation, il était fort, il était capable d'attendre, par Salazar !

- Laissez la vaisselle, je vais la faire, dit-il lentement.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Alors que Severus le fixait avec intensité Harry se corrigea :

- Severus.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans la cuisine, s'engouffrant dans le couloir sans attendre, désireux de cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Son cœur battait fort encore quand il pénétra dans sa chambre. Il se vautra dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vide, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ses réactions. Même s'il était sensé détester Rogue, non seulement pour ses moqueries à Poudlard, mais aussi pour la scène de la veille, son cœur se réjouissait de la nouvelle tournure de leur relation. Il hésitait encore, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

La vaisselle fut l'occasion pour Severus de faire le point sur l'entente cordiale qui s'était établie depuis leur précédente discussion. Il était content de voir que le gosse ne posait pas des questions sans cesse, il ne le dérangeait pas trop dans sa vie solitaire. Il ne savait pas encore s'il arriverait à l'appeler par son prénom, le « Potter » dont il avait trop l'habitude lui démangeait la langue à chaque fois qu'il apercevait la tignasse décoiffée du morveux. Il repensait aux discussions avec Lily, mais il était trop difficile d'abandonner le passé pour penser à son avenir. Il se demandait aussi s'il ne fallait pas qu'il passe davantage de temps avec lui. Réfléchissant à des réponses possibles, il se referma un placard et étendit son torchon. Machinalement, il prit le chemin de son bureau.

- Par Salazar ! jura-t-il en tournant en vain la poignée de son bureau.

Il essaya de jeter des sorts pour ouvrir la porte, mais rien ne fit effet, c'était comme si la porte avait été collée avec un puissant maléfice. Il commença à secouer la porte en continuant à se pester contre la porte. Harry, qui avait entendu Rogue crier depuis sa chambre, descendit voir ce qui se passait, n'oubliant pas cette fois sa baguette magique. Il faillit éclater de rire en découvrant Rogue occupé à secouer la porte de son bureau.

- Mais elle va s'ouvrir, cette imbécile de porte ! grognait-il.

Malheureusement pour Harry, un léger gloussement parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Severus. Il se retourna en un quart de seconde avec une mine contrariée.

- Que voulez-vous ? dit-il avec rudesse.

- Je vous ai entendu et je suis venu voir ce qui se passait, expliqua le Survivant.

Severus garda pour lui la réponse acerbe qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter au visage de son fils. Il reporta toute son attention sur la porte qui bloquait obstinément l'accès à son bureau. Il avait l'impression de se ridiculiser devant le gosse. Qu'allait-il penser de lui s'il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir une fichue porte ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ce que pensait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ?

Il n'allait pas perdre la face comme ça ! Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller dans son bureau pour une raison inconnue, il allait s'enfermer dans son laboratoire ! Mal lui en prit ! La porte ne s'ouvrait pas non plus. Il allait essayer à nouveau, lorsque Fumseck se matérialisa devant lui. Il ne vit qu'un bref éclair rouge et or et une lettre tomber sur le sol. Le phénix disparut de la même façon, ne laissant même pas le temps aux deux sorciers de dire « Quidditch ».

Severus reconnut l'écriture de son supérieur. En réalité, il n'était pas surpris, il n'y avait que le vieux siphonné pour lui envoyer une lettre au moment précis où il s'acharnait sur une porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Avant même de lire la lettre, il était persuadé que l'éternel optimiste adorateur du citron sous toutes ses formes était impliqué de près ou de loin dans cette affaire de portes closes.

_Severus, _

_Comme je l'avais prévu, vous essayez d'entrer dans votre bureau ou votre laboratoire. J'ai cru bon,_

Justement, cela n'annonce rien de bon, lorsque vous faites quelque chose que vous croyez bon, espèce de sénile glucosé ! pensa Severus avec colère.

Il reprit sa lecture, assez agacé par les babillages inutiles de Dumbledore.

_J'ai cru bon, de condamner provisoirement l'accès à ces deux pièces pour que vous ayez plus de temps à consacrer à Harry. Quel dommage de vous enfermer dans vos chaudrons, au lieu de profiter du parc et de la plage pour faire connaissance! J'espère que cette idée vous réjouira !_

_Albus._

_PS :__La dernière phrase était de l'ironie pure, Severus, mais je suis persuadé que vous l'aviez compris !_

- On n'est même plus tranquille chez soi ! s'époumona Rogue en frappant du pied.

Harry le dévisageait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il recula d'un pas, prévenant une attaque de colère de Rogue. Il osa néanmoins demander à voix basse :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce vieux fou veut tout régir comme d'habitude ! Mais là, il se trompe, il n'a rien à faire dans ma maison ! Je suis encore le maître chez moi !

Severus regarda son fils avec colère, c'était énervant de contempler l'air embarrassé du morveux, en plus il ne semblait pas comprendre la raison de sa colère. Il lui tendit le parchemin dans un geste raide. Tandis qu'Harry parcourait les quelques lignes de la lettre, Severus retrouva son air insondable. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour remettre en place son masque d'indifférence.

- C'est Dumbledore, commenta le gamin en lui rendant la lettre. Il n'y a rien à faire pour le faire changer d'avis.

Severus n'avait aucune envie de se résigner comme le Gryffondor le faisait, il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il congédia sèchement Harry avant d'appeler Dobby, l'elfe de maison était son seul lien avec le Directeur. Dobby transplana devant Severus. Il semblait gêné de se trouver là, le vieux fou l'avait sans doute prévenu.

- Appelle-moi Dumbledore ! ordonna-t-il.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore n'est pas disponible pour l'instant, annonça faiblement l'elfe.

Il levait ses yeux globuleux vers Severus, espérant que le sombre professeur ne lui lance pas un maléfice cuisant.

- Je t'ai dit d'aller le chercher ! dit Severus plus fort.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore n'est pas disponible pour l'instant, récita-t-il à nouveau.

- Je me fiche de savoir s'il est disponible ou non ! Je t'ai demandé de l'appeler ! fit-il agacé de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Dobby est désolé, mais Dobby ne peut rien faire de plus pour vous aider.

L'elfe s'excusa en courbant l'échine d'une manière misérable et tranplana dans un pop sonore.

Severus resta immobile le temps de réaliser que l'elfe avait pris la fuite sans lui apporter de solution. Dumbledore ne viendrait pas ! C'était une certitude, le vieux fou n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et une fois encore, il n'avait pas d'emprise sur la situation. Faire connaissance sur une plage avec Potter, non avec Harry, lui semblait stupide. Il n'avait pas envie de salir sa maison avec le sable de la plage ! Et il n'allait à la plage qu'avec Lily !

De rage, il passa la matinée dans le salon à feuilleter de vieux ouvrages sur les potions. Le retour dans la demeure familiale lui permettait d'accéder à l'ancienne bibliothèque, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Poudlard. La collection de livres de sa famille était si vaste que les murs de la bibliothèque avaient dû être étirés magiquement. Severus avait trouvé dans la petite bibliothèque du salon des livres passionnants qu'il n'avait plus consultés depuis bien longtemps. La lecture l'occupa toute la matinée, jusqu'à l'heure de préparer le repas, il en avait même oublié d'utiliser la Pierre de Résurrection.

Harry avait éclaté de rire en se barricadant dans sa chambre, Rogue était ridicule en train de s'acharner sur cette pauvre porte. Il gloussa encore en repensant à la lettre de Dumbledore, il fallait croire que le Directeur était complètement fou pour s'adresser ainsi à Rogue. Quoiqu'il ne risquait pas grand chose vu qu'il n'était pas en face de la terreur des cachots.

_J'espère que cette idée vous réjouira !_

Il fallait être fou pour dire ça à Rogue, pensa Harry. Il se dit aussi qu'il devrait le raconter à Ron, il était sûr que cela le ferait rire.

Ron, rien que le fait d'évoquer son nom, rappelait à Harry tous les bons moments passés ensembles, les parties d'échec, les aventures sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ron lui manquait, Hermione lui manquait, Poudlard, sa vraie maison, était trop loin. Il ferma les yeux, concentré sur le visage de ses amis, de la famille Weasley. Ils étaient comme sa famille, comment réagiraient-ils quand ils apprendraient que Rogue était son père ? La réaction de Ron l'effrayait, il ne savait pas comme il pourrait faire, si Ron l'abandonnait. Une partie de lui voulait être égoïste, toute sa vie il avait cherché à avoir une famille, il avait maintenant Rogue et même s'il n'était pas le père de ses rêves, il était bien forcé de l'accepter. Enfant, si on lui avait proposé Rogue comme père, il aurait accepté, il aurait accepté n'importe qui du moment qu'on le sorte de chez les Dursley, qu'on lui offre un foyer. Aujourd'hui, il savait que Rogue était son père et c'était dur à avaler. Dans un an, il serait majeur, il n'aurait plus besoin de personne. Pourquoi avoir un père pour un an ? se disait-il. Rogue avait autant envie de le voir, que lui avait envie de prendre le thé avec Voldemort et il était sûr qu'une fois qu'il aurait 17 ans, Rogue le laisserait sur le carreau. Harry se sentait déchiré par toutes ces pensées contradictoires.

A mdi, il descendit prendre le repas. Autant Rogue était un potionniste émérite, autant il était mauvais cuisinier. A chaque fois qu'il faisait à manger, Harry avait le droit à des pâtes et du rôti presque desséché. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la nourriture, bien content d'avoir de quoi manger. De son côté, Severus faisait une moue dégoûtée chaque fois qu'il goûtait ce qu'il préparait. L'Elu se débrouillait mieux que lui derrière les fourneaux, mais il ne partagerait pas cette réflexion.

- Je voulais vous demander, se lança enfin Harry, si je peux écrire à Hermione, si vous avez un hibou, bien entendu. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrai.

Harry se détesta pour son manque d'éloquence, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi devant Rogue il perdait à ce point ses moyens. Severus eut un rictus moqueur.

- Je vous montrerai la volière et Carbone portera votre lettre, accorda Severus sans s'attarder sur la phrase embrouillée de son fils.

- Oh, s'exclama Harry surpris de cette autorisation, c'est vraiment... vraiment super !

- Ce n'est pas grand chose.

- Si, je suis tellement content ! Merci, Monsieur.

Severus hocha la tête, il était un peu déçu que le gosse ne l'appelle pas par son prénom. On ne pouvait pas effacer en une journée les vieilles habitudes...

La fin du repas se poursuivit dans un silence inconfortable. Quand Harry sortit de la cuisine, Severus soupira de soulagement, comprenant à quel point les semaines à venir seraient difficiles à vivre avec une telle tension entre eux. Son enfant n'avait pas confiance en lui et sa perte de contrôle n'avait rien arrangé. Il ignorait combien de temps il faudrait pour que leurs relations s'améliorent et surtout comment faire. Dans ce tableau noir, il y avait un point positif. Etrangement, depuis que le gosse avait décrété qu'il reprendrait son apparence quand il le voudrait, il se sentait moins importuné par le physique d'Harry. La situation était désormais claire et il lui fallait attendre que ce moment vienne.

Harry avait terminé d'écrire sa lettre, il la relut une fois avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe.

_Hermione, _

_J'espère que les retrouvailles avec tes parents se sont bien passées. J'ai transplané avec Rogue dans un manoir dont j'ignore la position, il m'a donné une grande chambre avec vue sur le parc, elle est vraiment immense par rapport à celle que j'avais chez les Dursley ! A part ça, je ne vois pas beaucoup Rogue, il passe la plupart de son temps dans son labo ou dans son bureau. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Dumby a jeté un sort sur les portes de son bureau et de son laboratoire pour qu'il n'y aille plus. Bref, une idée de notre cher directeur pour qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Je ne te raconte même pas la tête qu'il a fait quand il a appris qu'il ne pourrait plus faire de potions... _

_Depuis mon arrivée, il avait un comportement bizarre et hier j'ai découvert qu'il utilisait la Pierre de Résurrection à longueur de journée pour parler avec ma mère. Quand je lui ai dit d'arrêter ça, il est devenu fou, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Heureusement, ma mère l'a calmé, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas été là... Aujourd'hui il semble normal, même s'il est en colère à cause de Dumbledore._

_Sinon, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dehors, interdiction formelle de Rogue. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui obéis ! Je passe donc mes journées dans ma chambre, à étudier mes cours et à faire les devoirs de vacances... tu serais hyper fière de moi ! Et toi, que fais-tu ? _

_Aurais-tu une idée pour sauver Sirius ? Ne me dis pas que c'est impossible ou insensé ! J'ai besoin de mon parrain !_

_Amitiés,_

_Harry._

_PS : Rogue m'a dit de l'appeler par son prénom, c'est trop étrange !_

Il reprit sa plume pour écrire l'adresse, il souffla doucement pour faire sécher l'encre. Il descendit l'escalier, pressé de faire partir son courrier, il trouva Rogue dans le salon. Il regarda l'épais volume sur les genoux du maître de potions avec une moue dégoûtée. Il toussota pour attirer son attention.

- J'ai terminé ma lettre, déclara-t-il.

- Bien, je vais vous montrer Carbone.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au grenier, jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la maison était grande ! Les elfes avaient particulièrement bien nettoyé la bâtisse, même le grenier semblait propre. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce, il y avait de nombreux casiers, tous étaient vides sauf un. Un petit hibou aussi noir que les cheveux de Rogue battait des ailes dans son casier.

- Carbone ! appela Severus.

- Et si la lettre part à Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

Il venait de penser à cette hypothèse, elle lui figea le sang.

- Il n'y a pas de raison que cela arrive, déclara Severus avec confiance.

Le hibou vola jusqu'à lui et le regarda avec ses petits yeux onyx. Harry trouva que la ressemblance entre Severus et l'animal était troublante.

- Porte cette lettre à Miss Granger, à Londres !

L'oiseaux hulula joyeusement avant de prendre son envol. Harry le regarda s'éloigner du domaine, il plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne distingue plus le petit point couleur charbon dans le ciel. Rogue partit dans un bruissement de cape, Harry resta accoudé la la fenêtre de longues minutes.

Le soir venu, Harry prépara la dîner pour éviter un nouveau désastre culinaire de la part de Rogue. Ils s'assirent face à face, Harry jetait des coups d'oeil à la dérobée, étudiant chaque fait et geste de son père qui pourrait trahir une ouverture. Rogue s'aperçut des regards insistants que le gosse pensait discrets. Agacé à la fin par toutes ces oeillades, il lui lança :

- Avez-vous un problème ?

- Non, non, balbutia-t-il.

Alors que l'imprononçable Severus ne franchit pas les barrières de ses lèvres, Harry put noter une fois encore qu'ils évitaient soigneusement de recourir aux prénoms. Cela lui paraissait aussi improbable que d'appeler Mc Ginagall, Minerva ou Dumbledore, Albus. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout dire au directeur : « Eh bien, Albus, un petit biscuit au citron ? ».

L'idée aurait pu le faire rire s'il n'avait pas été gêné par la situation. Il s'accabla mentalement de reproches, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire ce qu'il avait besoin de dire ? Ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier ! se répétait-il.

Pourtant il ne parvint pas à se persuader d'ouvrir la bouche. Severus, quant à lui, n'ignora pas l'étrange comportement du Gryffondor. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait et il n'avait rien dit. Une partie de lui était intimement convaincue que c'était important, alors que sa mauvaise foi se réfugiait derrière le silence réconfortant de l'enfant. Harry, bien qu'oppressé par le calme pesant qui régnait dans la cuisine, vit le moment de débarrasser la table arriver à une vitesse folle. Il se proposa pour essuyer la vaisselle, trouvant par la même occasion une excuse pour rester dans la cuisine, les assiettes défilèrent les unes après les autres sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il plongea sa main dans le bac à vaisselle qui était vide, ce fut comme une chute, il n'avait plus aucun raison de prolonger sa présence avec son aîné.

Après avoir marmonné un bonsoir fort peu enthousiaste, il regagna sa chambre sans entrain. Les livres qu'il feuilleta ne parvinrent pas vraiment à le tirer de sa mélancolie. Vers dix heures, il décida d'aller se brosser les dents, cela l'empêcherait de tourner dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Il s'observa longuement dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué, s'arrêtant sur les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux verts. Il se sentait épuisé, la longue sieste de la veille n'avait pas été suffisante pour lui permettre de reprendre des forces. Son reflet l'exaspéra, il plongea dans son lit encore contrarié. Il se releva pour ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre, l'éclat de la nouvelle lune lui permettait de ne pas dormir dans le noir complet. Il entoura son lit d'un sort de silence comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire à Poudlard et lutta longtemps pour ne pas s'endormir.

Lorsque Severus monta se coucher, Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Il avait passé la soirée à lire, installé confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon. Il avait pensé que le gosse redescendrait lire ou travailler un peu dans le salon, il s'était même surpris à regarder sa montre plusieurs fois. Quand il avait entendu la porte de la salle de bain grincer pour le deuxième fois, il avait compris qu'il terminerait sa soirée comme elle avait commencé. Quand ses yeux commencèrent à piquer, il se leva péniblement, certain que s'il restait un peu plus, il passerait sa nuit dans un fauteuil, loin d'être agréable comme son lit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au livre qu'Albus lui avait donné avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Alors que Severus dormait paisiblement, Harry parvint à se réveiller, la respiration haletante, le corps couvert de sueur. Il avait la bouche horriblement sèche, il osa enfin se lever, il dut s'appuyer au mur tant ses jambes étaient fragiles. Toute sa force était concentrée dans sa main droite qui agrippait avec fermeté sa baguette. Il se sentait prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque. Il marcha à tâtons jusqu'à la salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet sans allumer la lumière, il s'abreuva comme s'il venait de traverser le désert. Le liquide glacé coulait dans sa gorge, apaisant le feu qui l'habitait, il tombait avec rudesse dans son estomac encore tourmenté, qui menaçait de rendre son contenu d'un instant à l'autre. Il forma un récipient de fortune avec ses mains, et lorsque le petit bol fut rempli, il jeta l'eau sur son visage. Il recommença, se fichant de mouiller son haut de pyjama, l'eau glaciale lui rendait ses esprits. Peu à peu, il comprenait qu'il n'y avait ni Détraqueur ni Mangemort dans la maison.

Il aurait voulu y croire.

A Poudlard, c'était tellement plus facile, il suffisait de regarder les garçons qui dormaient paisiblement dans le dortoir et de retourner sur son lit. Bien sûr, il ne dormait plus de la nuit, mais son angoisse diminuait.

Il quitta la salle de bain, le corps encore tremblant. Il regarda la porte fermée de la chambre de Rogue. Devait-il le réveiller ?

- Tu délires, mon vieux, murmura-t-il.

Il regarda la porte avec convoitise, il s'avança vers elle, posa la main sur la poignée. Rogue le saurait-il, s'il était introduit en douce dans sa chambre ? Paranoïaque comme il est, pensa-t-il, c'est sûr que demain il serait transformé en ingrédient pour potions !

Il envisagea toutes les solutions imaginables et pesant le pour et le contre, il s'assit contre la porte, la tête reposée sur les genoux, la baguette à la main. Il ne dormirait plus, mais la moquette du couloir était encore préférable à ses draps humides. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'angoisse le quitta peu à peu, ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Plusieurs fois, il secoua la tête pour repousser le sommeil qui s'offrait à lui, bientôt il cessa de lutter, croyant qu'il pourrait profiter de quelques heures de sommeil et se réveiller avant Severus.

A suivre...

Voilà ! C'est tout … pour le moment !

A votre avis, Harry va-t-il se réveiller avant son cher papa ?

Prochain chapitre quand je peux... J'ai repris les cours et la charge de travail qui m'attend est un peu désespérante :(

J'ai déjà des idées pour le prochain chapitre, la réponse d'Hermione, etc.

Chut ! Il ne faut rien dévoiler *secret défense*

Bisous,

C.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir à vous ! Le chapitre 22 est finalement arrivé plus vite que prévu :P Merci à vous tous ! La description du dernier lieu est inspirée de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce décor dans le film, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi...**

RAR :

Guest : merci ! Eh oui, tu as raison :) bisous

proki : « si Severus se reveille avant lui ca va surement entrainer une discussion »... pas forcément... Mais pour une fois on ne peut pas jeter la pierre à Severus, mais à Harry tu vas voir ! Bisous bisous

Drago'addict : Tu vas pouvoir lui pardonner, ça c'est sûr ! Par contre, le comportement d'Harry risque de t'énerver un peu. En ce moment j'ai beaucoup de travail, mais j'essaie de gérer pour trouver du temps pour écrire, c'est un peu comme une bulle d'oxygène.

Orihime : Merci à toi ! Attention on lève le suspense dans ce chapitre:) J'espère que le suivant te plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 22 : Mensonge !

Alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, Severus sortit du lit sans ressentir la moindre difficulté, il avait l'habitude de dormir peu durant l'année scolaire et les nuits consacrées à l'espionnage avaient considérablement réduit le temps qu'il passait dans son lit. A Poudlard, l'un de ses plus grands plaisirs consistait à rôder dans les couloirs durant la nuit, la baguette éteinte, il avait ainsi appris à connaître chaque couloir, chaque recoin où les étudiants se cachaient, espérant l'éviter. Jusqu'à présent, seuls les jumeaux Weasley étaient passés entre les mailles du filet du diable. Il errait donc, réfléchissant à son passé et à son rôle d'agent double, imaginant le contenu de sa prochaine convocation avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. Le manque de sommeil n'était plus un problème pour lui, de sorte que même l'été il conservait l'habitude de se lever tôt, arguant qu'il avait un travail fou pour renouveler le stock de potions pour l'infirmerie ou fournir Vous-Savez-Qui en potions toutes plus diaboliques et cruelles les unes que les autres. En réalité, il appréciait d'être levé avant les autres pour contempler le parc, prendre de l'avance dans son travail ou tout simplement pour lire.

Il tira les rideaux gris pour laisser passer les premiers rayons du jour. Ce qu'il aimait le plus était la vue sur la plage, un paysage qui lui avait manqué depuis la mort de Lily. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour entendre le bruit des vagues sur les rochers, la mer était calme ce matin-là, le vent soufflait à peine. Il décida de laisser la fenêtre entrebâillée le temps de prendre une douche, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle claque tant la brise était légère. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, il revint, une serviette autour des épaules. Il ajusta son pantalon noir et chercha une chemise propre dans l'armoire. Il la choisit sans s'en soucier, elles étaient presque toutes identiques. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux encore mouillés et les sécha à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il termina de s'habiller rapidement, refit son lit et vérifia son apparence dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Il fit tourner doucement la poignée de sa porte, mais, quand il l'entrouvrit, il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la masse bleue qui se tenait de l'autre côté. Il redoubla de prudence, tirant de la poche de sa cape sa baguette, il regarda par l'interstice et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il eut presque envie de se moquer de lui, il fallait croire qu'il était devenu paranoïaque à force d'espionner !

Harry Potter était profondément endormi contre la porte de sa chambre. Son corps glissa en arrière en même temps que Severus ouvrait la porte.

_Que faisait-il là ? Que faire ?_ se demanda Severus. _Devait-il le laisser dormir ou le réveiller ?_

Il enjamba le corps de l'endormi et referma la porte. Il se plaça devant lui, se pencha pour lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Harry grogna comme un hippogriffe mécontent d'être réveillé, il ouvrit un œil et leva la tête vers celui qui le dérangeait. Il offrit à Rogue une moue renfrognée qui aurait pu le faire rire.

- Ah ! s'écria-t-il.

Quand Harry découvrit qu'il avait oublié de se réveiller assez tôt, il eut envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Il se leva d'un bond, le feu aux joues, comme un petit garçon prit en faute.

- Que faisiez-vous endormi devant ma porte ? demanda Rogue avec le ton qu'il employait dans sa classe avant de coller pour une semaine les élèves concernés. Vous n'êtes quand même pas un chien pour dormir devant une porte !

Le cerveau d'Harry encore embué par le sommeil, mais pas assez pour dire qu'il était mort de peur pendant la nuit et que dormir devant sa porte était l'option la plus rassurante qui s'était présentée.

_Vite ! Vite !_ pensa-t-il. _Il faut trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Que Merlin me vienne en __aide !_ supplia-t-il silencieusement.

- Je suis somnambule.

Le suicide lui sembla être une possibilité tout à fait envisageable pendant qu'il attendait la réponse cinglante de Rogue. Il n'était pas du tout satisfait de son excuse, il aurait sans doute pu trouver mieux, même si la présente réponse était plausible.

- Somnambule ? répéta Rogue avec un ton vénéneux qui prouvait qu'il ne croyait absolument pas son fils. L'Elu est donc somnambule ? Voilà donc une information qui ne manquera pas de réjouir les lectrices de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir, la tension était extrême.

- Je crois que vous mentez, Monsieur Rogue. Et les enfants qui mentent doivent être punis. La vérité ! exigea-t-il.

Harry sursauta en entendant les mêmes paroles que celles du crapaud rose, il eut peur, mais n'hésita qu'un instant avant de répondre :

- Monsieur, je vous ai dit que j'étais somnambule, c'est la vérité.

Severus savait que le gosse lui mentait effrontément et il n'allait pas se laisser prendre pour un verracrasse encore longtemps !

- Harry, c'est votre dernière chance de me dire la vérité, annonça le Maître de Potions qui espérait que l'usage du prénom pousserait son fils à lui avouer ce qu'il cachait.

Cette fois-ci, Harry prit son temps pour répondre. Severus le voyait peser le pour et le contre, le mensonge était être important, mais il n'osa pas s'introduire dans l'esprit du garçon craignant la colère de Dumbledore s'il l'apprenait. Au bout d'un minute ou deux, Harry déclara en essayant de faire taire les chevrotements de sa voix :

- Je ne mens pas.

La réponse désarçonna Severus, il avait pourtant tout fait pour que le gosse lui parle. Puisqu'il ne voulait rien dire, il n'avait qu'à en payer les conséquences.

- Très bien, vous me copierez cinquante fois : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Si d'ici demain vous ne m'avez pas parlé, vous copierez cette phrase cent fois. Et cela doublera chaque jour.

Harry devint encore plus blanc, si cela était possible. Ses mains s'agitèrent, il les croisa pour cacher son trouble. Rogue lui avait donné la même punition qu'Ombrage !

- Oui, acquiesça Harry à demi-voix.

- Retournez dans votre chambre, ordonna Severus en passant sans un autre regard pour Harry.

Il descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Severus pensa que la journée commençait vraiment mal quand il laissa les toasts brûler, il les jeta dans la poubelle avec rage. Il s'attabla devant une grande tasse de café, cherchant un moyen de faire parler le morveux, il avait bien envie d'aller fouiller, mais des scrupules qui venaient dont on ne sait d'où l'en empêchaient. Il échafaudait des plans ingénieux quand Harry entra dans la cuisine. Il prit du lait et du jus de citrouille dans le frigo et se mit à grignoter une tranche de pain. Il ne leva pas les yeux de sa tasse craignant une attaque de Légimancie.

- Etiez-vous malade ? demanda Rogue.

_Des questions, encore des questions !_ pensa le Survivant.

- Non, Monsieur.

Severus soupira d'exaspération, il était quelque peu découragé de voir qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il n'y avait plus personne pour l'aider.

- Harry, dit-il avec lenteur, je souhaiterais que vous veniez me parler quand vous en avez besoin.

_Tu peux toujours rêver !_ hurla le garçon dans son esprit, si fort que Severus l'entendit avec douleur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son discours.

- Je veux dire que vous ne serez pas puni si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Regardez-moi, demanda-t-il avec plus de douceur.

Harry leva timidement les yeux vers Severus, presque aussi terrorisé que s'il allait recevoir un Avada. Il avait envie de fuir, on lui en demandait trop.

- Je sais que nous avons eu des relations compliquées durant les années passées, commença le Maître de Potion, mais à présent vous vivez chez moi et que nous le voulions ou non je suis votre père et vous êtes mon fils. Par rapport à James Potter, je ne suis sans doute pas un père idéal, admit-il avec réalisme, ni le père dont vous rêvez. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aduler, Merlin nous en préserve !

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux en s'imaginant faire l'éloge de la chauve-souris des cachots.

- Le problème n'est pas que vous dormiez ce matin sur la moquette devant ma chambre, il est que vous ne me jugez pas assez fiable pour me dire la vérité. Vous êtes puni pour cette raison, non pas pour le reste. J'espère que vous le comprenez.

- Je comprends Monsieur, répondit Harry, mais je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever quand Severus rajouta :

- Je vous ai demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom, j'aimerais que vous y parveniez un jour, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Harry hocha la tête, préférant éviter de faire une réponse vocale qui aurait été maladroite. Il lava son verre et remonta dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit encore défait, il était découragé, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de Sirius, de gros sanglots sortirent de sa gorge et s'étouffèrent dans l'oreiller. C'était comme si sa tête allait exploser. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position. Ce fut le cognement régulier à sa fenêtre qui le ramena à la réalité. Carbone frappait la vitre avec colère, cela devait faire longtemps qu'il était là. Il ouvrit et le hibou jeta la lettre sans attendre d'être payé.

- Trop bizarre cet oiseau, murmura Harry.

Il ramassa la lettre et la décacheta avec empressement.

_Harry,_

_Je suis ravie que tu mettes enfin au travail ! Il faut croire que l'influence du professeur Rogue est profitable ! De mon côté, je passe d'agréables moments avec mes parents, un peu comme avant que j'aille Poudlard. Hier je suis allée à la bibliothèque et faire un peu de shopping avec ma cousine Lisa (tu sais, celle qui est venue à Privet Drive). Le matin j'accompagne souvent mes parents à leur cabinet, si tu savais comme je suis contente de les voir !_

_Je suis soulagée de voir que tes relations avec le professeur Rogue s'améliorent, je suis sûre qu'il sera un bon père pour toi. J'espère, Harry, que tu sauras saisir cette chance, il a fait des efforts en te demandant de l'appeler par son prénom, par pitié ne fait pas ta tête d'hippogriffe et fais-en de ton côté !_

_Pour Sirius, promets-moi que tu ne vas rien tenter d'insensé ! Ce serait de la pure folie, et même si tu souhaites sauver Sirius, pense qu'on ne peut pas le changer le cours du temps. Il pourrait t'arriver des choses terribles. Quand nous étions en troisième année, la situation était différente, Dumbledore nous avait demandé de le faire ! On ne peut rien faire, j'imagine ta douleur, mais ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter._

_Je t'embrasse fort, écris-moi quand tu veux._

_Hermione._

_PS : Comment s'appelle l'oiseau ?_

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry éprouva de la colère, Hermione l'abandonnait elle aussi. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était faux, mais c'était tellement plus facile de déverser sa colère et sa frustration sur elle. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il descendit dans le salon, un parchemin et de l'encre à la main. Il entra dans le salon, Rogue y était.

- Je peux m'installer ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Severus se replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Harry plissa les yeux pour essayer de lire le titre, mais il était à moitié caché par le genou de Rogue. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il se mit à relire la lettre d'Hermione, peu à peu il se calma. Hermione était désormais sa seule interlocutrice, il ressentait le besoin de lui parler et il lui semblait que dans une lettre c'était plus compliqué à faire. Il préférait se confier de vive voix à Ron et Hermione en se promenant autour du lac noir. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer sa lettre.

_Hermione,_ commença-t-il.

_Merci pour ta lettre, elle m'a fait très plaisir._

Il ratura la phrase dès qu'elle fut écrite, il la trouvait trop banale, même si elle était vraie. Il décida de faire un brouillon. Il commença à le noircir, quand il eut écrit quelques phrases, il les relut avec une expression découragée. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il froissa le parchemin et en prit un neuf. Il resta un long moment les yeux dans le vide à imaginer sa lettre. Il était près de midi quand il reprit sa plume.

_Hermione, _

_Merci pour ta lettre. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de Rogue. Dois-je lui faire confiance ? Il a quand même failli me tuer avant-hier ! Quant à l'appeler Severus, c'est trop étrange ! J'aurais besoin de te voir, de te parler. Je suis complètement perdu, en plus je me suis attiré des problèmes ce matin._

_Au fait le hibou s'appelle Carbone, pas étonnant vu sa couleur._

_Amitiés,_

_Harry._

_PS : Je me souviens très bien de ta cousine._

Harry jeta ses brouillons dans la poubelle de la cuisine, prit un morceau de pain et partit donner sa lettre à Carbone. L'oiseau avala le crouton de pain, prit le courrier et s'envola, il était loin d'être aussi affectueux qu'Hedwige !

Harry prépara rapidement le repas, mit le couvert et retourna dans le salon pour prévenir son père :

- Le repas est prêt, Sev'rus, annonça Harry avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine, les joues rougissantes.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Rogue, un petit progrès, même si son nom était grandement écourté ! Il reposa son livre sur le fauteuil, le temps du repas.

Le gosse se tenait devant le four, les plats étaient déjà posés sur la table, Harry attendit que Rogue l'invite à s'asseoir pour prendre place à table. Harry se servit après Rogue, il attendait toujours que les autres se servent avant de prendre son reste.

- Servez-vous, Harry, ordonna le Maître des cachots.

- Merci, Monsieur. Merci, Severus, ajouta-t-il à la hâte.

Severus remarqua une fois de plus le talent du gosse en cuisine, qui était en totale contradiction avec ses piètres résultats en potion.

- J'aimerais voir le début de vos devoirs de potion avant la fin de la semaine, je vous les corrigerai.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, allait-il se faire punir ? Il avait presque terminé tous les devoirs donnés par Rogue, mais il n'avait pas encore osé lui montrer son travail, alors qu'il lui avait même présenté la dissertation pour Binns.

- Oui, Professeur, sa voix trembla un peu.

- Les avez-vous commencés ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Après le repas, descendez-les moi, déclara Severus d'une voix grave.

- Je pense que je dois encore les améliorer, peut-être vaut-il mieux attendre ?

Severus réfléchit très vite pour trouver une réponse, le morveux avait perdu tout son courage gryffondorien face à quelques malheureux exercices de potion et il avait peur de lui montrer son travail. Severus se doutait bien qu'Harry avait fini ses devoirs de potion plusieurs quelques jours déjà.

- Non, je les corrigerai et vous les améliorerez après.

Severus garda pour lui le _« et Merlin sait s'ils auront besoin d'être améliorés ! »_, jugeant que cela pouvait être un nouveau motif de discorde. Il observa les phalanges du gosses qui agrippaient avec force la fourchette, elle étaient désormais blanches.

Le silence qui suivit permit de faire baisser la tension entre eux, Severus sentait crépiter autour de lui magie du rouge et or. Il préféra ne pas intervenir quand il constata que l'aura diminuait.

A la fin du repas, Harry descendit ses parchemins le cœur serré, il était persuadé qu'il allait passer la fin de l'été à récurer des chaudrons pendant toutes les vacances. La pensée que le laboratoire de Rogue était provisoirement condamné était une piètre consolation, Rogue trouverait bien d'autres tâches aussi ingrates.

Il tendit à son père le travail qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le temps que Severus passa à feuilleter les parchemins lui parut interminable.

- Je vous le rendrai ce soir.

Harry hocha la tête avec lenteur.

- J'ai pensé aussi, annonça Severus, que vous pourriez profiter un peu du parc et de la plage, le domaine est correctement protégé. Veillez néanmoins à ne pas trop vous éloigner.

- Merci, Professeur.

- Severus, le reprit Rogue.

- Severus, répéta le Survivant.

Rogue lui demanda de l'attendre un instant, il s'éclipsa quelques secondes dans le salon pour poser le travail qu'Harry lui avait remis. Quand il revint, il lui annonça :

- Depuis que vous êtes arrivé pour avez travaillé sérieusement vos cours, j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez de passez un peu de temps à l'extérieur.

Harry lui offrit un large sourire, il attendait cela depuis presque deux semaines. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur qu'ils avaient perdue depuis des semaines.

- Je vais vous montrer les limites à ne pas franchir. Le domaine est soumis au sortilège de Fidelitas, je suis le gardien. Il est actuellement invisible pour les moldus et les sorciers.

Harry sentit avec plaisir les rayons du soleil venir lui réchauffer le dos. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le parc, la pelouse était verdoyante, Harry pensa à Vernon qui aurait sans aucun doute envié le gazon de Rogue ! Les nombreux arbres étaient plantés depuis des générations, il devait être agréable de rester dans le jardin l'après-midi. Harry envisagea de faire une sieste à l'ombre de l'un d'eux, il savait ce qu'il allait faire de son après-midi, il allait prendre son livre de défense et s'entraîner en plein air.

- Par ici, ce sont mes serres personnelles, pour le moment elles sont à l'abandon. Je vous demande de ne pas y aller.

- D'accord.

- Voyez-vous la haie de sapins ?

- Oui, bien sûr, affirma Harry en pointant du doigt la rangée de conifères.

- Ne vous y aventurez pas, elles font encore parties du domaine, mais vous n'avez rien à y faire. Le sortilège prend fin de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il écoutait attentivement ce que Rogue lui disait, cela lui permettrait de sortir du parc plus facilement.

- Je vais vous montrer la plage, suivez-moi, ordonna Severus.

Il rebroussèrent chemin, Harry était impatient d'y aller, il avait souvent regardé la mer par la fenêtre du couloir et il avait pensé mille fois à passer outre l'interdiction de Rogue. Il pressa le pas et Severus fit un faible sourire que son fils ne vit pas.

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la falaise. Le vent s'engouffrait dans le tee-shirt d'Harry, il passait partout, aplatissant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il respira profondément, gonflant ses poumons d'air frais. Ses yeux demeurèrent clos quelques instants pour savourer ce moment si particulier. Pendant ce temps, Severus garda le silence, il préférant laisser son fils profiter de ce paysage.

- Les limites vont de cette digue-ci jusqu'à cette avancée à gauche, précisa Rogue, vous pouvez vous baigner si vous le désirez.

- Merci, Severus, dit Harry avec sincérité ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait utilisé le prénom de son père.

- Soyez à l'heure pour le dîner.

Harry acquiesça et il reporta son regard sur la plage qui n'attendait que lui. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Rogue n'était plus à côté de lui, il était reparti dans un bruit vers la maison, sa cape soulevée par le vent marin et dont le volume avait presque doublé.

Harry amorça sa descente par le petit chemin qui était dégagé, voyant que le sable pénétrait dans ses chaussures, il les délassa, enleva aussi ses chaussettes en se tenant en équilibre sur un pied. Il noua les lacets et mit ses chaussures autour de son cou, il reprit son chemin, les roches noires étaient recouvertes de sable. Il arriva enfin sur la plage, sentant pour la toute première fois le sable sous ses pieds. Il n'était ni humide ni particulièrement chaud. C'état une sensation plus que plaisante, à chaque pas ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable clair. Il éclata de rire, il était comme un enfant qui voit la mer pour la première fois.

Dissimulé derrière le rideau de sa chambre, Severus l'observait, il avait vu ses premiers tâtonnements sur le petit chemin et avait deviné sa joie quand il avait été dans le sable, bien loin de s'imaginer que c'était la première fois. Il le vit avancer lentement vers l'eau. Harry sentit le sable mouillé et dur sous la plante de ses pieds, l'eau était toute proche, bientôt elle vint recouvrir ses orteils. Sa température étonna Harry, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait pu voir à la télévision chez les Dursley, l'eau n'était pas froide. Il décida d'enlever son pantalon et de poser ses vêtements un peu plus loin, à l'abri de l'eau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la maison qui dominait la falaise, il commençait à aimer cette maison, la douceur qu'elle dégageait, perdue au milieu d'une nature harmonieuse où le bleu-gris du ciel, qui se déversait dans l'océan, donnait tout son caractère à la dune ocre et aux herbes blondissantes à moitié couchées par le vent. Il retourna vers l'eau et il entra progressivement dans la mer, savourant l'air frais et salé qui lui collait au visage.

Severus le regarda encore quelques minutes, oubliant les différends de la matinée, il était secrètement heureux d'avoir trouvé une chose qui ferait plaisir à son enfant.

_A suivre..._

**C'est tout pour ce soir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

**Gros bisous et à très vite !**

**Bisous,**

**C.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir ! Le chapitre 23 arrive plus tôt que prévu ! Merci à vous tous ! J'espère que le rapprochement entre Harry et Severus ne va pas trop vite...**

**Merci à chaque revieweur et chaque revieweuse ! Au fait je suis allée lire la fic de Lacrimosa Van Ray, si vous avez envie de rire et que vous aimez le slash et les perso OC, allez-y !**

**RAR :**

**orihime : Merci à toi ! Le sauvetage de Sirius se rapproche ! Bisous :)**

**Matsuyama : Merci ! XD**

**proki : Je ne dis rien pour le retour de Sirius (mais j'ai un plan dans ma tête!) Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Drago'addict : Tu vois comme le chapitre arrive vite ?! Au fait, grâce à ta suggestion, j'ai écrit les pensées d'Harry quand Severus lit le bouquin de Dumbledore ! Bisous**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Le développement magique chez les enfants

Après le dîner, Severus demanda à Harry de l'accompagner dans le salon, ils prirent un fauteuil et s'assirent face à face. Harry regarda avec inquiétude les parchemins rougis que Rogue tenait à la main.

- Voici vos devoirs de métamorphose, commença-t-il. Ils sont convenables, j'ai indiqué les passages à améliorer.

Il se pencha sur la table basse, retourna le parchemin vers Harry et lui montra les phrases en question. Il gratifia les exercices de défense d'un convenable, en revanche il se révéla moins convaincu pour la dissertation sur la révolte des gobelins en 1612. Harry y avait apporté moins de soin, peu intéressé par le sujet. Pour ce qui était de la botanique et des sortilèges, les parchemins furent assez raturés par Rogue, mais ce n'était pas réellement inquiétant. Vinrent enfin les Potions.

- Vous avez oublié de nombreuses propriétés de l'hellébore, je vous conseille de consulter votre manuel et de relire le chapitre neuf. Même chose pour la pierre de lune. Vous corrigez tout cela et je le regarderai de nouveau.

Harry avait considérablement pâli depuis le début de la conversation, il était déçu de n'avoir rien réussi. Il devait tout recommencer à présent, c'était nouveau pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'appliquer pour les devoirs d'été. Sentant la déception du gosse, Severus ajouta :

- Vous auriez très bien pu rendre ce que vous avez fait, mais c'est une occasion pour progresser.

- Oui, je vais les refaire, acquiesça Harry soulagé de récupérer son travail.

Après un silence, il lui demanda :

- Avez-vous passé une bonne après-midi, Harry ?

Prononcer ce prénom lui semblait encore étrange, même si à chaque fois qu'il l'employait, ce sentiment de gêne diminuait.

- J'étais content de voir la mer, j'en ai toujours rêvé, lança Harry.

- Vous n'y étiez jamais allé ?

Harry comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en répondant cela, il était sûr que cela allait entraîner de nouvelles questions, très certainement à propos des Dursley.

- Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller.

L'occasion, il l'avait eue quand il était encore en primaire, mais Vernon avait préféré le confier à Mrs Figg, alors qu'il détestait aller chez cette femme qui sentait horriblement le chou.

Severus avait toujours pensé que le morveux allait en vacances avec sa famille, malgré sa mauvaise foi, il connaissait Pétunia et sa haine pour les sorciers.

- Cela vous a plu ?

- Oui, c'était formidable ! lança Harry d'un ton enjoué. J'ai été surpris par la température de l'eau, elle est vraiment chaude !

- Mes ancêtres ont jeté sur la mer un sortilège pour que l'eau soit toujours à une température correcte pour se baigner. Ma mère, votre grand-mère, aimait beaucoup se baigner quand elle était jeune.

- C'est vraiment agréable, est-ce que je pourrai y retourner demain ?

- Bien entendu à condition que vous poursuiviez vos devoirs, vous pouvez aussi profiter de votre balai.

- Merci, Severus, j'apprécie ce que vous faites, dit Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et demanda à Harry ce qu'il comptait faire avant de se coucher.

- Je vais probablement lire.

- N'oubliez pas que vous me devez cinquante lignes, rappela Rogue d'un ton plus strict.

Harry partit écrire sa punition, il la trouva stupide, mais il apprécia d'utiliser sa propre plume et de l'encre véritable. Les cinquante lignes furent rapidement écrites, Harry était habitué à ce genre de punitions. Il redescendit, se présenta devant Rogue et lui tendit les feuilles.

- Voici ma punition, dit-il simplement.

Severus les regarda brièvement, le gosse avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé sans rechigner, combien faudrait-il de jours pour qu'il craque ?

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

Harry reprit le même fauteuil que plus tôt, bien décidé à garder le silence.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? Souhaitez-vous me donner une explication ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Bien, vous me ferez le double pour demain.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Chaque soir, Harry remettait à son père sa punition, s'entêtant dans un silence qui en était devenu ridicule. De cent lignes, il était passé à deux cents, puis quatre cents. Ce soir-là il présenta à Rogue ses huit cents lignes. Rogue était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, du moins Harry supposait qu'il s'agissait de son fauteuil puisqu'il s'installait toujours dans le même. Sur la tablette à côté de lui, Harry remarqua une fiole de potion.

Severus fut surpris par la persévérance de son fils, il compta rapidement le nombre de lignes, le nombre y était. Une fois de plus, il l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Harry, vous feriez mieux de me parler.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, répéta Harry.

Il savait que sa réponse était insensée, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait encore copier 1600 fois « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges », et encore moins s'il aurait le temps de faire le double pour le lendemain.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton buté, comment allez-vous tenir le rythme. D'ici quelques jours, vous ne pourrez plus le faire ! s'écria Severus en reposant sa main sur l'accoudoir.

- Je le ferai, affirma Harry.

- Cessez d'agir comme un enfant ou comme un Gryffondor entêté !

- Je ne suis pas entêté, répliqua-t-il.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous avez tort, assura Rogue.

Bien sûr qu'il avait raison ! Mais il n'allait quand même pas l'avouer ! Hermione lui avait encore dit dans sa dernière lettre, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement parler avec Rogue.

- Severus, je suis fatigué par toutes ces questions, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. Laissez-moi faire mes punitions, après tout je remplis ma part du contrat.

- Puisque c'est ainsi... mais sachez que cette situation ne va pas pouvoir durer éternellement.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis somnambule, je n'ai pas fait exprès de dormir devant votre porte ! s'emporta le rouge et or. D'ailleurs depuis, cela ne s'est pas reproduit !

Le gosse marquait un point, il ne l'avait pas retrouvé couché devant sa porte. Cela n'était néanmoins pas tout à fait juste, aussi, il répliqua :

- C'est vrai, mais qui me prouve que vous avez dormi depuis cette nuit-là ?

Devant l'ai offusqué du gamin, il enchaîna :

- Vous êtes-vous seulement regardé dans une glace ? Chaque matin vos cernes s'élargissent ! Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même !

- C'est faux ! Je dors parfaitement bien !

- Oui, quand vous n'êtes pas somnambule ! railla le Maître de Potion. Vous me mentez délibérément, je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose et je ne tarderai pas à le découvrir ! Si vous ne me le dites pas, croyez bien que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à passer à travers vos piètres barrières mentales !

- Vous n'oseriez pas ?

- Oh que si ! assura Rogue d'un ton sérieux. En attendant, prenez ceci dit en prenant la fiole violette.

Il la tint fermement alors qu'Harry serrait l'autre côté de la fiole.

- Prenez-la quand vous serez couché. Bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre, tenant avec joie le précieux élixir qui lui permettrait enfin de se reposer. Il se dépêcha de se brosser les dents, enfila son pyjama et se glissa sans angoisse dans son lit. Le liquide prune glissa dans sa gorge et quelques minutes plus tard il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla frais et dispos, il était dix heures passées quand il se leva. Il constata avec catastrophe qu'il avait manqué l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il enfila la chemise froissée de la veille et un jean pris au hasard et descendit à la cuisine. Une assiette garnie l'attendait, il piocha quelques toasts et un petit morceau de fromage. Rogue entra dans la cuisine.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien, merci pour la potion de sommeil sans rêve ! s'enjoua le morveux.

Severus eut un rictus, en bon Serpentard, il avait piégé le gentil Gryffondor tombé du lit.

- Vous en aviez donc besoin ! dit-il avec un ton vainqueur.

- Non, mais je me suis endormi tout de suite, alors que normalement je dois attendre un peu, comme tout le monde, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

- De toute évidence.

Et il repartit d'où il était venu, reprenant la lecture de l'ouvrage qu'Albus lui avait donné. Depuis qu'il était arrivé avec le gosse, il voyait chaque soir le bouquin sur sa table de nuit. Si le vieux fou le lui avait donné, il devait bien y avoir une raison !

Il commença par survoler la table des matières.

L**e développement magique chez les enfants**

Introduction (p3)

PREMIERE PARTIE

Chapitre 1 : Le don de magie des parents (p15)

Chapitre 2 : Le développement magique dès les premiers mois. (p31)

Chapitre 3 : De la magie accidentelle durant l'enfant à l'acquisition de la baguette magique. (p57)

DEUXIEME PARTIE

Chapitre 4 : Introduction aux troubles du développement magique (à partir des théories de Adalbert Lasomette) (p73)

Chapitre 5 : Décès des parents et adoption d'un enfant magique. (p.101)

Chapitre 9 : Le cas des nés-Moldus. (p.131)

Conclusion (p.145)

Severus parcourut rapidement le premier chapitre qui expliquait comment les parents transmettaient une partie de leur magie dès la naissance d'un enfant. Il lut que cela se faisait souvent sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, c'était un processus indolore.

_Néanmoins, dans certains cas où les parents sont particulièrement puissant, l'adulte et l'enfant en contact (enfant dans les bras de ses parents par exemple) peuvent ressentir des fourmillements dans tout le corps..._

_Jusqu'à la majorité, la puissance magique de l'enfant se développe et augmente, passé le dix-septième anniversaire, les échanges magiques avec les parents cessent..._

Les deux chapitres suivants n'étaient pas réellement intéressants, il passait à la seconde partie de l'ouvrage, quand Harry entra dans le salon.

- Je sors, Sev'rus, annonça-t-il en s'approchant de l'homme.

Severus referma le livre en marquant la page avec son index, il regarda le gosse qui tenait à la main son éclair de feu. Harry reconnut le livre que Dumbledore avait donné à Rogue, il s'étonna que ce dernier le lise, il l'avait regardé avec un grand mépris quand le Directeur lui avait suggéré de le consulter.

- N'oubliez pas l'heure du repas, rappela Severus, embarrassé que le morveux le trouve en train de lire ce maudit bouquin.

- Je serai à l'heure, assura Harry.

Et il sortit, Severus se replongea dans sa lecture, voici ce qu'il découvrit :

Privation des parents et adoption d'un enfant magique.

_Dans le cas où le jeune enfant est privé de l'un des parents, notamment pour une période dépassant les six mois, on remarque que les flux magiques émanant du parent restant ont tendance à augmenter. Au retour de l'autre parent, les flux magiques se stabilisent. On a pu le constater chez des enfants dont le père était emprisonné à Azkaban que les flux magiques maternels augmentaient sensiblement. Le même phénomène se produit pour les enfants dont un parent est décédé, la magie de l'adolescent est souvent incomplète, néanmoins le niveau magique se réajuste en fréquentant des établissements scolaires sorciers. Nous avons l'exemple, au début de ce siècle de..._

Severus sauta quelques pages fournies en exemples qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

_Dans des cas extrêmes où l'enfant est privé de ses deux parents pour cause de décès par exemple, le jeune orphelin ne peut que se nourrir que de la magie héritée, son potentiel magique à l'âge adulte dépendra donc de différents paramètres._

C'était le passage qui concernait Harry, il le lut avec beaucoup d'attention.

_L'enfant sera plus ou moins un bon sorcier en fonction du potentiel magique des parents. Si ses parents sont des sorciers doués, il héritera de leur capacité dans une proportion variable. Ensuite, l'éducation magique est primordiale dans tous les cas, un enfant, même orphelin, qui fréquentera une école primaire sorcière, verra son niveau magique augmenter. Enfin, il faut tenir compte de l'environnement où l'orphelin est placé._

_Un environnement moldu n'est pas nécessairement néfaste, en effet les études de Adalbert Lasomette ont démontré que quel que soit le cadre de vie de l'orphelin, les relations entre l'orphelin et son entourage sont les plus importantes. Si l'orphelin est en confiance, s'il se sent en sécurité et aimé, il recevra des flux magiques de son entourage, dans le cas extrêmement rare d'un placement chez des Moldus, dans les mêmes conditions, il recevra la magie latente des Moldus._

Severus referma le livre, il ses frotta les yeux, retourné par ce qu'il venait de lire. Albus avait choisi de laisser Harry loin de lui alors qu'il avait non seulement besoin de lui, mais aussi de sa magie et en étant tout à fait conscient que le gosse ne recevrait pas la moindre once de magie chez les Dursley. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ces choix, par Merlin, il savait qu'Harry était l'Elu et qu'un jour il devrait faire de nouveau face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore avait failli briser leurs deux vies, elles étaient déjà bien entamées, sans l'heureux hasard qui avait conduit Hermione Granger dans le grenier des Moldus, Harry Rogue serait encore Harry Potter, espoir du monde sorcier réduit à l'état d'elfe de maison crevant de faim chez des Moldus.

Tout cela était insensé ! Dans un an, Harry atteindrait sa maturité magique, son potentiel était certainement incomplet.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry volait au-dessus de la forêt. Elle n'était pas très grande, en quelques minutes il était arrivé presque au-delà des protections du domaine. Depuis deux jours, il étudiait le terrain pour sa future expédition. En effet, il avait décidé qu'il irait seul sauver Sirius. Il avait prévu d'abord il de partir tôt dans la nuit car il ne savait pas si la maison était loin de Londres, il utiliserait son balai et avant que les Moldus ne se lèvent, il appellerait le Magicobus. Ensuite, il n'avait pas prévu, il improviserait.

Envisagé de cette manière, le plan lui paraissait parfait. Il avait pensé à Rogue, les belles journées passées au bord de la plage resteraient gravées dans son cœur, comme les meilleures de toute sa vie. Rogue ne voudrait sans doute plus de lui après sa fugue, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Quand il rentra, il vit que Rogue était toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Son front était posé contre son poing, tandis que sa main libre pinçait l'arête de son nez.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry avec un air inquiet.

Severus releva la tête, ses cheveux lourds tombèrent en arrière, révélant le teint pâle de l'homme.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Puis, il consulta sa montre, il était déjà midi. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il se leva, reposa le livre sur la table basse du salon et déclara :

- Je vais préparer le repas.

- Je me change et j'arrive, répondit Harry.

Avant de sortir du salon, Harry se retourna et demanda :

- Sev'rus, voulez-vous que je vous aide pour préparer le repas ?

- Si vous voulez, mais changez-vous d'abord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers de la maison étaient en train de cuisiner dans le silence. De dos, la silhouette d'Harry était plus fine que celle de son père, mais tous deux étaient vêtus de noir, le père d'une cape et le fils d'un gilet d'école. La chevelure d'Harry était aussi noire que celle de Severus. En les voyant, un inconnu n'aurait jamais pu deviner que leurs relations étaient aussi fragiles.

OooOoOo

Ni le père ni le fils ne virent la journée passer. Severus demeura pensif, Harry s'en inquiéta, il alla même vérifier que la Pierre de Résurrection était toujours à sa place. La Pierre n'avait pas bougé de la coupe en verre. Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, l'inquiétude d'Harry augmenta. Il n'était pas seulement inquiet à cause de l'expédition qui l'attendait le lendemain, mais aussi par le comportement suspect de son père. Il espérait que Rogue n'avait pas découvert son plan, il n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux de la journée. Severus le remarqua, mais il pensa qu'il évitait son regard parce qu'il avait menacé de fouiller son esprit à cause de la punition.

Harry consacra l'intégralité de l'après-mid à sa punition, quand il en arriva aux trois-quarts, il posa sa plume avec soulagement. Comme il lui restait un peu de temps il alla marcher sur la plage. Il essaya de graver dans son esprit chaque détail du paysage, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir. Il espérait qu'il n'oublierait pas la mer tempétueuse, les vagues écumeuses qui se jetaient sur les pierres de la digue.

Il ne s'attarda pas trop à l'extérieur, sachant qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour terminer ses préparatifs. Il se remit à ses lignes, il lui en manquait cent quand il descendit préparer le repas. Pendant que la viande cuisait dans la poêle, il continua à écrire « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges », il lui arrivait de s'arrêter pour se frotter le poignet engourdi par la douleur et il comptait encore le nombre de lignes qui restait. Rogue entra dans la cuisine et se posta derrière lui.

- Combien-vous en reste-t-il ? s'informa-t-il.

- Vingt, répondit Harry en espérant que son père allait lui dire de s'arrêter.

- Continuez, je vais terminer de préparer le repas.

Il soupira de soulagement en mettant un point final à sa punition. Il posa sa plume et se retourna vers Rogue :

- J'ai terminé !

Severus s'approcha, les mille six-cents lignes y étaient, il n'avait rien à dire, comme le gosse le disait si bien, il avait rempli sa part du contrat. Il abandonna les parchemins près du four et ils s'installèrent à table.

- Souhaitez-vous me parler de quelque chose ? demanda Severus en se giflant mentalement. Maintenant il se mettait à parler comme le vieux fou !

- Non, Monsieur, murmura Harry.

- Pensez-vous parvenir à écrire le double pour demain ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en fuyant les yeux de son père.

- Je pensais que le message rentrerait en copiant cette phrase autant de fois, mais il faut croire que votre tête est aussi dure que du roc.

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par ce que l'on disait.

- Quoi que vous me disiez, je ne l'utiliserai pas contre vous, Harry. Pensez-y.

- J'y penserai, assura-t-il.

Le repas continua dans le silence, il n'importunait ni Harry ni Severus, bien au contraire, il leur permettait de réfléchir. Quand ils eurent terminé la vaisselle, Harry annonça à Severus qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Severus l'arrêta et lui tendit une fiole de Sommeil sans rêve.

- Je pense que vous en avez encore besoin, vos yeux sont encore cernés. A partir de demain soir, je ne vous en donnerai plus, cette potion a de nombreux effets secondaires quand elle est prise trop régulièrement.

- Merci Sev'rus, murmura Harry.

Harry s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier, quand il entendit :

- Harry, revenez !

Il fit demi-tour, Rogue l'attendait dans la cuisine, il le regardait avec un air insondable et lui demanda d'une voix à peine audible :

- Je souhaiterais faire une expérience.

Harry nota qu'il était affreusement gêné.

- Accepteriez-vous, demanda-t-il avec lenteur, que je vous serre quelques instants dans mes bras ?

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, estomaqué par la demande de la terreur des cachots, un bruit incompréhensible sortit de sa bouche. Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Harry avala une bouffée d'air et il parvint enfin à dire :

- Euh, pourquoi ?

- Allez-vous coucher ! ordonna Severus irrité par ce refus.

- Non, attendez ! balbutia Harry conscient qu'il avait fait une erreur. C'est d'accord, c'est d'accord !

- Vraiment ? demanda Rogue d'un air dubitatif.

- Euh oui, répondit Harry les joues cramoisies.

La scène paraissait surréaliste pour Harry, il fixa avec ahurissement Rogue lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui, trop rapidement à son goût. Severus leva les bras pour l'entourer avec appréhension. Bientôt Harry vit les deux bras de son père, ces deux bras qui lui avaient sauvé la vie à Privet Drive, s'approcher de lui avec une lenteur calculée. Il surprit la lueur inquiète de l'homme dans ses prunelles onyx. Severus rapprocha son fils de lui, comblant le vide qui les séparait. La tête de l'Elu heurta sa poitrine, leurs deux corps se raidirent ensemble, peu habitués aux étreintes. Severus ferma les yeux, cherchant à sentir ce fameux flux magique dont le livre parlait. Des pensées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry, il n'arrivait pas à endiguer ce flot de souvenirs. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il relâcha sa respiration, la sensation n'était pas tellement désagréable, c'était une étreinte différente de celles d'Hermione ou de Sirius. La pression des bras de Severus se fit moins forte, il rompit l'étreinte n'ayant rien ressenti d'autre que les muscles noués du gosse.

- Allez-vous coucher maintenant, Harry, murmura-t-il.

- Bonne nuit, Sev'rus, dit-il à voix basse aussi.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, répondit Severus dans un souffle.

_A suivre..._

Voilà pour ce soir !

Le chapitre suivant va déménager ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Gros bisous !

C.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonsoir à tous! Le chapitre 24 a mis un peu de temps à arriver (un petit coup de mou) mais au final il est comme je l'avais imaginé :) Il fait plus de 5000 mots (presque 2000 mots supplémentaires par rapport aux autres chapitres), donc ça valait le coup d'attendre! Les prochains auront une longueur habituelle, là c'était exceptionnel, je ne voulais pas couper le chapitre ou le diminuer. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci aux reviewers, à ceux qui ajoutent cette fiction en favori ou alerte. Merci tout particulièrement à **poiuiui**, l**yra phoenix snape riddle**, **Nymph93**, **bobbyneuneuille**, **Edellith** et **epoxiette**

**Comme l'a fait remarquer Drago'addict, le nombre de reviews est impressionnant. J'en suis étonnée moi-même et j'espère vraiment que vous continuerez :)**

RAR:

proki: Oui tu as raison, la fugue de Harry va mettre un peu de piment dans l'histoire et dans les relations entre le père et le fils. Par contre je n'ai pas pu publier aussi vite... Bisous :)

orihime: suspeeeeense! Tu vas voir dans quelques chapitres comment Sirius a été sauvé, mais je pense que tu vas avoir des réponses dès ce chapitre! Bisou

berkerk: Merciiiii xD

Drago'addict: Je suis un peu la tortue de la publication pour ce chapitre -_- J'ai hâte de connaître ton avis pour la réaction de Severus à la fin, enfin parlons plutôt de gestion de crise^^ Bisous et MERCI :D

sissi-72: J'espère vraiment que l'opération commando va te plaire! :) bises

* * *

Chapitre 24: Escapade londonienne

Le réveil d'Harry sonna à trois heures. Il se changea, enfila un tee-shirt et un pull chaud. Il boutonna son manteau, il faisait froid quand on volait de nuit. Il vérifia le contenu de son sac, son porte-monnaie y était, la carte du Maraudeur était visible, il avait ajouté une veste qu'il mettait pour les entraînements de Quidditch, une bouteille d'eau. Il y rangea quelques parchemins vierges et un stylo volé à Dudley, c'était plus pratique que d'emporter une plume et un flacon d'encre, qui pouvait se renverser à tout moment. Il remonta la fermeture éclair du sac, rangea la fiole de Potion de Sommeil sans rêve dans la table de nuit et posa sur son bureau à lettre qu'il avait écrite pour Rogue.

Il vérifia encore qu'il n'avait rien oublié, tâtant pour la millième fois la poche intérieur de son manteau pour voir si sa baguette y était bien. Il avança jusqu'à la porte de Rogue, colla son oreille contre le bois, il n'entendit rien, il espérait que cela signifiait que l'homme dormait. Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, tenant à la main ses chaussures. Il s'arrêta dans la cuisine, il emporta un yaourt, un morceau de pain et une tranche de fromage. Avant de sortir, il prit encore une pomme, referma son sac à dos et se dirigea sans bruit vers la porte d'entrée.

- _Nox_, murmura-t-il.

Il vérifia que tout était normal, son cœur battait la chamade, il avait peur de voir Rogue surgir de nulle part. Il tourna la poignée avec lenteur et se faufila dans l'espace libre. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il fut enfin dehors. Il se chaussa et plongea la main dans la poche pour saisir son Eclair de feu miniaturisé, il lui rendit sa taille normale et marcha en direction de la forêt, son balai à la main, comme avant un match. Il ajusta ses lunettes, enfila ses gants et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné de la maison, il enfourcha son balai. Il survola la forêt, filant au-dessus des arbres.

Il ralentit un peu avant les dernières rangées de sapins, les mains agrippant le manche du balai, il amorça l'atterrissage. Pour une raison floue, il préférait franchir les limites du domaine à pied, il avança d'un pas résolu dans l'obscurité. Les seuls bruits qu'il distinguait était ceux des brindilles de bois qui craquaient sous ses pas, le silence et la noirceur de la nuit étaient oppressantes. Harry ressentait un mélange d'impatience et d'inquiétude qui s'accentuait à chaque pas qui l'amenait à sa perte.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer la fureur de Rogue quand il découvrirait son lit vide, il espérait qu'il n'éprouverait pas de l'indifférence à son égard, tout en souhaitant qu'il ne vienne pas au Ministère pour tout faire échouer.

Ce qu'il ressentit en traversant les barrières de protection s'apparenta à ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on sort de l'eau, c'était comme si une pellicule d'eau glissait sur tout son corps. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette sensation, il avait passé les barrières de protection, c'était le principal !

Il ne devait pas attendre davantage pour reprendre le vol, il ne savait pas quelles seraient les conséquences de son départ. Il avait imaginé le pire scénario qui pouvait le dérouler, il espérait seulement qu'il ne se réaliserait pas. Il frissonna en enfourchant son balai, espérant de tout son cœur qu'une horrible sonnerie n'avait pas retenti dans toute la maison.

Harry volait depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'il atterrit aux abords d'une petite ville moldue. Il regarda les panneaux de circulation, espérant reconnaître une ville dont il aurait entendu parler.

Swansea 27 Miles

Lampeter 23 Miles

Cardiff 67 Miles

Il connaissait Cardiff, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas étudié de géographie, qu'il ne savait pas exactement où cela se situait, il avait l'intuition que cela ne devait pas être trop éloigné de Londres.

Il reprit son balai et recommença à voler. Il survolait de temps à autres des villes assez petites d'après les faibles éclairages. Puis, il n'y eut plus de villes, il était au beau milieu de la campagne, n'ayant rien pour s'orienter. Il pensa à abandonner, angoissé par les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, il envisagea la possibilité de rebrousser chemin. Pour oublier ses peurs, il essaya de se concentrer sur son objectif : aller à Londres et sauver Sirius, même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Il continua à voguer entre les nuages, perdant de l'altitude pour voir s'il survolait des villes. A la lueur de la lune, il vit à sa montre qu'il volait depuis deux heures, ses jambes était déjà engourdies par le froid et la tension de la position. Il ressentit le besoin de s'arrêter quelques minutes.

Assis au bord d'une route, il ouvrit son sac et arracha avec force un morceau de pain, il le mangea lentement, sa baguette serrée contre lui. Il but quelques gorgées d'eau avant de reprendre son périple.

Il vola encore à l'aveuglette pendant une heure, ignorant s'il s'était rapproché de son but. Il essayait de rester serein parce qu'il savait que son double n'arriverait à Londres que lorsque la nuit serait tombée à nouveau. Le soleil commença à poindre et il ne pouvait plus utiliser son balai sans risquer de se faire repérer par des Moldus, l'aventure avec la voiture magique des Weasley lui avait servi de leçon !

Il atterrit dans la petite ville ville de Pontypridd, il longea longtemps la rivière, ne rencontrant qu'un chien errant. Les rues étaient désertes, il aperçut un camion de ramassage d'ordures passer dans une rue adjacente, puis il l'entendit s'éloigner, replongeant le quartier dans le silence. Harry s'enfonça au cœur de la ville qui s'animait peu à peu au rythme des camions de livraison qui alimentaient les commerces du centre-ville.

Il découvrit un petit parc près de la rivière, il s'y arrêta pour se reposer le temps que les premiers commerces ouvrent. Il garda ses maigres possessions dans ses bras tandis qu'il sommeillait sur un banc.

oOoOo

Quand Severus descendit dans le salon pour travailler avant le petit-déjeuner, il était à peine huit heures. Il mit du café à couler et inspecta les étagères de la bibliothèque du salon à la recherche d'un vieil ouvrage de potions. Il était persuadé de l'avoir vu là, quelques jours plus tôt. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se servit une tasse de café et retourna dans le salon.  
Soudain, il pensa que le livre devait être dans son bureau.

- Maudit Dumbledore ! maugréa-t-il.

Abandonnant sa tasse encore fumante, il alla droit vers les deux portes condamnées. Il tourna les deux poignées en vain, rien n'avait changé. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que Dumbledore voulait, il avait quand même tout fait pour se rapprocher du gamin. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas pique-niqué sur la plage, mais il n'en était pas question pour Severus. Il passa en revue tous les efforts qu'il avait faits depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus se réfugier dans son bureau ou son laboratoire. Il avait proposé au gamin de lui parler, d'ailleurs il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait fait en vain. Il l'avait autorisé à aller à la plage et à utiliser son balai. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Il n'était pas dans sa nature de faire des démonstrations d'affection ridicules, il n'était pas une mère poule comme Molly Weasley ! Il ne se voyait pas prendre le morveux dans ses bras et lui donner des surnoms affectueux, comme les mères aiment tant le faire.

La sensation du gosse dans ses bras, bien qu'inutile sur le plan expérimental, avait été étrange. Il était incapable de donner un adjectif pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

Peut-être que cette sensation avait été aussi troublante car la dernière personne qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras était Lily, le corps inerte de Lily.

En chemin vers le salon, il pensa qu'il devrait peut-être trouver une activité à faire avec Harry, il avait une bonne heure pour y réfléchir.

Comme la veille, Harry ne descendit pas prendre le petit-déjeuner, Severus le mit sur le compte de la potion de Sommeil sans rêve qu'il avait donnée la veille. Il laissa une assiette avec quelques toasts et un petit pot avec du lait froid.

Le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas à l'heure ne l'énerva pas, le gosse avait besoin de repos et quelques heures de sommeil en plus ne serait pas de trop. Il haussa les épaules et referma la porte de la cuisine.

Il monta dans sa chambre pour enlever sa cape et son manteau d'été, il était bien trop couvert pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire dans la matinée. Il observa rapidement son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, le fait de porter seulement un col roulé blanc lui parut étrange. Cela ne le retarda pas davantage, il n'avait pas l'intention de changer de tenue. Il sortit de sa chambre, regarda la porte de celle de son fils et hésita quelques secondes avant de faire tourner la poignée. Il entrebâilla la porte suffisamment pour distinguer un relief informe et immobile dans le lit. Le gosse dormait, il décida de ne pas le réveiller et il referma aussi doucement la porte.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque, pressé de mettre de l'ordre dans ses livres.

oOoOo

Les rayons du soleil caressaient le visage d'Harry, il ouvrit les yeux, désorienté, ne sachant plus où il se trouvait. Il se redressa et reconnut le paysage verdoyant de Pontypridd, il regarda sa montre. Il était neuf heures moins le quart, il était content de ne pas s'être assoupi trop longtemps, il aurait très bien pu avoir des problèmes avec la police locale.

Il marcha rapidement vers la sortie du parc, son sac pendant sur un épaule et son balai à la main.

Les rues étaient désormais agitées, des mères tenaient par la main leurs enfants qui partaient à l'école.

- Maman, maman, t'as vu le garçon ? Pourquoi il va à l'école avec un balai ? demanda un petit garçon âgé de cinq ou six ans.

Il pointa son index en direction d'Harry et de l'Eclair de feu.

- Tais-toi, Mike, réprimanda la mère visiblement gênée par la remarque de son fils.

Elle s'arrêta devant le Survivant pour s'excuser, lorsqu'Harry répondit :

- C'est pour un déguisement.

- Et l'éclair sur ton front, c'est aussi pour ton déguisement ? poursuivit l'enfant.

Harry s'empressa de rougir.

- Mike, ça suffit ! gronda la femme blonde. Excusez-le, pria-t-elle.

- C'est rien, répliqua doucement Harry. Bonne journée !

- A vous aussi, lui dit-elle.

Il reprit son chemin, il fallait qu'il range son balai, sinon il allait s'attirer des ennuis et des questions déplaisantes. Il pensa à le réduire avec sa baguette magique, mais cela n'était pas possible, il allait se faire immédiatement repérer par le Ministère. Il marcha jusqu'à une petite rue déserte, il ouvrit son sac à dos et il le poussa au fond, malgré tout, le manche dépassait. Il déplia sa cape d'invisibilité et il essaya d'envelopper le manche de l'Eclair de feu. Satisfait du résultat, il poussa à l'intérieur du sac le reste de l'étoffe et il referma son sac, quelques centimètres laissaient passer le manche invisible.

Il se releva et plaqua ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice pour la dissimuler, il ne donnerait pas l'occasion à qui que ce soit de l'interroger à ce sujet-là. Il retourna alors dans la rue passante, comme un parfait Moldu. Il se concentra sur les panneaux, il avait besoin d'aller dans une gare sinon il n'arriverait jamais à Londres. Il entra dans une librairie et acheta une carte du Royaume- Uni. Il la paya et sortit s'asseoir sur un banc, il mesura à vol d'oiseau la distance entre Cardiff et Londres, il y avait largement plus de 200 kilomètres. Il espérait juste ne pas être trop loin de Cardiff.

Il suivit les indications sur les panneaux et arriva jusqu'à la gare, elle n'était pas très grande.

_Par Merlin ! Pourvu que je puisse aller jusqu'à Londres !_ se dit-il.

Il attendit que les deux personnes devant lui passent au guichet. Une jeune femme rousse vendait les billets, elle avait des taches de rousseur comme Ginny.

- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour Madame, répondit Harry en lui faisant un large sourire, pourriez-vous me dire à quelle distance nous sommes de Londres, j'ai besoin d'y aller avant ce soir.

- Euh, environ 260 kilomètres, répondit-elle en agitant sa main gauche.

- Comment puis-je y aller ?

- Le plus simple serait de prendre un train pour Cardiff, puis une correspondance pour Londres, déclara-t-elle.

Elle piocha dans la pile de prospectus qui était posée juste à côté d'elle, elle passa les mains au-dessous de la vitre et montra à Harry les deux trajets.

- Pouvez-vous me vendre les deux billets ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Elle imprima les deux billets, en posant à Harry quelques questions sur son âge et sur ses études. Il essaya de rester vague, pressé de payer les tickets. L'argent récupéré à Gringotts avant les vacances fut à moitié dépensé. Il rangea le reste de son argent moldu dans la poche de son jean.

- Merci pour tout !

Il laissa sa place au couple qui patientait derrière lui depuis une dizaine de minutes. Le train pour Cardiff ne partait qu'à midi, il avait manqué de peu le premier train de la journée. Il repartit vers la ville, bien décidé à acheter un sandwich.

oOoOo

A midi, Harry embarqua dans le train qui le rapprochait de son but, à des kilomètres de là, Severus travaillait encore dans la bibliothèque, une fine pellicule de sueur sur son visage. Quand il vit à sa montre qu'il était presque une heure, il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre une chemise propre. Harry devait avoir commencé à préparer le dîner, il n'avait vraiment pas vu passer l'heure !

Il termina de reboutonner son manteau fin et passa sa cape noire, il descendit lestement l'escalier. Etrangement, il ne sentait aucune odeur de nourriture. Le gosse était peut-être dans le jardin occupé à voler et avait oublié lui aussi le repas.

Toutes ses hypothèses s'effondrèrent lorsqu'il découvrit que l'assiette qu'il avait préparée était intacte. Instinctivement, il posa le dos de la main sur les toasts, ils étaient froids. Il y avait un problème. Severus eut peur que le gosse ait fait une réaction allergique à la potion, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en consommait.

Il monta en courant l'escalier, ouvrit à la volée la chambre de son fils. Il souleva les couvertures et découvrit la mascarade.

Des vêtements roulés en boule étaient disposés en forme de corps. Il tomba assis sur le lit, son cœur menaçait de rompre tant il battait fort. Il ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser ce petit imbécile à fuguer ?

Il leva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enveloppe laissée plus tôt par Harry.

Il la décacheta à la hâte, le papier blanc de l'enveloppe à moitié déchiré, il lut avidement les quelques lignes écrites plus tôt :

_Severus,_

_J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner, mais croyez bien que je n'ai pas agi sans réfléchir. Je dois sauver Sirius, il ne peut pas mourir à cause de moi. Je pars avec mon balai, j'ai un peu d'argent, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien._

_Je rentrerai ce soir ou demain matin, ne venez pas me chercher, s'il-vous-plaît._

_S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ne vous sentez pas coupable, ce ne sera pas de votre faute. Et puis, pourquoi m'arriverait-il quelque chose ? Je suis le Survivant, survivre est ce que je fais de mieux._

_Je voulais aussi vous dire merci pour les journées passées ici, merci de m'avoir laissé profiter du jardin et de la plage._

_Harry._

Severus abattit son poing sur le matelas avec violence, il s'était bêtement laissé berné le matin même par une fausse forme dans un lit. Le morveux était à des kilomètres de lui, perdu dans la nature avec aucun moyen de le contacter.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien._ Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose ? Il risquait sa vie sans songer aux conséquences de ses actes, Dumbledore avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Black.

De tout manière, il était toujours question de ce sac à puces, lui seul comptait aux yeux de ce gosse. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie dans son cœur.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup !

- Dobby ! cria-t-il.

L'elfe apparut devant le lit.

- Que peut faire Dobby pour le professeur Rogue ? couina-t-il.

- Va chercher Abus ! Harry a disparu !

- Oui Monsieur, s'écria l'elfe en disparaissant.

Albus arriva cinq minutes plus tard, minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures pour Severus, qui était descendu dans le salon.

- Il a disparu ! lança-t-il d'emblée. Il est parti à Londres sauver ce sale cabot de Black, cracha-t-il avec haine.

Albus avait les yeux pétillants, comme s'il était réjoui par cette nouvelle, son regard déplut à Severus qui lui demanda d'une voix glaciale :

- Quel mot n'avez-vous pas compris ? Cessez de sourire comme un bienheureux ! Votre Elu a fugué !

- Oui, j'ai bien compris qu'Harry avait disparu, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Rogue.

- Eh bien, vous allez récupérer Harry à Londres avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le Ministère et vous le ramenez ici.

- Et vous ?

- J'ai d'autres projets pour la journée, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Comment ça ? répliqua Rogue avec un air complètement ahuri. Vous n'allez pas me laisser tout seul ?

Albus ricana, amusé par l'attitude puérile de Severus.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je n'ai pas que la fugue d'Harry à gérer aujourd'hui ! Je passerai ce soir ou demain matin.

- Albus ! rugit Severus, vous prenez trop de libertés dans ma vie ! Vous condamnez des pièces de ma maison sans m'en informer, vous refusez de m'aider avec cet entêté de Gryffondor !

- Severus, calmez-vous mon petit !

- Ah non ! Ne me dites pas ce que j'ai à faire !

Albus lui assura qu'il allait lever les sortilèges sur son bureau et son laboratoire. Severus, sceptique, se rendit dans le couloir, vérifier s'il disait vrai.

Le Directeur prononça une série de sortilèges en latin et les deux portes s'ouvrirent en même temps. Il ne donna pas l'occasion à Severus de le remercier.

- Bonne chance, Severus.

Il transplana, laissant un Maître de Potion sur le bord d'exploser de rage.

oOoOo

Harry venait de s'embarquer dans le train à destination de Londres, dans moins de deux heures, il serait arrivé. Il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre que son double arrive. D'abord, il pensa à aller au Square Grimmaurd pour essayer de voir Sirius et le prévenir, puis il réalisa que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Si Sirius le voyait, il comprendrait qu'il y avait un problème, il le renverrait sûrement à Poudlard et là il se trouverait face à son double qui passait ses BUSE.

En arrivant, malgré son désir de revoir Sirius, il résista et prit la direction du centre Moldu de Londres pour se promener en attendant l'heure du combat. Il s'acheta une glace, malgré son estomac noué. Il essayait de se raisonner, il avait tout prévu, il n'y avait aucune raison que son plan échoue ! Il paya sa glace et, assis à la terrasse du café, il sortit de son sac la Carte du Maraudeur. Il vit que son double était alors dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Il resta attablé presque une heure, profitant du soleil, puis il repartit errer dans les rues. Sa tension augmentait tandis que l'heure à sa montre paraissait figée. Il s'installa dans un parc où des jeunes enfants jouaient, il était bien plus spacieux que celui de Privet Drive. Cela lui rappela le temps de la « Chasse au Harry », contrarié par ce souvenir, il s'en alla.

Severus transplana à Londres dans une petite rue déserte, il était vêtu comme un Moldu, il portait une chemise noire et un jean simple, troquant sa cape pour une veste plus courte. Il avait rapidement réfléchi aux endroits où Potter pouvait se trouver, s'il était déjà arrivé à Londres. Il avait listé le Square Grimmaurd, la maison de Granger et bien entendu le Ministère de la Magie.

Il se rendit au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, horripilé à l'idée de voir ce chien galeux de Black, mais bien obligé d'y aller s'il voulait empêcher son fils de se jeter dans les problèmes la tête la première. La vieille porte délabrée entre les numéros 11 et 13 apparut, Severus sonna à la porte. Ce fut Sirius en personne qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Servilus, que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ? attaqua Sirius.

Severus pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de Potter, ainsi il éluda :

- As-tu eu une visite aujourd'hui ?

- Non, répondit Sirius. Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! cingla-t-il. Bien, au déplaisir de te revoir ! Railla Rogue.

Severus s'en alla dans un mouvement naturel, mais sans ses robes qui tourbillonnaient derrière lui. Sirius l'appela pour qu'il lui donne des explications, mais le Maître de Potions n'en tint pas compte. Severus attendit de mettre une distance raisonnable entre le Square Grimmaurd pour s'arrêter un instant.

Il fallait qu'il trouve l'adresse de Granger, mais il n'avait pas d'annuaire sous la main. Le fait d'avoir longtemps vécu parmi les Moldus, lui donnait à présent un petit avantage qu'il comptait bien utiliser. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, prit quelques pièces d'argent moldu, décidé à trouver une cabine téléphonique.

Elles n'étaient pas bien difficiles à repérer, il s'enferma dans l'une d'elles. Le tableau sous les touches du téléphone indiquait les numéros utiles. Il fit tomber dans la fente de l'appareil les pièces, il entendit la tonalité et composa le numéro qu'il avait lu. Après avoir entendu pendant plusieurs minutes le début de la quarantième symphonie de Mozart et une voix monocorde répéter qu'on allait traiter au plus vite son appel, une femme lui répondit :

- Je voudrais l'adresse de Monsieur Granger à Londres, déclara-t-il sèchement.

- Un instant, Monsieur, répondit la femme d'une voix professionnelle.

Elle reprit la parole une trentaine de secondes plus tard, alors que Severus insérait de nouvelles pièces dans l'appareil.

- Il y en a plusieurs, déclara-t-elle.

- Manquait plus que ça ! Siffla-t-il. Dites-moi ce que vous avez.

- Richard Granger, j'ai aussi le Cabinet de Dentistes Granger et..

- Donnez-moi le second ! Oodonna-t-il en se rappelant que les parents de la Gryffondor étaient dentistes.

- 134 Oxford Street, dit-elle.

- Merci.

Il raccrocha. Il connaissait assez bien Londres, c'était une rue très commerciale. Il transplana dans une ruelle sombre pas très loin de la rue principale et remonta l'avenue jusqu'au numéro 134. Il sonna à l'interphone et on lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il monta au second étage à pied, évitant de prendre l'ascenseur. Une femme brune avec la même chevelure qu'Hermione Granger, remettait un dossier à la secrétaire assise devant un ordinateur.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, à quel heure avez-vous rendez-vous ? demanda la secrétaire.

- Je n'ai pas rendez-vous chez le dentiste, répliqua avec acidité Severus, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de passer sur le fauteuil d'un dentiste.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous dans ce cas ? interrogea la femme de nouveau.

Severus détourna la tête et reporta son attention sur la dentiste qui assistait à l'échange.

- Etes-vous la mère d'Hermione Granger ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui. Que lui voulez-vous ? dit-elle, un peu sur la défensive.

- Je suis un de ses professeurs, où est-elle ?

- Elle travaille dans mon bureau, déclara la dentiste.

- Etes-vous certaine qu'elle y est toujours ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Je souhaite lui parler.

- Oui, suivez-moi.

Elle le conduisit au fond du couloir, ouvrit une porte et passa devant Rogue.

- Hermione, ma chérie, un de tes professeurs veut te voir, annonça-t-elle.

Hermione releva la tête, reposa la plume qu'elle tenait à l'instant et se leva.

- Professeur Rogue ! s'écria-t-elle. Harry va bien ?

- C'est justement ce que je voulais vous demander, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

- Comment ? bredouilla la Gryffondor.

- Il est parti dans la nuit en me laissant ce mot et j'ai pensé qu'il vous avait entraîné avec lui.

Hermione saisit le parchemin froissé qu'il lui tendait, elle écarquilla les yeux en apprenant la folie que son meilleur ami venait de commettre.

- Je croyais qu'il avait renoncé, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous étiez au courant ! gronda Severus.

- Oui, il m'en avait parlé et je lui ai dit d'abandonner ce projet ! Il ne m'en a plus jamais reparlé ensuite ! se justifia-t-elle.

Elle faisait les cent pas devant sa mère, qui avait visiblement du mal à comprendre le sens de toute cette agitation.

- Avez-vous pensé à aller voir Sirius ?

- J'en sors à l'instant, renifla-t-il avec dédain.

- il a perdu l'esprit, s'il rencontre son double ! Vous imaginez les conséquences ? S'insurgea la jeune fille en se passant la main sur le visage.

- Hermione ! réprimanda la dentiste.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur, dit-elle d'un air gêné.

- Ce n'est rien. Si vous avez des nouvelles de lui, s'il passait vous voir, retenez-le de force ! ordonna-t-il.

Hermione approuva, elle discuta un peu encore avec Rogue, lui donnant des idées de lieux où il pouvait être. Il partit en lui promettant de lui donner des nouvelles dans la soirée et Madame Granger indiqua à Rogue l'adresse de leur domicile.

Quand il fut parti, la mère d'Hermione demanda :

- Mya, il s'agit de ton professeur de Potions ? Celui qui se moque sans cesse de toi ?

- Oui, maman.

- Il aurait besoin de soigner ses dents, elles sont horriblement inégales et jaunies !

Hermione expliqua à sa mère les raisons de la venue du Professeur Rogue, puis la dentiste retourna à ses patients. Pendant ce temps-là Severus était allé à la gare, sans succès, il n'avait pas aperçu la chevelure emmêlée de son fils. Il avait plus beaucoup de temps sans doute pour retrouver Harry et le ramener à la maison.

Harry, de son côté, marchait vers le Ministère, lassé d'attendre. Il pourrait toujours se cacher sous sa cape et patienter devant l'entrée réservée aux Moldus.

Severus souffla d'agacement, il pénétra dans le Minstère, longeant les long murs sombres en bois où se découpaient de nombreuses cheminées. Il passa à côté de la fontaine où l'on jetait des Mornilles pour Sainte Mangouste et plla net. Il était stupide, Potter n'allait pas passer par les cheminées, il allait arriver par l'entrée des Visiteurs.

Une fois dehors, il scruta la rue, à la recherche du Survivant. Faisant appel à ses réflexes d'espion, il se montra discret, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Mais point d'Harry Potter !

En effet, Harry s'était caché sous la cape héritée de James Potter, il cogitait, assis au pied de la cabine téléphonique. Il pensait que le mieux était d'entrer avec ses amis dans la cabine et de parvenir au Ministère caché.

Severus avança vers la cabine rouge, il savait que les Moldus pénétraient dans le Ministère par cette entrée. Il avança à pas feutrés, espérant que le gosse ne l'avait pas déjà vu et avait pris la fuite !

Il essaya de faire abstraction des autres qui marchaient rapidement près de lui, des moldus qui le bousculaient à la sortie du travail, il avait besoin de se concentrer. Son intuition lui soufflait que le morveux n'était pas loin, mais il ne le voyait pas.

Le soleil avait décliné, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Potter, montrez-vous, exigea-t-il en souhaitant pour la première fois que le gosse soit dans les parages.

Harry tressaillit en entendant la voix de son père, il se retourna sans se découvrir. Il se tenait là, derrière lui, à quelques mètres, habillé sans son habituelle cape noire, comme un Moldu.

_Par Merlin ! Oh non, il va tout gâcher !_

Les pensées d'Harry heurtèrent le cerveau de Severus, sans rien montrer, le Maître de Potions éprouva un immense soulagement. S'il entendait le gosse, il ne devait pas être bien loin.

Il se focalisa sur les pensées de son enfant, il était difficile d'entrer les pensées d'autrui en n'ayant aucun contact visuel.

Il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir se montrer doublement diplomate s'il voulait ramener Harry à la maison.

- Harry, montrez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme.

Il était immobile, mais les Moldus qui passaient sur le trottoir ne prêtaient pas attention à lui, ils devaient penser qu'il attendait quelqu'un.

_Non !_ hurla Harry dans son esprit.

Severus sentait la voix proche, il n'était pas loin de lui.

Venez avec moi, dit-il à haute voix.

Cela lui valut un regard offusqué d'une passante qui croyait Severus fou. Comment osait-il lui faire des avances ?

- Sale type ! l'insulta-t-elle.

Elle traversa la rue, manquant au passage de se faire renverser par un taxi, et pressa le pas.

Severus plissa les yeux, respira profondément pour rester impassible.

_Je sais que vous êtes là_, dit-il fort dans sa tête, espérant qu'Harry l'entendrait.

Si le lien fonctionnait dans un sens, il devait bien fonctionner dans l'autre, à condition de penser suffisamment fort.

_- Venez avec moi,_ répéta le Maître de Potions.

_- Jamais !_ hurla Harry.

_- Cessez de hurler dans mon esprit, je ne suis pas sourd !_ répliqua Severus.

_- Cessez de rentrer dans mon esprit !_ rétorqua le Gryffondor.

Severus soupira, s'il mettait le morveux en colère, il n'arriverait à rien.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui, lui souffla-t-il à voix basse. Black ne voudrait pas que vous passiez votre vie enfermé à Azkaban.

_- Il ne doit pas mourir !_ répondit Harry dans son esprit. _Ce n'est pas juste._

Severus fit quelques pas en direction d'Harry, qui se tassa contre la cabine téléphonique. Il s'accroupit en face de son fils toujours dissimulé et avança la main, voulant toucher le tissu vaporeux de la cape d'invisibilité.

_- NON ! _pensa Harry avec force.

Il suspendit son geste.

_- Je sais que c''est injuste, pensa Severus._

_- Je dois le sauver, c'est de ma faute._

_- Rien n'est de ta faute, dit-il doucement._

_- Je l'ai attiré au Ministère,dit Harry dans son esprit._

_- Bellatrix a tué Black._

Il toucha enfin la cape, il la fit glisser doucement et révéla le visage horrifié d'Harry. Il le dévisageait avec des yeux élargis par la peur.

Severus lui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, il plaça ses bras autour du corps figé du Survivant et il les fit transplaner. A cet instant-là, Harry et ses compagnons amorçaient leur atterrissage tout près de la cabine téléphonique.

_A suivre..._

**Gros bisous et à très bientôt!,_  
_**

**C.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello ! Pas de blabla ce soir ! J'ai enfin bouclé ce chapitre, il est relu et tout ! Je vous remercie, vous tous qui faites vivre cette histoire et qui m'encouragez ! Déjà 25 chapitres... whaou! J'en reviens pas en si peu de temps!**

RAR :

proki : Merci:) Le sauvetage est définitivement raté pour Harry, qui n'abandonne pas, mais heureusement, Severus est là ! L'inspiration est là en ce moment, donc j'en profite dès que j'ai un peu de temps. Bisous

orihime : Hum...tu as raison ! Severus va lui passer un bon savon, mais l'instinct paternel n'est finalement pas si loin que ça;) Bisous et merci

La Louve : Je sais, je suis horrible pour les coupes de chapitres, surtout que j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire celui-ci... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je t'envoie des bises !

Sissi72me : Oui, c'était obligé que Severus arrivé, sinon l'auteure ne s'en serait pas sortie ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous

Drago'addict : le retour du sadisme, il faudra que tu me dises si la fin du chapitre est sadique, parce que je m'en rends pas trop compte vu que l'histoire continue dans ma tête. Je suis contente que tu sois contente (c'est quoi cette phrase ?^^) que Rogue ait bien réagi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre améliorera aussi ta journée que je souhaite meilleure ! Bises et à très vite

Guest : Oh t'es trop mimi :D Je te souhaite bonne lecture pour la suite des aventures d'Harry et Severus.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Des conséquences**

Le choc avec le carrelage froid de l'entrée réveilla l'esprit d'Harry : il s'était laissé amadouer par Rogue et il n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter. La pensée qu'il avait abandonné Sirius lui était insupportable.

- Comment avez-vous osé me ramener ici ! éclata-t-il.

- A votre place, j'éviterais de manquer de respect ! menaça Rogue.

La voix de Rogue n'était plus qu'un grondement sourd, il foudroyait du regard Harry, qui était toujours assis sur le carrelage

- Je vous avais demandé de me laisser seul ! De ne pas venir me chercher ! C'est quoi votre problème ?

- Mais que pensiez-vous que j'allais faire en trouvant ceci ? éructa-t-il en brandissant la lettre froissée d'Harry.

Les muscles des mâchoires de Severus étaient contractés, comme pour contenir sa colère. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre son sang froid, alors qu'Harry semblait être au bord de l'explosion. Il s'était relevé et se tenait face à son père, les yeux étincelants de rage.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser combattre au Ministère alors que vous n'avez aucune expérience ? susurra Severus d'une voix étrangement basse.

- La première fois je m'en suis très bien sorti ! Cette fois-ci, j'aurais pu sauver Sirius ! répliqua le Survivant.

- Des sortilèges de Défense de cinquième année ne font pas le poids face à des Mangemorts aguerris ! lança Severus avec une pointe de mépris.

- je m'en suis toujours sorti jusqu'à présent ! Rétorqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter le sort une fois de plus, déclara sèchement le Maître de Potions.

- Mais...

- Il suffit, Potter, coupa Severus qui commençait à perdre son calme.

Mais Harry était déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire, il avait encore le temps d'y retourner, si Rogue acceptait de le faire transplaner au Ministère, il n'aurait plus qu'à rejoindre le département des Mystères et accomplir sa mission. Il essaya de se calmer, d'oublier sa colère, pour essayer de convaincre Rogue. Il avait un argument imparable et Rogue ne pouvait qu'accepter.

- Ecoutez, si j'y retourne, je sauve Sirius et Dumbledore lui donnera ma garde comme il me l'avait promis, comme ça vous êtes débarrassé de moi, et si je meurs là-bas, eh bien, vous serez débarrassé de moi définitivement. Vous n'avez que des avantages à m'y renvoyer. Je ne vous demande que de me faire transplaner au Ministère, après je me débrouillerai.

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, désarçonné par les pensées du gamin, mais il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

- Négocier avec moi ne vous sera d'aucune utilité, vous n'y retournerez pas.

Harry avait perdu, il l'avait compris, rien ne pourrait faire fléchir le Maître de Potions. Sa situation lui semblait totalement désespérée, Rogue était le petit grain de sable qui était venu enrayer tout son plan. Il ne pouvait pas rendre les armes, mais pourtant quelques larmes commencèrent à perler au bord de ses cils.

- Je vous en prie, ramenez-moi au Ministère, dit-il la voix cassée.

- Non, répondit Severus d'une voix grave.

La réponse de Rogue tomba comme le couperet d'une épée et Harry éclata en sanglots. Severus se figea, il avait du mal à comprendre les réactions de son propre fils : il l'avait vu battu à mort par les Dursley et ne pas faiblir avec une force remarquable. Et là, il pleurait comme un enfant. Il posa ses mains sur les bras d'Harry et ajouta pour le calmer :

- S'il y avait un moyen de sauver Black, croyez bien que Dumbledore l'aurait trouvé ! Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie, d'autant que vous ne pouvez pas modifier le temps sans en subir les conséquences, des gens ont été enfermés à vie à Azkaban pour moins que cela.

- Je me fous de ma vie ou d'Azkaban, j'ai besoin de Sirius, sanglota Harry comme s'il venait de perdre une dizaine d'années.

Severus rapprocha Harry de lui, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder, il lui dit d'une voix posée :

- Ta vie n'a-t-elle donc aucune valeur à tes yeux ?

Harry ne répondit pas, le tutoiement de Rogue le fit tressaillir. Il suspendit tout mouvement avant d'essayer d'échapper à la prise de Severus, mais l'homme le tenait fermement, alors il commença à lui donner des coups de poing sur le torse, comme s'il allait avoir assez de force pour le repousser. A chaque fois que ses poings s'abattaient sur le poitrail de son père, il s'épuisait, alors que la prise de Severus se raffermissait.

- Lâchez-moi, répétait-il.

Ses larmes abondaient, lui ôtant toute lueur d'espoir. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : hurler, à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais il ne pouvait même pas le faire, il n'avait plus assez de souffle et chaque bouffée d'air qu'il aspirait ne parvenait pas à réfréner l'asphyxie qui le gagnait.

Severus ne ressentait pas le martèlement des coups, il dévisageait Harry avec effarement. Il n'avait jamais vu le Gryffondor perdre le contrôle de ses émotions de cette manière, il l'avait vu souvent hors de lui, mais pas au point d'en pleurer. Severus depuis cinq ans déjà était passé Maître dans l'art de faire sortir Potter Junior de ses gonds, plus qu'un art, il s'agissait d'un véritable plaisir pour Severus car il y parvenait toujours. En bon Gryffondor, Harry répondait à toutes ses provocations avec toute l'insolence qui lui rappelait tant James Potter.

Quand l'intensité les coups diminua suffisamment pour permettre à Severus de ne tenir Harry que d'une seule main, il sortit de sa veste une potion qui glissa entre les doigts d'Harry, sa main recouvrant celle, plus petite, de son fils.

- Buvez ça.

Harry déboucha la fiole, le regard un peu égaré, il leva la tête vers Rogue avec une expression soupçonneuse, cessant de pleurer un instant.

- Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner, dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry détailla la fiole avec peu de confiance, mais devant le regard insistant de Rogue, il avale son contenu. Severus récupéra le flacon vide et le rangea dans sa veste, le Survivant avait à présent le regard vide.

Quelques minutes après avoir ingurgité le breuvage, Harry eut l'impression que toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait s'étaient éteintes. Il bailla fort peu élégamment, ce qui lui valu de la part de Severus un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour réfréner un second bâillement.

- Monte te coucher, ordonna Rogue d'une ton lassé.

Sans protester, Harry regagna sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et fit un bref passage dans la salle de bain. Rogue était allé reprendre sa tenue habituelle et l'attendait assis sur une chaise près de son lit, il semblait extrêmement fatigué, même si, pour lui, la journée était loin d'être terminée. Il n'avait plus rien de l'effroyable chauve-souris des cachots.

Harry se glissa dans les draps, l'idée que son double et Sirius devaient être encore au Ministère ne lui paraissait plus aussi insurmontable.

- Demain nous reparlerons de tout cela, annonça-t-il. Prenez ça.

Il lui présenta une fiole violette, Harry reconnut la potion qui lui avait permis de dormir paisiblement deux jours auparavant. Il se moqua de l'amertume qui envahit toute sa bouche quand il but le liquide d'un seul trait, sa tête s'enfonça dans la plume de l'oreiller. Lorsque Severus fut sûr qu'il dormait, il sortit de la chambre en n'oubliant pas de placer des alarmes qui le préviendrait s'il se levait.

Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin, mais il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de manger. Il avait promis à Granger qu'il lui donnerait des nouvelles dans la soirée, il devait y aller avant qu'Albus ne passe, si toutefois il avait l'intention de venir le voir !

Il laissa un mot dans la cuisine et transplana.

Il marcha d'un pas pressé vers la maison des dentistes, il vérifia le nom avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. La jeune femme qu'il avait vue plus tôt vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonsoir professeur, le salua-t-elle chaleureusement, Hermione était morte d'inquiétude.

Elle l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, où il vit une Hermione Granger attablée devant une assiette pleine.

- Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle, Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Il va bien ? Il n'a rien fait d'idiot ?

Severus ricana devant l'abondance de questions. Il se délecta quelques secondes de l'air paniqué de la jeune fille. Hermione était en effet morte de peur, et le visage de Rogue, qui ne laissait voir aucune émotion, ne la rassurait guère.

- Miss Granger, dit-il lentement, il est dans son lit profondément endormi.

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

- Quant à savoir s'il n'a rien fait d'idiot, comme vous dites, le simple fait d'avoir quitté la maison sans rien dire était stupide.

- Je sais, répondit-elle.

Après un bref instant, elle lui demanda :

- Vous allez le punir ?

- De toute évidence, il doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Il ne peut plus agir à la légère comme aujourd'hui.

Comme elle le dévisageait avec inquiétude, il lui dit :

- Je ne vais que le suspendre par les pouces pendant une semaine ! se moqua-t-il.

Hermione eut du mal à contenir sa colère, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge brique. Elle était offusquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et cela amusait beaucoup Severus Rogue.

- C'était une plaisanterie, Miss Granger.

Cependant, elle demeura interdite, partagée entre l'envie de rire et la peur de le faire.

- Vous pouvez rire, Miss Granger, lui dit-il en perdant son air sérieux.

Elle pouffa doucement et il lui expliqua la punition d'Harry. Elle ne la trouva pas trop dure pour l'ensemble des bêtises commises, elle souhait que cela lui serve de leçon. Ils discutaient encore un peu lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre pour la deuxième fois.

- C'est peut-être ton père qui a oublié ses clefs, dit Madame Granger.

Elle partit ouvrir, Severus profita de l'occasion pour écouter la conversation avec Hermione. Il sortit de la cuisine et découvrit, dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, Albus Dumbledore. Pendant une seconde, il l'observa avec surprise, se demandant ce que ce vieux fou faisait chez Granger.

- Oh, bonsoir Severus, quelle surprise de vous voir ici, lança-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Cela est réciproque, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

Voir le directeur ici le mettait en colère, il l'avait lâchement laissé de côté toute la journée, prétextant qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Ces choses étaient donc d'aller voir Hermione Granger, au lieu de se soucier de l'Elu ? Pour Severus, c'était la preuve ultime que Dumbledore était définitivement un vieillard sénile.

- Severus, je voudrais dire un mot à Miss Granger, je passerai vous voir après.

Rogue comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation à s'en aller.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre racine ici, siffla-t-il.

Il salua d'un hochement de tête sec la mère et la fille et sortit la tête haute, sa cape traînant sur le sol.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla pleinement reposé, il lança un _Tempus_ pour savoir l'heure. Il était presque neuf heures quand il se leva enfin. L'échec de son plan lui revint à l'esprit, la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve lui avait presque fait oublier la mort de Sirius, il eut honte de lui et de son égoïsme.

Severus se réveilla avec mauvaise humeur, la conversation avec Dumbledore lui promettait des moments pénibles. Ce vieux fou lui avait demandé de reprendre les leçons d'Occlumancie et de former Harry au duel. Rien de tout ce qu'il avait dit n'avait plus faire fléchir le vieil homme. Severus ne savait pas comment faire, ni lui ni le gosse ne voudraient reprendre les cours d'Occlumancie.

Lorsqu'Harry descendit dans la cuisine, Rogue était déjà là. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Harry qui, en plus d'avoir les yeux gonflés, semblait mal à l'aise de se trouver là.

Harry avait honte d'avoir pleuré comme un gosse devant la chauve-souris des cachots. Aussi, il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils devaient poursuivre la conversation de la veille, il aurait bien voulu avaler une autre fiole de Sommeil sans rêve pour la repousser encore un peu.

- Prenez votre petit déjeuner, je vous attends dans le salon, déclara Severus en se levant.

Quand il se retrouva seul, Harry grignota une tartine de pain avec un peu de beurre, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il consulta sa montre plusieurs fois, il ne pouvait pas aller rejoindre Rogue tout de suite.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pénétra dans le salon, convaincu que ce qui l'attendait serait encore une épreuve.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Severus en lui indiquant d'un geste de la main, un fauteuil en face du sien.

Harry s'assit juste au bord du fauteuil, pressé de s'en aller.

- Avez-vous conscience de la gravité de vos actes ? demanda Rogue.

- Oui, avoua Harry.

- En aviez-vous conscience avant de vous en aller hier ?

Après quelques secondes, Harry opina. Severus soupira avec agacement, il aurait presque préféré que le morveux agisse sans réfléchir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que vous pourriez sauver Black ?

- Bien sûr !

- Comment auriez-vous fait ? interrogea le Maître de Potions.

- J'avais ma baguette ! Je pouvais me défendre, je ne risquais rien ! C'était pas la peine de venir me chercher !

- Ne soyez pas insolent ! siffla Severus.

Harry se tut, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aggraver sa punition. Tandis qu'il pensait cela, Severus déclara :

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir parler de votre punition.

Harry grimaça, mais cela n'arrêta pas Rogue, qui en réalité n'avait aucune intention de discuter avec son fils de la punition.

- Donnez-moi votre baguette, ordonna Severus.

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension, alors Rogue réitéra sa demanda d'un ton plus autoritaire. Le Gryffondor la sortit de la poche de son pantalon avec lenteur.

Severus la prit et la rangea dans la double de son manteau.

- Voilà pour la première partie de votre punition. Vous viendrez aussi passer vos matinées avec moi dans le laboratoire pour essayer de rendre votre niveau en potion moins catastrophique. Enfin, vous m'écrirez trois rouleaux de parchemin pour montrer à quel point votre petite escapade était, fit Severus en faisant semblant de chercher ses mots, stupide. Vous m'en écrirez 50 centimètres de parchemin dans lesquels vous vous efforcerez d'expliquer pourquoi vous devez me respecter et m'obéir.

Harry avait les joues rougies et les lèvres ouvertes, abasourdi par la sévérité de la punition. Severus lui porta le coup de grâce en ajoutant :

_- Accio Eclair de feu._

Le balai mit quelques instants avant d'atterrir dans la main de Rogue, Harry le scruta avec convoitise.

- Bien évidemment, je vous le confisque pour dix jours.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être plus en colère pour la baguette ou pour l'Eclair de feu. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu de l'accoudoir, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas hurler à Rogue de lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait. Severus s'attendait à une nouvelle explosion de colère, mais elle ne vint pas.

- Et pour ma baguette, demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale, pourquoi me la prenez-vous ?

- Pour vous empêcher d'agir de manière inconsidérée et pour vous apprendre sa valeur.

- Mais j'en ai besoin pour m'exercer en sortilèges et en défense, protesta Harry.

- Vous avez suffisamment travaillé ces matières pour l'instant, répondit tranquillement Rogue.

- Et je peux la récupérer avant la fin de la semaine ?

- Non, de toute évidence.

Harry se leva, il n'avait aucune envie de rester avec Rogue une seconde de plus. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du salon quand Severus lui dit :

- Pas si vite.

Harry le toisa, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Votre ancienne punition est suspendue pour le moment, mais j'attends toujours des explications.

- Merci, Monsieur, dit Harry.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta Rogue alors qu'Harry se retournait pour partir, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes puni que vous ne devez plus utiliser mon prénom. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry hocha la tête et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Il consacra la journée entière à la punition, il n'arriva pourtant à rien de satisfaisant. Il trouvait la punition inutile, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de montrer pourquoi il avait agi avec stupidité. Il avait fui, mais c'était pour sauver Sirius !

Un peu avant sept heures, Rogue vint le voir dans sa chambre. Il remarqua aussitôt les parchemins froissés éparpillés sur la moquette et le bureau.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il

- Ma punition, dit Harry entre ses dents.

Severus haussa un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'autant de parchemins.

- Que se passe-t-il ? dit-il en désignant les parchemins.

- Je n'y arrive pas !

- Vous avez toute la semaine pour le faire, répondit Severus. Qu'est-ce que vous n'arrivez pas à faire ?

Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du Gryffondor.

- A expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi avec stupidité.

- Poursuivez, ordonna le Maître de Potions.

- Je suis parti parce que je devais sauver Sirius, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix !

- Vous aviez le choix de m'en parler, comme vous avez le choix de mettre fin à votre première punition, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme. Tout dépend de vous, les cartes sont entre vos mains et vous choisissez trop souvent d'agir sans penser aux conséquences, en oubliant que des personnes sont là pour vous aider. Miss Granger vous a dit de renoncer à cette expédition, imaginez sa colère et sa peur quand je lui ai appris que vous aviez fugué !

- Hermione est au courant ?

Et il lui expliqua rapidement qu'il avait rendu visite à la rouge et or, qu'il était retourné la prévenir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Puis, il lui demanda de descendre manger.

Vers onze heures, Harry se mit au lit, sa baguette lui manqua à ce moment-là beaucoup plus que durant la journée. Il ne pouvait plus faire son rituel du soir, il avait l'habitude de jeter un sort de silence autour de son lit et de glisser sa baguette sous son lit avant de s'endormir.

Ainsi, il se coucha, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Sirius. Pleurer lui semblait dérisoire, il devait faire face à ses responsabilités. Il était doublement coupable de sa mort, la première fois il l'avait attiré au Ministère et la seconde fois, il n'avait pas su aller au bout de son plan. Et que dirait Sirius s'il le voyait pactiser avec Rogue ?

Mais quoi qu'en dise Rogue, il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait jamais le choix. Sirius n'aurait jamais voulu le laisser vivre chez Rogue, mais Harry n'était même plus sûr de cela. Peut-être que Sirius n'aurait plus voulu de lui s'il avait su que Servilus était son vrai père. Harry avait vraiment l'impression que sa vie était un enfer.

De nombreuses heures passèrent avant que le sommeil l'emporte.

_A suivre..._

Voilà... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Reviewez bien :)

Severus et Harry se rapprochent...

Gros bisous, les amis !

C.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonsoir les amis ! Le chapitre est en retard parce que j'ai pris quelques jours de vacances et ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais largement apprécié ! Du coup, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mon travail personnel et je n'ai pas pu publié aussi vite que prévu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci à vous tous pour vos gentils petits mots, vos lectures anonymes !

**RAR :**

**Guest : Harry n'est pas très délicat avec son père... et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte, trop préoccupé par Sirius ! Je te rassure la coupure de ce chapitre est moins frustrante ! Bises**

**Drago'addict : trop de haine tue la haine, n'est-ce pas ?! La fin du chapitre est moins sadique, c'est un peu un happy-end, si on veut ! Harry n'est pas trop rebelle, c'est vrai, mais bon s'il se met Rogue à dos, ils vont jamais se rapprocher... Pour Sirius, son sort est pire qu'être coincé dans le placard sous l'escalier avec des bonbons XD Gros bisous**

**grumpfy : Mais si ils se rapprochent ! Enfin... ou ils vont le faire ! Même si Harry n'avait pas laissé de lettre, Rogue l'aurait retrouvé, Dumby savait bien qu'il ferait tout pour sauver son parrain même si on lui interdisait. La punition est légère, mais une trop dure punition les aurait empêché de se rapprocher et aussi Severus ne peut pas trop lui reprocher d'avoir voulu sauver son parrain, lui-même aurait tout fait pour sauver Lily s'il avait pu. Sirius est sauvé, tkt ! Bisous**

**Chapitre 26 : Des découvertes**

Lorsque le jour se leva, Harry avait peu dormi, la perspective de faire des cauchemars alors qu'il n'avait plus de baguette était effrayante. Puis, le premier cours avec Rogue l'angoissait, il savait qu'en ayant son professeur sur le dos en permanence, il n'arriverait à rien. D'habitude, il le ridiculisait, mais il était aussi occupé à terroriser Neville et à rabaisser Hermione. Là, il était tout seul avec ses maigres capacités en potion.

Après s'être reposé moins de deux heures, il se leva, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Une douche fraîche le revigora, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il enfila son uniforme scolaire et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner.

Sur la table de la cuisine, il trouva un mot de son père qui lui demandait de venir au laboratoire à neuf heures. Il lui restait un peu moins d'un quart d'heure avant le cours. Il continua à émietter son toast, ne pouvant se résoudre à le manger, il le balança dans la poubelle. Il attendit qu'il soit presque l'heure devant la porte du laboratoire, il s'essuya les mains une fois encore sur son pantalon pour se débarrasser de leur moiteur. Quand il entra, Severus vérifia l'heure et lui demanda de s'installer à côté de lui.

Rogue était debout, penché au dessus d'un petit chaudron en zinc, occupé à découper des ingrédients. Harry posa son chaudron sur la table et sortit son manuel.

- Vous allez me concocter un philtre de Paix ce matin, vous recommencerez autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire. Des questions ?

- Non, professeur, répondit Harry.

- Mettez-vous au travail.

Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux, ni tourner la tête vers son père qui était concentré de nouveau sur son travail. Il feuilleta son manuel jusqu'à la bonne page, il relut rapidement les étapes de la potion. Il voulait à tout prix éviter l'échec qu'il avait valu un zéro durant l'année scolaire. La potion n'était pas tellement compliquée, mais avec la fatigue et le silence, Harry avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

- Où sont les ingrédients ? demanda-t-il désorienté d'être dans ce nouveau laboratoire.

- Sur la table derrière vous, répondit Rogue en ne quittant pas des yeux son chaudron.

Harry commença à les préparer, il lui semblait toujours que Rogue l'observait, traquait la moindre erreur pour l'enfoncer. En effet, Severus le regardait du coin de l'oeil, prêt à rattraper une bêtise potentielle . Quand Harry était entré dans le laboratoire, il avait vu ses yeux fatigués, il savait que le gamin n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause du décès de son parrain. Il espérait que dans les jours à venir, il retrouverait un équilibre. Il faisait attention à ne pas le scruter avec insistance, devinant que le Survivant était gêné de se trouver à côté de lui en train de faire une potion.

Harry écrasa d'abord la pierre de lune avec son mortier, l'opération dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une poudre fine. Puis, trancha le foie de chauve-souris assez grossièrement, cela n'échappa à Severus qui lui dit :

- Coupez le plus finement.

- Oui, Professeur, répondit avec docilité Harry pour ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis.

Rogue se tourna alors vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Harry, souffla-t-il, vous avez sans doute des raisons de m'en vouloir, je devez être en colère à cause des punitions que je vous ai données, mais je ne vous ai jamais interdit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes puni ou que je suis fâché contre vous que je cesse d'être votre père, j'aimerais vraiment que vous le compreniez. Je ne vous demande pas de m'appeler « Papa » ou « Père », mais utilisez au moins mon prénom.

- Oui Severus, répondit Harry encore un peu sous le choc d'avoir entendu Rogue parler si ouvertement de leur lien. J'essaierai vraiment, mais ce n'est pas facile.

- J'en ai conscience, soupira Severus.

Et ils retournèrent chacun à leur préparation, Harry avança correctement, malgré sa fatigue. A la dernière étape, il ajouta le sirop d'ellébore, espérant de tout son cœur que la potion dégage une fumée argentée comme indiqué dans le manuel. Mais, comme la première fois, un panache gris anthracite s'éleva, il observa son père à la dérobée, pendant qu'il cherchait une solution pour sauver son travail.

- Vous avez terminé, déclara le Maître de Potions, elle n'est pas parfaite, mais on pourrait l'ingurgiter. Vos tranches de foie étaient un peu trop épaisses, prenez garde à couper vos ingrédients avec soin, conseilla-t-il. Vous la recommencerez demain, vous pouvez y aller.

Harry partit aussitôt, soulagé de ne pas avoir fait exploser son chaudron et d'avoir rendu une potion passable. Après le déjeuner, il profita du beau temps pour aller marcher sur la plage. Après s'être un peu baigné, il s'allongea sur le sable tiède et s'endormit.

Severus, de son côté, était ravi d'avoir retrouvé son laboratoire, ses chaudrons et ses ingrédients. Il passa le reste de la journée à expérimenter. Quand il rejoignit Harry, il trouva son fils en train de préparer le repas. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il avait l'air moins épuisé. Ils dînèrent en silence, Rogue rompit le silence pour demander à son fils de manger davantage. Harry reprit une cuillère de riz sans trop de conviction, puis ils débarrassèrent la table.

- A demain, Sev'rus, dit Harry après avoir terminé la vaisselle.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, souhaita Rogue. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin.

Harry acquiesça et se coucha pour lire un peu. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'une page. Il pensait à Sirius et à Severus, il se sentait mal à l'aise de souhaiter plus qu'un lit et une assiette pleine. A une certaine époque, il aurait voulu que Sirius soit celui qui lui offre tout cela, mais à présent, il se rendait compte que son parrain n'aurait jamais pu le faire. A ses yeux, si Rogue était loin d'être le père idéal, Sirius ne l'était pas davantage. Il devait bien reconnaître certaines qualités à la chauve-souris des cachots, l'homme était responsable, il n'agissait pas comme un gamin, comme Sirius pouvait le faire.

En quelque sorte, vivre avec Rogue était rassurant. Même sans baguette magique, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Mais, il avait besoin de plus. Il avait envie de descendre ce fichu escalier et de lui réclamer une autre potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Cette pensée lui rappela que la nuit où il était parti, il n'avait pas pris de potion pour dormir. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et saisit la fiole violette. Il sourit en buvant ce précieux liquide.

La journée du lendemain fut en tout point identique à la précédente. Harry se rendit à son cours de potion, rendit un Philtre de Paix presque parfait et Severus le laissa libre toute la journée. Severus travailla toute l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque surveillant de temps à autre Harry qui dormait sur la plage. Après le dîner, Harry retourna dans sa chambre terminer la punition, il s'était dit que plus vite il s'y mettrait, plus vite il s'en débarrasserait. Il avait aussi imaginé que s'il rendait son travail en avance, Rogue lui rendrait peut-être sa baguette. Quand il osa lui demander, le Maître de Potion lui répondit :

- Une punition est une punition, vous récupérerez votre baguette dans huit jours.

Harry baissa la tête, frustré par ce refus, mais il n'insista pas davantage, de peur d'augmenter la punition.

- A demain, Sev'rus, murmura Harry.

- Bonsoir Harry, ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

Severus resta longtemps dans le salon, plongé dans un ouvrage qui traitait des potions curatives, il ne vit pas passer le temps. Un cri strident vint pourtant le réveiller peu de temps après. Il se leva en trombe, tira sa baguette et courut dans la chambre de Harry. Pour Harry, rien n'était vraiment différent des autres nuits, sauf que pour une fois il n'était pas seul. Severus alluma la lumière et se précipita vers le lit. Il poussa le corps d'Harry qui était sur le bord du matelas et il commença à le secouer légèrement par l'épaule. Il avait l'habitude que ces élèves l'appellent au milieu de la nuit pour un camarade qui cauchemardait. En général, il secouait doucement l'élève et cela suffisait à le réveiller ou à arrêter le rêve, souvent même, au petit matin, les élèves ne se souvenaient pas de l'avoir vu au beau milieu de la nuit. Il le remua avec plus de vigueur, il approcha son oreille du visage d'Harry pour écouter ce qu'il disait.

- Ne me laisse pas, toi aussi, marmonnait Harry.

- Réveillez-vous, Harry ! ordonna sèchement Rogue.

- Voulais pas, s'il te plaît Remus !

- Je suis Severus Rogue et je vous ordonne de vous réveiller, Potter ! s'écria Severus agacé de se faire prendre pour ce fichu loup-garou.

Il secoua encore une fois le gamin par l'épaule et celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux. Il tomba dans obsidiennes inquiètes de son père, il se raidit, prenant enfin conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait réveillé Rogue et Merlin sait ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Je désolé, Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Je ne recommencerai pas, di-il précipitamment.

Severus haussa un sourcil, surprit par ces excuses et relâcha la pression sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il le scruta avec un air méfiant qui déplut à Harry. Il évita son regard, par peur d'une attaque de Légimancie, et essaya de calmer sa respiration.

- Levez-vous ordonna Severus.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Harry en sortant du lit.

Il comprit la demande de l'homme quand Severus se mit à jeter des sorts sur son lit. Les draps froissés et humides reprirent un aspect normal et le lit se refit automatiquement.

- Couchez-vous, murmura Severus.

Harry plongea dans le lit frais en ressentant un certain bien-être. Evidemment il se sentait toujours un peu angoissé, les paroles de Remus se répétaient dans sa tête, mais il appréciait de ne pas être seul.

- Je peux vous laisser seul ? demanda Rogue avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude, répondit Harry un peu trop rapidement.

Il aperçut un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de son père, qui lui fit regretter ses paroles. Trop tard, le Directeur de Serpentard s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et le fixa intensément.

- Vous avez donc l'habitude de faire des cauchemars ? demanda Severus dans un murmure.

Cela ressemblait plus à une constatation qu'à une question, il n'avait pas besoin de la confirmation du gamin, l'expression de son visage parlait pour lui. Harry avait fermé les yeux, l'idée de se trouver face aux questions de Rogue le faisait frémir. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'il s'en aille et qu'il le laisse seul. Alors qu'Harry s'attendait à une avalanche de questions, Rogue se leva subitement, Harry sentit le matelas remonter. En quelques pas son père était à la porte, seulement alors, Harry s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux.

- Dormez, ordonna l'homme avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Père et fils eurent du mal à s'endormit après cela, le lendemain ils arboraient tous deux un air gêné. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence mortuaire. Harry avait une boule d'angoisse dans son estomac, il mit une éternité à avaler une tranche de pain grillé. Il avait l'impression que son estomac ne résisterait pas au cours qui devait suivre.

En effet, le cours se déroula beaucoup moins bien que les deux jours précédents. Harry et Severus étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, mais Harry, à la différence de son père, n'était pas capable de gérer un chaudron tout en pensant à autre chose. Après deux mauvaises manœuvres, dues à son étourderie, une fumée noirâtre émana du chaudron. Le sifflement du chaudron tira Severus de ses réflexions et il fit disparaître la potion qui menaçait d'exploser.

- Concentrez-vous, par Salazar ! siffla Severus avec colère.

Harry prit un chaudron propre et recommença le breuvage, il tenta sans trop réussir à se focaliser sur les indications du manuel. Au bout d'une heure, il rendit à Rogue une potion tout juste passable.

- Vous reviendrez la faire demain matin, et j'ose espérer que vous serez plus concentré qu'aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer !

Severus lança avec colère des sorts de nettoyage sur les chaudrons au contenu calciné. Le gamin avait certes fait un cauchemar, mais il avait sans doute dormi le reste de la nuit. Malgré sa haine pour Black, il comprenait que son fils fasse des cauchemars à cause des derniers événements, mais il était loin de s'imaginer leur régularité. Plongé dans ses pensées, il versa machinalement tout le contenu de sa fiole de sang de dragon, la potion se mit à siffler dangereusement, si bien qu'il fut obligé de la recommencer au début.

Harry, toujours privé de son balai, entreprit une marche sur la plage, l'air frais de la mer était vivifiant. Il se concentra sur le paysage apaisant pour oublier ses soucis. Quand il remonta à la maison, il avait les joues fraîches, elles rougirent au contact de l'atmosphère tiède de la cuisine. Il s'attela à la préparation du repas, optant plutôt pour un menu simple, il prépara des pâtes avec une sauce tomate. Harry attendit longtemps avant que son père n'arrive.

- Harry, vous auriez pu commencer sans moi, déclara-t-il.

- Je préférais attendre, répondit Harry.

Severus apprécia le repas et pensa qu'il devait peut-être féliciter le gamin qui depuis son arrivée, cuisinait des plats bien meilleurs que les siens. Il rassembla alors tout le courage qui fait habituellement défaut aux Serpentard et lui dit :

- Le repas est très bon, Harry.

Sa voix était basse, mais pas comme lorsqu'il menaçait ses étudiants, là c'était intime.

- Oh ! s'écria Harry avec des yeux élargis par la surprise, c'est gentil. Merci, Sev'rus.

Les minces lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent, c'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait sourire. Severus aimait la manière si particulière d'Harry d'utiliser son prénom, c'était tellement enfantin. Rassuré par la réaction de son fils, Severus se détendit et en profita pour poursuivre la conversation.

- Qu'allez-vous faire cette après-midi ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua le Survivant, je pensais retourner à la plage ou faire le tour du parc.

Severus hocha lentement la tête et ajouta :

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous donner quelques cours particuliers, j'ai pensé commencer la semaine prochaine, pendant les après-midi.

- Des cours de quoi ?

- De duel et de magie noire essentiellement, expliqua-t-il en omettant l'Occlumancie. Il pense qu'avec le rôle que vous aurez dans la guerre à venir vous avez besoin d'être formé.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry à la fois content d'apprendre enfin à se défendre, mais un peu déçu qu'on s'occupe de lui uniquement pour la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Allez dehors un peu, cela vous fera du bien. Profitez de l'après-midi avant que les cours ne commencent, je vais faire la vaisselle.

L'après-midi passa trop rapidement au goût d'Harry, il ne rentra à la maison que peu de temps avant le repas. Severus était occupé à couper des légumes, il tournait le dos à Harry. Il put mesurer à quel point les choses avaient changé entre eux, comme le disait Hermione, l'homme n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il le paraissait. Qui aurait pensé il y a deux mois qu'il logerait chez Rogue et que le sombre professeur de Poudlard lui préparerait à manger ?

- Sev'rus, je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais paner ces petits morceaux de viande, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, expliqua Rogue.

Harry s'avança vers le plan de travail et retroussa ses manches.

- Attendez, je vais vous montrer.

Il prit un œuf dans le frigo et se plaça à côté de lui.

- D'abord vous mettez la viande dans la farine, vous la retournez, ensuite vous la trempez dans l'oeuf, dit-il en le faisant en même temps, et pour finir vous faites comme pour la farine mais avec la chapelure.

- Merci Harry, dit chaleureusement Rogue.

Il commença à faire ce que son fils lui avait expliqué et se demanda d'où il savait tout cela.

- Qui vous a appris à cuisiner ?

- Tante Pétunia, répondit-il.

Il n'avait pas trop envie de s'étaler sur son passé d'elfe de maison alors il proposa à Rogue de commencer à cuire la viande. Il surveillait son père du coin de l'oeil, il s'approcha de lui et lui enleva la viande des mains.

- D'abord dans l'oeuf, lui dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention, s'excusa Severus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry.

- Vous cuisiniez souvent chez votre tante? Demanda Rogue.

- Mmm, marmonna le Survivant.

- Et que signifie « Mmm » ? interrogea Severus tandis qu'Harry jetait les derniers morceaux de viande panés dans la poêle.

- Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler, Severus.

Rogue soupira un peu découragé d'être sans cesse repoussé par le gamin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent à table et bavardèrent plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Allez-vous restaurer les serres ?

- Je pense, en effet, les nettoyer dans les jours prochains pour planter mes propres ingrédients et sans doute quelques légumes. Vous pourrez y venir si cela vous intéresse, proposa Rogue.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Demain si vous voulez ! dit avec enthousiasme Harry.

- L'après-midi dans ce cas, vous ne pensiez quand même pas échapper au cours de potion demain matin, répliqua Rogue d'un ton à moitié sérieux.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui surprit Harry. Rogue pouvait plaisanter ?

- Oh, moi qui pensais échapper à ce terrible supplice, je suis démasqué, se moqua gentiment Harry, remis de sa surprise.

- Morveux, tu as affaire au directeur de Serpentard ! lança Severus en feignant un ton grandiloquent.

Harry le dévisagea alors la bouche entrouverte, ce n'était pas la première fois que Rogue le tutoyait, mais c'était tellement différent des autres fois. La première fois tout s'était passé dans sa tête, c'était à moitié réel et la seconde fois, il avait eu l'impression que le tutoiement n'était là que pour l'empêcher d'éclater davantage, pour l'obliger à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Comptez-vous gober toutes les mouches qui vont se présenter ? susurra Rogue.

- Mais vous...vous, dit Harry.

- Oui, je vous ai tutoyé, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux revenir au vouvoiement, car cela à l'air de vous faire perdre le peu de capacités que vous avez.

L'expression sur le visage de Severus empêcha Harry de répliquer, son père se fichait ouvertement de lui. Pour éviter de rougir une fois de plus, Harry décida de poursuivre son interrogatoire sur les serres. Et le repas dura bien plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, Severus avait plaisir à montrer ses projets et Harry, passionné par ce que son père lui disait, examinait les plans que Rogue avait fait venir jusqu'à la table avec un _Accio_. Il était moins passionné de botanique que Neville, mais il avait toujours aimait être dans le jardin quand il était chez les Dursley et les cours du Professeur Chourave l'avaient intéressé depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard

Harry sortit de la cuisine, le cœur léger, Rogue pouvait être presque gentil dans l'intimité, en tout cas, la vie avec lui était bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait connue durant son enfance. La joie qu'il avait ressentie s'estompa au fur et à mesure que l'heure d'aller au lit se rapprochait. Il avait peur de s'endormir et de les voir encore, il avait peur de réveiller encore Rogue. Il l'avait supporté une fois, mais le tolèrerait-il une seconde ? Mais bientôt ses idées ne furent plus aussi claires, il essaya longtemps de repousser le sommeil.

Les suppliques d'Harry, bien que faibles, tirèrent Severus de son lit. Son cerveau ne mit que quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation. Il se précipita dans la chambre adjacente et il balança la porte contre le mur. Le fracas suffit à réveiller l'endormi qui commença à se confondre en excuses.

- Je ne le ferai plus, promis, jura Harry la gorge serrée.

Il dévisageait la silhouette sombre à peine éclairée par la lueur de la baguette, elle se découpait dans l'obscurité. Harry avait les yeux plissés, il essayait de l'habituer à l'obscurité. Severus dans un mouvement brusque s'assit au bord du lit.

Harry se déplaça sur l'autre côté du lit, persuadé que Rogue n'allait pas le laisser le réveiller deux nuits sans rien lui faire.

- Je ne le referai plus, promit-il encore.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, répliqua Severus.

- Si seulement j'avais ma baguette, dit précipitamment Harry, je ne vous embêterais plus.

Sa bouche se desséchait, le silence de Rogue était pire que tout. Il aurait préféré qu'il hurle plutôt que de rester là sans rien dire.

- Calmez-vous Harry, murmura Severus d'un ton apaisant. Il ne va rien vous arriver, vous êtes en sécurité.

Les paroles de Rogue eurent l'effet attendu, il se détendit imperceptiblement, il avait envie de croire à cette promesse. Serait-il jamais en sécurité ?

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, dit Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

- Si je suis là, c'est que je le veux, répondit Severus.

Il éclaira le visage de son fils avec sa baguette et constata qu'il paraissait plus calme.

- Pensez-vous arriver à vous rendormir ou avez-vous besoin d'une potion ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh...je vais essayer de me rendormir, balbutia-t-il.

- Voulez-vous m'en parler ? Cela pourrait vous aider, proposa doucement Severus.

- Non, je ne veux plus y penser, répondit Harry.

Severus matérialisa un verre d'eau et le tendit à son fils. Il le remercia et but tout le contenu d'une seule traite. Il se appuya de nouveau sur son oreiller, attendant que la tension le quitte tout à fait.

- Allongez-vous, lui dit Severus, je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

- Harry, je vous ai déjà dit que je le faisais parce que je le voulais, allongez-vous et essayez de vous détendre.

- Mais, Severus...

- Vous avez besoin de dormir, murmura Rogue

- Et si je m'endors dans une heure ou deux ?

- J'attendrai, répondit calmement Severus.

- Mais vous n'avez pas à faire ça, répliqua Harry, horrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un reste à côté de lui.

Il était persuadé qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir avec la proximité avec son père.

- Je l'ai déjà fait avec les élèves de ma maison et je ne le ferai pas avec mon propre fils ? interrogea Rogue.

Rogue observa la petite forme sombre au coin du lit qui s'enfonçait dans la plume de l'oreiller. À cet instant-là, il ne vit pas le Golden Boy de Gryffondor, mais simplement une petite créature chétive. Il y avait tant de Lily en lui ! Et tant de lui aussi ! Il se revoyait enfant, blotti contre le bois de l'armoire de sa chambre, pour échapper à Tobias. Il aurait été incapable de décrire la boule de chaleur qui monta en lui.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Severus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui chuchota :

- Chut, enfant, tu as besoin de dormir, ne crains rien.

Harry ferma les yeux, détendu par ces paroles.

- Essaie de faire le vide dans ton esprit, focalise-toi sur une pensée positive comme avant de lancer ton Patronus.

Il ôta son index et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Il attendit longtemps avant que la respiration d'Harry ne devienne profonde, et, harassé par la fatigue, vaincu lui-même par le sommeil, il passa le reste de la nuit près de son enfant.

_A suivre..._

J'espère que Severus n'est pas trop « guimauve » à la fin ? Et que pensez-vous du côté un peu Serpentard d'Harry qui est prêt à tout pour récupérer sa baguette et cacher ses cauchemars ?

Je vous dis à très bientôt ! Plus rapidement que cette fois-ci pour la suite !

Amitiés,

Claire


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, le mien était vraiment bof, il fait pas beau, je suis fatiguée et pas motivée pour étudier mes cours. Bref, toutes les conditions sont réunies pour avoir un week-end gâché, si on enlève le défilé de robes de mariée que j'ai vu cet après-midi est qui était plutôt cool. **

**Mais j'ai quand même mis à profit le temps que j'ai eu pour terminer ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**La fin n'est pas très sympa pour vous, mais la suite viendra bientôt !**

**RAR :**

**drago'addict : le chapitre précédent avait été un peu difficile à écrire, celui-là aussi parce que j'ai un peu le moral dans les chaussettes. Harry se rapproche encore dans ce chapitre et la confrontation avec Severus pour ses cauchemars est pour le prochain chapitre. Tu verras pour Sirius, Dumby est affreusement cruel ! En tout cas, merci à toi ! Bisous bisous**

**Xanara : Il va vraiment falloir que tu t'habitues à Sev qui blague et à Harry qui se fige en le voyant se moquer de lui-même, parce que ça va arriver dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Je te dis encore un gros merci, pour avoir décelé les coquilles ! Quand j'ai lu ton com' j'étais pliée de rire, de voir des erreurs si marrantes ! Ce chapitre a été lu et relu, alors j'espère qu'il ne reste rien de suspect ! Gros bisous**

**Lacrimosa Van Ray : La suite promet un bon pétage de plomb pour Severus, qui pour l'instant à encore les yeux un peu trop fermés. Enormes bisous et bon courage pour ta fic !**

**J'ai répondu aux autres reviews par MP !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 27 : Aménagement des serres**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla le premier, il constata avec étonnement que son père n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la veille. Personne n'avait déjà fait ça pour lui ! Il s'assit sur le lit et observa le dormeur. Il tenait sa baguette dans la main, prêt à les défendre. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, un peu comme lorsqu'il était éveillé, mais endormi ses traits ne reflétaient pas de mépris contenu. Il ne ressemblait pas alors à une énigme vivante.

Severus se réveilla peu de temps après son fils, il battit quelques instants des paupières avant de croiser le regard émeraude d'Harry. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et observa son fils qui était assis en tailleur sur le lit.

- Allez prendre une douche ! ordonna-t-il la voix encore ensommeillée.

Une fois qu'Harry fut sorti de la chambre, il s'autorisa à partir dans la sienne. Il refit le lit où il n'avait passé qu'une partie de la nuit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, père et fils étaient en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Tous deux se muraient dans le silence. Severus hésitait à poser des questions au gamin, il avait clairement dit la nuit passée ne pas vouloir parler de ce qu'il avait rêvé. Il pensa qu'après tout les cauchemars allaient se calmer d'eux-mêmes, les événements du Ministère étaient encore très frais, il était convaincu que d'ici quelques jours tout cela s'arrangearait. Harry attendait avec ferveur de récupérer sa baguette, il évitait farouchement les oeillades répétées de son père et souhaitait plus que tout échapper à une conversation désagréable. Ses vœux furent exaucés et le repas se déroula dans un silence apprécié par eux deux.

Le cours de potion ne fut pas un supplice pour Harry, qui décida de ne penser qu'aux instructions du manuel, et pour une fois, ses efforts ne furent pas vains, la potion était plus que réussie et Severus souligna ses efforts.

- Il y a encore du travail, mais lorsque vous vous concentrez, vous arrivez à un résultat convenable.

- Merci, Sev'rus, dit Harry avec un large sourire.

C'était le premier compliment pour son travail ! Il avait fallu attendre cinq années pour avoir un simulacre de compliment, il savait que « convenable » était plus que positif dans la bouche de Rogue.

- Vous pouvez aller profiter de la plage, et cet après-midi nous irons dans les serres si vous voulez.

- Oui, je veux bien y aller ! s'écria Harry avant de sortir du laboratoire.

Il partit d'un pas léger vers la plage, enleva ses chaussures à la hâte et courut vers les vagues. Si on enlevait Voldemort et la mort de Sirius au tableau, sa vie aurait pu être parfaite. Il marcha dans l'eau toute la matinée, appréciant la température de l'océan. Il s'étendit un peu dans le sable en attendant midi et remonta préparer le repas.

Ils se retrouvèrent en début d'après-midi devant les serres. En pénétrant dans l'une d'elles, Harry prit conscience du travail qu'il y allait avoir, Severus le remarqua et lui demanda d'un air goguenard :

- Déjà découragé ?

- Pas du tout, répliqua Harry.

Severus crut qu'il était piqué au vif et fier de montrer son arrogance gryffondorienne, tout au contraire, Harry avait l'habitude de ne pas se laisser décourager devant le travail. Ils commencèrent à déblayer le fond de la serre, à mains nues. Harry se demanda si on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour faciliter le travail et il posa la question à son père qui lui répondit qu'un peu d'exercice ne leur ferait pas de mal.

- Essayez-vous encore de récupérer votre baguette ? dit-il le sourcil haussé.

- J'ai renoncé, répondit Harry en soupirant.

- Harry, seriez-vous devenu raisonnable ? demanda Severus d'un ton railleur.

- Il faut croire, Severus, fit-il d'un ton faussement découragé.

Et ils retournèrent à leur travail. Au bout d'une heure, Harry essuya son visage avec son tee-shirt. Ils avaient enfin terminé le déblaiement de la première serre, Severus lui proposa d'arrêter, mais Harry refusa après avoir regardé sa montre. Ils avaient encore le temps de travailler avant le repas.

Harry retournait un côté de terre avec une force qui étonna Severus, qui lui proposa d'arroser pendant qu'il le remplacerait un peu.

- Ça va, je peux continuer, assura le Gryffondor.

Ils travaillèrent une heure encore, le tee-shirt d'Harry était trempé de sueur. Il se demandait comment Rogue pouvait supporter toutes ses couches de vêtements. Soudain, il demanda à Severus s'il pouvait boire un peu d'eau au tuyau d'arrosage.

- On va rentrer à la maison, mais si vous voulez vous pouvez en boire bien entendu, elle est potable.

Harry s'abreuva et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Severus remontaient à la maison, ils partirent prendre une douche. Severus était surpris de ne pas avoir entendu le gosse se plaindre une seule fois dans l'après-midi.

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans une déstabilisante sérénité pour Harry, il ne lui restait plus que trois jours avant de récupérer sa baguette. Il consacrait les matinées aux potions, s'accordait un moment sur la plage et passait les après-midis dans les serres avec son père. L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait avant chaque cours de potions était moins vive que lors des premiers jours. Il apprenait à vivre avec Rogue depuis presque un mois, une routine s'était mise en place peu à peu. Désormais ils bavardaient pendant les repas, le projet de remettre en état la serre était devenu commun et chacun y trouvait un certain plaisir. A deux, ils avaient rapidement déblayé et nettoyé l'ensemble des serres, le plus intéressant était à venir, il tardait à Harry qu'ils commencent à mettre en terre les premiers plans. Harry se sentait pour la première fois chez lui, la maison de Severus était de loin plus chaleureuse que celle de Sirius et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'y retourner un jour. La maison, la plage, le jardin formaient un petit paradis aux yeux des deux sorciers. Sa vie était bien différente de celle qu'il menait chez les Dursley, avec Severus, il se partageaient équitablement les tâches ménagères, mais cela ne lui pesait pas. Il ne participait pas à la rénovation des serres dans l'espoir d'avoir une assiette pleine le soir, mais parce qu'il en avait envie.

L'absence de cauchemars depuis la fameuse nuit où Rogue avait dormi dans le fauteuil près de son lit était une véritable bénédiction. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait l'attribuer à son état de fatigue consécutif au travail dans les serres ou au fait que les événements du Ministère s'éloignaient de lui. En tout cas, il appréciait cette accalmie, il espérait qu'elle se s'arrête pas.

Ce matin-là, il marchait sur la plage lorsqu'il aperçut Severus en haut du petit chemin. L'homme le regardait et attendait visiblement qu'il s'approche, ne voulant pas se salir avec le sable. Harry courut, pieds nus, et monta le chemin plus doucement pour ne pas se blesser avec les cailloux.

- Harry, je vais acheter des plantes, je m'absente une heure, je serai de retour pour le déjeuner. Tâchez de ne pas provoquer de catastrophes, recommanda Severus.

- D'accord, Severus, je vais essayer de ne pas provoquer de tsunami, se moqua Harry.

Un sourire presque invisible étira les lèvres de Severus et Harry le remarqua. Alors que son père remontait vers la maison, il dévala le sentier caillouteux jusqu'à la mer. Plus il vivait là, moins il avait envie que quitter cet endroit.

Harry se surprit à consulter sa montre plusieurs fois, il avait impatience de découvrir ce que Rogue avait acheté. Peu de temps avant midi, il retourna à la maison et prépara le repas. Il s'étonna de voir que le frigo était toujours plein, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors et pourtant il était certain que Rogue n'avait pas quitté la maison, sauf pour le récupérer au Ministère. L'arrivée de Severus coupa court à ses réflexions.

- Je vais poser mes achats dans la première serre, annonça-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Quand il revint, Harry ne put lui cacher son impatience plus longtemps :

- Alors, vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous vouliez, demanda-t-il d'emblée.

- Oui, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver les rosiers de Sibérie, mais en allant dans diverses boutiques, j'ai pu prendre tout ce que je voulais.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses ?

- Gamin, tu sauras tout lorsque tu auras mangé assez de viande et de pâtes, déclara Severus avec un rictus moqueur.

Harry souffla, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas énerver Rogue, et tenta de manger une ration supplémentaire de viande. Arrivé à la moitié de la tranche, il s'écarta de la table et s'étira contre sa chaise, il ne pouvait pas avaler une bouchée de plus.

- Donnez-moi la fin de votre assiette, ordonna Severus.

Il transvasa le contenu de l'assiette d'Harry dans la sienne et lui dit avec fermeté :

- Harry, vous devez manger davantage, vous êtes en pleine croissance. Vous êtes plus petit que les adolescents de votre âge, et si vous continuez comme cela vous ne serez jamais aussi grand et aussi beau que votre père, se moqua Severus.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et se mit à tousser nerveusement.

- Levez-vous, ordonna Severus.

Harry s'exécuta, n'osant même pas imaginer pourquoi Rogue lui demandait cela.

Severus s'approcha et se mit juste devant lui. Harry avait les yeux rivés au sol, alors Severus lui prit le menton pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

- Regarde.

Il posa son autre main sur la tête de son fils, comme pour le mesurer. Et il ajouta :

- Tu ne m'arrives même pas aux épaules ! Ta mère était grande aussi, murmura-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea avec intensité, toute peur l'avait quitté, pas un clignement de paupière ne vint rompre leur échange. Le regard de son père était profond, il était comme englouti par le passé. Alors, contre toute attente, Severus fit ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait, abattant ses remparts d'Occlumancie, il offrit à Harry quelques instants du passé.

Harry ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne fit rien pour repousser ce qu'il vit.

_- Sev ! J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais ! soupira la jeune rousse, en soulevant sa besace._

_- Les examens de Binns sont aussi ennuyeux que ses cours, répondit Severus en réprimant un bâillement._

_Harry devina que Rogue et sa mère devaient être en sixième ou septième année, Rogue avait déjà une stature impressionnante, guère différente de celle de l'adulte qu'il était._

_Il vit le couple sortir dans le parc et se diriger vers le lac, dissimulés derrière un énorme chêne, Severus enlaça tendrement Lily qui entoura aussitôt le Serpentard de ses bras._

_- Tu es si grand, Sev, grogna-t-elle._

_Alors, il se décolla d'elle et fit, comme avec Harry, il mesura Lily. La main de Severus était fièrement plaquée perpendiculairement à son torse. _

_- Miss Evans, vous m'arrivez ici, exactement, dit Severus en prenant un ton exagérément sérieux._

_Devant la mine renfrognée de Lily, il déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent et elle lui dit :_

_- Oui, mais quand je veux t'embrasser je suis obligée de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds !_

_- Je peux vous proposer deux solutions, reprit Severus avec un ton toujours aussi docte, soit je vous concocte une potion de Croissance ou je vous porte._

_Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Severus enlaça la jeune femme, la souleva à une dizaine de centimètres du sol et l'embrassa. Les rires mêlés des deux sorciers s'éloignèrent tandis que Severus refermait son esprit._

Harry prit presque aussitôt conscience qu'il avait vu un souvenir de son père et qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder, s'excusa-t-il, persuadé que Rogue allait perdre son calme comme lors de la dernière leçon d'Occlumancie.

Il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs pas, quand Rogue lui demanda de se remettre là où il était.

- Je ne vais rien te faire ! lança-t-il agacé par la réaction de son fils.

S'il avait décidé de lui montrer ce souvenir, ce n'était pas pour le faire fuir ! Il avait toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec lui, tant il était imprévisible.

Harry s'avança à contre-coeur.

- Regarde-moi, le pria-t-il d'une voix posée pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas se mettre en colère.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, les mêmes yeux que Severus avait croisés lorsque le gosse s'était réveillé en plein cauchemar.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Harry plongea dans les profondes obsidiennes et ne vit rien cette fois-ci.

- Que vois-tu ?

- Vos yeux Sev'rus, répondit le Survivant, ne sachant pas si la réponse était mauvaise ou affreusement mauvaise.

- Que vois-tu d'autre ?

- Rien.

- Va t'asseoir, demanda Rogue.

Ils s'assirent l'un face à l'autre, Harry rompit le silence en s'excusant une fois de plus, cela lui valu un soupir de la part de Rogue.

- Je pensais que tu avais compris, si vous avez vu une scène de mon passé c'est que je l'ai voulu. Vous n'avez pas usé de Légimancie, c'est moi qui ai abaissé mes barrières pour vous montrer ce souvenir, je l'ai mis tellement en avant que vous ne pouviez que le voir.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ? demanda Harry d'un ton dubitatif.

- Non, vous n'avez pas délibérément violé mon intimité, répondit Rogue à voix basse.

Harry comprit l'allusion à la Pensine, il hésita, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser ou ne rien dire. D'un côté, il n'avait jamais eu le l'occasion de le faire, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de briser ce moment en rappelant à Rogue son pire souvenir. Il décida finalement de se taire, il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard.

Severus observa le trouble de son fils, il attendait de voir s'il lui présenterait ou non des excuses. Le souhaitait-il ? Pas réellement, il n'avait plus envie qu'on lui reparle de ce jour-là, il avait l'impression qu'il se sentirait humilié une fois de plus. Quand il remarqua que le gamin ne dirait rien, il nettoya la vaisselle et la rangea en moins de dix secondes, peu intéressé par la corvée de vaisselle.

- Nous pouvons aller dans les serres, dès à présent, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Harry hocha la tête et le suivit à l'extérieur, durant le court trajet, il se sentit tiraillé par l'envie de remercier l'homme de lui avoir montré un souvenir avec sa mère. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui dire cela, comment le prendrait Rogue s'il lui disait merci pour avoir vu sa mère, et lui, il comptait pour quoi ?

- Vous pensez trop fort, Potter ! lança-t-il.

- Que ? Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il. Vous entendez ce que je pense ?

- Oui, dit Severus d'une voix grave.

- Mais comment ?

- Votre esprit est totalement ouvert et si vous pensez fort que je l'entends, expliqua le Directeur de Serpentard.

Harry ne répondit rien, il essaya de chasser de sa tête toutes les pensées qui affluaient, néanmoins, le souvenir de Poudlard ne le quittait pas.

- Sev'rus, je voulais vous dire..., commença-t-il.

- Ne dites rien que vous n'êtes pas prêt à dire, l'interrompit-il en se tournant vers lui, je sais que vous êtes reconnaissant, peu importe les mots, il n'y en a pas besoin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la serre, Harry découvrit avec ébahissement que la petite table qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la première serre, agrandie grâce à la magie, était couverte de petits pots de plantes, de sachets de graines, de sacs de terre et de tuteurs rassemblés.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour ramener tout ça ? demanda finalement Harry.

- J'ai réduit les paquets, répondit Severus comme si c'était une évidence.

- J'adore la magie ! lança Harry d'un ton réjoui.

Rogue lui proposa de commencer par les plants de Livèche, il lui montra rapidement ce qu'il devait faire et Harry commença le travail. Severus s'occupait des plantes plus délicates ou dangereuses. Quand Harry arriva au dernier plan, il demanda à Severus ce qu'il devait faire.

- Allez dans la serre d'à-coté, pour planter les marguerites.

Harry chercha les petits pots de marguerites assez longtemps, il y avait tant de plantes qu'il était difficile de les repérer.

- Dans quelle potion utilise-t-on les marguerites ? interrogea subitement Rogue.

Harry fut désarçonné par la question, il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponses, alors il dit :

- Je croyais que le cours de potion n'était que le matin ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

- Petit serpent ! répliqua Severus, avez-vous une idée ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- On utilise les racines dans la potion de ratatinage.

- Je ferai en sorte de m'en souvenir, répondit Harry les joues teintées de rouge.

- Il faudrait mieux, potion de première année !

- Je vais aller dans l'autre serre, déclara Harry pour s'échapper au plus vite.

Il partit avec ses cinq plans et entendit à travers la cloison la voix de Rogue qui lui disait :

- Potter, quel courage, que faites-vous donc chez les lions ?

- Etre insolent et arrogant, braver le règlement et le couvre feu !

- Vous savez que vous agissez parfois comme un petit Serpentard ?

- Mmm, j'ai failli aller à Serpentard !

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, Severus se tenait devant lui, un sourcil haussé et les mains posées sur les hanches.

- Vous à Serpentard ? demanda-t-il la voix étranglée.

- Oui ! pouffa Harry devant l'air outré de Rogue

- Et pourquoi n'êtes pas dans ma maison ?

- Et j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas m'y mettre !

- Vous devez bien être le seul élève à avoir corrompu ce vieux tas de chiffon ! Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas aller à Serpentard ?

- A cause de Malefoy, il avait mal parlé à Ron et puis Ron m'avait dit que tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tourné avaient été répartis à Serpentard, expliqua le Survivant.

- Si vous n'êtes pas dans ma maison c'est uniquement à cause de Weasley ?

- Surtout de Malefoy.

Ils demeurèrent muets quelques secondes, puis Harry demanda à Rogue :

- Sev'rus, les choses auraient-elles été différentes si j'avais été dans votre maison ?

Severus prit son temps avant de lui répondre :

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry, j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que oui.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour l'encourager, et repartit dans la première serre. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, peu à peu la dernière réponse de Severus perdait de son amertume. Harry aurait voulu que les choses se passent différemment, il commençait à apprécier l'homme avec qui il vivait, il en voulait de plus en plus à Dumbledore pour tous ses mensonges.

Pendant le dîner, ils discutèrent de l'aménagement des autres serres, Rogue devrait encore aller acheter d'autres plantes le lendemain. Harry avait hâte de voir leur travail prendre forme et contempler enfin le résultat. Il monta se coucher le premier, Severus, lui, passa la soirée dans son laboratoire à faire l'inventaire de ses ingrédients. Il avait l'intention de profiter de la sortie du lendemain pour acheter quelques ingrédients. Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer, il monta dans sa chambre vers onze heures. Il profitait d'un sommeil réparateur quand un cri strident retentit dans toute la maison.

_A suivre..._

**Reviewez bien !**

**Bonne semaine à tous ! Gros bisous et à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre :D !**

**C.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou ! Et oui un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu deux semaines difficiles et affreusement chargées… J'avais pas d'ordi toute la semaine, sauf le soir et le matin, et comme le soir j'étais un peu vannée, je n'ai pas trop écrit.**

**J'espère que les passages tu/vous ne vous gêneront pas, Severus est un peu hésitant, sa spontanéité le fait tutoyer son fils.**

Orihime : heureusement pour nous, Severus fait beaucoup d'efforts et harry commence à vraiment s'attacher à lui (bref ça tu le verras dans ce chapitre). Je n'ai pas voulu que leur relation aille trop vite, après tout, à la base Harry n'a pas du tout confiance en Severus (qu'il soit son père ou non) et en plus il a subi des violences, donc si ça va trop vite, ça fait un peu artificiel… Bisous

Drago'addict : J'avoue que le lien de parenté avec Rogue me tente (je dois être sa fille cachéexD). Merci merci pour le souvenir, je suis vraiment contente que ce passage te plaise ! J'ai relu le passage tu/vous et je l'ai trouvé un peu étrange moi aussi, donc il est fort possible que je modifie tout ça, j'espère que les moments tu/vous ne te dérangeront pas dans ce chapitre, j'ai bien relu, à mon avis, ça a l'air normal, mais bon… Bises

MellePhantomhive : Merci ! Oui j'ai écris la suite et ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur ! La bise, chère fan… et bonne lecture ! Gros bisous :D

Chapitre 28 : Intoxication

Quand Severus pénétra dans la chambre, Harry était déjà réveillé. La faible lueur qui émanait de la baguette de Rogue éclairait le visage morne d'Harry, ses yeux ouverts semblaient fixer un point invisible. Il avança vers le lit sans faire le moindre bruit, l'éclat de sa baguette magique, provoqua un éclair dans les yeux du rouge et or.

- Voulez-vous que j'allume la lumière ? demanda Severus.

Harry sursauta et hocha la tête dans le sens du non, évitant toujours le regard de Rogue. Sa présence ne suffisait pas à effacer la peur qui le terrassait. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était confus comme jamais après un cauchemar. Incapable de discerner la limite entre le rêve et la réalité, il ne savait plus s'il était encore en vie. Il essayait d'avaler autant d'air que ses poumons le lui permettaient, mais c'était vain, les bouffées d'air étaient de plus en plus petites. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce lit.

Severus le voyait perdre pied avec une inquiétude rare, il n'osait pas s'approcher trop de l'enfant à moitié perdu dans le rêve. Le reconnaîtrait-il ? Sa magie pouvait le défendre, ne pas le reconnaître. Serait-il utile à son fils, si la magie de ce dernier le projetait contre le mur ? Il ne tergiversa plus quand le gamin amorça un mouvement pour se lever, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes.

- Harry, l'appela-t-il, que voulez-vous ?

Entre deux respirations, il souffla :

- Salle de bain !

Il se leva, titubant, Severus posa une main assurée sous son aisselle et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Harry se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire, pendant ce temps-là, Severus mouilla une serviette avec de l'eau froide. Il tordit le tissu pour faire sortit l'excédent d'eau et passa la serviette sur le visage couvert de sueur d'Harry. Le visage de l'enfant était d'un blanc maladif qui tirait sur le jaune, Severus se fit la déplaisante réflexion qu'il avait le visage d'une personne qui ressortait d'une longue séance de torture avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il passa la serviette humide sur la mâchoire contractée du gamin, à travers le tissu il sentait la tension des muscles. Le feu habitait toujours Harry, il avait l'impression que la serviette glacée était comme un minuscule pansement sur une plaie béante.

- Veux-tu boire ? lui demanda Severus.

- S'il-vous plaît, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Severus lui tendit un verre d'eau et mouilla à nouveau la serviette. Il recommença les mêmes gestes sur les bras du garçon. Il était désormais certain que le gamin était réveillé, il avait baissé la tête et triturait le haut de son pyjama avec sa main droite, sa respiration qui s'était pourtant apaisée, redevint saccadée. Un second mouvement de panique s'empara de lui, une larme coula le long de sa joue et s'échoua sur sa cuisse. Il avait froid et mal.

Severus l'attira contre lui et le souleva sans lui demander son avis. Harry resta figé comme un morceau de bois mort tandis qu'on le portait jusqu'à sa chambre. D'un coup de baguette magique, Severus refit le lit. Harry claquait des dents, Severus pouvait sentir les chocs irréguliers entre les mâchoires contre son torse. Sans hésiter, il passa son bras libre sous les genoux d'Harry et le cala un peu plus contre lui.

- Veux-tu une potion ? lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça brusquement. Son cœur était douloureux, plus que d'une potion, il aurait eu besoin d'un sortilège d'amnésie. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, la potion se trouvait déjà dans la main de Rogue. Il la déboucha et l'aida à la boire. Les effets mirent quelques minutes à se faire sentir, pendant ce temps-là, Harry se demandait si la potion ferait effet, si elle lui ferait du bien. Alors que le temps s'égrenait, il avait l'impression de ne pas ressentir de bienfait, mais soudain, la peur se délogea de sa poitrine. Il était toujours un peu chamboulé, mais plus effrayé.

- Je vais te mettre au lit, le prévint Severus avant de se relever.

Harry glissa ses jambes sous les draps et les bras de Severus le lâchèrent enfin. Il se mit à bailler, les effets de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve se faisaient ressentir de plus en plus. Severus l'aida à s'installer confortablement, Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil encore avant de s'endormir complètement.

Il resta longtemps assis dans le noir, assis sur le lit de son fils, les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il ignorait s'il obtiendrait une réponse, mais il était fermement convaincu que cela ne pouvait plus durer. Une heure après avoir été réveillé par les cris d'Harry, il quitta la chambre, sans oublier de placer des sorts autour du lit de son fils.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'Harry se leva, il se sentit tout étourdi, la journée allait être longue. Un peu avant neuf heures il descendit prendre le petit déjeuner, Rogue était déjà là. Harry le gratifia d'un bref «Bonjour Sev'rus » et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Harry, désirez-vous me parler de votre cauchemar ? demanda Severus d'une voix calme.

- Non, s'il-vous-plaît, lui dit le Survivant d'un ton suppliant.

- Comme vous voulez, mais il faudra bien en parler un jour, vous ne pouvez pas garder tout cela pour vous. Si vous n'avez pas assez confiance en moi, racontez-les dans un journal, proposa-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea avec horreur, il n'avait pas du tout envie de raconter ses cauchemars dans un journal. Il n'avait jamais eu de journal et le seul journal qui avait été en sa possession avait failli le tuer !

- Ne prenez pas cet air outré ! reprit Rogue, ce n'est pas bon de vivre avec ces rêves.

Harry se pinça le nez, un peu comme Rogue avait l'habitude de faire et soupira, son mal de tête l'étourdissait. Pendant ce temps-là, Severus était déjà parti dans son laboratoire préparer le cours du jour. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et bien que la potion ne fût pas très compliquée, il eut beaucoup de peine à rester concentré sur son chaudron, plusieurs fois, il évita la catastrophe de peu. Les vapeurs qui émanaient de la potion l'incommodaient, alors il essaya de se reculer sensiblement pour éviter d'être en contact avec cette buée. Severus remarqua qu'il le passait régulièrement la main sur le front comme si le travail du jour était particulièrement pénible. En voyant l'inattention de son fils, il décida de redoubler d'attention pour prévenir une explosion.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Ca va, répondit Harry sans beaucoup de conviction.

Son mal de tête ne cessait d'augmenter depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Non seulement il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, mais en plus il commençait à se sentir nauséeux. Toute cette chaleur l'oppressait, il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se concentra sur sa respiration. Cela eut l'effet escompté, et Harry attribua son malaise à son anxiété. Il était toujours tendu lors des cours de potion, alors que durant les séances de jardinage, il était serein et heureux de participer. Il se sentit presque joyeux quand il éteignit le feu sous le chaudron. Il avait reprit quelques couleurs et Severus le laissa partir dans le jardin tandis qu'il terminait sa propre potion.

Ce matin-là, Harry ne descendit pas jusqu'à la plage, comme il était fatigué, il préféra rester dans le jardin. Il s'étendit sous un arbre et essaya de se détendre. Il resta-là jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, le repos lui avait fait le plus grand bien, son mal de tête avait presque disparu. En retournant à la maison, son estomac cria famine, il trouva Severus qui préparait déjà le repas, il lui proposa son aide, mais son père refusa.

Le repas était assez réussi et Harry avait grand faim, il se servit de bon cœur et remercia Severus d'avoir préparé le déjeuner.

- C'est normal, vous l'avez préparé de nombreuses fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés, répondit Rogue.

Ils parlèrent des plantations de la troisième serre, Harry, contrairement à d'habitude posa peu de questions, Severus remarqua le peu d'entrain du gamin pour l'activité de l'après-midi. Ce n'était pas nouveau, depuis le matin, il était distant et absent. Severus se demandait si cela ne venait que du cauchemar, pourtant il n'arrivait pas attribuer ce comportement étrange uniquement à la nuit passée.

- Harry, si quelque chose ne va pas, j'aimerais que vous m'en parliez. Êtes-vous souffrant ?

Harry prit son temps pour répondre, Severus nota le froncement de sourcils et en déduisit que le gosse hésitait à lui parler. Il dit enfin :

- Je suppose que je suis un peu fatigué.

- Bien cet après-midi, vous n'irez pas dans les serres, décida le Maître de Potions.

- Mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir travailler ! répliqua vivement Harry.

Ce n'était quand même pas un petit mal de tête qui allait le clouer au lit ! Il avait largement vu pire chez les Dursley !

Severus demeura pensif et lui annonça un peu à contrecœur qu'il pourrait venir, mais qu'il s'arrêterait s'il se sentait mal. Harry acquiesça, heureux de ne pas être obligé de rester tout l'après-midi sans rien faire.

En début d'après-midi, ils se rendirent aux serres, les plantes commençaient à s'acclimater dans les deux premières serres. Severus alla les inspecter et Harry se mit au travail dans la troisième serre. Rogue ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre et ils travaillèrent ensemble en silence. Ils n'étaient dans les serres que depuis une heure, quand le mal de tête reprit Harry. La douleur était forte, mais différente par rapport à la souffrance qui l'accaparait quand Voldemort lui montrait ses exploits. Il l'ignora et continua à bêcher la terre fraîchement installée Severus était occupé à déplacer des tas de terre et à répartir les différentes plantes. C'était un travail salissant, le jean d'Harry avait les genoux marron, Severus, quant à lui, avait abandonné les robes habituelles et avait revêtu un vieux pantalon noir qu'il ne mettait plus pour enseigner. Sa tenue, malgré la situation, était assez stricte, même si l'absence de robe lui ôtait son côté chauve-souris effrayante.

Occupé par son travail, il ne vit pas Harry s'arrêter de travailler, l'adolescent était appuyé contre le mur de la serre, les yeux fermés et les traits tendus. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il s'aperçut qu'il n'entendait plus le cliquetis métallique de la pioche, il se retourna et le vit, une main appuyée sur le ventre et le teint livide. Il s'approcha aussitôt de l'enfant chancelant et le prit par la taille.

- Jme sens pas très bien, murmura Harry.

Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, comme s'il essayait de se concentrer pour repousser le mal. Il tentait en effet d'ignorer cette sensation de nausée qui venait de le reprendre.

- Pas bien du tout, corrigea Severus avec douceur.

Son estomac se contractait, sa main se crispa sur le tee-shirt comme si cela allait lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Severus le regarda perdre les quelques couleurs qu'il avait, soudain, Harry le repoussa, mais sa prise était bien trop forte pour qu'il s'en dégage totalement. Son estomac se contracta plus fort que les autres fois et, tandis qu'il portait trop tard la main à sa bouche, il se mit à vomir. Il eut encore plusieurs spasmes violents, il était plié en deux, si Severus ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait sans nulle doute tombé. Il se redressa et constata avec horreur qu'il avait vomi sur son père et qu'il avait sali aussi le sol, il n'osa même pas regarder Rogue.

- Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il, je vais nettoyer tout ça.

- Chut, petit, ce n'est rien, murmura Severus.

- Je … votre pantalon, j'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa-t-il, je vais arranger tout ça. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas ! Je vous promets, j'ai pas fait exprès.

L'eau salée de ses larmes se mêlait à l'amertume qui restait dans sa bouche. Il semblait totalement catastrophé, cela rappela à Severus sa propre enfance, il avait déjà fait de telles excuses à Tobias pour des choses dont il n'était pas responsable. En entendant ces paroles, Severus eut l'impression d'être Tobias, un bourreau d'enfant, un lâche qui préfère meurtrir un enfant plutôt que de faire face à sa vie. Néanmoins, il n'oublia pas pétunia et son épouvantable mari qui avaient fait il ne savait quoi à Harry.

- Harry, tout va bien, dit Severus d'une voix calme.

Pour lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas, il sortit sa baguette :

- _Evasnesco_, lança-t-il.

L'objet de honte pour Harry disparut aussitôt, le jean de Rogue était propre comme quelques minutes auparavant et le sol était à nouveau intact. Il répéta le sortilège sur son fils et quand il fut satisfait, il le souleva en ignorant ses protestations :

- Mais…, mais, vous n'avez pas à me porter, je vais bien !

Il posa son index sur les lèvres d'Harry et lui dit avec une douceur qu'il ne pensait pas avoir :

- C'est moi décide de ton état de santé, et les dernières minutes m'ont prouvé que vous tu n'allais pas bien du tout, Détends-toi et ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Harry s'exécuta et deux secondes plus tard il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il avait à peine senti le transplanage ! Severus lui demanda s'il pouvait le laisser seul quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse aller chercher des potions.

- Mets ton pyjama, lui demanda-t-il en refermant la porte de la chambre.

Harry venait juste de se changer quand Severus revint avec plusieurs fioles, le gamin ne leva pas les yeux vers lui quand il rentra dans la chambre. Severus devina qu'il pleurait encore même s'il n'entendait aucun bruit, il s'assit donc à côté de lui sur le lit et matérialisa un verre d'eau.

- Bois, si tu peux.

Harry prit le verre d'eau avec reconnaissance, il le sirota lentement de peur que son estomac ne supporte pas l'eau. Finalement, l'eau passa sans problème, le goût âcre devint moins intense. Il renifla bruyamment quand il reposa le verre sur la table de nuit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Sev'rus, pour…, commença-t-il.

Severus se rapprocha de lui, et lui souleva le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Harry baissa instantanément les yeux, mort de honte d'avoir vomi sur la terreur des cachots. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait rien fait de pire dans toute sa vie.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de m'avoir vomi dessus.

Sa voix était calme, Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps la main de son père lui frictionnait le dos, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard sans animosité de Rogue.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu es malade, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne vais pas te gronder pour une raison aussi futile et injuste.

- Mais, mais, balbutia le Survivant, chez les Dursley, j'aurais…

- Tu n'es plus chez les Dursley, tu es mon fils et je te dis que je en suis pas fâché contre toi, l'interrompit Severus d'un ton grave.

Il parlait lentement comme pour imprimer chacune de ses paroles dans le cœur et l'esprit d'Harry, il ignorait ce que les Dursley auraient fait à son enfant, peut-être n'aurait-il dû pas l'interrompre pour savoir. Mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'au moment opportun il saurait tout, Harry ne voulait pas lui parler de ses cauchemars, comment pourrait-il lui raconter les sévices subis chez ces Moldus ? Et pourtant, Merlin savait combien il avait besoin de lui parler !

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix. Vous n'allez pas me punir ?

- Non, mais tu vas te reposer. Je vais lancer plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, je pense que tu as une indigestion. As-tu mal quelque part ?

Il aimait tant quand Severus le tutoyait, c'était comme s'il n'était plus seul.

- J'ai un peu mal au ventre, avoua Harry, et pour mon mal de tête, ce n'est plus si horrible.

- Depuis quand as-tu mal à la tête ? interrogea Severus sans parvenir à cacher son inquiétude.

- Depuis que je me suis levé, déclara simplement Harry.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Je n'allais quand même pas me plaindre parce que j'ai mal à la tête, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, le morveux était parfois incroyablement entêté.

- Monsieur Rogue, je veux tout savoir de vous, si vous avez mal quelque part, si vous faites un mauvais rêve, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien !

Son ton était celui qu'il employait avec ses étudiants, mais sans l'animosité qui caractérisait le Directeur de Serpentard quand il était en fonction.

- Mais je suis grand, répliqua Harry qui paraissait avoir retrouvé toute son énergie, je peux m'en occuper tout seul !

- Petit, ne discute pas !

Il commença à lancer les sorts de diagnostic. Harry souffrait encore de carences alimentaires et était toujours en sous poids, rien d'étonnant avec le peu qu'il mangeait. Severus fut surpris de découvrir qu'en réalité Harry n'avait pas une indigestion, mais une intoxication à la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Normalement on pouvait prendre deux fioles de cette potion par semaine sans risque, mais avec son sous poids, Harry ne pouvait pas en consommer autant.

- C'est grave ? demanda le rouge et or en voyant la mine sombre de Rogue.

- Tu as une intoxication à la potion de Sommeil sans rêve, expliqua Severus, tu ne vas pas pouvoir en prendre pendant quelques temps.

- Longtemps ?

- Quelques semaines.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, il n'imaginait même pas comment il pourrait se passer de Potion de Sommeil sans rêve, et si les cauchemars reprenaient ? Combien de temps pourrait-il résister ? Comme s'il avait entendu ce qu'il pensait, Rogue lui dit :

- La Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve n'est pas une solution, Harry. Je vais te donner une potion pour les nausées et une autre pour le mal de tête, lui indiqua Severus en lui tendant deux fioles.

Harry grimaça à cause du goût horrible de la seconde et rendit les fioles vides à son père. Severus attendit qu'il soit couché pour quitter la chambre.

Vers sept heurs, Severus revint avec un plateau, il avait préparé une soupe légère et avait mis un petit bol de pâtes en plus. Harry avait meilleure mine, il lui demanda s'il avait dormi, l'adolescent lui avoua qu'il avait un peu sommeillé.

- Mangez ce que vous pouvez, lui dit-il.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, il aurait encore voulu que Severus le tutoie, il cacha aussi bien qu'il le put sa déception. Il mangea autant que possible, il se sentait encore un peu écœuré par la nourriture, mais il fit un effort. Severus resta assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit tout le temps du repas, l'observant avec attention.

- je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite ? s'enquit Harry.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Beaucoup mieux Severus, merci pour tout, dit doucement le Gryffondor.

- Assez bien pour descendre au salon ?

- Oui je pense, assura Harry.

Harry enfila un gilet et partit rejoindre son père dans le salon. Il lui proposa une partie d'échec avant d'aller au lit. Ils ne jouèrent pas longtemps, dès qu'Harry commença à bâiller, Severus lui dit :

- Nous la terminerons demain, vous devriez monter vous coucher.

Harry accepta malgré l'envie de terminer la partie, il n'attendit pas pour se coucher et il s'endormit pensant au moyen de piéger le Serpentard aux échecs.

Avant de regagner sa chambre, Severus entra dans celle de son fils, il le trouva profondément endormi. Il pria Merlin qu'il offre au gamin une nuit calme et alla se reposer dans la sienne. Sa prière fut exaucée et tous deux passèrent une nuit paisible.

_A suivre…_

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite au plus vite, j'ai un petit bout sur l'ordinateur. Je vous fais de grosses bises et je vous dis à très vite !**

**Claire**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour ! Bon week-end à vous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous n'êtes pas noyé sous le travail :D Bon c'est un peu mon cas, donc voilà…**

**Je dis un méga merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, je vous invite à continuer parce que ça me donne une pêche d'enfer ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, il est exactement comme je voulais, c'est comme un bon cookie :D**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (PS : Il fait presque de 4000 mots !)**

**RAR :**

**Orihime :**** C'est vrai que les histoires où ils s'adorent comme par enchantement ! Dans ce chapitre, ils se rapprochent beaucoup, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas « artificiel » … Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours Big Bisous !**

**Drago'addict :**** Lol ! ça me fait le même effet quand Lacrimosa Van Ray publie, je suis à fond^^ Mes chevilles ont failli enfler dangereusement en lisant ta review, j'avais un sourire giga-énorme, même que ma mère m'a demandé ce que j'avais… J'ai répondu : « une personne trop sympa qui me dit des choses trop gentilles ». Si tu change de pseudo, je sens que le sourire va pas me quitter ! Bisous**

**Je vais répondre aux autres dans la journée!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Les mots les plus tendres

Le moment de récupérer sa baguette était enfin venu pour Harry, il descendit d'un pas léger vers la cuisine, oubliant son malaise de la veille, un sourire illuminait son visage.

- Que me faut cette soudaine bonne humeur ? demanda Severus d'un ton Rogue.

- Ca fait dix jours ! s'écria Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, il ne comprenait pas la joie inattendue d'Harry.

- Vous aviez dit que je récupèrerais ma baguette aujourd'hui, expliqua Harry.

Il était un peu déçu, comment Rogue avait-il pu oublier ? Il espérait qu'il allait lui rendre sa baguette, elle lui manquait.

- Je reviens, dit Severus.

Il s'éclipsa moins d'une minute dans son bureau et revint avec la baguette, il la tendit à Harry avec un geste sec.

- Merci, Sev'rus, déclara le Survivant.

Il la garda quelques instants dans la main et la rangea dans la doublure de sa veste. Ils s'assirent à table, Harry beurra deux toasts et commença à les grignoter, Severus se servit une grande tasse de thé et coupa un morceau consistant de baguette.

- Prenez un peu de jus de citrouille, demanda Rogue.

Harry se leva pour en prendre dans le frigo et retourna s'asseoir.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

- Bien, vraiment bien, je n'ai mal nulle part. Par contre, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Essayez de manger davantage, et si vous ne vous sentez pas bien je vous donnerai un peu de potion contre les nausées.

Le petit-déjeuner ne dura pas longtemps, Harry fit un effort sur la quantité, sous l'œil attentif de Severus. Il s'arrêta quand il eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler de plus. Ils firent la vaisselle ensemble et avant de laisser partir Harry, Severus lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostic pour vérifier s'il ne lui avait pas menti. Le taux de Potion de Sommeil sans rêve dans son organisme n'était pas aussi élevé que la veille, mais il fallait demeurer prudent et il ne devait plus en reprendre si régulièrement.

- Alors ? interrogea Harry.

- Je pense que vous n'aurez pas d'autres malaises, mais si vous en avez, j'insiste, vous devez venir me voir, immédiatement !

Le Gryffondor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'allait plus avoir de malaises, la journée passée avait été vraiment éprouvante. Il annonça à son père qu'il allait chercher ses affaires de potion, mais Rogue lui répondit qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient passer aux cours de duel.

- je pense que vous êtes assez en forme pour un premier cours.

- Oui ! assura Harry avec enthousiasme. On va s'entraîner où ?

Severus nota les yeux brillants de son fils, il était content qu'il ait envie de s'entraîner avec lui. Quelques semaines auparavant, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry Potter aurait voulu prendre un quelconque cours avec lui.

- J'ai une salle spécialement aménagée pour les duels. Suivez-moi !

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage, près de la volière, Severus ouvrit la porte de la salle, non sans une certaine fierté. Harry siffla d'admiration en découvrant l'immense pièce, elle était éclairée par de belles fenêtres en vitraux semblables à celles des églises. Au fond de la salle, on pouvait apercevoir des mannequins indestructibles pour s'entraîner à lancer des sorts. C'était l'endroit idéal pour apprendre à se défendre.

Severus prit la résolution de reprendre les sortilèges de défense de cinquième année dont Ombrage n'avait fait étudier que la théorie. Il ne voulait pas reproduire le scénario du premier cours de potion de première année, plus que d'être humilié, Harry avait besoin de prendre confiance en lui et d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Parce qu'il avait été malade, Rogue ne voulait pas prévoir un programme trop ambitieux pour le premier cours. Afin de ne pas l'impressionner outre mesure, il opta pour travailler sur un mannequin, durant les vacances, il aurait bien le temps de passer aux vrais duels contre lui.

Harry se montra timide pour les premiers sorts, il était impressionné de devoir s'entraîner devant son professeur de potion, mais surtout devant son père.

- Bien, essaie de mettre un peu plus de puissance, demanda Rogue.

Harry relança le maléfice, à chaque essai, il prenait confiance en lui et les résultats étaient meilleurs.

- _Diffindo_ ! s'écria Harry.

Le mannequin tomba à terre en plusieurs morceaux, Harry regarda ce qu'il avait fait avec étonnement, il n'avait jamais aussi bien réussi. Le mannequin se reconstitua de lui-même juste après.

- Bien, connaissez-vous d'autres sorts qui pourraient être utile en cas de combat ?

- _Incarcerem_ ?

- Oui, essayez-le ! ordonna Rogue.

Le cours se poursuivit toute la matinée de la même manière, Harry réduisait en miettes son mannequin et dès qu'il avait retrouvé son état normal, il recommençait. Severus s'étonna des connaissances de son fils, autant il était ignorant pour les potions, autant il semblait avoir étudié assez sérieusement la Défense. Il avait un certain talent et une puissance peu commune dans ses sorts, ce n'était pas bien étonnant, comment aurait-il pu survivre à toutes les confrontations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent avant midi, Harry partit prendre une douche et retrouva son père pour le repas.

- On va aux serres cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à prendre le dessert.

- Oui, nous allons terminer l'agencement de la troisième serre, il ne reste plus beaucoup de travail. Ensuite, je vous apprendrai à reconnaître le meilleur moment pour recueillir les plantes.

Ils se dépêchèrent de ranger la cuisine et descendirent aux serres ensemble. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Severus, ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail, ils plantèrent des jeunes pousses durant toute l'après-midi. Ils visitèrent ensuite les deux premières serres et arrosèrent les plantes, puis retournèrent à la maison. Severus proposa à son fils de terminer la partie d'échecs avant le dîner, ils partagèrent quelques rires qui déconcentrèrent Harry.

- Échec et mat, s'exclama Rogue avec un sourire triomphant.

- Vous m'avez déconcentré, bougonna Harry.

- De toute façon vous ne pouviez pas gagner face au Directeur de Serpentard !

Harry soupira et déclara qu'il comptait bien prendre sa revanche dans les jours prochains, Severus ricana, ce qui lui valu une moue consternée de la part de son fils.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux dans cette maison, la compagnie de Rogue était loin d'être horrible et il appréciait la vie paisible de la maison ancestrale des Prince.

Avant qu'il ne monte se coucher, Severus lui annonça :

- Inutile de jeter un sort de silence autour de votre lit ! Je vous déconseille de le faire, à moins que vous ne vouliez récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à votre majorité.

Harry se coucha donc sans sort, après tout il commençait à en avoir l'habitude cela faisait dix jours qu'il s'en passait. Il s'endormit rapidement, fatigué par les activités de la journée.

oOooO

Vers deux heures du matin, Severus se précipita dans la chambre de son fils, il venait de l'entendre hurler. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à le réveiller, il lui avait suffi de le secouer un peu par l'épaule pour le faire sortir du cauchemar. Il n'alluma pas la lumière pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, c'est à peine s'il entendait la respiration du Survivant.

- Respire Harry, lui demanda-t-il.

Progressivement Harry passa d'une absence de respiration à un essoufflement qui laissait présager une crise de panique. Severus invoqua une vasque avec de l'eau froide et un gant de toilette et essuya le visage du rouge et or avec douceur.

- Calme-toi petit, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Il leva des yeux écarquillés vers son père comme s'il était fou. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Sa vie était resterait un enfer.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est la réalité, croassa-t-il.

- Explique-moi, lui dit Rogue d'une voix suppliante.

- Ils seront toujours là pour me hanter et je le mérite.

Harry s'était subitement calmé, en apparence il donnait l'illusion d'aller mieux, mais il se sentait détruit à l'intérieur. Severus était choqué par cette réponse, mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à son ébahissement quand il l'entendit dire :

- Ca va aller, vous pouvez me laissez seul, murmura Harry d'un ton qui trahissait tout son manque d'assurance.

Severus soupira, le gamin le laisserait-il seulement un jour prendre sa place ? Il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'Harry ne se sente pas comme un fardeau. N'importe quel parent aurait refusé de retourner se coucher en sachant que son enfant était mort d'angoisse à quelques pas. Contrairement à ce qu'attendait Harry, Severus ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il l'allongea dans le lit comme il l'avait déjà fait et lui dit :

- Pousse-toi un peu.

Harry lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension que Severus ne vit pas dans l'obscurité, mais qu'il devina sans peine. Sans un mot, Rogue leva sa baguette agrandit le lit magiquement. Il rabattit les couvertures et se faufila à son tour entre les draps. Harry, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé, roula sur le côté et fixa le mur invisible dans la noirceur de la chambre. Severus fit glisser sa baguette sous l'oreiller comme Harry avait aussi l'habitude de le faire. Il ignorait s'il avait bien fait en restant avec son fils, il avait peur d'effrayer le gamin et que sa présence l'empêche de se rendormir. Il demeura immobile, espérant que le seul fait qu'Harry n'était pas seul l'aide à se dé restèrent longtemps figés chacun de leur côté du lit. Pour Severus, ce n'était pas un problème, pendant des années il avait été entraîné à ne pas bouger pour écouter des conversations en douce. L'absence de bruit était pour Harry inquiétante, la peur le reprenait, ses yeux étaient ouverts en et balayaient l'obscurité en alerte. Il n'entendait plus Rogue, où était-il ? il guetta le moindre bruit, il voulait entendre la respiration régulière de son père. Un nouveau mouvement de panique s'empara de lui, son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, il était persuadé d'avoir rêvé, Rogue était reparti et l'avait laissé tout seul. Non, il ne croyait pas que le sombre professeur de Poudlard, et accessoirement son père, avait pu se coucher dans le même lit que lui. C'était tellement pas Rogue !

Severus entendait le souffle d'Harry devenir court. Il soupira fortement, mais Harry trop perdu dans son raisonnement ne l'entendit pas. Un quart de seconde plus tard, Harry se retourna et agrippa le haut du pyjama de son père, il sursauta surpris par ce geste.

- Sev'rus ? demanda Harry la gorge serrée.

- Oui Harry, je suis là, dit-il en répondant à sa question muette.

En même temps, il profita du geste du Gryffondor pour l'attirer à lui, il le serra contre son flanc, les doigts d'Harry se refermèrent encore plus fort sur le tee-shirt de Severus.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Le cœur du Survivant tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, de nouvelles larmes lui piquaient les yeux, il se sentait trop vulnérable. Son père entendit ses halètements irréguliers et le rapprocha encore un peu de lui, il avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose à faire. Malgré sa peur, Harry se laissait faire et ne lâchait pas le pyjama de son père, il le tenait comme un rescapé s'accroche à une branche ancienne et robuste pour ne pas se noyer, sa vie en dépendait. Allait-il le repousser encore une fois ? Il n'en avait plus le courage, même si son cerveau lui soufflait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit, toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ou qui l'avaient aimé étaient mortes ou étaient destinées à une mort prématurée. Mais, il ne pouvait plus lutter, et Severus percevait la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit, sans en saisir distinctement les raisons, il avait conscience du combat qui se livrait dans l'âme de son enfant. Aussi, il décida d'y mettre fin, éprouvant pour cet enfant, semblable à un oisillon tombé du nid trop tôt, un amour inconditionnel. Ce sentiment venu de si loin n'avait plus la saveur d'antan. Son cœur éprouvé par tant de douleurs et qu'il croyait mort à jamais était toujours là et reprenait vie depuis quelques semaines. Il avait vécu pour expier ses fautes, protéger Harry Potter pour se racheter, à présent il savait qu'il ne voulait plus le faire par obligation. Autrefois, il avait aimé Lily plus que sa propre vie, et désormais il avait l'intime conviction qu'Harry avait la place centrale dans son univers et que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Si son cœur lui criait qu'Harry avait besoin de lui, il ne savait pas lequel d'entre les deux avait le plus besoin de l'autre.

La pièce était alors chargée de magie, l'air y était électrique. Autour de leurs corps immobiles, la magie, elle, tournoyait, venait les entourait et envelopper père et fils. Elle était là pour tout occulter, il n'y avait plus qu'eux d'eux qui existaient dans cette nuit.

Harry qui avait eu bien du mal à rassembler tout son courage gryffondorien, amorça le premier geste. Il hésita longtemps avant de tendre l'autre bras, il se rappelait de Privet Drive, quand il était tout petit, combien de fois avait-il essayé d'arracher une étreinte à Pétunia et qu'il avait reçu à la place des coups de pied ? Puis, il avait enfin compris que l'affection, c'était pour les autres et passé l'âge de cinq ans il avait cessé de réclamer quoi que ce soit. Il ne craignait plus les coups, que risquait-il ? Il tendit son second bras vers Severus. C'était le geste que son père attendait, il ne lui en fallu pas plus deux bras le soulevèrent pour le poser sur son torse.

- Harry, souffla-t-il, mon bébé.

- Papa ?

La voix d'Harry était étrangement aigue, elle exprimait tant d'espérances.

Le cœur de Severus bondit de joie et de fierté quand Harry l'appela « papa », il n'avait même pas imaginé que cela lui arriverait un jour quand il avait appris qu'Harry Potter était son fils. Son premier réflexe fut de serrer son enfant contre lui. Sa gorge se serra, deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il avait été rarement autant ému qu'à ce moment-là.

- Oui, je suis là, murmura doucement Severus, papa est là.

Il y avait un tremolo dans sa voix, il ignorait avant de prononcer ces mots, s'il serait capable de le faire, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas parler à cause de son émotion. Alors qu'il s'attendait le moins à cette réaction, Harry éclata en sanglots, à présent les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Severus sentait chaque sanglot rude le percuter, il percevait la magie qui les entourait, il reconnaissait la sienne et celle d'Harry, incomplète et fragile. Harry était perdu, il ne savait plus pourquoi il pleurait, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Un barrage s'était rompu en lui pourtant, il murmura entre ses larmes :

- Je vais … m'arrêter, ça va aller, je vais m'arrêter.

- Tu n'as pas à arrêter, pleure autant que tu en as besoin, dit doucement son père.

Harry, malgré les dernières paroles de son père, craignait que son père se lasse de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il perde son temps à cause de lui.

_Harry, tu n'es plus un enfant, par Merlin ! _se disait-il.

- Tu es encore un enfant, Harry, lui répondit Severus qui percevait ses pensées, tu as le droit de pleurer. Je ne te rejetterai pas, je ne te demande qu'une chose : fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît.

- Mais…mais…mais, balbutia Harry.

- Acceptes-tu de me faire confiance ? répéta Rogue.

La main de Severus caressait avec douceur les cheveux du Survivant, comme s'il essayait de dompter la chevelure capricieuse du rouge et or. Après un instant qui sembla durer une éternité pour Severus, Harry hocha la tête contre son épaule et lui dit d'une voix hésitante :

- J'vais essayer.

- Merci, Harry, souffla Severus d'une voix très basse. Lâche prise, il ne peut rien t'arriver là.

Il recommença à caresser les cheveux de son fils, son autre main massait les articulations raidies de son dos. Il remonta dans le lit et se cala le dos avec des oreillers, mais il ne desserra pas pour autant son étreinte. Il se mit à le bercer, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait

Peu à peu, les sanglots d'Harry se calmèrent, il était dans un cocon protecteur, et les bras de son père en étaient les limites. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas connaître ce qui avait à l'extérieur de ce microcosme, il y avait bien assez à puiser à l'intérieur. Même si normalement, il ne se serait jamais abandonné de la sorte dans les bras de Rogue, désormais il avait envie de faire confiance à cet homme qui avait su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser, qui était le second après la famille Weasley à lui avoir offert une vie de famille. Harry avait l'impression d'être complètement vidé, ses yeux brûlaient, mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se sentait prêt à dormir. Son corps était léger comme l'air, il ne le sentait plus, de son esprit étaient parties les images de son rêve. Severus le vit retrouver son calme progressivement, il se rallongea à nouveau, les genoux noueux d'Harry reposaient toujours sur les siens. Il lui semblait que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était encore chargée en magie, elle n'était pas hostile puisqu'il s'agissait de leurs deux magies. Alors qu'il avait totalement oublié de livre prêté par Dumbledore, et les précieuses informations lues plus tôt, il sentit enfin la sensation qu'il avait attendue vainement en serrant Harry dans ses bras avec sa petite expédition au Ministère. Son corps était parcouru par des centaines de petits picotements, une partie de sa magie le quittait, elle migrait lentement et bientôt Harry éprouva la même sensation. Dans l'obscurité, ils distinguèrent de fins filaments dorés qui rentraient dans la chair du plus jeune, comme lors de l'attaque de Privet Drive, Harry fut fasciné par ce spectacle, mais il parvint à demander à son père :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des flux magiques, je te donne une partie de ma magie, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais, il faut pas ! s'écria Harry en se redressant, C'est pas normal ! Vous allez devenir un Cracmol !

Harry se redressa et les filaments s'évanouirent dans l'air.

- C'est tout à fait normal, répliqua Severus un peu blessé par le vouvoiement. Demain je te montrerai un livre.

- Ah ! s'écria Harry en se trouvant un peu bête. C'est dangereux ?

- Pas le moins du monde, recouche-toi maintenant.

Harry obéit, une fatigue nouvelle l'accablait et il n'avait pas envie de se poser trop de questions, pour une fois il pouvait bien faire confiance à Rogue.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour une fois seulement ! répliqua Severus.

- Mmm, répondit un Harry qui était presque endormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait paisiblement, à ce moment-là seulement, Severus s'autorisa à baisser la garde.

La nuit fut courte pour eux, et le matin les trouva dans la même position que la veille. Harry était fermement maintenu dans les bras de Rogue et il ne trouvait rien à y redire. Severus se réveilla le premier, mais n'osa pas se lever, il attendit patiemment que le Gryffondor se mette à remuer contre lui et ouvre enfin les yeux.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Severus avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

- Mmm, répondit Harry avant de bailler.

- Il est l'heure de se lever, annonça Rogue.

Un nouveau grognement fut la réponse d'Harry, qui commençait à peine à prendre pied dans la réalité. Severus le délogea de son torse et se leva, avant de sortir de la chambre, il lui demanda de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry entra dans la cuisine, Severus nota automatiquement la légère rougeur de ses joues et son regard plus que fuyant. Mais le Directeur de Serpentard était bien déterminé à ne pas rester silencieux comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

- Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

- Mais je n'ai pas honte, répliqua le Gryffondor.

- Alors pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas quand je te parle ?

Harry leva les yeux vers son père pour découvrir un sourire moqueur.

- Bon d'accord ! s'énerva-t-il, j'ai honte d'avoir pleuré comme un gosse et vous n'aviez pas à supporter ça !

- Inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils, ai-je eu l'air ennuyé la nuit dernière ?

Harry ne répondit pas. L'homme n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'impatience et avait refusé de le laisser seul.

- Dis-moi, reprit Severus avec douceur.

- Non, déclara Harry, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous gâchiez vos nuits par ma faute !

Severus se pinça amèrement l'arrête du nez, il avait cru pendant la nuit que le gosse lui faisait enfin confiance, mais c'était un leurre ! Aussi, il décida de prendre cet exemple pour montrer à son fils que n'importe quel parent ferait la même chose :

- Imagine que ton ami Ronald fasse un cauchemar, ses parents vont voir dans sa chambre pour vérifier que personne ne l'attaque. Et découvrant que leur fils fait simplement un mauvais rêve, ils retournent tranquillement se coucher. Ne crois-tu pas au contraire, que sa mère resterait avec lui et l'aiderait à se rendormir, et ce, même si son fils sera majeur dans un an ?

- Vous avez sans doute raison, avoua le rouge et or en grimaçant, mais Ron ne ferait jamais des cauchemars toutes les nuits !

- Alors, tu as encore plus besoin que lui que quelqu'un reste avec toi dans ces moments-là.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête à moitié convaincu.

- Où est le problème ? répéta le Maître de Potions d'un ton ferme.

- Le problème est que… c'est que si j'étais à Privet Drive…

-Mais tu n'es plus à Privet Drive ! rétorqua Rogue, c'est très insultant pour moi d'être comparé à ces Moldus !

- Je ne vous ai jamais comparé à eux, s'emporta Harry, mais je n'ai pas d'autre point de comparaison. Que croyez-vous qu'oncle Vernon m'aurait fait si je l'avais réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit ?

La colère pulsait dans le cœur d'Harry.

- C'est à toi de me le dire, répondit Severus avec un calme qui contrastait avec la fureur qui conduisait Harry.

Il retomba sur sa chaise, abattu par cette conversation qui n'avait pas de sens.

- Laissez tomber, murmura-t-il avec lassitude.

- Non.

La voix de Rogue claqua dans la cuisine, il n'allait pas le laisser fuir une fois de plus !

- Je veux savoir que ce que gros cachalot t'aurait fait !

- Et moi je ne veux pas en parler ! hurla Harry. Je ne VEUX PLUS JAMAIS en entendre parler !

La situation devenait dangereuse pour lui, il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il jeta un regard terrifié à son père avant de prendre les jambes à son cou, il claqua la porte de la cuisine, l'instant d'après Severus entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il demeure immobile un instant, le temps de jurer entre ses dents et il se lança à la poursuite du Gryffondor pour l'empêcher de faire encore quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

_A suivre…_

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! (les yeux de chien battu qui réclament un ptit com') Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?**

**Rogue st plus déterminé que jamais à obtenir des explications, pensez-vous qu'il va les avoir ? Bon le point positif, c'est qu'ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux :D**

**A très vite !**

**Bises,**

**C.**

**PS: A Lacrimosa Van Ray, il faut que j'aille voir ton histoire! Je mène une vie de dingue, j'ai le temps de rien, mais il faut ABSOLUMENT que j'aille voir!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir les amis ! Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié, j'accuse les fêtes de fin d'année et le travail ! Je crois que je me serais bien passée des deux ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer le chapitre la semaine dernière, pourtant il ne manquait pas grand-chose. J'ai eu un gros devoir de littérature à rendre, pour cela je devais lire un livre horriblement ennuyeux. Bon, j'ai tout terminé aujourd'hui, pour mon plus grand soulagement !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, que vous n'avez pas eu d'intoxication alimentaire ou de grippe malvenue ! De mon côté, je vous présente mes meilleurs vœux pour l'année prochaine, qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente. Je vous souhaite tout le baratin habituel et j'espère que vous trouverez d'excellentes fics à vous mettre sous la dent ! :D**

**Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs et revieweurs ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début !**

**RAR :**

**Claire'addict :**** Tu sais que ta review est « awesome » (j'ai été voir dans google traduction, tellement mon anglais est minable^^) ? Entre la review et le changement de nom, j'ai failli pas m'en remettre, sans parler que je me suis baladée avec un sourire comme ça :D pendant un bout de temps ! Il faudra que j'aille corriger les fautes de frappe du chapitre d'avant, je vais essayer de faire ça dans la semaine ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi ?! Gros bisous**

**Nancy :**** en relisant ta review, une envie irrésistible de cookies titille mon estomac ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire qui me va droit au coeur !**

**Sissi-72 :**** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :) **

**Nalieme snape : Merci nouvelle revieweuse ! Je suis désolée pour ce délai, heureusement les fêtes sont passées^^ la fin de ce chapitre est un peu cruelle, j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout ! Bises**

**Larukipowa : Je suis toujours heureuse quand on me dis que je ne dénature pas le caractère des personnages, là tu me fais très plaisir :D. C'est super gentil de ta part t'avoir laissé un commentaire et de lire cette histoire, à partir de maintenant leur relation va avancer plus franchement et j'ai hâte de lire ton avis !**

**Place à la lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Avada Kedavra !

Il ne le voyait nulle part, où avait pu aller ce maudit gamin ? Les traits de Severus étaient déformés par la colère, où était donc le fameux courage des Gryffondor ? C'était sans doute un mythe. Il alla d'abord dans les serres, il fouilla du regard rapidement la première, puis la deuxième et la dernière sans succès, pas de trace de Potter. Il sortit sa baguette et lui demanda de pointer Harry, elle s'échappa de ses mains et indiqua la direction opposée. Il la suivit, sortit des serres et avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise, il le vit alors. il était assis face à la mer, Severus descendit le petit chemin rocailleux et le plaça face à lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Harry, lui dit-il aussi calmement que possible.

Il se retourna et le dévisagea d'un air coupable.

- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, expliqua Severus.

Bien sûr, il était en colère parce qu'Harry ne lui faisait pas aussi confiance qu'il le désirait, mais il ne voulait pas s'attirer encore plus méfiance du gamin et l'accablant d'insultes ou de reproches.

- J'aimerais simplement que tu comprennes que j'aimerais que tu me parles de tes moldus, si tu acceptes de me parler, je ne l'utiliserais jamais contre toi. Quand tu voudras, rejoins-moi dans la salle de duel, ajouta-t-il après un moment.

Il resta quelques secondes derrière son fils et fit volte-face pour remonter à la maison, alors Harry déclara :

- Vernon m'aurait sans doute enfermé dans mon placard après m'avoir donné quelques coups pour me punir de les avoir réveillés.

Severus se figea, si Dursley n'était pas déjà mort, il aurait trouvé mille et une façons de le faire souffrir pour écraser et tuer l'immonde cafard qu'il était. Ses poings se serrèrent, il n'était plus temps d'avoir des regrets ou d'éprouver de la rancœur contre Dumbledore, il fallait agir.

- Est-ce déjà arrivé ? demanda-t-il avec l'espoir d'entendre un non.

Il vit Harry hocher la tête, saisissant sa chance d'en apprendre davantage, il lui demanda si cela s'était produit souvent, il obtint un second hochement de tête. Il décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui, se foutant du sable qui allait s'insinuer dans ses robes. Ils étaient assis côte à côté comme deux naufragés, le vent soulevait leurs cheveux et fouettait leur visage, Harry aimait plus que tout cette sensation.

- Quelle est cette histoire de placard ? demanda Severus au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui pour savoir s'il pouvait lui parler. Le visage de Severus, loin d'être inexpressif comme d'habitude, ne révélait aucune curiosité malsaine, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur de colère, mais qui ne semblait pas dirigée contre lui.

- C'était _mon placard_, expliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était un peu contrarié qu'on méprise les deux mètres carrés qui avaient été son espace vital pendant presque onze ans. Son placard avait été son petit chez lui, sa zone de repli en cas d'attaque Durslienne, c'était aussi l'endroit où il se faisait oublier de tous. Et chez les Dursley, il valait mieux être invisible et intact, plutôt que de s'exposer à leur regard et à leurs coups.

- Ton placard ? reprit Severus dont la voix trahissait tout son ahurissement.

- Oui _Mon Placard_ ! répéta Harry avec agacement. _Mon placard_ sous l'escalier !

Il s'était levé d'un bond et regardait Rogue d'un air de défi.

- Le placard que j'ai vu dans l'entrée ?

- Oui, ce placard !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ils brillaient de rage même pas contenue.

- Ils t'ont souvent enfermé dedans ? demanda Severus sans pouvoir retenir sa question.

- M'enfermer souvent dedans ? répéta Harry avec colère. J'ai vécu dans ce placard jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Poudlard ! Ca doit vous faire plaisir de voir que je n'ai pas eu une enfance dorée, qu'on a enfermé d'Élu dans un placard minable, qu'on m'a traité comme un elfe de maison ! Non je n'ai jamais été traité comme un prince !

Il le regarda avec défi quelques secondes et il s'en alla, laissant Severus planté au milieu de la plage. Le vent soufflait dans les jambes de son pantalon, les gonflait démesurément. Severus ne reprit pas tout de suite conscience de son environnement, il constata qu'Harry avait encore pris la fuite, après lui avoir balancé quelques vérités. Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la maison, il monta jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, mais il n'y était pas, il demanda à nouveau à sa baguette de lui pointer Harry. Docilement il la suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage, il pénétra dans la salle de duel, Harry s'acharnait sur le mannequin.

- Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que ça peut me faire plaisir ? siffla avec colère Severus.

Harry se retourna et s'effraya en découvrant la colère sur le visage de Rogue. L'homme s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui répéta sa question.

- Oh ! Ne faites pas comme si vous vous en souciez ! grinça Harry entre les dents.

Néanmoins, il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers son père.

- Harry Rogue, arrête ça immédiatement ! ordonna Severus.

- Quoi ?

- De me repousser sans cesse.

- Mais, je…, commença Harry.

- Fin de la conversation, passons à l'entraînement !

La voix de Severus claqua dans l'air, Harry eut l'impression qu'il était allé trop loin, mais que c'était un peu tard pour engager à nouveau la conversation. Jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, il lança des maléfices sur le mannequin a avec acharnement. Il osa parfois regarder rapidement son père, mais il semblait ne pas le voir. L'entraînement ne passa pas rapidement, les sorts s'enchaînaient et Severus ne laissait aucune minute de répit à son fils. Le tee-shirt d'Harry était tout humide, son dos dégoulinait de transpiration, Severus voyait les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient au front de son fils, mais il se garda bien de suspendre l'entraînement. L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, le repas se déroula comme lors des premiers jours, sans un bruit. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de rester muet, toute la journée se déroula dans cette ambiance déroutante. Tous les efforts faits durant le mois de juin avaient été balayés en une matinée. Harry eut de la peine à s'endormir ce soir-là, rempli de culpabilité, mais convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Severus avait passé une soirée désagréable, enfermé dans son bureau, ruminant les paroles échangées dans la matinée. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vraiment découragé, toute la soirée, il avait lutté contre le désir de prendre la Pierre et de parler avec Lily. Mais il avait repoussé ce projet, effrayé par les pouvoirs de l'artefact.

Le sommeil l'accapara dès que sa tête reposa sur les oreillers, le délivrant de ses contrariétés, mais le répit ne fut que de courte durée. Comme la nuit précédente, un cauchemar d'Harry le réveilla. Il oublia toute sa mauvaise humeur et sa déception et se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre de son fils.

- Pas chez eux, s'il-vous-plaît !

- Harry ! l'appela-t-il en le secouant par l'épaule. Réveille-toi !

L'endormi ouvrit les yeux après deux ou trois essais.

- Pas les Dursley, murmura-t-il.

Il battait des paupières, ébloui par la lumière, et se redressa. Severus comprenant sa gêne, éteignit les lampes et éclaira le bout de sa baguette. Lorsque Severus posa sa main dans son dos, Harry leva vers son père ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles le temps que Severus l'attire contre lui. Harry cacha son visage contre le torse de son père, soulagé de respirer l'odeur caractéristique de l'homme, ce parfum si spécial d'ingrédients, de plantes, venant des travaux dans les serres et des volutes des potions. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de l'homme, peinant à l'encercler totalement. Severus le prit complètement sur ses genoux et commença à lui masser avec douceur le dos et les épaules nouées. Les reniflements irréguliers d'Harry rompaient le silence, aucun ne parlait, savourant le moment présent. Les chemins tracés dans son dos apaisaient Harry.

- Enfant, tu as encore fait un cauchemar, dit enfin Severus d'un ton triste.

La tristesse de Severus frappa Harry de plein fouet, il ne savait pas comment agir. Il avait la fâcheuse impression de ne jamais faire ce qu'il fallait, qu'il ne serait jamais un bon fils. Ses pleurs jusqu'alors presque inaudibles se transformèrent en sanglots bruyants, entre ses larmes il dit à son père d'une voix hachée :

- Je suis désolé.

Severus se leva, entraînant Harry dans ses bras, il le cala comme un enfant sur sa hanche. Il le souleva sans difficulté, l'enfant était léger comme un bébé dragon ! Harry enroula ses jambes instantanément autour de la taille de son père, ne cherchant pas à savoir où il voulait l'emmener. En réalité, Severus ne bougea d'abord pas, il resta au debout devant le lit, puis il sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa la chaise en rocking chair confortable, il s'y installa, Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir eu un cauchemar, murmura Rogue. Il a tant d'horreurs dans ton passé…

- Je suis désolé pour ça et pour tout, reprit Harry qui ne désirait pas entendre parler de son passé.

Severus les faisait se balancer d'avant en arrière, la cadence, lente, faisait retentir un doux frottement contre la moquette.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Severus.

- Pour tout, répondit Harry après avoir vaguement pris le temps de répondre.

Severus était satisfait du ton sans colère du garçon, il fallait croire que la nuit était propice aux confidences et en bon Serpentard, il savait saisir les opportunités quand elles se présentaient. Il passa ses longs doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de son fils, Harry ferma les yeux peu après.

- Explique-moi, le pria Rogue.

- Hum, c'est compliqué dans ma tête, avoua le Survivant.

- Dis-moi.

Le ton de Rogue n'était pas autoritaire, Harry avait l'impression que tout était fait pour qu'il s'abandonne. Le mouvement obsessionnel du rocking chair, cette main qui passait et repassait dans ses cheveux et cette proximité avec son père, ces mille picotements qui pétillaient sur son épiderme, insinuaient en lui un sentiment de confiance.

- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je ne saurais jamais être un bon fils, je ne sais pas comment faire ! s'écria Harry. Je fais tout mal ! Ce matin j'ai tout gâché !

- Tu n'as pas tout gâché, non, déclara Severus d'un ton mesuré, j'étais vexé, mais tu n'as pas tout gâché.

- Et puis, l'an prochain…, commença Harry.

- Continue, s'il-te-plaît.

La voix de Severus n'était pas qu'un murmure. Harry se raidit, il ne pouvait pas continuer sans encore tout gâcher.

- L'an prochain, répéta son père.

- Rien.

- Dis-moi !

- Je serai majeur, avoua Harry en chuchotant.

Le maître des Potions fronça les sourcils, à la recherche d'une explication probable.

- Et ?

- Tout ça est… ridicule. Dans un an je serai majeur et vous n'avez pas à jouer au rôle du père rien que pour un an !

- Aucun parent n'abandonne son enfant le jour de ses dix-sept ans, où as-tu trouvé une chose pareille ? Tu me méprises à ce point que tu imagines que je joue un rôle ?

Harry se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! protesta-t-il, mais toute cette histoire de parenté me semble par moment délirante et parfois je voudrais…, j'ai besoin … enfin, je dis n'importe quoi, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Harry fut plaqué vivement contre épaule de Rogue, il soupira profondément attendant ce que l'homme allait lui dire. Il attendit longtemps une phrase, un mot, rien ne vint. Sa curiosité le poussa à reprendre la conversation :

- Vous êtes fâché ?

- Non, je réfléchis, répondit Severus.

Il continuait à le bercer, Harry était désormais complètement détendu, il avait envie d'oublier cette conversation dénuée de sens. Il se cala dans les bras de son père et laissa le sommeil venir jusqu'à lui. Severus réfléchissait à ce que l'enfant avait consenti à lui avouer, mais il était difficile de parvenir à un résultat avec des demi-confessions. Cependant, les flux magiques qu'il percevait le rassuraient, le gamin lui faisait quand même un peu confiance. Doucement, il se releva et se dirigea vers le lit, il glissa son enfant entre les draps et lâchait pour le border quand il entendit Harry qui avait tendu la main vers lui murmurer :

- Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas !

- Oui, petit, je reste, dors maintenant.

Harry garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce que son père soit couché à côté de lui, il se blottit contre son flanc, au plus près de lui. Il grogna encore et Severus le souleva et le posa sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne vais pas m'échapper, Harry.

- Bon' nuit, Sev'rus, marmonna-t-il.

- Dors, enfant.

Alors qu'Harry dormait profondément, Severus se perdit dans la contemplation des filaments d'or qui migraient de son corps vers celui de son fils. Il lui semblait qu'il avait gagné un peu la confiance de son fils, mais à ce rythme-là, il n'arriverait à rien ! Il savait que c'était presque entièrement de sa faute si Harry était si méfiant, mais il n'avait pas le courage de s'excuser pour son comportement partial durant les cinq dernières années.

oOoOoOo

Harry, quand il se réveilla, découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait encore réveillé Rogue, un sentiment de honte l'envahit totalement. Il se rappelait comment il avait supplié Rogue de rester comme s'il était un enfant de quatre ans. Il se dégagea aussi délicatement que possible des bras de Severus et partit prendre une douche. Il revint s'habiller dans la chambre, son père dormait toujours. Il décida de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant que l'homme arrive.

- Bonjour Harry ! dit Severus en rentrant dans la cuisine un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Bonjour Sev'rus, murmura Harry en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Harry sortit deux assiettes et les plaça sur la table, il se retourna pour prendre du jus de citrouille dans le frigo et, n'ayant plus rien à faire, il s'installa à table. Rogue était déjà attablé, il avait rempli son assiette de toasts qu'il s'apprêtait à beurrer.

- Sers-toi, Harry, tu as tout préparé !

- Merci, Severus !

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, il sentait que la migraine n'allait pas tarder à pointer son nez, il remua son café et l'ingurgita d'un seul trait. Harry tartinait consciencieusement la confiture sur le pain grillé, il espérait éviter une conversation semblable à celle de la veille en feignant d'être occupé.

- Harry, veux-tu me parler de quelque chose ?

Le rouge et or soupira et avoua à demi-mot qu'il n'avait rien à dire, Rogue soupira à son tour et quitta la table.

- Je t'attends pour l'entraînement.

La journée fut morose pour eux deux, Harry avait retrouvé son père et s'était exercé avec concentration. Il avait été déçu que l'homme ne commente pas son travail, quand Rogue lui annonçait qu'il allait essayer un nouveau sortilège, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il maîtrisait suffisamment bien le précédent ou parce que Rogue était lassé de ses performances médiocres. L'après-midi, Severus le fit travailler au laboratoire. Pendant qu'il brassait une potion, Severus faisait l'inventaire des ingrédients. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au chaudron avant de laisser Harry s'en aller.

- Je préparerai le dîner, lui annonça-t-il avant qu'Harry ne referme la porte de son bureau.

Le Gryffondor ne sortit pas de la maison, il resta assis le reste de l'après-midi sur le rebord de la fenêtre du couloir. Il contemplait d'un œil morne la pluie qui fouettait le verre, suivait du regard le chemin emprunté par une goutte d'eau et lorsqu'elle arrivait en bas de la vitre, il en choisissait une autre et suivait attentivement son trajet.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent remplis de mélancolie pour Harry, le temps maussade n'arrangeait rien. Le vent se mettait à souffler dans la toiture dès le milieu d'après-midi pour ne s'apaiser qu'au petit matin. Il n'était plus redescendu à la plage depuis le matin où il avait pris la fuite. Il avait occupé son temps entre les divers cours à lire, Rogue lui avait prêté le livre dont il lui avait parlé. A son tour, il avait découvert l'existence des flux magiques, la lecture de l'ouvrage ne l'avait occupé que quelques heures, mais elle avait suscité de nombreuses questions. Harry n'était plus tout à fait le même adolescent qui avait était descendu du Poudlard Express. Il remarqué combien sa vie avait changé, combien ses convictions avaient été ébranlées, sa foi en Dumbledore ne pourrait plus jamais être cette confiance aveugle qui avait amené sa famille à sa perte.

Harry bâilla, il referma son livre et le posa sur la table de nuit, ses pensées sombres ne voulaient pas le quitter, pourtant le sommeil était le plus fort. Finalement, ses pensées, ses souvenirs et ses craintes étaient les plus fortes, elles avaient pris son sommeil en otage. Point de pays des songes agréable pour Harry ! Son esprit lui avait accordé deux nuits sans cauchemar, c'était déjà trop, non ?

_Les débris de verre de la Prophétie jonchaient le sol, une fumée bleuâtre montait du sol et se diluait dans l'atmosphère électrique. Les Mangemorts avaient disparus, les amis d'Harry n'étaient plus là non plus. Seule l'arcade à travers laquelle Sirius avait disparue était au milieu de la salle, Harry marcha, il avait tiré sa baguette affolé d'être seul dans cette salle, il fit le tour de l'arcade, balayant des yeux la salle. Il ne parvenait pas à en voir le fond. Soudain, un homme sortit de l'arcade, Harry courut vers lui._

_- Sirius ! l'interpella-t-il._

_Il l'élança jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il percuta violemment le torse dur de l'autre, mais les bras du sorcier ne vinrent pas l'entourer, il eut même un mouvement de recul._

_- Sirius, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est Harry ! Ton filleul !_

_- Je n'ai pas de filleul, rétorqua vertement Sirius Black en dégainant sa baguette. Harry Potter n'est rien pour moi, affirma-t-il._

_- Sirius…, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Harry avec empressement._

_A ce moment-là, une fumée noirâtre s'échappa de l'arcade, James Potter en sortit, suivi de Lily et Cédric Diggory. Ils se placèrent à côté de Sirius, James tenait dans sa main sa baguette, il était prêt à la lever contre Harry._

_- Harry, je suis mort à cause de toi, tu as tué Sirius, Cédric, déclara l'homme à lunettes, quels seront les prochains ? Ta mère m'a menti, tu n'es pas mon fils, j'ai été tué par ta faute, alors que tu n'es pas MON FILS !_

_Les pupilles de James Potter étaient dilatées, il serrait les poings, Harry recula d'un pas._

_- Où crois-tu aller ? vociféra Potter. Je suis d'avis que tu payes pour tes crimes. Ta mère je m'en fous si tu l'as tuée, cette Sang-de-Bourbe le méritait pour avoir couché avec Servilius, mais tu vas payer pour Sirius que tu as laissé mourir deux fois, comment as-tu pu le laisser alors que tu avais une chance de le sauver ?_

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry en pleurant.

-Réveille-toi, enfant ! ordonna Rogue.

Il l'empoigna par l'épaule et le secoua avec force.

_-Harry, déclara Cédric qui pour l'instant n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'aucun de vous meure, Cédric je ne voulais pas, assura le Survivant._

_- Tu as eu vite fait de m'oublier ! répliqua Potter d'un ton cinglant._

_- Maintenant ! IL EST TEMPS ! hurla Sirius comme un possédé._

_Il jeta un regard dément à l'autre Maraudeur, ton son corps bouillait de colère, il avait besoin d'assouvir sa vengeance. James lança sur Lily un maléfice qu'Harry ne parvint pas à entendre, cependant il ne semblait rien faire. Le Survivant s'avança rapidement devant sa mère, il l'interpela, son regard était comme mort et d'une tristesse infinie. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il la toucha du bout de la main, alors le corps de la jeune femme commença à fumer et à se carboniser. Elle poussa un hurlement sinistre et se consuma entièrement en quelques secondes, sans qu'Harry puisse y faire quelque chose._

Severus secouait toujours le gamin par l'épaule, il désespérait d'arriver à le réveiller. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il appela encore son prénom d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Rien n'y faisait, s'il ne se réveillait pas rapidement, il allait devoir trouver autre chose. Peut-être qu'un seau d'eau glacé le tirerait de sa rêverie ?

_- Rends-moi ma mère ! hurla Harry à son ancien père en projetant un nuage de postillons._

_- A ton tour, ROGUE ! cria Sirius._

_- Oui, Sirius, il doit payer ! renchérit Potter._

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Harry hurla alors qu'il se sentait happé par l'arcade, à ce moment-là il ouvrit démesurément les yeux sur son père qui le tenait par les épaules.

_A suivre…_

**Vous voilà rassurés, pas de mort de personnage dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que la mise en forme du rêve, entrecoupé par les répliques de Severus, ne vous a pas semblé étrange. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'essaierai de modifier ça. J'espère que les passages en italique et ceux en style normal sont assez différenciés…**

**Je vous donne un indice pour le chapitre suivant, son titre est « La proposition de Rogue », je vous laisse y réfléchir…**

**J'ai relu à plusieurs reprises le texte, normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de coquilles. Le chapitre suivant est commencé, mais je ne peux pas dire quand je posterai, le plus tôt possible c'est sûr, mais je dois terminer un chapitre pour mon autre fic qui est à l'abandon depuis quelques mois. Si vous aimez les HG/SS, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour (c'était le moment de pub^^).**

**A très bientôt !**


	31. Chapter 31

Bonsoir ! En ce mercredi soir, je publie le chapitre 31 ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, c'est beaucoup moins laborieux que le précédent.

J'ai deux petites annonces spéciales à faire :

D'abord je voudrais remercier **Niope** pour sa review, je vais y répondre, promis ! C'était vraiment très gentil et c'est pas tout les jours qu'on lit un tel commentaire !

Ensuite, un petit mot pour **Mathias Potter**, l'autre jour j'ai reçu un PM de sa part, il m'a proposé de traduire PR en anglais. Autant vous dire que lorsque j'ai lu son message, jen'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Et une fois, l'émotion passée, je lui ai donné mon accord, il va faire ça avec une amie. Je leur souhaite dès à présent bon courage :-) je ne pensais pas que cela m'arriverait un jour, c'est trop cool ! J'ai hâte de découvrir les réactions de nos amis anglophones^^

Ceci dit, je n'oublie pas mes formidables lecteurs francophones qui font vivre cette histoire et qui ne manquent pas de m'encourager dans cette aventure. Je vous dis un Giga Merci !

Après cette longue introduction, voici les RAR et puis le chapitre ! C'est pas tout en n'est pas là pour rigoler !

**RAR :**

**Claire'addict :**** Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va, j'essaie de trouver du temps pour écrire^^ J'ai promis que je sauvais Sirius, je tiens (presque) toujours mes promesses ! Sérieusement, je le sauve OUI ! Si tu veux un peu de papa, tu vas en avoir, MAIS PAS TROP ! Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, hein ? Je te fais de gros bisous**

**Karin :**** merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait super plaisir quand je lis des commentaires de nouveaux lecteurs, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Je te souhaite de trouver des bonnes HP Fics, il y en a =) A bientôt**

**Larukupowa :****J'aime cet enthousiasme débordant ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai toujours peur d'aller pas assez vite, mais en même temps s'ils se tombent dans les bras dès le début, c'est pas du tout crédible… Bisous**

**PS : A la lecture de ton PS j'étais MDR, j'ai adoré !**

**Orihime :**** Ce que tu me dis pour la mise en forme me fait plaisir, j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas bien, surtout que dans Word, on distinguait mal l'italique du reste, ça devait venir de la police je pense. Oui tu as raison pour la proposition de Rogue, en partie du moins, il va lui proposer une solution à ses cauchemars, mais pas la pierre. Mais la Pierre reviendra un peu plus tard… Merci beaucoup pour ton com' :-)**

Chapitre 31 : La proposition de Rogue

La tête d'Harry tournait, même réveillé, il se sentait entraîné par le pouvoir maléfique de l'arcade, il était happé par un tourbillon dangereux qui le tirait inexorablement vers le néant. La voix de son père lui parvint, elle semblait lointaine, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les successions de sons graves qui heurtaient son cerveau, ils ne formaient plus des mots, mais une chaîne hachée dépourvue de sens. Le tourbillon était trop fort, pire que lors d'un transplanage.

- Harry ! Harry ! Reviens, enfant, c'est fini ! scandait sans relâche Severus.

Il tenait son fils face à lui par le tee-shirt, mais le gamin n'avais pas l'impression de le voir, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, fixant un point dans le vide. Le regard d'Harry lui glaça le sang, il exprimait horreur et effroi. Si Severus n'avait pas été l'homme qu'il était devenu, avec le contrôle qu'il savait exercer sur ses sentiments, il aurait été pris de panique, au lieu de cela, il continua à appeler son fils jusqu'à ce que celui se mette à lui vomir dessus. Il lâcha Harry d'une main pour invoquer un bassine, les spasmes continuèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne rende plus que de la bile.

- Harry, tu m'entends ? demanda encore Severus en cachant de son mieux son inquiétude.

- Pa…Pa-pa, Pa-pa, gémit Harry entre deux spasmes, ça fait mal ! Aide-moi !

Il tenait son estomac qui brûlait et qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de son corps, les spasmes étaient douloureux, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Harry suffoquait, son corps parcouru de milles sensations contradictoires, lui faisait perdre la tête. Une seconde il étouffait, celle d'après il grelottait. Severus fit venir plusieurs potions, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, ils s'écarquillèrent encore davantage – si cela était possible – en découvrant les catastrophes qui avait provoquées sur le lit et sur son père, et il replongea la tête au-dessus de la vasque pour rendre encore un peu de bile.

- Ce n'est rien, petit, déclara Severus.

_Evanesco !_ Les souillures d'Harry disparurent, mais le sort n'effaça pas pour autant sa gêne.

- Essaie de respirer, Harry, je vais te donner une potion.

Rogue déboucha une fiole verte, il se rapprocha de son fils et glissa le tube entre ses lèvres. Il lui demanda d'en avaler une petite gorgée, il valait mieux y aller progressivement. Harry obéit sans un mot. Pour une fois, le goût de la potion n'était pas horrible, elle laissait dans la bouche la fraicheur de la menthe. Mais un instant plus tard, il repoussa le bras de son père et s'agrippa à la vasque, persuadé qu'il allait encore se sentir mal. Finalement, la sensation s'en alla comme elle était venue, Severus lui présenta à nouveau la potion et il commença à la boire très lentement. Arrivé à la dernière goutte, son estomac avait retrouvé sa place initiale et ne semblait plus vouloir faire des siennes.

- Ca va mieux, dit Harry d'une voix à peine audible, merci.

Rogue passa une main dans son dos pour le soutenir, le tee-shirt était trempé de sueur, ce n'était pas étonnant, le front du gamin luisait de transpiration. Harry coupa ses réflexions quand essaya de se lever.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Salle de bain, expliqua-t-il.

Il tituba jusqu'à la porte, son père était à un pas derrière lui, prêt à le retenir s'il tombait. Dans la salle de bain, Harry ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond, passa la main jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que la température était assez basse. Alors il plongea la tête sous le jet, fit couler l'eau dans son cou, elle descendit dans son dos, glissait en minces filets à ses jambes. L'eau gelait sa peau, pénétrait à l'intérieur de lui, refroidissait son cerveau. Il se redressa et commença à mouiller son torse en jetant l'eau qu'il collectait dans ses mains qui formaient un petit réservoir, puis ce fut le tour des bras. Severus, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas osé bouger, reçut une goutte d'eau glacée, sorti de sa torpeur, il s'avança alors vers Harry et le tira hors du lavabo, il ne broncha pas, au lieu de cela, il le regarda avec surprise quelques secondes. Rogue referma le robinet et reconduisit son fils jusqu'à la chambre. Il grelottait de froid, Severus leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait être fou pour se jeter dans de l'eau si froide. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il fallait être fou pour laisser son fils le faire.

- _Accio peignoir_ !

Un peignoir arriva dans la chambre pendant que Severus s'affairait à enlever le tee-shirt trempé d'Harry, quand cela fut fait il le jeta par terre, Harry enleva aussi son pantalon qui commençait à se mouiller et son père lui fit enfiler le peignoir noir. Il le referma sur le corps trop frêle du garçon, il l'attira contre lui et lui frotta énergiquement le dos pour le réchauffer, préférant éviter un sort de réchauffe qui, en apportant d'un seul coup beaucoup de chaleur, pouvait provoquer un malaise. Il frictionna pendant de longues minutes le dos d'Harry, qui l'avait entouré de ses bras, et quand il ne sentit plus les claquements de dents irréguliers, il cessa tout mouvement.

- Où ranges-tu tes pyjamas ? demanda Severus.

- J'en ai pas d'autre, renifla le Survivant.

Severus haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se dégagea des bras d'Harry et partit dans sa propre chambre. Il revint avec un de ses pyjamas, Harry qui s'était entre temps assis sur le lit, défit la ceinture de peignoir et l'ouvrit à contrecœur.

- Il est trop grand mais je vais l'ajuster à ta taille, expliqua Rogue.

Lorsque Harry se tourna légèrement pour enfile le tee-shirt, il observa les fines cicatrices qui découpaient le dos de son fils, cela lui rappela une fois de plus qu'ils devraient en parler un jour. Il étendit la main et suivit la ligne de l'une d'entre elles, Harry sursauta à ce contact et Severus ôta aussitôt sa main.

- Si tu veux, je peux te donner un baume pour les effacer, proposa-t-il.

- Euh… je ne sais pas, répondit Harry surpris par cette proposition.

Il était désormais en pyjama, son père adapta les vêtements à sa morphologie et il l'invita à se recoucher après avoir refait le lit. Harry se glissa entre les draps avec une certaine appréhension. Peu désireux de se recoucher, il se contenta de s'asseoir dans le lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Harry dévisageait son père, essayant de deviner à quoi il pensait, c'était toujours mieux que de penser à l'Avada de Sirius, il avait la conviction qu'il allait encore lui poser des questions sur son cauchemar et cela le rendait malade par avance. Rogue s'installa face à lui, sur le bord du matelas, il le scruta plusieurs secondes avant de prendre la parole :

- Je ne peux pas te donner une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, tu sais ?

Harry hocha la tête, il ne le savait que trop bien.

- Veux-tu un Philtre de Paix ?

En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules, prendre un Philtre de Paix était un leurre. Il était parfaitement conscient que le soulagement qu'il ressentirait serait feint et de courte durée.

- Il m'a tué, dit Harry avec la voix chevrotante. Il…m-m'a tué, répéta-t-il, avec un Avada, là.

Il montra son cœur, sa main tremblait un peu. Il baissa la tête.

- Ils m'ont dit des choses affreuses sur maman, il l'a tuée aussi.

Severus ne comprenait pas grand-chose, par contre il était sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se cachait derrière ce cauchemar. Pour le rassurer, il lui dit :

- Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'a pas tué, tu es à la maison en sécurité, il n'y a ni Mangemort, ni Mage Noir.

- Je parle pas de lui, renifla Harry. Si-Si-Sirius, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix était hésitante, prononcer le prénom de son parrain l'effrayait plus le nom tabou, il le dit aussi doucement qu'Hagrid lorsqu'il lui avait dit le nom du meurtrier de ses parents.

- Explique-moi, que t'a fait Black ? demanda Rogue de sa voix soyeuse.

- Je peux pas, c'est trop dur, renonça le rouge et or.

Le Maître de Potion soupira, il était trop près de but, d'avoir enfin une confession, pour abandonner.

- Harry, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'en parler, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce dont tu as rêvé. Je dois savoir, sans cela, je marche dans les ténèbres et je ne peux pas t'aider.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, pleura Harry en se tordant les mains, personne ne peut m'aider.

Severus posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils et lui dit :

- Laisse-moi au moins essayer, donne-moi une chance d'être ton père.

Cela augmenta les pleurs d'Harry, il ne savait plus qui écouter, les voix de son rêve qui se rejouaient sans cesse dans son esprit ou son nouveau père. Il ne savait plus qui le manipulait, il allait devenir fou si cela ne s'arrêtait pas. Rogue lui releva le menton et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il n'eut pas besoin de fouiller dans son esprit, la scène qu'il recherchait se présenta devant lui.

Il observa l'arrivée de Black et des autres, il comprit la panique de son fils à son réveil, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il assista à l'échange, son effarement allait en grandissant, il avait envie de foutre son poing dans la gueule de ces imbéciles. Le moment de _l'Avada_ arriva enfin, l'envie de fouiller l'esprit était trop forte, mais il la repoussa et il se retira de la tête de l'adolescent. Harry le regardait toujours, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, à travers ses sanglots il demandait à son père pourquoi il avait fait ça, qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

- Je vous déteste, vous n'aviez pas le droit, couina encore Harry.

Le Serpentard sentait qu'une seconde crise de panique allait s'emparer du gamin s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite, il le prit par les épaules et le serra contre lui. D'abord les poings d Gryffondor s'abattirent sur son torse, gamin le repoussa, puis il se laissa aller. Severus sut qu'il avait gagné quand Harry l'enlaça.

- Harry, mon enfant, grogna-t-il.

Les mains dessinaient des cercles imaginaires dans le dos de son fils, il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, mais rien ne semblait calmer Harry qui pleurait tout son soûl sur l'épaule de son père.

- Aidez-moi, supplia-t-il, aide-moi, papa !

- Je suis là, petit, dit Severus.

Le cœur de Severus fit un bond dans sa poitrine à ces mots, il resserra son étreinte. Les sanglots d'Harry sa calmèrent peu à peu, il sentait à la magie apaisante de son père qui pénétrait dans son corps. Sa respiration était à nouveau calme, il ferma les yeux, la vision de Sirius, James et Cédric n'était plus présente, il soupira de soulagement.

- Aide-moi … j'en peux plus, murmura-t-il. Il faut que ça cesse, j-je supporte plus de voir leurs visages. N'importe quoi, mais aide-moi !

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le dos de Rogue, le gamin était tellement exténué qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir de cauchemars, cela lui montra aussi que les rêves étaient bien plus violents que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Harry recula et fixa son père, il lui demanda encore s'il allait l'aider.

- Vous avez une solution, hein ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Le retour au « vous » fit grimacer Rogue. Cela fait des jours que Severus rassemblait ses idées pour faire parler Harry sur son passé, pour le libérer de ces mauvais rêves, il avait bien une solution, mais il n'accepterait jamais.

- Oui, mais ça dépend de toi, répondit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Veux-tu reprendre les cours d'Occlumancie ? Je te promets que cela ne sera pas comme l'an dernier.

- Je … je sais pas, hésita Harry.

- Dans un premier temps, je n'utiliserai pas la Légimencie, en contrepartie, je veux que tu confies à quelqu'un, même à un psychomage

- Mais je ne suis pas fou ! s'écria Harry d'un ton offusqué.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua Rogue, mais tu ne peux plus garder tout ça en toi, cela va te détruire. Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, j'ai été patient, j'ai voulu te laisser du temps pour que tu me parles, mais je n'ai rien obtenu. Quand je t'ai ramené à Poudlard, quand tes Moldus t'avaient presque tué, je n'ai rien demandé à Miss Granger, je pensais que tu me parlerais quand tu serais prêt. Je désespère de voir ce moment arriver et plutôt que de laisser mon fils dépérir, je préfère confier sa santé mentale à un étranger si cela peut produire un quelconque résultat.

- Je…, commença-t-il.

- Tu me donneras la réponse demain dans la journée, maintenant il est temps que tu dormes.

Harry s'enfonça dans le lit, il jeta à Rogue un regard peu rassuré et ce dernier lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il reste avec lui pour la nuit. Il refusa et Severus retourna dans sa propre chambre, il lui tardait de retrouver son lit. Le sommeil ne vint pourtant pas, il réfléchissait à sa proposition et il avait peu de chance qu'Harry l'accepte. Alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de son fils et que le regret de ne pas en avoir regardé davantage refaisait surface, il entendit la voix d'Harry dans son esprit.

_Oh non, je ne veux plus les voir ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé seul ?_

Devant la détresse de la petite voix, il abandonna son lit pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, pensant encore affronter un cauchemar. Il entra dans la chambre voisine et alluma la lumière, le Survivant était assis sur le lit et il fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

- Ca va ? s'enquit Rogue.

- Oui, je suppose, répondit-il à voix basse.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché ?

- Je suis mieux assis pour réfléchir, déclara Harry.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de réfléchir, tu as besoin de dormir.

Quand Rogue lui parlait de cette façon, Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'il prenait trop à cœur son rôle de père, ces réponses lui faisaient une drôle d'impression, comme si on se souciait un peu trop de lui à son goût. Severus lui demanda à nouveau s'il voulait qu'il reste jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Devant cette nouvelle chance de pouvoir passer une fin de nuit paisible, Harry entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit, puis prenant conscience qu'il avait l'air d'un Strangulot hors de l'eau, il dit :

- Non, ça va aller.

Il eut envie de se donner une baffe magistrale. Il savait pertinemment dès que Rogue aurait franchir le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, ils reviendraient.

- Et puis, vous avez besoin de dormir, vous aussi, ajouta-t-il. Et vous n'avez presque pas dormi dans votre lit de la semaine, … à cause de moi.

A cet instant-là, il aurait volontiers reçu un Cognard en pleine figure pour éviter le sentiment d'humiliation qui faisait rage en lui.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour mon sommeil, répondit calmement Rogue, mais si le fait que mon lit reste une fois de plus vide est une cause de grande inquiétude pour toi, je peux y remédier. Je crois surtout que tu n'as pas envie de rester seul, mais que tu n'as pas le courage de me l'avouer.

Il fit alors volte-face, arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, il se retourna et lança à son fils :

- Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Lève-toi !

Harry bondit hors du lit et suivit l'homme, il se demanda où ils allaient un bref instant, jusqu'à ce que Rogue ouvre la porte de sa chambre et l'invite à le suivre.

OoOoOoO

Harry s'étira comme un chat dans le lit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il se retourna et comme la chambre était plongée dans le noir, il se rendormit. Severus était déjà levé depuis longtemps, l'enfant dormait profondément et le bruit de la douche ne l'avait même pas tiré des bras de Morphée. Il avait réfléchi dans son bureau à l'établissement d'un plan de travail pour les vacances, puis, ayant laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine, il avait transplané dans le Londres Moldu.

Une heure plus tard, satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait, il était revenu et il n'y avait aucun signe d'Harry. Inquiet, il monta le voir, il lança quelques sorts de diagnostic pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas malade, rassuré par les résultats, il retourna à son bureau. Un peu plus tard, Harry descendit dans la cuisine, avala un morceau de pain et alla frapper au laboratoire de son père, il sortit par la porte de son bureau. Harry s'excusa d'avoir manqué le début de la leçon, Severus lui répondit que ce n'était pas bien grave, puisqu'il avait profité de la matinée pour faire quelques courses. Harry hocha la tête et ils montèrent dans la salle de duel, Severus, qui avait eu le temps d'évaluer le niveau du Gryffondor, commença la pratique de nouveaux sorts. Harry avait une véritable puissance magique : avec seulement un ou deux essais, il arrivait déjà à lancer un sortilège inconnu. Mais Severus lui faisait répéter un sort plusieurs fois pour augmenter sa puissance et éprouver l'endurance du garçon. Pour l'instant, ils voyaient des sorts de sixième année, il faudrait entamer ceux de niveau ASPIC très prochainement. Le programme promettait d'être chargé pour les semaines à venir, car une fois l'école recommencée, ils ne disposeraient plus que de peu de temps et à des horaires moins propices pour des séances concentrées. Severus avait décidé d'attendre que son fils ait repris pied dans l'existence et qu'il sache fermer son esprit pour débuter l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire.

Il était temps qu'il se plonge dans cette magie, sinon il n'aurait aucune chance devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore lui-même lui avait demandé d'enseigner la Magie Noire à Harry, et cela dans le plus grand secret. Il y avait toujours des fous ou des utopistes – pour Severus c'était du pareil au même - pour croire qu'on pouvait arriver à vaincre un Mage Noire avec des sortilèges basiques. Pour Severus il n'y avait pas de différence entre la magie Blanche ou la Magie Noire, il en avait suffisamment fait l'expérience, la différence se situait dans l'usage qu'on fait de la magie. Severus en avait l'intime conviction à cause de Dumbledore qui n'avait cessé de lui rabâcher cela quand il revenait de raids. Combien de fois avait-il abrégé la souffrance d'un Moldu avec un _Avada_ ? Sa conviction, aussi forte qu'il désirait qu'elle soit, était souvent ébranlée quand il faisait le compte de toutes les victimes qu'il avait liquidées. Car Severus était un homme intelligent, les traits de chacune des ses victimes étaient gravés dans son esprit, chaque regard qui s'était éteint à cause de sa baguette, il ne pouvait les oublier et au fil des ans il n'avait pas perdu le compte.

Il n'avait pas non plus oublié l'origine de chacune des cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps, il connaissait par cœur cette géographie et son histoire. Il y avait eu Tobias, Poudlard, l'initiation chez les Mangemorts, les punitions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les blessures lors des missions…

- Je recommence ? demanda Harry pour la troisième fois. Severus ?

L'homme sursauta imperceptiblement, il jeta un regard noir au cadet. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de dire au gamin de répéter, honneur de Serpentard oblige, il haussa le sourcil gauche et cela eut l'effet escompté :

- Je vous demandais si je dois recommencer, répéta Harry de bonne grâce.

- Une fois pour voir.

Harry exécuta le maléfice, le mannequin se désintégra et le jeune sorcier se retourna vers Severus, ses yeux traduisaient sa question muette « Alors ? ».

- Pas mal, Harry, commenta Severus.

Il consulta sa montre, il était grand temps d'arrêter ! Il ordonna à Harry d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller correctement pour le repas. Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, il appela Dobby. L'ancien elfe des Malefoy se matérialisa devant lui et s'inclina très bas pour le saluer, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Dobby, peux-tu préparer le repas de midi, nous serons quatre !

- Dobby est ravi de servir le père d'Harry Potter !

Ses petites oreilles pointues s'agitèrent comme lorsqu'il était particulièrement heureux, il s'inclina à nouveau avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

_A suivre…_

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement, il me tarde d'écrire la suite ^^ D'après vous que va répondre Harry à la proposition de Severus ? (Moi je connais la réponse :P ! Inutile de me lancer un Doloris ou un Avada)**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**Claire**

**PS : N'oubliez pas les reviews ! C'est toujours très apprécié =)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va, je croule sous le travail, mais je survis quand même^^

Le chapitre a mis un peu de temps à arriver parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail et que j'ai publié un chapitre de mon autre histoire…

J'espère que la présentation des différentes scènes ne vous gênera pas, sinon je modifierai la mise en page, même si celle-là me plaît bien, elle permet la continuité du texte.

Au fait, personne n'avait découvert le nom des invités, j'ai eu quelques couples, mais jamais les bons. Donc vous avez une petite surprise !

RAR

**Orihime :** tu vas avoir des indices sur la réponse d'Harry, mais tu sauras tout au prochain chapitre ! Pour les invités, c'était presque ça :P Bisous bisous

**Claire'addict :** Il faut pas avoir peur ! On n'a pas encore fini ! Aurais-tu oublié Sirius, Dudley, tonton Voldemort ? En tout cas, moi je rougis comme une tomate et je plains ta pauvre maman :/ en même temps j'imagine sa tête quand tu vas voir qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre :D, J'espère que le repas va te plaire, bon appétit pour ce chapitre !

Chapitre 32 : La surprise de Severus

- Harry !

Harry avait à peine fait un pas dans la cuisine que le corps d'Hermione frappa le sien, ses cheveux broussailleux se logèrent contre son épaule et chatouillèrent la peau sensible de son cou. Elle le serra contre elle avec toute la force dont elle disposait.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Ses bras entourèrent instantanément la taille fine d'Hermione, il leva les yeux vers Severus et l'inconnue qui se tenait à coté de son père. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son père et lui dit silencieusement « merci », ses lèvres articulaient exagérément les deux syllabes. Ses lèvres de rogue s'étirèrent en un sourire presque invisible, mais Harry le distingua, il commençait à savoir déchiffrer les expressions du visage de son père. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur, quelques secondes encore il enlaça Hermione avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille. Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent et il perdit ses mots, ne sachant pas si elle le connaissait ou pas. Devant son silence, elle prit la parole :

- Salut, je suis Lisa, la cousine d'Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi.

Sa voix était douce, ses intonations chantantes, elle offrit au sorcier un sourire encourageant.

- Lisa, je me souviens très bien de toi, tu es venue avec ta mère à Privet Drive.

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche comme s'il en avait trop dit.

- C'est bon Harry, elle est allée voir ton double avant-hier, annonça Hermione.

- Merci, je croyais que j'en avais trop dit, pouffa-t-il.

Severus les interrompit en leur proposant de passer à table. Les deux cousines s'installèrent et pendant ce temps, Harry attira son père dans l'entrée en le prenant par le bras.

- Merci d'avoir invité Hermione et sa cousine, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Severus pencha la tête, un peu gêné par ces remerciements, il n'en avait guère l'habitude. Pour rompre ce sentiment étrange qui venait de le prendre, il lui dit d'une voix un peu plus bourrue qu'il l'avait souhaité :

- D'accord, ne les faisons pas attendre.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Hermione plissa les yeux, essayant de deviner ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire pour que Rogue paraisse aussi étrange. Le malaise s'estompa de lui-même, Severus et Harry sortirent l'entrée du frigo. Le Maître de Potion fit le service et prit en dernier sa part de salade de tomates. Harry proposa aux filles du jus de citrouille.

- Volontiers, accepta Hermione, je n'en ai pas bu depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard !

Il remplit la moitié du verre de Lisa, qui voulait bien tester la boisson des jeunes sorciers. Elle trempa ses lèvres et en but une gorgée.

- Pas mal ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Bienvenue chez les sorciers, lança Severus avec un petit sourire.

Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, cela faisait bien longtemps que la maison n'avait pas été aussi animée. Harry raconta rapidement à Hermione ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison, il parla avec enthousiasme des travaux des serres, de la plage et du jardin. Severus proposa à Harry d'aller faire visiter aux invitées les trois serres après le repas.

- Sev'rus, vous viendrez avec nous, vous saurez mieux expliquer que moi, demanda le Survivant.

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien tout seul, mais si cela te fait plaisir, je vous accompagnerai, répondit l'homme d'une voix posée.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et la conversation reprit sur d'autres sujets, Lisa était réellement intéressée par le monde magique et posait de nombreuses questions, on voyait qu'elle en retenait pour ne pas paraître impolie. L'esprit vif de la jeune fille plaisait à Severus, lui qui détestait les questions, il les appréciait à cet instant-là elles apportaient toute la vie qui manquait dans la maison.

- C'est un peu effrayant comme moyen de transport, avoua-t-elle en parlant du Portoloin.

- La sensation est désagréable les premières fois, lui dit Severus, puis on s'y accommode. C'est pareil pour les voyages en cheminée et quand on transplane.

- Hermione m'a parlé des voyages en cheminée et du transplanage, mais à vrai dire, je pense qu'on a toujours une idée un peu faussée tant qu'on n'en a pas fait l'expérience. Elle m'a dit qu'on passait un permis pour transplaner, c'est comme chez les Moldus en fait.

- Oui, vous avez raison Miss, le transplanage est réservé aux adultes car il requiert de la concentration. Les sorciers dès leur plus jeune âge sont habitués à utiliser les cheminées, ajouta-t-il comme s'il faisait un cours.

Harry se mit à sourire en pensant à son premier voyage en cheminée, Hermione le vit et lui demanda pourquoi il riait.

- Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai utilisé la Poudre de Cheminette, j'ai mal prononcé l'adresse et je suis arrivée dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Harry pouffa en repensant à cela, il avait été tellement heureux de rencontrer Hagrid qui l'avait tiré de ce mauvais pas.

- C'est un endroit malfamé, commenta à voix basse Hermione. Tu étais couvert de suie, quand je t'ai vu, dit-elle plus fort.

Severus laissa les trois étudiants discuter et partit s'occuper du rôti dans le four, il sortit les différentes plaques et les posa sur le plan de travail. Il chercha dans les placards une planche pour découper la viande, mais n'en trouva pas. Harry se leva de table pour aller aider Rogue qui commençait à perdre patience. Il trouva du premier coup ce que Severus cherchait. Il lui dit à voix basse que le repas semblait très appétissant, Severus comprit que son fils était étonné de ses apparentes prouesses culinaires.

- Dobby a très bien travaillé, en effet, murmura-t-il.

- Je me disais aussi, répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Sale gamin, retourne à table avant que je ne m'énerve !

Harry détala comme un lapin et retrouva avec plaisir sa place, Hermione l'interrogea sur sa conversation, mais il n'eut le temps de dire que « je disais à Severus.. », son père, déjà derrière lui, lui assena une petite tape derrière la tête pour le faire taire.

- Professeur Rogue, je me demandais, déclara Lisa après un moment, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais…

- Posez votre question, Miss Granger, claqua Rogue.

Il sentait qu'elle allait être embarrassante, mais que faire ? Il soupira discrètement. Harry aussi ressentit de l'appréhension, il redoutait une question sur ses relations avec son père. Il serra les couverts qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Harry est votre fils ? questionna la jeune Moldue.

- Oui, mais je présume que ce n'est pas votre véritable question.

- Vous avez raison, confessa-t-elle en secouant la tête, je trouve qu'Harry ne vous ressemble pas physiquement.

Sa remarque fit l'effet d'une bombe, le Survivant perdit ses dernières couleurs et Rogue, sans rien laisser paraître, fut touché également. La question de l'apparence physique d'Harry n'avait pas été abordée depuis longtemps déjà, et il n'y avait plus pensé. Les semaines avaient passé et cela faisait un moment qu'il ne voyait plus en lui le double de James Potter, désormais Harry était son fils, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

- La mère d'Harry a caché sa véritable apparence physique à sa naissance…

Severus débuta son récit, le malaise d'Harry s'estompa tout seul en écoutant sa propre histoire, il intervint parfois au fil des mots, son passé lui paraissait magique. Un bon écrivain aurait sans doute pu écrire une histoire à partir de ses aventures de nourrisson, c'était comme un conte de fée : le bébé balloté par les événements, qui grandit seul dans un placard avec pour famille trois êtres qui font de sa vie un enfer, est enfin retrouvé par son père, alors qu'il est presque adulte.

- J'ai préparé la potion qui rendra à Harry son physique, quand il le voudra, il n'aura qu'à la demander, conclut-il.

- Et s'il ne la demande jamais ?

La question venait d'Hermione, Harry tourna la tête vers elle, la rouge et or, le regardait en plissant les yeux. Il était étonné par la question, il n'avait pas envisagé de ne jamais retrouver son apparence, il voulait juste un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée.

- Vous connaissez la réponse, Miss Granger, il restera comme vous le connaissez.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'entrouvrirent, il était ébahi par la réponse de son père. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Rogue pouvait lui laisser cette liberté. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait.

- Je retrouverai mon vrai physique avant la fin des vacances, déclara Harry, Dumbledore a décidé.

La réponse déplut à Severus.

- Dumbledore a bien trop agi pour notre propre bien, répliqua-t-il la voix chargée de sarcasmes, il n'a pas son mot à dire pour cela. Je suis ton père.

Hermione et Lisa pouffèrent, La rouge et or eut la décence de se cache derrière sa serviette de table, elles s'attirèrent un regard noir de la part de Rogue.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

- C'est le « je suis ton père » qui nous fait rire, explicita Hermione.

- C'est comme dans Star Wars, poursuivit la blonde, quand Dark Vador apprend à Luke qu'il est son père.

- Connais pas, dit Harry.

- C'est pourtant un film moldu, s'étonna Hermione.

- Euh… tu sais chez les Dursley…, bégaya-t-il.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille que les deux autres convives n'entendirent pas. La dégression des deux filles avait chassé complètement la question de l'apparence d'Harry, le Gryffondor apporta le gâteau confectionné par Dobby. Severus nettoya ensuite la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique, puis il descendit aux serres avec les trois adolescents et présenta avec Harry aux deux jeunes les travaux réalisés.

- Vous avez planté de nombreuses variétés de fleurs, commenta Hermione.

- Oui, elles sont souvent utiles pour la confection de nombreuses potions, vous voyez ici, nous avons des iris, ils entrent dans la composition des Élixirs Eternels.

- Je ne le savais pas, avoua Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- On étudie cela après les ASPIC, je pourrai vous montrer un livre quand on remontera à la maison, proposa-t-il.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit à cette proposition, c'était comme si on lui avait offert un magnifique cadeau, elle le remercia chaleureusement. Severus les laissa discuter entre eux après avoir dit à Hermione de monter le rejoindre dans le salon quand elle voudrait. Harry les conduisit dans le parc et ils s'assirent un moment sous un arbre, il demanda à Hermione où elle logeait.

- Chez Lisa et sa mère, déclara-t-elle.

- Pour une fois, on peut se voir, dit Lisa d'un ton enjoué.

- Et si je vous montrai la plage ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Allons-y ! s'écria la petite blonde.

Il leur expliqua que l'eau était toujours à une bonne température pour se baigner, Hermione, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, posa de nombreuses questions sur le sortilège qui maintenait la température de la mer, Harry bredouilla qu'il ne savait pas.

- Harry, ça te dérange si je ne descends pas tout de suite à la plage avec vous ? Le professeur Rogue veut me montrer un livre sur les fleurs.

- Non, c'est pas grave, lui dit-il d'un ton conciliant, tu nous rejoins après ?

Hermione repartit en direction de la maison, tandis que les deux adolescents se déchaussaient.

- Fais attention, prévint le Survivant, il y a des cailloux pointus.

- J'en prends bonne note, répondit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la plage, le sable était tiède sous leurs pieds, ils abandonnèrent leurs chaussures et descendirent un peu plus bas. Lisa mit sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour cacher le soleil qui l'éblouissait, elle observa la ligne d'horizon et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la maison.

- C'est magnifique, commenta-t-elle. C'est vraiment féerique, ces herbes folles qui se plient sous le vent, le sable chaud et cette mer, elle est d'un bleu céruléen.

Harry ne cessait de sourire, il était heureux qu'une autre personne que lui soit sous le charme de cette plage, de ce paysage, pour lui rien n'était plus beau. Poudlard n'était qu'un pâle paysage à côté de celui-ci. Là, tout avait du caractère, chaque élément était animé, tout vivait.

- C'est dommage, si j'avais su j'aurais pris un maillot ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec une moue contrariée.

- D'habitude, je m'enlève le pantalon et je me baigne comme ça, en n'allant pas dans des endroits trop profonds, je n'ai pas de maillot non plus.

- Eh bien, répliqua Lisa, je vais enlever mon pantalon et aller goûter l'eau sans plus attendre !

Elle eut vite fait de se débarrasser de son jean, elle le roula en boule et remonta le mettre avec ses chaussures. Harry ôta également son pantalon, il attendit la jeune fille pour aller jusqu'à l'eau. Ils coururent jusqu'à la mer, avec l'impatience de jeunes enfants. Le tee-shirt de Lisa camouflait le haut de ses cuisses, elle se pencha et se mouilla les bras.

- Waouh, elle est trop bonne ! s'étonna Lisa.

Elles s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, ses cheveux flottaient, soulevés par le vent, le soleil révélait tous leurs reflets. Ils demeurèrent plusieurs minutes au même endroit.

Hermione et Severus étaient installés dans le salon, postés derrière les fenêtres, ils espionnaient les deux baigneurs. Severus remit le rideau à sa place et invita Hermione à prendre un fauteuil. Le livre était sur ses genoux, il lui présenta d'abord le contenu de l'ouvrage, puis lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il lui prête. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

Prenant conscience de sa réponse, elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche et se corrigea :

- Je suis désolée, Professeur Rogue, vous me le prêteriez vraiment ?

- Miss Granger, je ne dis jamais rien au hasard, si vous le voulez, prenez-le, mais rendez-le mois dans le même état !

- Merci, je le prendrai en partant.

Tandis qu'Hermione était toujours avec Rogue, Harry et Lisa se promenaient dans les vagues. C'était une première pour Harry, d'habitude il était toujours seul dans l'eau. Il avait interrogé la jeune fille sur son école et elle lui avait appris qu'elle venait de décrocher son bac.

- Mais, t'es pas un peu jeune ? s'étonna le brun.

- J'ai deux ans d'avance, répondit-elle en rougissant, j'étais dans la même école que Mya, elle avait sauté une classe et si elle n'était pas allée dans ton école, elle aurait aussi deux ans d'avance, ajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

- Je suis … impressionné, siffla Harry d'admiration, même si Hermione est super intelligente, je ne le savais pas. Et toi, que vas-tu faire en septembre ?

- Je vais entrer en médecine, ça va être difficile, répondit-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

Ils étaient déjà arrivés au bout de la plage quand Lisa demanda a Harry de lui parler de lui, ils firent demi-tour, le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel, il venait maintenant réchauffer leur dos. Lisa cligna des yeux, contente de ne plus être éblouie.

- Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, balbutia Harry clairement embarrassé de devoir parler de lui.

Severus versa du thé dans la tasse d'Hermione, y ajouta un peu de lait à sa demande, il se servit lui-même et jeta un regard pénétrant à la jeune fille. Hermione avait compris toute seule que le Maître des Potions ne l'avait pas invitée dans la bibliothèque sans raison, elle entama la conversation, brisant le silence entre eux.

- Harry a l'air d'aller mieux, constata-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête lentement, invitant silencieusement la jeune fille à poursuivre.

- Je présume que vos relations se sont améliorées, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine, mais peut-être pas autant que vous le souhaitez. Et je pense surtout que vous ne m'avez pas invitée avec ma cousine sans raison, après tout vous êtes le Directeur de Serpentard.

Hermione approcha de ses lèvres la tasse fumante et souffla doucement en attendant la réponse de l'homme.

- Vous avez vu juste, Miss Granger, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse, j'ai quelques difficultés pour gagner la confiance d'Harry.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, répliqua la Gryffondor, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, il ne connaît de vous que le professeur de potion qui l'a humilié et provoqué pendant cinq ans.

- Je sais cela, Miss Granger, vociféra Rogue.

- Est-ce si grave ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Severus se leva, arpenta la pièce, avait-il raison de parler à cette fille ? Elle ne pouvait sans doute rien faire pour lui !

- Il a des nuits très agitées, confessa Severus dans un murmure.

Il regagna son fauteuil et se massa les yeux, tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête, c'était presque insoluble mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui abandonne facilement.

- J'ai voulu lui donner du temps pour qu'il me parle, alors que j'aurais très bien pu utiliser la Légimancie, mais cela n'a rien donné. Au début, raconta-t-il, je n'étais pas au courant, il jetait un sort de silence sur son lit.

Hermione l'écoutait avec attention, à la fois heureuse que son professeur la juge assez fiable pour lui confier cela, et gênée de pénétrer dans l'intimité de cet homme et de son meilleur ami. Elle aimait Harry comme un frère et elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour que le père et le fils se rapprochent, et d'après ce qu'elle entendait, Severus Rogue avait fait énormément d'efforts pour jouer son rôle de père.

- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne me fait confiance que la nuit, quand il est terrorisé, et dès le matin, tout ce que j'ai pu gagner avec lui est immédiatement perdu. Je … il …, il m'a appelé pour la première fois « papa » dans ces circonstances.

Hermione décela l'émotion sous la voix que Severus tentait de garder mesurée, elle se pencha en avant vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- Et cela ne s'est pas reproduit ?

- Une fois, la nuit dernière, souffla Rogue.

- Racontez-moi, pria la jeune fille.

- Il allait mal, je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller et, quand il est enfin revenu à lui, il a vomi, il était mal, il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il avait le regard complètement perdu, il semblait ne plus savoir où il était. Puis, il est parti se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, jusqu'à ce qu'il grelotte. Je l'ai mis au lit et il a commencé à se confier par bribes, il pleurait qu'il ne pouvait m'en dire plus. J'ai alors utilisé la Légimancie sur lui : il avait rêvé que son parrain ressortait du voile, accompagné de Lily, Potter et Diggory. Black et Potter, cracha Rogue avec dédain, l'accablaient de reproches, et finalement Black lui a lancé un Avada pour se venger de tout ce qu'Harry lui aurait fait.

- Quand nous étions à Privet Drive, la première nuit, il avait fait un cauchemar du même genre. J'étais venue auprès de lui pour le réveiller, il m'avait empoignée par le pyjama et m'avait pris dans ses bras en me prenant pour son parrain. Le lendemain, il m'avait dit qu'il avait rêvé qu'il tirait Sirius du voile. C'est très difficile pour lui d'accepter cette épreuve.

Severus secoua la tête, il avait été trop stupide, il n'avait pas suspecté tout cela trop longtemps, il avait perdu trop de temps.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, le rassura Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry est très secret. Comment a-t-il réagi quand vous avez pénétré son esprit ?

- Mal, le fait de revoir ces images a failli provoquer une autre crise. Vous pouvez imaginer mon inquiétude, poursuivit Severus, il m'a demandé de l'aider, si vous aviez vu dans quel état il était.

La voix de l'homme se brisa, il se leva et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, son souffle était court Hermione ne bougea pas, son instinct lui soufflait que Rogue ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie si ému. Severus observait son fils et la jeune fille sur la plage.

- Hermione ne m'en avait jamais parlé, répliqua Lisa.

- Normal, elle n'aime pas trop le Quidditch, lança en riant le Survivant.

- Elle n'a jamais beaucoup aimé le sport à l'école, ajouta-t-elle, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Ils avaient l'eau jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses, Lisa avança un peu plus dans l'eau et mouilla le haut de son tee-shirt. Elle poussa un petit cri et Harry se moqua gentiment d'elle. Pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, il lui assura qu'elle pourrait sécher ses vêtements avec un sort, et il lui montra.

- Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fait attention !

En guise de représailles, elle le poussa à l'eau, une vague un peu plus haute mouilla la moitié de son tee-shirt.

- Moi qui croyais que tous les Granger passaient tout leur temps dans les livres et qu'ils ne s'amusaient jamais ! lança Harry avec une mine faussement sérieuse.

En réponse, Lisa éclata de rire, Harry la souleva par la taille et la porta dans l'eau, le rire de la jeune fille redoubla. Ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants quelques minutes et Lisa à Harry de lui sécher son tee-shirt, une fois que ce fut fait elle lui dit :

- Ca t'embête si je l'enlève pour me baigner ?

- Euh… non, balbutia Harry.

La cousine d'Hermione alla vers le tas de vêtements et redescendit auprès d'Harry, seulement vêtue d'un ensemble soutien-gorge et culotte bleu marine, qui ressemblait fort à un maillot de bain. Harry détailla le corps de la jeune fille, mince et élancée, sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses sous-vêtements foncés. Elle n'était pas vraiment musclée, mais son ventre était plat et, malgré sa minceur, elle avait quelques formes avantageuses, mises en valeur par le soleil. Harry la trouvait vraiment jolie, il avait déjà vu des filles en sous-vêtements dans les vestiaires après les entraînements et les matchs, mais elles paraissaient fades à côté d'elle. Sa peau semblait si douce, ses cheveux devaient être si agréables à toucher.

- On nage ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête, il jeta son tee-shirt un peu plus loin et se précipita pour la rejoindre.

- Et avec ton père, ça se passe comment ? interrogea-t-elle après un moment.

- C'est pas facile, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mais encore ? enchaîna-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

-Il se mit à lui parler de ses relations avec Rogue quand il était à Poudlard, des changements depuis qu'il vivait avec lui, il lui parla de Sirius, de sa mort, de la mission ratée.

Elle se rapprocha sensiblement de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne, Harry la pressa en retour pour se donner du courage et la remercier. Il était à présent silencieux.

- Je crois que tu ne me dis pas tout, souffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir comment elle avait deviné. Il ne rencontra qu'un regard bienveillant et disponible.

Au début, sa voix était laborieuse, les mots étaient difficiles à trouver, puis elle s'éraya quand il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente. Il serra plus forte la paume fine de Lisa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda-t-elle encore.

Il lui murmura d'une voix hachée la proposition de Rogue, la peur qu'il avait que son père le conduise de force chez un Psychomage.

- Donnez-lui un peu plus de temps, vous y êtes presque, conseilla Hermione à Rogue, si vous l'envoyez chez un Psychomage, vous pouvez le perdre pour toujours. Il vous parlera des Dursley et de tout ce qu'il jugera nécessaire.

Severus haussa un sourcil, il n'était pas du tout convaincu cependant Hermione lui jeta un regard plein d'assurance qui le revigora un peu.

- Merci, Miss Granger, vous devriez aller les rejoindre, déclara-t-il à la jeune fille qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.

- Je crois qu'ils m'ont oubliée, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Severus se pencha derrière elle pour observer la plage, les deux adolescents étaient à présent fermement enlacés et ne semblaient pas du tout s'inquiéter du monde extérieur. Severus consulta sa montre et pria Hermione d'aller les chercher pour prendre le thé, les jeunes filles n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer chez elles.

Harry se délogea des bras de Lisa, elle lui tenait encore les mains.

- Parle-lui comme tu as fait avec moi, tout se passera bien, déclara-t-elle lentement.

Harry allait lui répondre quand ils entendirent :

- Harry ! Lisa ! C'est l'heure du thé ! hurla Hermione depuis le haut de la falaise.

- On arrive ! crièrent-ils.

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux rouges d'Harry, le jeune homme lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de passer dans le salon.

- Professeur Rogue, vous avez une plage splendide s'écria la blondinette, vous devez souvent y pique niquer avec Harry, il aime beaucoup cet endroit et je le comprends bien.

- Merci, Miss, répondit laconiquement Rogue, intrigué par le pique-nique.

Le thé ne dura pas longtemps, Hermione et sa cousine devaient rentrer à Londres. Avant de reprendre le Portoloin, elles dirent au-revoir à Harry et son père, n'oubliant pas de lui prodiguer des conseils pour améliorer ses relations avec Rogue.

A cinq heures précises, elles disparurent, laissant les deux hommes reprendre leur vie habituelle. Avant de monter se changer, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et dit à son père :

- Sev'rus, est-ce que je pourrai vous parler quand je redescends ?

- Viens à mon bureau, je t'attends, répondit le Maître de Potions.

_A suivre…_

**A très bientôt ! En attendant, j'espère lire vos avis :)**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé Lisa ? Je ne veux pas faire de Mary-Sue, j'espère que non ?!**

**Gros bisous,**

**Claire**


	33. Chapter 33

Hello ! J'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps, tout se ligue contre moi pour que je ne puisse pas écrire. Je ne parle même pas de la quantité épouvantable de travail que j'ai. Depuis dix jours, je bataille avec un virus qui s'en va et qui revient. Bref, je suis allée chez le docteur trois fois, je tousse toujours autant et on ne peut pas dire que ma situation se soit beaucoup améliorée.

Hier, j'étais passablement énervée, j'ai passé ma journée chez le docteur et à la pharmacie et j'ai fini la journée HS. J'espère vraiment que je vais avoir une période un peu plus favorable quand tout cela sera terminé… J'ai horreur de publier si irrégulièrement, mais je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux^^

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je l'avais écrit et il ne me convenait pas. Du coup, j'ai réécrit près de la moitié… Le point positif est que j'ai un peu de matériel déjà écrit dans l'ordi pour un prochain chapitre !

J'ai été très contente de lire vos réactions pour le personnage de Lisa, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! On la reverra, mais pas tout de suite. C'est un personnage un peu difficile à intégrer à l'histoire comme elle est moldue.

Je suis vraiment touchée par chacun de vos coms' et je les apprécie, quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'avais juste la trame dans ma tête, je savais où je voulais aller, mais rien d'écrit réellement. Je ne me projetais pas dans l'avenir, et là je vois que nous en sommes au chapitre 33, j'ai écrit plus de 115000 mots et franchement le plaisir est toujours là :D

Quant au nombre de follows, alerts et reviews, j'en reviens pas ! Alors je vous dis un gros merci ! (c'était le moment où l'auteure se la pète et fait les remerciements^^). Bref… (c'est la plus longue note de début de chapitre, je crois, non ?)

**J'ai eu une review toute mimi de Guest. Ce chapitre est pour toi ! Bon anniversaire et gros bisous !**

Une dernière petite chose, avant les RAR et le chapitre, je suis depuis quelques temps une fiction Severus/Lily - je tiens à préciser que d'habitude je ne raffole pas de ce genre de fictions – elle est originale et plaisante. Au début, j'étais plutôt perplexe parce qu'elle est bilingue (mais l'auteure a ajouté entre parenthèses la traduction des passages en anglais), mais je suis séduite au finale. L'idée est originale, la fiction porte bien son titre **« Des vies gâchées »** (ce n'est pas une tragédie pour autant). Je disais ça, pour que, si vous en avez l'envie, vous alliez y faire un tour. Voici le lien :

s/8693793/1/Des-Vies-G%C3%A2ch%C3%A9es

J'ai vu que **grimmarvleizenn22** la suivait déjà :)

**RAR :**

Claire'addict : Tu peux rassurer…ou pas ta mère, parce que c'est pas fini xD J'espère qu'elle ne va pas t'expédier quand même à Sainte Mangouste ! Je suis gentille, je ne vais pas de repas à règlement de compte, enfin ça dépend ! L'heure est aux confidences entre Harry et Severus, et contrairement à ce qu'on peut imaginer, il n'y a pas qu'Harry qui va se confier. Mais c'est pas possible, je te révèle tous les scoops -_- , chut, je dis plus rien et je te laisse découvrir ! Plein de bisous pour toi (et bon courage pour ta mère) Au fait, pour la traduction, je suppose que ça prend un peu de temps, mais j'ai hâte que ça se fasse. J'espère surtout que ceux qui la commenceront ne se laisseront pas décourager par la longueur de l'histoire

Orihime : Je suis tellement désolée pour les délais, j'aspire à une vie calme où je pourrais me consacrer davantage à l'écriture, j'ai des idées qui murissent dans mon esprit, et je ne suis pas du tout sûre de pouvoir les écrire un jour. Ca me désole:/ Ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait penser un peu à Claire'addict qui me disait espérer et craindre l'arrivée de nouveaux chapitres. C'est sûr qu'à chaque fois, on s'achemine un peu vers la fin… Bisous

Guest : Happy Birthday to you et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 33 : la décision d'Harry

Harry descendit quelques minutes plus tard. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et, aussitôt, la voix de son père lui parvint de l'intérieur :

- Harry, entre !

Il repoussa doucement la porte, en ayant la désagréable impression qu'il s'enfermait lui-même. Severus l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui, il était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Il regarda longuement son fils, qui semblait être au bord du malaise. Harry essaya de poser ses mains sur ses genoux pour éviter de les tortiller dans tous les sens, il ne cessait de se fustiger, se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Lisa.

- Veux-tu un peu de thé ? demanda Severus d'une voix paisible.

- Non merci, ça va.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? interrogea Rogue.

Severus se doutait bien du contenu de leur conversation, mais il préférait laisser son fils prendre d'abord la parole les Serpentard étaient ainsi constitués, ils laissaient aux autres le soin de s'avancer sur un terrain dangereux. Harry leva la tête, il sentait que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença :

- Eh bien, dit-il d'une voix hésitante, j'ai réfléchi à votre proposition. Et, comme vous m'aviez demandé de vous donner une réponse aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé … uhm… que c'était bien de le faire maintenant, dit-il rapidement.

- Je t'écoute, l'invita à poursuivre Severus.

- J'accepte, déclara le garçon.

Severus haussa un sourcil, désireux de connaître la suite. Allait-il accepter son aide ? Mais la suite ne vint pas. Qu'acceptait-t-il au juste ? Harry soupira de son côté, il l'avait enfin dit. Par moment, il se demandait où était son courage. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir été mal réparti il y a cinq ans.

- Qu'acceptes-tu ? interrogea Rogue.

- Ah, s'écria le brun avec surprise, eh bien, j'accepte votre marché. Je veux bien essayer de reprendre nos cours, quant au reste, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, je suppose que je n'ai pas très envie de me confier à un Psychomage.

Harry fit une grimace dégoûtée qui amusa Severus.

- Tu es enfin devenu raisonnable, soupira le Maître des Potions. Mais, dans ma proposition, il y avait deux conditions : je te proposais de reprendre les leçons d'Occlumancie et en échange, tu devais te confier à quelqu'un. Qu'en est-il pour cela ?

Harry se demanda comment Rogue pouvait ainsi maîtriser sa voix pour lui donner autant d'intonations différentes, d'un mot à l'autre, il pouvait l'effrayer ou le rassurer.

- C'est déjà fait, rusa Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils, persuadé que le gosse se moquait de lui, il le regarda fixement dans les yeux, à la recherche d'un mensonge quelconque, en vain, il ne trouva rien.

- J'aimerais bien savoir à qui tu t'es confié, murmura-t-il avec lenteur.

La voix de l'homme était dangereusement sarcastique, elle rappela Harry le temps difficile des cours de potion. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Néanmoins, il eut vite fait de reprendre ses esprits et de déclarer, comme si c'était une évidence, qu'il avait discuté avec Lisa pendant qu'ils étaient sur la plage. En guise de réponse, le maître des potions émit un grognement sourd, il ne semblait pas réellement ravi par cette réponse.

- Je ne peux me contenter de cela, répliqua Rogue.

- Je sais, marmonna Harry.

- Alors, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

Il soupira, il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'engageait, quoi qu'en dise la cousine d'Hermione. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre, c'était une chose de confier un secret à quelqu'un, et c'en est une autre de livrer tous les malheurs qu'on a rencontrés dans son existence à un homme qu'on détestait encore un mois auparavant. À ce moment-là, il douta à nouveau, cependant, il essaya de se raisonner. Il perçut, comme si elle était là, les encouragements de Lisa. Alors, il décida que cela valait peut-être la peine de faire confiance à cet homme qui avait pris soin de lui depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là. C'était sûrement moins pire qu'allez voir un Psychomage. Ayant pesé le pour et le contre pendant un temps qui ressembla pour son père à l'éternité, il annonça d'une voix à peine audible :

-Jje veux bien… vous parler.

Les mains crispées de Severus sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil se relâchèrent.

_Donnez-lui un peu plus de temps, vous y êtes presque._

Hermione Granger avait eu raison : il n'avait pas fallu attendre trop, sa patience était sur le point de payer. Pourtant, Severus n'avait pas envie de croire en sa chance, jusqu'à présent il n'en avait pas beaucoup dans sa vie.

- Es-tu certain ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Je suppose, répondit le garçon d'une voix mal assurée.

Entre eux venait de se conclure un pacte silencieux, le plus âgé s'engageait à taire les secrets du plus jeune et à lui apprendre l'Occlumancie, le plus jeune venait de livrer à son père le peu de confiance qu'il possédait. Il leur faudrait encore de la confiance pour vaincre les épreuves à venir.

- Comment procédons-nous ? demanda Harry.

Il paraissait moins gêné désormais, il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son père, espérant qu'il lui dirait quoi faire.

- Je peux te poser des questions et tu réponds, dans la mesure où tu y arrives. Ou bien, tu choisis ce dont tu veux me parler.

La voix de Rogue était sans animosité, Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête, rassuré par la proposition de son père. Puis, il se sentit bête, il hochait la tête comme un imbécile, sans répondre à la question. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bureau, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, avoua-t-il, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que vous me posiez des questions. Oui, je crois que c'est mieux, répéta-t-il.

Severus inclina légèrement la tête en avant, ses cheveux vinrent balayer ses joues pâles. Il garda le silence, le temps de réfléchir à une question. Depuis un mois il avait eu le temps d'emmagasiner dans son esprit toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser au gosse, pourtant, il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé que ce moment arriverait un jour. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait savoir ! Il avait peut-être vécu pendant cinq ans plus ou moins près de son fils, mais pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais rien voulu savoir sur lui. Tout ce qu'il désirait alors, c'était de ne surtout pas entendre parler de ce maudit garçon. Il n'avait jamais vu en lui autre chose que l'horripilant portrait de James Potter et les yeux émeraude de Lily n'étaient là que pour lui rappeler son propre échec.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé de ce que tes Moldus te faisaient subir ? Je suis persuadé qu'on aurait pu te placer ailleurs, commença Rogue.

- Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, raconta Harry, une nouvelle vie a commencé pour moi, il n'y avait plus les Dursley, ni Dudley, et j'étais un peu dépassé par ce qui m'arrivait. Le jour où Hagrid m'a remis ma lettre…

La voix d'Harry s'arrêta, son père le dévisagea avec surprise jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse :

- Euh, ça ne répond pas vraiment à la question tout ça, bafouilla-t-il.

- Non c'est bien, répliqua Severus d'une voix rassurante, je suis heureux de t'entendre me parler de toi.

Devant l'air choqué de son fils, il ricana doucement.

- Oui, ton horrible professeur de Potion, et accessoirement ton père, veut tout savoir.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'entrouvrirent pour former un petit « o », il était abasourdi par l'attitude de son père.

- Vous n'êtes pas horrible, rétorqua-t-il après un moment.

Severus se contenta de baisser les yeux, gêné par les mots d'Harry. Il lui proposa d'aller s'installer dans le salon, ils seraient plus à l'aise pour discuter. Harry refusa, poursuivre dans cette conversation dans le salon, ne la rendrait pas plus agréable. Néanmoins, Severus métamorphosa leurs chaises en fauteuils.

- Où est-ce que j'en étais ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- A Hagrid et ta lettre, indiqua l'homme en noir.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, ce jour-là une porte s'est ouverte, j'ai enfin appris qui j'étais. Peu à peu, j'ai pris conscience que la vie normale, dont je rêvais, n'allait pas être possible. J'avais juste envie d'aller à l'école, d'avoir des amis et des parents, comme tous les autres, et j'avais l'impression qu'avec Poudlard cela serait possible. Mais, j'ai appris le sort de mes parents et puis, il y a eu cette nouvelle notoriété. Et en fait, poursuivit-il, j'étais encore une bête de foire. Pendant l'année scolaire, je ne pensais pas aux Dursley, je n'avais pas envie de me projeter en juillet. J'étais bien à Poudlard, j'avais des amis, je n'étais pas obligé d'être l'affreux cousin de Dudley. A la fin de l'année, j'ai demandé au directeur de ne pas rentrer chez eux, mais il a dit que c'était impossible. Chaque année, il a refusé, soit disant j'étais plus en sécurité chez eux, termina-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Lui as-tu parlé de leurs mauvais traitements ? interrogea Rogue.

- Non, bien sûr, s'écria Harry. Mais, on parle de Dumbledore, il sait tout ! Et puis, qu'aurait-on pensé si on avait su que le Survivant était maltraité par sa famille ? demanda Harry.

Il se tut quelques instants avant de répondre à sa propre question.

- Les gens se seraient moqués de moi ! Le Sauveur du monde magique maltraité par des Moldus ! Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se fait battre par sa famille ! cracha Harry. J'aurais été la risée du monde magique ! Tout le monde se serait moqué de moi et vous, le premier.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il le regretta, il s'excusa d'une voix gênée, mais Severus ne semblait pas offusqué par ses paroles.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as raison. Continue, s'il-te-plaît.

- J'ai rien dit non plus parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était inutile. Toutes les fois où j'ai supplié Dumbledore de me permettre de rester à Poudlard, il a refusé.

Severus hocha silencieusement la tête, il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Un point le chagrina, alors il demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire par « j'ai appris le sort de mes parents » ?

- Hum, hésita Harry, que j'ai appris comment mes parents sont morts, … hum… je veux dire maman et James, se corrigea-t-il.

Severus se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur celle de son fils, il lui murmura d'une voix paisible :

- Faire référence à James comme ton père n'est pas une faute, après tout tu l'as considéré en tant que tel pendant toute ta vie.

- Merci, balbutia Harry, encore surpris par la gentillesse de l'homme.

Rogue retira sa main et s'enfonça à nouveau dans le fauteuil pour écouter la suite. Harry lui raconta comment Hagrid lui avait révélé qu'il était un sorcier, puis comment il avait découvert que ses parents n'étaient pas des bons à rien. Rogue, en apprenant cela, fut profondément touché, il savait que les Dursley étaient des gens détestables, mais il n'avaient pas imaginé qu'ils pouvaient être aussi odieux. Il jura entre ces dents, Harry distingua un « espèce de vermine » et fut heureux que le ton venimeux de Rogue ne soit pas dirigé contre lui. Le coin gauche de la bouche de Rogue était agité par un tic nerveux qui traduisait toute la colère de l'homme. Harry n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de Vernon, s'il s'était trouvé dans le salon à cet instant-là. Il lui raconta aussi qu'Hagrid avait donné une queue en tirebouchon à Dudley, cela eut le mérite de faire rire Rogue.

- Tu es très attaché à Hagrid, remarqua Severus, maintenant, je comprends un peu pourquoi.

- Il a été tellement gentil avec moi, il a été le premier à prendre ma défense contre les Dursley, il m'a offert Hedwige et un gâteau pour mes onze ans. C'était la première fois qu'on me donnait vraiment quelque chose. C'était mon premier ami avec Ron, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Severus comprit l'attachement qui liait son fils au Garde-chasse, il n'en avait jamais saisi les raisons jusqu'alors. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi un gamin comme Harry Potter pouvait être attaché à cet homme. Le garçon, qu'il avait eu l'impression de connaître depuis son arrivée à la maison, était fort différent de celui qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard. Severus prenait conscience qu'il s'était encore leurré, le mois de cohabitation ne lui avait pas du tout permis de mieux connaître le gamin, il devait encore réviser son opinion. En effet, s'il avait ouvert les yeux sur la véritable personnalité d'Harry, il ne les avait pas encore assez ouverts. Le gamin n'avait rien de l'être arrogant qu'il imaginait, mais plus encore, il était profondément sensible et seul. L'idée que le Survivant pouvait être aussi seul qui lui ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Plus son gamin parlait, plus il avait envie de le connaître, il avait besoin d'éclairer toutes les zones d'ombre. Connaître la vie d'Harry n'allait pas rattraper le temps perdu, mais cela comblerait un peu les failles.

L'enfant était foncièrement bon et pourtant, on s'était employé à lui faire autant de mal que possible. A cette pensée, Severus se leva, il ne tenait plus. Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Harry se leva à son tour, inquiet par le visage fermé de Rogue, il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda avec empressement :

- Vous allez bien ? Sev'rus ?

Les lèvres de Severus étaient entrouvertes, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

- Oui, je vais bien, souffla-t-il.

- Vous êtes sûr ? interrogea Harry, sa voix était remplie d'inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, ça va, répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu bourru.

Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, lentement, le regard d'Harry se fit moins insistant. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à laisser leurs pensées dériver.

- L'année dernière, pendant nos leçons, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir quelques-uns de tes souvenirs, reprit Severus, bien sûr ce n'était que des bribes. Les Dursley, ont-ils toujours été odieux ? J'aimerais que tu me parles d'eux.

Harry soupira fort peu discrètement, il en était donc là : il n'avait aucune envie de parler des Dursley, mais il savait bien que son père ne laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, marmonna Harry, pourtant je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important de parler d'eux. Moi, je souhaiterais ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

- Je crois au contraire, répliqua Severus, que c'est important. J'ai été privé de toi pendant 15 ans, je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu puisses être mon fils, mais si je l'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé entre les mains de Pétunia ! Et encore, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait se comporter aussi mal.

- Tante Pétunia n'était pas la pire, c'est surtout Vernon qui ne pouvait pas me supporter. Mais franchement, je peux comprendre. Comment auriez-vous réagi si on vous avait imposé un enfant en bas âge, si sans rien vous dire, on avait déposé devant votre porte un bébé ?

- Cela n'excuse pas son comportement ! vociféra Rogue.

- Si au contraire, affirma Harry d'une voix forte.

Ils se jetèrent durant quelques instants des regards noirs, Severus était convaincu que Dursley était absolument mauvais et Harry lui trouvait des excuses. Il ne pouvait supporter cela !

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, insista Severus. Ont-ils toujours été comme ça ?

Au fond, Severus espérait entendre un non, pourtant, les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire le prouver le contraire.

- Oui, je suppose, éluda Harry avec nervosité.

Il se tut un peu, le temps de construire une réponse à peu près satisfaisante, il n'avait pas envie d'exposer toute sa vie et tous ses malheurs. Il semblait avant tout que s'attirer la pitié de son père était la pire des choses. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné par anticipation.

- Aussi loin que je me souvienne oui, déclara-t-il en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

Il avait aussitôt baissé les yeux, et cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir le regard perçant de son père, c'était comme une brûlure sur son front. Rogue s'accouda sur son bureau et se pencha doucement en avant. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, tellement plus, mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry allait ajouter ? Le fait que le gosse distille les réponses au compte-goutte était insupportable.

- C'est difficile, soupira-t-il. En fait, je ne sais même pas quoi dire, avoua-t-il avec honte.

Rogue ne répondit rien parce qu'il savait bien que le tournant de la conversation allait être pénible pour lui comme pour le gamin.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry, je n'y arrive pas !

Severus se leva alors et se dirigea vers, s'accroupit à côté de la chaise métamorphosée en fauteuil et posa sa main sur le bras de son fils. D'une voix caressante, il lui murmura :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. On peut se donner du temps, ajouta-t-il aussi doucement.

Harry cachait son visage entre ses mains, il avait l'impression de ne jamais arriver à rien, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'excusait. Pour lui, il n'avait pas d'excuses.

- Peut-être ai-je été trop ambitieux, confessa son père, peut-être préférerais-tu parler d'autre chose ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea avec surprise, n'avait jamais imaginé que cet homme pouvait être aussi compréhensif. D'après ce qu'il a entendu de sa mère, il lui sembla que leur amour était évident. Car, derrière les sarcasmes et moqueries de l'homme, il venait de voir un homme profondément humain. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois, mais cette évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Même si les Dursley étaient un sujet très sensible pour lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait acquitter ce bureau sans rien dire. Rogue avait fait beaucoup pour lui, bien plus que beaucoup d'autres, et s'en aller comme un voleur, cela revenait à se moquer de ses efforts. Il se souvint de toutes les perches tendues par Severus et décida qu'il était peut-être temps de récompenser cette patience.

- Sev'rus, s'il-vous-plaît, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler d'eux. Je peux juste vous dire qu'ils m'ont toujours détesté, j'ai toujours été un fardeau, mais cette année, ils ont été vraiment horribles.

- T'ont-ils battu souvent ? interrogea le Serpentard.

- C'est arrivé, oui, plusieurs fois, confessa le plus jeune.

Harry se tordit les mains, priant Merlin, Circé, Morgane et n'importe quelle divinité pour que son père cesse son interrogatoire.

- Petit, regarde-moi, le pria Severus.

Quand les yeux d'Harry plongèrent enfin dans les siens, il lui dit en détachant chaque syllabe :

- N'aie pas honte, petit.

Il se leva et revint se placer auprès d'Harry, comme un peu plus tôt, il s'accroupit devant lui et prit ses mains noueuses dans les siennes. Il déroula les doigts crispés, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu ne dois pas avoir honte de me le dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui sonna aux oreilles d'Harry comme étonnamment douce.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en se mordillant la lèvre. La robe de Rogue dissimulait son pantalon et ses chaussures, elle s'étalait sur la moquette du bureau, comme une fleur sombre tout à fait ouverte, dont chaque pli tenait lieu de pétale. Les manches exagérément larges donnaient aux bras de l'homme l'épaisseur qu'ils n'avaient pas.

- Parce que vous êtes mon père ? essaya Harry.

- Parce que, moi aussi, lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père me battait, avoua Severus.

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent autour de celles de son père quand il entendit cela. Severus caressa le dos des mains d'Harry avec ses pouces.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, évidemment, ta mère m'a souvent soigné, même Pétunia, confessa Rogue. Nous habitions à côté quand nous étions enfants.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi il vous battait ? interrogea Harry.

- Il buvait et puis il détestait la magie. En se mariant avec mère, il n'a pas supporté d'hériter de quelques pouvoirs magiques et ma naissance a achevé de lui faire haïr les sorciers, expliqua-t-il.

- Il était Moldu ? demanda Harry.

Severus acquiesça.

- Mais, comment pouvait-il avoir des pouvoirs ?

- C'est une longue tradition de la famille Prince, que je t'expliquerai un autre jour, déclara-t-il. Tobias était un homme violent, envers ma mère aussi.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

- C'est du passé, soupira Rogue, mais je veux que tu saches que je peux te comprendre. J'ai connu les coups de ceinture, les coups de fouet, les insultes.

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda leurs mains jointes, les siennes étaient réchauffées par celles de Rogue.

- C'est arrivé pour la première fois quand j'avais cinq ans, murmura Harry, j'avais laissé le petit-déjeuner brûler, Vernon a dû tout jeter et m'a frappé avec sa ceinture. La plupart du temps, il me donnait des coups de pied, c'est tout, ou bien, il me privait de nourriture. Mais, ça n'avait jamais autant dégénéré que cet été.

Severus fut à moitié soulagé par cette confession, sa haine pour les Dursley fut décuplée, il serra les mains fines du garçon.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a violé ? Est-ce qu'il a abusé de toi de ce côté-là ?

La voix de Severus était étranglée dans sa gorge.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua Harry, à moitié choqué que son père ait pensé que Vernon ait pu faire ça.

Il dévisagea son père avec inquiétude, ce pouvait-il que … ?

- Sev'rus ? V-vous, vous, bafouilla Harry, vous avez été violé ?

L'homme secoua la tête, tellement ému, qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Il montra deux doigts à Harry, les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'homme pouvait cacher tout ça.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ? répéta Rogue quand il eut retrouvé son souffle.

Harry eut l'impression que si Vernon l'avait fait, il l'aurait ressuscité pour le torturer longuement avant de l'éliminer.

- Non, je le jure, affirma-t-il en levant une main comme s'il allait prêter serment.

- Tu es certain ? dit encore le Maître des Potions.

- Oui, Sev'rus, je ne mens pas !

- Tout va bien alors, souffla-t-il.

Il se releva et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, Harry croisa les jambes, attendant que son père prenne la parole. Le Serpentard tenait sa tête entre ses mains, Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait ou s'il pleurait. Comme il n'entendait aucun bruit, il en déduisit que Severus était plongé dans ses pensées. Après de nombreuses minutes, il releva la tête, son masque était à nouveau en place, pourtant Harry ne retrouva pas le professeur froid de Poudlard.

- Si tu veux, on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, c'est presque l'heure du dîner, annonça-t-il.

- Hum, d'accord, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Il se leva et repoussa son fauteuil, Rogue se leva aussi et fit mine de ranger quelques papiers sur le bureau. Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte et se retourna vers son père. Il eut un temps d'arrêt. Puis, il rebroussa chemin, quand il fut juste à côté de Rogue, celui-ci lui demanda :

- Harry ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Le gamin l'enlaça en même temps qu'il lui répondit, Severus sursauta imperceptiblement à ce contact et rendit presque aussitôt l'étreinte.

- Oui, de ça.

Harry garda sa tête enfouie dans la cape de Severus, se consolant lui-même pour ses propres abus et cherchant, en même temps, à réconforter son père. Il versa quelques larmes silencieuses. Leurs peines se mêlaient jusqu'à n'en former plus qu'une et le réconfort qui se dégageait de leur étreinte était bien plus grand. Harry murmura un « merci » avant d'ôter ses bras du corps de son père. Severus cligna des yeux quand la porte du bureau se referma, les rares gouttes d'eau salée, qui brillaient sur l'étoffe noire, étaient la seule preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

_A suivre…_


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir la compagnie !**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai fait des prouesses, le chapitre est arrivé super vite ! C'est grâce à tous vos encouragements :D **

**RAR :**

**Claire'addict :**** Merci pour tes encouragements, je sors progressivement la tête de l'eau et surtout de la sinusite^^ J'ai eu une semaine assez nulle avec une migraine de trois jours, histoire de parfaire le tout^^ Mais heureusement ça va mieux :D Comme tu dis, il manque pas grand-chose pour qu'ils soient père et fils, dans ce nouveau chapitre, on franchit encore une étape… Au fait, j'ai corrigé toutes les petites fautes qui s'étaient glissées dans le chapitre précédent ! Plein de bisous pour toi et bonne lecture xD**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Plus jamais seul !

OcclumancieHarry se leva de bonne heure, il avait passé une nuit agréable. Après avoir pris une douche rapide, il descendit dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Le fait d'avoir les mains occupées calmait sa nervosité. Comme il était très en avance, il avait préparé de la pâte à crêpes. Une dizaine de crêpes encore chaudes était empilée dans une assiette près du feu dans une autre poêle, deux tranches de jambon cuisaient à feu doux. Severus descendit une demi-heure plus tard, il félicita Harry pour le petit déjeuner. Le Gryffondor se servit un verre de jus de citrouille tandis que son père faisait couler du café. Harry piocha une crêpe dans l'assiette et sirota doucement son jus de citrouille. Même si Severus avait plus appétit que son fils, une dizaine de crêpes resta. Ils les gardèrent pour le déjeuner.

C'était vraiment excellent, complimenta Severus, tandis qu'il séchait et rangeait la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique.

Merci, Sev'rus, répondit le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

Lorsque tout fut rangé, Severus et Harry montèrent au deuxième étage, dans une salle encore inconnue d'Harry. La pièce était lumineuse et spacieuse, c'était un salon avec de grands canapés et fauteuils, un peu semblable à celui du rez-de-chaussée. Mais, celui-ci était un dans des tons de bleu, allant des plus clairs aux plus sombres. Une partie des murs était recouverte de livres, Harry se demanda combien de livres possédait Severus dans cette maison. Dans chaque pièce où il allait, il y avait au moins une bibliothèque sans parler de la gigantesque pièce, aux proportions élastiques, qui rivalisait sans difficulté avec le domaine de Madame Pince. Severus ne disait rien, il laissa à Harry le temps d'observer le salon. Les canapés étaient revêtus d'une étoffe bleu marine qui ressemblait à du velours, les coutures étaient faites avec un fil argenté. De nombreux coussins étaient déposés sur les canapés fauteuil, leur couleur était toujours en harmonie avec le reste ses éléments du salon. Chacun avait un pompon argenté qui pendait à chaque angle. Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond, il remarqua avec stupéfaction que le plafond était enchanté. Comme dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, il représentait le ciel.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous entraîner ici, déclare Severus. L'atmosphère est calme et sera propice à l'Occlumancie.

- Oui, je crois que c'est parfait répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

En pénétrant dans ce salon, il avait oublié toutes ses craintes, le rappel de la leçon Occlumancie le fit tressaillir de peur, mais il tenta au mieux de ne pas se laisser emporter par ce sentiment.

- Comme promis, commença Severus, je ne vais pas utiliser ma baguette. Pour te prouver que je ne mens pas, je vais la déposer ici.

En disant cela, et s'avança vers une petite commode, qui était près de la fenêtre, et il dépose le bâton de bois sombre. Harry hocha la tête, soulagé de voir que les cours ne seraient pas comme l'an passé.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de toi non plus de ta baguette, ajouta Severus. Mais si tu veux, tu peux la garder sur toi.

- Je préfère la garder, répondit Gryffondor.

Après cela, Severus scruta les canapés d'un air interrogateur, il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il allait faire, peu désireux de reproduire le désastre des précédents cours d'Occlumancie. Quand il eut la sensation que tout était prêt, il dit à Harry :

- Maintenant, tu vas t'allonger, ordonna Rogue. Tu peux te mettre par terre ou sur un canapé, comme tu veux.

Harry hésita un bref instant avant de s'installer sur la moquette épaisse du salon.

- C'est bon, là ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui très bien, commenta le professeur.

Harry fixait Rogue avec de grands yeux apeurés, il était peu rassuré d'être couché alors que l'homme le toisait de tout sa hauteur. Severus n'en fit pas grand cas et rapprocha un fauteuil d'Harry.

- Maintenant, ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu les rouvres avant que je ne te l'ordonne.

La voix de Severus était sévère, mais Harry ne releva aucune trace de méchanceté. Par contre, cela lui coûta de fermer les yeux sans savoir ce qui allait se passer. Après une longue hésitation, il consentit à fermer les yeux. Severus soupira doucement et lui demanda :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A ce qui va se passer, avoua le Survivant.

- Que ressens-tu ? enchaîna Rogue.

- Hum…, murmura Harry, je me sens angoissé, là, dit-il en montrant sa poitrine.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui, un peu, confessa-t-il à demi-mot.

Severus eut un petit rire en entendant la réponse de son fils, il lui dit d'une voix grave.

- Un peu ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Que vous rentriez dans ma tête.

Harry s'était relevé en se disant cela, Severus lui ordonna fermement de se recoucher. Harry attendit avec crainte que son père lui réponde.

- J'ai promis que je n'utiliserais pas ma baguette, répéta lentement Rogue, je ne vais pas trahir ma promesse.

- Oui, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez le faire avec un informulé, répliqua le plus jeune.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne le ferai pas, assura-t-il. Qu'est-ce-qui t'effraie dans le fait que je pénètre ton esprit ? La douleur du sort ou ce que je pourrais voir ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par la question de son père. Il n'avait pas envisagé la chose sous cet angle-là.

- Hum… je ne sais pas trop, balbutia-t-il.

- Réfléchis et réponds-moi, j'ai tout mon temps.

Harry respira fort, il gonfla ses poumons avant de soupirer. Il entendit Rogue se lever et il tourna la tête, gardant les yeux clos.

- De ce que vous pouvez voir dans ma tête, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que je sache ce que tu ne veux pas me dire.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près d'Harry, il lui ordonna se relever.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, morveux ! lança Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lui demanda ensuite de s'installer sur le canapé.

- Entre un Maître Occlumens et son apprenti, une relation particulière se développe, déclara Severus comme s'il faisait un cours. Cette relation est basée sur la confiance, le Maître doit avoir accès à l'intégralité de l'esprit de l'élève, dit-il en insistant sur la fin de la phrase.

Il jeta un regard transperçant à Harry, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux, comme brûlé par l'intensité des prunelles de son père.

- C'est pour cette raison que le Maître ne peut pas avoir une multitude d'apprentis, la relation se crée peu à peu, et, à la fin de l'apprentissage, Maître et élève peuvent communiquer d'esprit à esprit sans avoir recours à la parole et quelle que soit la distance qui les sépare. Un lien est formé, un lien qui repose que la confiance mutuelle. L'an dernier, poursuivit-il après une pause, j'étais réticent à te donner des cours parce que je n'avais pas envie de créer de lien avec ton esprit. Néanmoins, j'ai eu la confirmation lors de ton escapade au Ministère que le lien avait été entamé. Lorsque je te recherchais, j'ai fait appel à mon Occlumancie pour te retrouver…

- Et vous m'avez parlé dans ma tête, compléta Harry avec ahurissement.

Il n'avait jamais eu conscience d'avoir créé le moindre lien magique avec Rogue.

- Maintenant, continua le Maître des Potions, j'ai besoin de ta confiance, sans cela, ces cours sont inutiles.

Le ton de Severus fut plus cassant que ce qu'il avait désiré, aussi, il ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

- On peut attendre quelques jours, tu as peut-être besoin de réfléchir un peu avant de prendre une décision. C'est à toi de voir ce que tu désires : ne plus faire de cauchemars ? Limiter la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ton esprit ? Ou bien rester comme tu es. J'ai aussi l'intention de te donner des cours de magie noire, mais sache que je ne le ferai pas si tu ne contrôles pas ton esprit.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Il avait parlé de cours de magie noire ? Cela semblait démentiel pour Harry. Il allait enfin apprendre à se défendre ! Il se leva comme si un ressort avait été placé sous son siège et se recoucha sur le sol.

- Je suis prêt, déclara-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit la décision impulsive d'un Gryffondor et que dans une heure ou une semaine tu changes d'avis, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

- Non, j'ai décidé, je suis prêt, affirma le Survivant.

Severus s'autorisa un petit sourire, il était satisfait de son petit discours.

- Je vous fais confiance, ajouta Harry d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, le doute persistait encore un peu, prêt à se réveiller au moindre faux pas de son père.

- Maintenant, tu vas faire le vide dans ton esprit, chasser toutes les pensées qui le parasitent.

- Mais comment ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- En te détendant, répondit Rogue d'un ton qui signifiait clairement pour lui que c'était une évidence.

Harry grimaça, ça y était, le cours avait à peine commencé qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se mit à tortiller ses doigts, à les entortiller sur le bas de son tee-shirt. La main fraîche de Severus ne tarda pas à se poser sur la sienne, elle déplia les doigts tendus et posa la main de l'adolescent sur la moquette.

Harry, je ne vais pas te manger, se moqua gentiment Severus.

Oui, mais je n'y arrive pas ! se plaint le jeune sorcier.

Qu'est-ce-qui se passe dans ton esprit ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et lui avoua avec un air coupable que dès qu'il ne faisait rien, un flot de pensées venait envahir son esprit. Severus hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- Quel genre de pensées ? interrogea-t-il.

- Eh bien, je pense à Vol-Vous-Savez-Qui, à Sirius, Cédric, à la guerre, à la prophétie, aux Dursley…, hum, à vous et à moi.

- Ça fait beaucoup de pensées en même temps, dit Severus avec un petit rire. Je ne croyais pas qu'un Gryffondor pouvait penser autant.

Harry se releva et regarda son père d'un air courroucé, il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il remarqua le mince sourire sur les lèvres de Rogue.

- Vous plaisantez, c'est ça ?

Severus lui répondit avec un grognement qu'Harry interpréta comme un oui.

- Pour éviter d'avoir trop de pensées dans ton esprit, il y a plusieurs solutions. Je vais t'en montrer unece matin et je veux que tu l'appliques chaque soir avant de te coucher. Cela t'aidera à t'endormir et permettra de chasser les idées négatives avant le sommeil qui peuvent alimenter tes cauchemars. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui.

- Bien, allonge-toi, s'il-te-plaît, le pria-t-il.

Harry s'exécuta immédiatement. Severus quitta son fauteuil et vint se mettre à genoux à côté de son fils qui le regardait intensément.

- Je mets ma main là, expliqua-t-il en mettant sa main à quelques centimètres du ventre de son fils. Tu vas respirer et toucher avec ton ventre ma main pendant trois secondes, puis expirer doucement. Tu es prêt ?

Harry lui dit que oui et il commença à respirer.

- Un, deux, trois, relâche, compta son père.

L'exercice dura plusieurs minutes, Harry se concentrait sur la voix de son père et sur son ventre, oubliant progressivement Sirius, Voldemort, Cédric et tout ce qui emplissait généralement son cerveau. Il sentit ses yeux papillonner, l'exercice lui donnait envie de dormir.

- Ça marche ! s'écria-t-il.

- Chut, petit, murmura Severus, reste bien concentré.

L'homme remonta sa main pour forcer Harry à respirer encore plus profondément, il lui annonça qu'il devrait garder sa respiration cinq secondes. Harry ne répondit rien, il était complètement absorbé par l'exercice, il ferma les yeux de lui-même, il n'avait même plus besoin de se forcer à chasser les pensées hors de son esprit. Il lui semblait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne pensait à rien. La fatigue s'empara de lui, ses muscles se relâchèrent. Severus le remarqua, mais il ne dit rien, au contraire, il poursuivit l'exercice pour voir jusqu'où l'abandon d'Harry pouvait aller. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la respiration profonde du gamin, il enleva sa main, persuadé qu'il dormait.

Si ça continue, je vais m'endormir, souffla Harry.

On va arrêter l'exercice, alors, répliqua Severus.

Malgré ses lunettes, Harry eut le regard vague quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il bâilla et se redressa.

Comment te sens-tu ? interrogea Severus.

Bien, waouh, vraiment bien, s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien ! Je ne sais pas, ça fait au moins… C'est trop génial ce que tu m'as… v-vous m'avez, se corrigea Harry, montré.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement, une sensation de chaleur envahit sa poitrine.

Tu as le droit de me tutoyer, Harry, répondit Severus aussi calmement qu'il le put.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air penaud, comme il faisait toujours quand il était mal à l'aise. Severus lui lança un regard perçant qui augmenta le malaise du jeune homme, puis il se tourna pour aller récupérer sa baguette. Il annonça à Harry qu'ils en avaient fait assez pour la journée, il lui demanda de descendre au premier étage pour poursuivre l'entraînement en défense.

Cette après-midi, tu viendras faire une potion, il y en aura pour une heure et ensuite tu pourras profiter de la fin de journée à ton gré.

Harry acquiesça et ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur. Severus montra à son fils quelques nouveaux sortilèges de défense et Harry pratiqua jusqu'à midi. Harry progressait rapidement, son potentiel magique était assez impressionnant pour un garçon de son âge, Severus supposait aussi que le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait renforcé la magie du gosse. Il avait remarqué depuis quelques jours que la magie d'Harry s'était affermie, il attribuait cela à la confiance qui s'était établie entre eux depuis peu. Severus ne faisait pas de compliments directs à Harry, mais l'adolescent commençait à connaître son père. A la fin de l'entraînement, il décela une bribe de satisfaction de son père quand celui-là lui déclara d'un ton neutre qu'il s'était bien débrouillé.

Harry partit prendre une douche pendant que Severus préparait le repas, quand Harry descendit dans la cuisine, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il constata que le déjeuner n'allait pas être excellent. Severus apporta les deux steaks trop cuits, ses pommettes étaient rosées.

- Je les avais oublié, j'étais parti dans mon laboratoire écrire quelques notes, s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, c'est bon quand même, offrit le plus jeune d'un ton gentil.

Harry avala la dernière bouchée de son steak avec un peu d'eau, c'était vraiment très sec. Mais il ne s'en serait jamais plaint, chez les Dursley, il n'aurait pas rechigné à manger de la viande trop cuite, même calcinée.

- Sev'rus ? dit Harry après s'être raclé la gorge.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui, Harry remarqua une fois de plus l'intensité de ce regard, il lui donnait l'impression d'exister, d'être important pour quelqu'un, il avait vu la même lueur dans les yeux de Sirius. Bien sûr, il l'avait vue aussi chez les Weasley, dans les yeux d'Hermione, dans ceux de ses parents et même dans ceux de Lisa. Mais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sirius.

- Harry ? répéta pour la troisième fois Severus.

- Ah ! sursauta le Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom et depuis tu as le regard vague, tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, expliqua Rogue d'un ton soucieux.

- Désolé, murmura- t-il, je réfléchissais.

- Que voulais-tu me demander ?

Harry toussota et répondit à sa question :

- Je me demandais, comme on a commencé les cours d'Occlumancie, comment on va faire pour … hum…, mes confessions et tout ça… Vous comprenez ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai rien compris à ton charabia, fais une phrase, par Merlin ! jura le Maître des Potions en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et essaya de reformuler ce qu'il voulait dire :

- Je me suis engagé à vous raconter des trucs sur ma vie, reprit-il, alors je me demande comment ça va se passer. Je dois vous parler tous les jours ou bien, vous voulez le faire une fois de temps en temps, comme si j'allais chez un Psychomage ?

- C'est à toi de voir, dans tous les cas, je tiens à en savoir plus sur toi. Essaie d'y penser.

Les pensées d'Harry se mirent à vagabonder. Valait-il mieux en raconter un petit bout chaque jour ou tout déballer d'un seul coup ? Le dire petit à petit prolongeait sa douleur dans le temps et l'obligeait à revivre tout ça chaque jour. En même temps, tout dire en une fois lui semblait impossible et vraiment difficile. Pourtant les confidences de la veille ne lui avaient pas laissé un goût amer, il se sentait pas plus mal, même un peu mieux. Severus débarrassa la table après avoir vainement demandé à Harry s'il voulait une crêpe en dessert. Le gosse l'avait délibérément ignoré. Severus n'aimait pas cela, il n'aimait pas quand son fils se plongeait dans ce mutisme inquiétant, son regard se voilait et il partait à des kilomètres de là. Il termina de ranger la dernière assiette et constata qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il se demanda si faire des potions avec si peu de concentration ne serait pas dangereux. Il pensa qu'il surveillerait étroitement le chaudron du gamin et qu'après tout, faire une potion, pourrait attirer ses pensées ailleurs. Il secoua énergiquement Harry par l'épaule et lui demanda de le suivre.

Harry secoua la tête quand il se vit attablé devant un chaudron vide, il prit conscience qu'il y avait un blanc dans son cerveau entre la fin du steak et cet instant-là. Severus lui remit la recette et il s'installa à côté de lui pour brasser une autre potion.

Comme le Maître des potions l'avait pensé, Harry se mit sérieusement au travail pour ne pas faire exploser le chaudron.

- Taille les feuilles plus finement, lui conseilla-t-il.

Harry ne sursauta pas et obéit en silence. A ce moment-là, Severus prit conscience des progrès qui s'étaient faits doucement entre eux, il y a quelques semaines, Harry était encore mort de peur à l'idée de concocter une potion à côté de lui.

Une heure plus tard, le rouge et or transvasa le contenu de son chaudron dans différentes fioles. Son père examina son travail et lui dit :

- Elle est presque parfaite, tes racines de gingembre étaient coupées un peu trop grossièrement, c'est pour cela qu'elle est un peu plus foncée qu'indiqué sur le livre. Très bien, tu peux y aller si tu veux.

- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis en train de préparer un baume cicatrisant, expliqua Rogue. C'est le baume que j'ai appliqué sur tes blessures quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard.

Harry lui demanda si cette potion était au programme des Aspic.

- Non, on l'étudie dans les études supérieures, répondit Severus. Elle est assez complexe à réaliser.

Harry se contenta d'un « ah » qui fit sourire Severus, le Gryffondor remarqua le sourire de son père et lui demanda ce qui le faisait rire.

- Quand tu es gêné ou surpris, tu dis toujours « ah », dit Severus.

- Oh, répliqua Harry.

- Parfois ce n'est pas « ah », mais « oh », fit remarquer le Maître des Potions.

Harry pouffa devant son propre manque d'éloquence. Au lieu de s'en aller, il déplaça son tabouret et le mit en face de son père, de l'autre côté de la table de travail. Il s'accouda et posa son menton dans sa main. Severus releva la tête et le dévisagea avec étonnement :

- Tu ne veux pas aller dehors, te promener ?

- Ah, ça vous dérange que je reste, je vais m'en aller, dit précipitamment Harry en se levant.

- Tu peux rester, si tu veux, lui répondit Severus d'un ton un peu bourru.

Alors, Harry se rassit en face de lui et observa ses gestes. Ils ressemblaient à ceux d'Hermione quand elle faisait des potions.

- Pourquoi vous ne faites jamais de potions devant les élèves ? interrogea Harry.

- Parce que je dois surveiller qu'ils ne fassent pas exploser leurs chaudrons, il est difficile de faire des potions complexes et surveiller une trentaine de chaudrons.

Harry lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas pensé que c'était difficile de faire les deux choses en même temps. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait se retenir de penser que Rogue serait beaucoup plus populaire et qu'il ferait beaucoup plus aimer sa matière s'il pratiquait avec ses élèves. Il ne put s'empêcher de le dire à l'homme qui lui répondit :

- Je ne cherche pas à être populaire, Harry, répondit-il sèchement.

- Oui, je sais, se moqua le rouge et or, vous voulez passer pour le méchant et tout ça, mais au fond, vous êtes un type bien.

Devant l'expression mécontente de son père il ajouta en bombant le torse :

- Je le sais moi !

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Harry, crois-moi, soupira Severus.

- Arrêtez ça ! s'écria Harry. Vous avez peut-être été un Mangemort, vous avez sans doute tué plein de gens et fait des choses que je ne peux même pas imaginer, mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Croyez-moi, ça rattrape tout, vous avez sauvé le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu !

Severus eut un rire sinistre qui glaça le sang d'Harry.

- J'ai tué bien plus de gens que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Sev'rus, moi aussi j'ai tué des gens ! J'ai bien tué maman, James, Cédric, Sirius ! Vous voulez que je continue ? On peut rajouter Maugrey, Vernon et Marge. Et les gens disent que je suis quelqu'un de bien, ils m'adulent et j'ai pas le quart de vos compétences et de votre courage !

- Je t'interdis de te reprocher leur mort ! ordonna impétueusement Rogue.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité ! rétorqua le plus jeune.

Harry baissa les yeux, submergé par un flot d'émotions, il sentit une larme glisser sur ses cils et menacer de tomber sur sa joue. Severus soupira et sortit sa baguette, il lança un sort de stase sur son chaudron et s'approcha de son fils.

- Tu n'es en rien responsable de tous ces malheurs, lui dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable.

Harry ne le regarda pas, mais il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu par le petit discours de son père. Severus le prit par les épaules et le fit pivoter vers lui. Harry leva les yeux. Ils étaient voilés par la douleur. Entre ses larmes silencieuses, il posa sa main sur son cœur et dit à Severus :

- Ç-ça fait m-mal, là.

- Oh, je sais, enfant, chuchota l'adulte.

Penser à son passer faisait exactement le même effet à Severus. Harry agrippa avec force le bras de Rogue, son cœur était meurtri par la douleur, il ne cherchait même plus à la dissimuler. Il lui semblait que Severus était la personne la mieux placée pour l'écouter, bien plus qu'un foutu Psychomage ou que Dumbledore lui-même. Une main de Rogue s'était glissée dans son dos, elle le frottait doucement, comme pour l'apaiser un peu.

- P-pa-pa, piailla Harry, Papa !

- Harry, mon bébé !

Le feu brûlait la poitrine de Rogue, son vieux cœur disloqué n'avait pas ressenti autant de sentiments depuis trop longtemps pour résister à la tempête Harry. Son enfant était trop chamboulé pour qu'il reste de marbre. La respiration d'Harry était laborieuse, il ne savait d'où venait cette soudaine crise de panique.

- P-papa, je crois que c'est le moment, souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin … j'ai besoin de …

Sa main se resserra autour du bras de Rogue, Harry ressemblait plus à un moribond qui s'accroche à la vie qu'à un adolescent dans la force de l'âge.

- J'ai b-besoin de t-toi, pleura-t-il.

Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, les coups allaient jusqu'à sa tête. Il ne voyait plus que les deux obsidiennes qui brillaient dans le néant. Il ne voyait plus que ces obsidiennes immobiles qui lui inspiraient confiance.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, je vais mourir sinon.

Sa voix était forte, malgré les larmes. Il savait à présent ce qu'il voulait. Bientôt, il ne vit plus rien, il ne vit plus les deux obsidiennes, mais le noir du manteau de son père. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son père l'avait attiré dans ses bras, il se sentit aussitôt un peu soulagé. Il était dans son cocon. Il entendait la voix de Severus qui lui murmurait des paroles douces, qu'il avait attendues toute son enfance. Il se laissa bercer avec cette tendre litanie, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

« Harry… mon enfant… »

Un sanglot bruyant s'échappa de sa gorge. Il entendit son père soupirer et lui dire « Oh, Harry, … petit, oui, papa est là ».

Le plus grand rêve d'Harry se réalisait, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

_A suivre…_

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, il fait plus de 4200 mots^^ On dirait pas comme ça, mais ils y sont ! **

**Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine :) Et je me souhaite plein de reviews ^^**

**Bisous**

**Claire**

**PS: Je vous re-invite à découvrir la fic de Sevylover: Des vies gâchées"...**


	35. Chapter 35

Hello !

Je suis désolée pour l'immense retard... J'ai eu des soucis ORL et beauccccooouuup de travail. La fatigue n'aidant pas, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour sortir le chapitre. J'ai pensé à vous mettre une petite note pour vous le dire, mais j'ai aussi pensé que c'est décevant d'avoir une note sans chapitre. Donc j'ai préféré attendre... Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, j'en suis désolée. Mais si je continue à attendre vous n'aurez jamais ce chapitre. Je vous remercie tous ici pour votre soutien et vos rayons de soleil. Pour le prochain chapitre, je préfère ne rien dire, j'ai tellement de travail de traduction que je ne sais pas quand il sortira. Je ferai de mon mieux.

**Un merci spécial à Orihime et à Claire'addict (j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi:D), je vous embrasse fort pour vos encouragements ! Pour Xanara, je songe sincèrement à t'engager comme bêta avec tes yeux magiques qui repèrent toutes les bêtises^^ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger ce que tu m'avais dit pour le chapitre précédent, je le ferai un de ces jours. Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment corrigé et vu comme j'ai sommeil, il doit y avoir un bon nombre d'incohérences... J'ai remarqué aussi qu'il y avait des problèmes avec les tirets des dialogues, si pour ce chapitre, cela persiste je mettrais dans les chapitres suivants celui-là : _**

**Quant à ceux qui ont trouvé Severus et Harry trop « guimauve », je voudrais dire ceci. J'entends tout ce que vous dites (et cela ne me fâche pas), mais je dois aussi faire mes propres choix d'écriture. Donc, peut-être vaut-il mieux que vous ne lisiez que la fin de ce chapitre pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire. Le huis-clos entre Harry et Severus se termine dans ce chapitre. Leur relation a vraiment trouvé une stabilité. Et dès le chapitre suivant, l'action et d'autres personnages feront leur retour.**

**Matthias Potter, si tu lis cette note, dis-moi où tu en es dans ton projet de traduction. Si ça tombe à l'eau ou non.**

**Dernière note (Bon elle n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'histoire...) :**

J'aimerais savoir si parmi vous, il y a par hasard des personnes qui souffrent ou ont souffert d'angines blanches à répétition. S'il y a des ORL/personnes dans la médecine/biologie qui connaissent un peu ce sujet. Ou des personnes qui ont subi une ablation des amygdales (de préférence adulte) ou qui font peut-être devoir les opérer.  
Si vous êtes concernés et si vous avez envie de me faire partager votre expérience, contactez-moi par review ou MP.

Après toutes ces notes éparses, place à la lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Équilibristes

Harry se trouva assis dans le salon bleu, qu'il avait découvert plus tôt dans la journée, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Malgré les yeux brouillés de larmes du gamin, Severus comprit sa question muette, il lui expliqua laconiquement qu'il les avait faits transplaner dans le salon. Harry avait un air penaud qui aurait pu faire sourire Rogue dans d'autres circonstances. Severus lui demanda de lui rendre son bras quelques instants, Harry obéit en réprimant un reniflement. Rogue secoua la tête légèrement et plongea une main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et tendit à Harry un mouchoir en coton. Pendant que le Gryffondor se mouchait bruyamment, Severus garda pour lui une remarque acerbe, ne souhaitant pas envenimer leurs relations.

Harry tira sur ses chaussures pour les retirer, il ne détacha même pas lacets. Aussitôt, il remonta ses jambes sur le canapé et passa autour d'elles son bras, sa tête vint instantanément reposer sur ses genoux. Pendant ce temps-là, son père invoqua deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud. Harry se redressa quand l'odeur du chocolat fumant lui chatouilla les narines, son père lui donna l'une tasse et il le remercia en chuchotant.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry décela encore cette pointe d'inquiétude, à peine visible dans la voix de son père, cette inquiétude qui le faisait exister.

- J'ai mal au cœur, grimaça Harry, mais ça va. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Severus inclina lentement la tête en avant et se pencha pour prendre une des deux tasses. Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui tenait toujours le mouchoir contre son nez. Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry se détendit, il posa son dos contre le fond du canapé. Il saisit un des coussins à pompons et le posa sur ses jambes repliées en tailleur et commença à faire rouler un des pompons argentés entre ses doigts.

- Tout me paraît tellement difficile en ce moment, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux vers son père. Il y a des moments où je sais clairement ce que je dois faire, ce qu'on attend de moi et ensuite, d'autres moments, où je suis perdu, où je voudrais autre chose. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi penser.

La voix d'Harry se suspendit, il ne savait pas comment présenter ce qu'il avait dans son esprit. Son cerveau et son cœur étaient devenus un Capharnaüm et il sentait que cela n'était pas récent. La mort de Sirius ne pouvait endosser toute la responsabilité de ce désordre monumental. Non, c'était plutôt progressif, c'était venu au fil des ans. Au fond, c'était bien plus pernicieux, le désordre sentimental s'était installé peu à peu, comme on entasse des objets et on les dissimule dans un grenier pour ne plus jamais les voir. Le grenier de son cœur était rempli de malles toutes aussi pleines de souvenirs maléfiques, de choses dont on ne voudrait plus entendre parler. Ce Capharnaüm gangrenait tout.

- A quoi as-tu réfléchi ? interrogea Severus pour rompre le silence.

- Hum, souvent, j'imagine comment seraient les choses actuellement si j'avais agi différemment avant.

- Un exemple ? réclama Severus en haussa un sourcil.

- Par exemple, si je n'avais jamais reçu ma lettre, si je n'avais pas été réparti à Serpentard, si je n'avais pas participé au Tournoi des trois sorciers, si je n'avais pas détruit le Journal de Tom en deuxième année, si je n'étais pas allé au Ministère l'an dernier, si j'avais appris l'Occlumancie à temps, la voix d'Harry gagnait du volume à chaque hypothèse, comment je serais si je n'avais jamais entendu parler de la Prophétie, si vous aviez été mon père avant, et d'autres choses encore.

Alors qu'il ne pensait jamais prononcer ces mots, Severus déclara

Je crois qu'il ne faut pas que tu te perdes dans le passé, mais que tu vives dans ta vie actuelle.

Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux pour montrer son désaccord.

Non, je ne dis pas que tu dois oublier ton passé, mais on ne peut plus le changer. Albus a commis de graves erreurs et je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir un jour à le pardonner, je voudrais aussi changer tant de choses.

Je vois, grommela Harry.

Severus but une autre gorgée de la boisson fumante avant de reprendre :

La situation est difficile pour toi, je..., pendant un moment je ne savais pas comment faire avec toi, comment agir. Harry, regarde-moi, je ne veux pas parler à mur.

Harry se désintéressa du coussin qui était sur ses genoux, ses mains maltraitaient toujours un des pompons. Il leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la paternité, je vis seul depuis des années, surtout depuis que t-ta mère n'est plus.

La voix de Severus prenait des intonations inattendues, elle se modulait au fil de ses sentiments. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il se préparait mentalement à une discussion de ce genre, préparant ses phrases, imaginant le ton qu'il emploierait au moment de les exprimer, pourtant tout allait de travers.

Je ne suis pas une sorte de Molly Weasley, certes non !

Severus eut un petit ricanement sinistre à cette pensée.

Je sais que je n'ai pas envie d'être ce genre-là de parent pour toi, par Salazar, je suis Severus Rogue, je ne suis pas fait pour les relations humaines, et je ne sais pas si tu veux d'un tel père.

Et vous, répondit Harry, le voulez-vous vraiment ?

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de demander à Harry de quoi il parlait.

Eh bien, d'être m-mon père, murmura-t-il.

Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, il passa la main sur son front, comme pour éponger de la sueur.

Oui, répondit enfin Rogue, je le veux. As-tu pensé à un seul instant le contraire ?

Sa voix trahissait toute sa surprise, il avait bien évidemment imaginé quelquefois avant de s'endormir qu'Harry ne voulait pas de lui et le repoussait pour mille raisons. Il s'était toujours comporté avec lui comme un vrai bâtard, et quand il réfléchissait à cela, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas volé le surnom que les élèves lui donnaient. Cependant, les reproches d'Harry et son rejet étaient des idées dérangeantes qu'il préférait reléguer dans un coin sombre de son esprit.

Mmm, je crois, oui, avoua Harry les joues écarlates pendant que son père se tirait de ses réflexions. C'est pas comme si vous ne me détestiez pas depuis le premier jour où vous m'avez vu.

Mais, je ne te détestes pas, rétorqua Rogue.

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé avec une grimace qui exprimait tout à fait son désaccord. Cette conversation était dérangeante. Comment Rogue pouvait-il dire ça avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis le jour où il avait posé un orteil dans ses cachots ? Harry tentait de se maîtriser tant bien que mal, il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser en faisant exploser sa colère, il sentait qu'immanquablement cela allait le faire pleurer de désespoir ou de rage.

Severus n'avait rien manqué des différentes émotions qui étaient passées sur le visage de son fils, d'abord de la colère, de l'incompréhension et puis son visage s'était fermé, il semblait attendre qu'il continue.

Harry, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de garder pour toi tes pensées, suggéra prudemment le Maître des Potions qui avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

Après tout, pensa Harry, je ne risque plus rien niveau ridicule.

Je crois que nous avons pas la même notion de « détester » quelqu'un, siffla le garçon. Pour moi détester quelqu'un, ça signifie faire de la vie de cette personne un enfer. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Harry se leva les poings serrés, les bras raides le long du corps, il fit face à son père et lui lança :

C'est ce que vous avez fait, sans raison, en plus ! Vous m'avez ridiculisé dès le premier jour, vous me stressiez tellement que je ratais toutes mes potions et en plus vous le faisiez exprès. Je récoltais toujours des mauvaises notes que je bâcle mon travail ou que je m'applique, vous m'avez infligé des retenues sans raison, juste parce que ça vous faisait plaisir de me … de m'énerver, de me ridiculiser ! Vous étiez comme un second Voldemort, touj...

Ne dis pas ce nom, s'écria Rogue en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Vous comprenez ? cria Harry. Et après, vous avez le culot de me dire que vous me détestez pas ? J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on se fout de moi tout le temps !

Harry retomba dans son fauteuil après avoir terminé sa diatribe, il observa Rogue. La peur qu'il son père s'énerve et perde le contrôle effraya déferla sur Harry comme une grosse vague.

Je ne vais pas te taper, déclara Rogue d'une voix lasse.

Les reproches, certes mérités, du gamin avaient atteint Severus plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il reconnaissait la véracité de tous ces mots, mais la comparaison avec le Lord était insoutenable. En plus de tout cela, les émotions du gamin le frappaient de plein fouet, les sentiments étaient tellement forts qu'ils passaient les barrières naturelles de son Occlumancie.

Il posa sa tasse encore bien remplie, l'odeur du cacao était nauséabonde.

Harry sentait qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses reproches, mais sa colère était telle qu'il ne pouvait la retenir. Il en avait assez d'être pris pour un imbécile de tous les côtés.

Je reconnais que je t'ai détesté pendant des années, tu représentais tout ce que j'aurais voulu pendant mon enfance. Je croyais, et j'avais tort, que tu avais une enfance dorée, que tu étais choyé et adulé par tes Moldus. Quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard, je n'ai vu en toi que le portrait craché de James Potter, lui qui m'avait ravi ma femme et l'enfant que j'aurais pu avoir avec elle. J'étais tellement aveuglé par ma propre douleur que j'ai balayé l'image du garçon maigre que tu étais. Mais quand Miss Granger m'a appelé, que je suis venu à Privet Drive et que je les ai vus te tuer, la vérité m'a frappé de plein fouet. Elle m'avait dit au téléphone que tu étais mon fils, je ne croyais pas. Mais quand je t'ai vu, je ne t'ai pas sauvé parce que nous avions peut-être ce lien, je n'ai pas vu en toi le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Que-Je-Devais-Sauver-Pour- Notre-Salut, je n'ai vu qu'un enfant qu'on achevait.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry quand il entendit le surnom que Rogue lui donnait avec un air goguenard qui tranchait avec son expression sérieuse. Le rire lui permit aussi de dissimuler toutes les émotions qui le percutaient, il avait l'impression que s'il ne riait pas, il allait réagir d'une manière encore pire. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, chacun réfléchissait à ces paroles.

- Merci, déclara Harry, merci de me dire ça.

- C'est sincère, reprit le Maître des Potions. Je n'ai plus de sentiments hostiles à ton égard depuis longtemps déjà, ajouta-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, il ne les mit pas mal à l'aise, ils avaient tous deux besoin de penser, de ce moment d'apaisement. Harry se pencha et prit sa tasse, le chocolat avait commencé à refroidir. Il en but quelques gorgées, le cacao rechargeait sa magie, il se sentait plus fort. Il fit signe à son père pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Quand il eut abandonné son fauteuil, Harry reprit la parole :

- Je crois que cette conversation n'est pas terminée, non ? interrogea-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas terminée si tu souhaites la poursuivre, répondit l'homme en noir. Quant à moi, j'ai tout mon temps.

- Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie qu'elle soit terminée, déclara tranquillement le Survivant.

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, il avait essayé d'éviter toute conversation depuis quelques semaines déjà, et là il la réclamait. Il renonçait à essayer de se comprendre.

- Puis-je savoir la raison de cette subite joie ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

- Moi, répondit Harry en s'esclaffant, je suis étrange.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Monsieur Potter.

Harry lança un regard noir à son père qui ne s'en formalisa pas, puis il comprit que l'austère professeur se jouait de lui.

- Bon, je vais arrêter de m'enfoncer, commenta Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Severus passa une main sur sa robe pour remettre les plis en place, attendant patiemment qu'Harry commence enfin ce qu'il avait à dire. Il croisa les jambes et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil marine, la voix d'Harry se fit entendre alors. Il écouta tout, se contentant le plus souvent de hochements de tête, il ne voulait pas briser la voix du gamin. Il prêta attention à chaque mot, étudiant chaque modulation de sa voix. Il secouait la tête parfois pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait malgré une expression maladroite. Mais pas un mot ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il garda pour lui sa colère au récit de la vie chez les Dursley. Vernon Dursley était mort ou en phase de l'être, puisque juillet allait arriver à son terme dans peu de temps, sinon Severus l'aurait puni à la hauteur de la gravité de ses actes. Il restait quand même Pétunia et son cachalot de fils, et ça, il ne l'oubliait pas ! Même si elle n'avait qu'une importance moindre dans cette affaire, par son silence, elle avait contribué à la maltraitance d'Harry.

- Dudley était au régime, alors par solidarité toute la famille faisait aussi le régime, ricana Harry. Enfin, pour tante Pétunia, ce n'était pas trop difficile puisqu'elle ne mange presque rien ! Heureusement, je n'y suis pas resté trop longtemps.

Severus gloussa quand Harry lui raconta que les jumeaux Weasley avaient donné à Dudley une de leurs friandises. La conversation se poursuivit longtemps, Severus jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il voyait le soleil décliner.

Le récit de la cinquième année fut certainement le plus pénible pour eux deux, chacun avait ses regrets et sa part d'erreur dans les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en fin d'année scolaire. Parler de Sirius était douloureux pour Harry, il s'était tu depuis le décès de son parrain, ne voulant pas revenir sur le fiasco du Ministère. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se blâmer.

Pendant ce temps, Severus grattouillait nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Ses joues lui semblaient bouillantes, il posa la paume fraîche de sa main sur l'une d'elles, elles n'étaient pas aussi chaudes qu'il le croyait.

- Severus, dit Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé pour la Pensine. Je ne voulais pas voir des choses personnelles, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier, je pensais découvrir quelque chose à propos de l'Ordre. Dumbledore ne me parlait plus, je croyais que saviez quelque chose d'important. A la base, je ne voulais pas violer votre intimité ou un truc comme ça, termina-t-il avec précipitation. Et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez

Severus inclina lentement la tête, ses cheveux luisants balayèrent le haut de ses épaules, comme une caresse.

- Je ne te cache pas que c'est un sujet sensible, déclara Severus avec lenteur.

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante qui fit frissonner Harry.

- Tu m'as vu dans une position plus qu'humiliante et c'est loin d'être agréable. Je ne peux que blâmer ta curiosité et mon manque de précaution alors que je connaissais ta propension à mettre les pieds où il ne faut pas. J'ai souvent repensé à cet incident depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans ma demeure ancestrale, je n'ai pas envie de garder de la rancœur.

- Alors vous n'êtes plus en colère ? interrogea Harry avidement.

- Non, tu l'as vu, j'aurais préféré que cela ne se produise pas, mais je te pardonne. J'ai commis de nombreuses fautes depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai entendu tes reproches tout à l'heure et même je suis blessé de t'entendre me comparer au Seigneur des Ténèbres

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Rogue l'en empêcha d'un signe ferme de la main.

- Je sais que je les mérite. Harry, j'ai beaucoup de défauts, tout le monde peut l'attester, mais je ne suis pas un lâche. J'ai toujours assumé mes erreurs et je continuerai à le faire. Je me suis employé à rendre les cours de Potion invivables pour toi, à t'humilier.

Severus se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur le rebord de la table basse. Il parla lentement, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Harry. Le garçon lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il vienne s'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé. Harry, toujours assis en tailleur, je retourna vers son père. Il délaissa les pompoms qui pendaient aux quatre coins du coussin pour jouer avec la cape de son père.

- Je voudrais dire aussi que je suis aussi responsable de l'échec des cours d'Occlumancie que toi. Profite en bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je fais mon mea culpa ! railla-t-il.

- Je grave ce moment dans mon cerveau, répliqua Harry en pointant du doigt son front. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, reprit-il après une pause, je n'ose pas vous dire que je ne vous en veux plus, je suis tellement en colère, pas seulement à cause de vous, mais en colère de façon générale. Je suis tout le temps en colère ! Surtout depuis qu'il est revenu.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de plus amples explications pour savoir de qui Harry parlait. Il le savait.

- Je suis désolé, Severus, je ne peux pas vous dire que je vous pardonne tout, pourtant je le veux, je voudrais vivre en paix. J'en suis incapable.

- J'ai le temps, affirma Rogue en le regardant intensément.

- J'ai tant de rancœur, parfois je suis tellement en colère que je crois que grâce à elle je pourrais le terrasser, qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter cette force-là.

Severus ne répondit rien, il était effrayé par les propos de son fils. Cette colère dont il parlait lui faisait peur, il était difficile de discerner la part que le Lord prenait dans cette rage. Il mesurait aussi l'importance pour Harry de maîtriser au plus vite l'Occlumancie pour apprendre à gérer ces émotions. Il avait peur pour lui, tout en se traitant de Serpentard ramolli qui cédait à ses peurs comme un Poufsouffle sans personnalité.

- Et puis, il y a des moments où je suis abattu, où j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais faire ce qu'on attend de moi. Je n'en serais pas capable, il est trop fort et moi trop inexpérimenté. Et il me semble que je perds mon temps en restant à Poudlard, ce n'est pas en apprenant à changer des boîtes d'allumettes en lit que je le vaincrai ! Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, répondit gravement son père, ce ne sont pas les cours de Sortilèges qui t'apprendront à te défendre. Et si Albus ne trouve pas de professeur de Défense plus compétent que ceux des dernières années, tu n'apprendras rien en cours.

- Je suis désespéré quand je pense à tout ça, rajouta-t-il, ils attendent trop de moi, Severus.

Son ton était presque suppliant, il chiffonna un peu plus le bord de la robe de Rogue.

- Quand je vois la plage, je me dis que je voudrais rester tout le temps ici, il ne me trouverait pas. On cultiverait des plantes et des légumes et on vivrait seuls. On pourrait même pêcher. Nous aurions de quoi nous occuper avec le jardin, les serres, la maison.

- Et quand tu t'ennuieras, que feras-tu ?

- J'irais lire dans la bibliothèque et vous, vous feriez des potions. Je pourrais en faire aussi.

- As-tu perdu la tête, enfant ? Qu'a-t-on fait du Survivant que je connaissais ? Toi, faire des potions ? se moqua gentiment l'homme.

- Eh bien, oui, affirma le plus jeune, je ne suis pas si mauvais quand il n'y a pas de Serpentard autour de moi ! Mais, j'aurais mauvaise conscience si je les abandonnais comme ça, je serais un lâche, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Peut-être, mais peut-on reprocher à un enfant de quinze ans de vouloir fuir de telles responsabilités pour vivre sa vie ?

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Tu es loin d'être un homme, à mes yeux tu n'es qu'un enfant. Sache que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider dans les épreuves à venir et que je ne compte pas te laisser sans formation. Dumbledore fera ce qui lui chante, mais je t'apprendrai tout ce qui te sera utile.

Harry lui demanda quand ils commenceraient.

- Nous avons déjà commencé la Défense, les séances vont s'intensifier pendant les vacances, et pendant l'année scolaire nous continuerons le week-end. Dans quelques semaines, je t'initierai à la magie noire.

Harry acquiesça, soulagé de voir que son père mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'il ait une chance. Il aimait l'idée d'avoir des cours vraiment utiles, ils dirigeaient son attention sur des pensées positives

- Comptes-tu froisser encore longtemps ma cape ? Dit Severus, un sourcil haussé.

Il bafouilla quelques excuses qui n'avaient aucun sens, avant de rougir.

Severus l'attira contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans une ambiance plus détendue car ils avaient vidé leur sac. Toute animosité entre eux avait été jetée à terre. Tous deux se ressourçaient dans la demeure ancestrale des Prince, Severus consacrait son temps entre les potions et l'établissement d'un programme de travail pour son fils. Harry allait souvent dans les serres pour entretenir les plantes ou simplement pour les regarder pousser et se déplacer selon la position du soleil. Les serres, la plage, le salon bleu étaient autant de lieu où il se sentait à l'aise pour pratiquer la méditation. Il s'exerçait plusieurs fois par jour et il ressentait les bienfaits de la méditation. Il lui semblait qu'il avait moins de mal à avoir l'esprit clair et à contrôler ses émotions. Il attendait avec impatience de passer à la suite des exercices d'Occlumencie.

Avec son père, ils avaient terminé de revoir les sorts basiques de Défense vus en cinquième et sixième année. Severus allait à l'essentiel, et pour une fois, il enseignait réellement. Il montrait à Harry comment faire. Un équilibre entre eux s'était définitivement établi. Harry se renforçait physiquement, il avait retrouvait un bon appétit, et Severus n'attribuait pas cela seulement à son entraînement physique. Le teint du garçon était bien moins pale et les yeux beaucoup moins cernés. La méditation avait fait des merveilles sur le gamin, surtout au point de vue des nuits.

Severus se faisait ce petit bilan mental lorsque Fumseck se matérialisa devant lui une fraction de secondes. Sur le bureau, là où l'oiseau était apparu, se trouvait un morceau de parchemin, dont les bords étaient encore incandescents. Le maître des Potions le saisit par le milieu et lut :

_Severus,_

_Prévenez Harry que je viendrais le chercher demain matin à 10 heures. Nous serons de retour pour le déjeuner._

_Bien à vous,_

_Albus._

Le message était comme tous les messages de Dumbledore, ils donnaient toujours envie d'en apprendre davantage. Il en déduisit que le directeur voulait discuter de choses déplaisantes puisqu'il s'invitait pour le repas. Après cela, Severus monta se coucher pour profiter des dernières heures de calme avant l'aube.

_A suivre..._

**Je vous dis à bientôt ! Gros bisous à tous !**

**C.**


	36. Chapter 36

Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va mieux pour le moment :-) J'ai pas mal travaillé depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, bref, j'ai terminé mes traductions sur Platon et Virgile, il me reste encore une vingtaine de lignes de grec à traduire pour Hérodote et j'aurai terminé cette partie. Bon, il me reste encore beaucoup de travail avant mes partiels durant la première quinzaine de juin. Je souhaite un bon courage à tous ceux qui sont dans la même galère.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai changé d'image pour l'histoire. J'ai pas piqué une photo d'une fille sur google ou autre, c'est bien moi. J'ai pensé que, puisqu'on se connaît tous depuis un petit moment, qu'on forme une petite communauté autour de cette histoire, ça n'était pas impersonnel de me mettre en photo. Je reconnais qu'au début que je publiais je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais maintenant ce n'est pas un problème.

**RAR :**

Orihime : merciii ! J'ai fait plus vite pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire :P

Marie laure : Merci pour le com' ! J'ai recorrigé le chapitre précédent, j'ai remis les tirets. Normalement les dialogues ont retrouvé leur forme. Pour ce chapitre, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, j'ai essayé un nouveau type de tirets (demi-cadratin) pour une autre fic et c'est pas mal. Je trouve qu'on voit mieux les dialogues.

Claire'addict : Hello ! Tes deux reviews et celle de hier soir pour le MPT m'ont fait plaisir ! Eh oui tu es la 500ème review :D (regarde la dédicace du chap !) Merci pour ta fidélité c'est trop gentil et ça me fait immensément plaisir. En fait, tu sais que hier soir j'ai failli publier ? J'avais presque fini, mais comme je suis sortie en ville hier après-midi, j'ai pas eu le temps de finir… C'est toi qui m'a donné l'envie de changer l'image de l'histoire, du coup, ben c'est moi !^^ Je voulais te dire aussi, bon je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette histoire va comporter, mais ensuite j'en écrirai une autre et pareil, si tu as le temps et l'envie, j'aimerais bien que tu sois ma bêta pour me donner ton avis. J'ai plusieurs projets en cours dans ma tête, mais j'attends vraiment de finir cette histoire avant d'en commencer une autre (la petite que j'écris en ce moment ne compte pas parce qu'elle va être vite finie). Promis je te fais un couple HP/DM dans l'autre fic :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Pour Drago'addict qui a subi un petit changement de nom de profil…_

Chapitre 36 : Une amère promotion

Harry descendit l'escalier d'un pas lourd, une main plaquée contre les yeux pour atténuer la lumière. Il grogna, mécontent, son père était venu frapper à sa porte pour qu'il se lève quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui avait ordonné d'un ton un peu sec de ne pas se rendormir. Arrivé à la dernière marche, il s'assit pour terminer d'enfiler ses chaussures, dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer. Severus le vit donc débouler dans la cuisine avec un ancien pyjama de Dudley dépareillé, il haussa les sourcils devant une telle tenue. Il sentait que la journée allait être mauvaise, inutile de l'envenimer avec des constatations d'ordre vestimentaire. Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au-dessus du réfrigérateur et fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.

— Mais il n'est même pas huit heures ! s'écria-t-il.

— Ah ? interrogea Harry en se passant une main dans ces cheveux en bataille.

Il s'avança jusqu'au plan de travail, ouvrit un placard et prit un verre.

— Le directeur viendra te chercher à dix heures, expliqua le maître des Potions.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? demanda-t-il en stoppant tout mouvement.

Severus remarqua le léger tressaillement de son fils et lui déclara qu'il n'en savait rien.

— Oh, je le sens pas, répondit Harry en allant s'asseoir à table.

Severus lui indiqua le programme de la matinée. Ils allaient faire l'entrainement en défense avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore, ensuite Harry irait se doucher, comme cela, ils éviteraient de perdre trop de temps. Puis l'après-midi, ils travailleraient les potions.

— Vous le savez depuis longtemps ? Qu'il vient aujourd'hui ?

— Onze heures, hier soir, dit sèchement Severus qui était loin d'être ravi par cette visite.

Harry hocha la tête, préférant garder le silence. Son père n'avait pas l'air très content de voir le directeur, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il espérait simplement que ce n'était pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Il termina son jus de citrouille et commença machinalement à faire la vaisselle.

— Monte enfiler une tenue décente et va dans la salle d'entraînement, je me charge de cela, lança Rogue en faisant un geste vague pour désigner les couverts sales.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'entraînement débuta. Comme chaque jour, les premiers sorts étaient assez faciles, puis la difficulté augmentait progressivement. Harry commençait à contrôler la puissance qu'il mettait dans ses sortilèges, Rogue insistait beaucoup sur cela.

— Dans un duel, tu dois surprendre ton adversaire. Un sort de puissance moyenne peut le déconcerter, il peut croire que tu es fatigué et plus facile à attaquer. Et quand l'adversaire est rempli de confiance sur sa victoire, tu utilises un sortilège à pleine puissance. Cet exercice te permettra de duper tes rivaux et de ne pas t'épuiser dès le début d'un combat.

Harry retenait toutes ces leçons, on ne lui avait jamais enseigné la Défense de cette manière. Il lui semblait que toutes les astuces que son père lui donnait pouvaient faire la différence dans un duel. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas failli le mettre à Serpentard pour rien, il fallait qu'il fasse ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de Serpentard en lui. Qu'y avait-il de plus approprié pour cela que des cours particuliers avec Severus Rogue ?

— Recommence, ordonna Rogue.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Harry jeta des sorts sur le mannequin blanc qui lui faisait face. Il le réduisit, le fit exploser, l'enflamma, le lacéra, l'entoura d'entraves. Severus constatait avec une certaine fierté que son fils s'était renforcé physiquement depuis le début de ces cours. Il devenait plus endurant et sa puissance magique se consolidait. Il l'attribuait à la régularité des exercices et à leur proximité. Dans la magie d'Harry, il décelait désormais la sienne. Leur vie en commun avait permis les transferts de magie qui étaient nécessaires à tous les enfants magiques. Il pouvait être fier du chemin parcouru. Il consulta sa montre et décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter pour ce jour-là. Avant qu'Harry ne descende se préparer, il sortit de la poche de son manteau une pile de livres réduits et leur rendit une taille normale.

— Il faudrait que tu lises ces quelques livres pour les jours prochains, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une dizaine de livres.

Harry en entendant cela se demanda un bref instant si Severus ne l'avait pas confondu avec Hermione, ses espoirs tombèrent à l'eau quand l'homme ajouta :

— Harry, tu noteras aussi les sorts que tu souhaites travailler en premier. Oh, ajouta le Maître des Potions, tu peux désormais venir t'exercer ici quand tu veux, mais préviens-moi quand tu le fais.

Un grand sourire barra le visage du Survivant, la confiance dans les yeux de son père lui réchauffa le cœur. Il prit les livres avec entrain et cala la haute pile sous son menton. L'échafaudage était instable un livre au centre de la pile vacilla alors qu'il allait tomber, son père le rattrapa dans sa chute et le fit léviter avec sa baguette sans un mot.

— Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry.

— Je t'apprendrai, répondit Severus alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un imperceptible sourire provoqué par l'admiration d'Harry et son tutoiement.

Harry avança jusqu'à la porte, les livres toujours en équilibre dans ses bras. Il se fit la remarque qu'il avait toujours moins de classe que son père. Severus, quelles que soient les situations, était toujours droit et fier et il ne lui arrivait jamais de choses stupides, alors qu'il avait l'impression que lui, il se trouvait toujours dans des situations grotesques. Sur ces pensées, il s'en alla prendre une douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry descendit au salon, il avait tout juste cinq minutes d'avance. Il se mit à une fenêtre pour observer le paysage, le directeur n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il était toujours en train d'imaginer ce que le vieil homme lui voulait, quand il entendit des voix qui semblaient provenir du bureau de son père. Il s'approcha de la porte pour essayer d'écouter, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée :

— Eh bien, Albus, vous vous chargerez de lui annoncer cette excellente nouvelle, siffla Rogue la voix pleine de sarcasmes.

Severus cessa de parler et fit volte-face dès qu'il s'aperçut que le regard d'Albus n'était plus porté sur lui. Il fit un demi-tour sec et dit à Harry d'une voix dangereuse :

— On écoute aux portes ?

— Euh … non, Monsieur, balbutia le Survivant mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre dans sa tentative d'espionnage.

Harry sentit la magie de son père pulser dans l'air, l'homme était furieux. Mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas la seule raison à la fureur de son père et il présumait aussi que « l'excellente nouvelle » dont parlait son père était pour lui.

— Bien, Harry, nous allons y aller, déclara tranquillement Dumbledore en consultant une montre imaginaire.

Severus hocha la tête avec raideur et retourna dans son bureau en claquant la porte, sans un seul regard pour eux deux. Ensuite, Albus demanda à Harry de prendre son bras, comme un automate, il obéit et ils disparurent.

Pendant ce temps-là, Severus ruminait dans son bureau, grommelant pour lui seul des paroles incompréhensibles. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce sinistre message, il avait l'intuition qu'une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. Et il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps ! Il n'avait pas envie que des intrus viennent interférer dans son tête à tête avec son fils. Il avait l'impression que tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits depuis quelques semaines allaient cesser de porter leurs fruits s'ils devaient se préoccuper d'autres personnes. Il partit dans son laboratoire, faire des potions le détendait généralement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, toujours plongé dans ses contrariétés, il jeta une grande poignée de racines de houx dans son chaudron. La mixture se ratatina dans la cuve en cuivre et commença à ronger le métal.

— Evanesco ! siffla-t-il.

Agacé, de ne pouvoir se concentrer correctement, il repartit dans son bureau. Et ce fourbe d'Albus ne lui avait même pas dit où il comptait aller avec Harry !

Une heure plus tard, il sentit les barrières de la maison trembler : ils étaient de retour. Severus traversa son bureau rapidement et gagna le salon, en modérant son pas.

— Ah, Severus, allons dans votre bureau, suggéra le vieil homme s'il était chez lui.

Severus inclina la tête et laissa passer le Directeur devant lui, cela lui donna le temps du coup d'œil à Harry. Le visage du gamin ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion inquiétante.

— Harry, peux-tu te charger du déjeuner ?

— Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il.

Tandis qu'Harry fouillait dans le frigidaire fraîchement rempli par Dobby, Severus fusillait le Directeur du regard, dans une vaine tentative d'intimidation.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, Severus, annonça le vieil homme.

— Je m'attends au pire, grogna entre ses dents le Maître des Potions.

Dumbledore fit mine de ne pas entendre cette remarque et poursuivit tout naturellement :

— J'ai le plaisir de vous accorder le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Un sourire malicieux illumina le visage de Dumbledore, lui donnant un air angélique. Mais Severus rétorqua :

— Et qui sera en charge des potions si j'accepte ?

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'accepter, cela faisait des années qu'il attendait qu'on lui offre ce poste. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se montrer trop heureux d'avoir enfin ce qu'il convoitait depuis près de vingt ans, cela aurait trop fait plaisir à Dumbledore. En temps normal, Severus aurait agi avec autant de détachement, mais là, sa rancœur envers le directeur était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui compliquer la tâche.

— Horace Slughorn.

Severus émit un grognement sourd qui témoignait de tout le mépris qu'il avait pour son ancien professeur.

— Alors, que répondez-vous à ma proposition ? questionna le directeur.

— J'accepte, puisqu'il le faut, lâcha Severus avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Albus se frotta les mains, ravi de sa matinée, et plongea une main dans la poche de sa robe pour en tirer une friandise au citron. Il ne jugea pas utile d'en proposer une à son employé.

— Mais, ne croyez pas que cela rachète tout ce que vous avez fait, ajouta alors Severus d'un ton cinglant.

— Je le sais, mon enfant, je le sais, dit-il d'une voix pensive.

— Et faites en sorte d'annoncer vos projets pour la semaine prochaine à Harry, tonna le nouveau professeur de Défense.

Albus hocha la tête, les yeux vaguement voilés d'amertume. Les temps difficiles étaient loin d'être révolus, la guerre n'était qu'à son commencement.

— Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me rendre ce service, Severus, murmura-t-il.

— Je n'ai rien accepté du tout, vieux fou ! Une fois de plus vous me mettez devant le fait accompli et je n'ai pas le choix de refuser ! s'emporta Rogue. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que sois poli avec ces gens-là, cracha-t-il.

A cela, Albus ne trouva rien à redire. Il connaissait l'entêtement de Severus et il n'y avait rien à y faire. La colère de Severus retomba un peu devant le silence de son hôte, il ferma les yeux quelques instants, prit le temps de cacher ses émotions derrière son bouclier d'Occlumancie. Ces exercices basiques qu'il avait l'habitude de travailler parfois depuis son adolescence lui permettaient de garder son calme et de ne pas se laisser emporter par des émotions trop violentes quand la situation imposait une certaine maîtrise de soi. Harry était encore trop peu avancé sur le chemin de l'Occlumancie pour occulter des sentiments trop forts et il savait qu'il devrait gérer très prochainement les éclats de colère du garçon. Les confessions d'Harry lui avaient permis de saisir tout le ressentiment du gamin, contre le monde sorcier tout entier, et particulièrement contre le Directeur qui l'avait si peu soutenu. Il appréhendait la réaction de son fils, sa magie était puissante et s'il en perdait le contrôle, il pouvait très facilement s'en prendre physiquement au directeur. L'idée de glisser quelques gouttes de Philtre de Paix dans le jus de citrouille du garçon était intéressante. Bien que Severus ne soit pas un Gryffondor, il pensa qu'il était de taille à affronter la rage d'un adolescent, qui plus est son fils.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine un peu plus tard, les légumes bouillonnaient allègrement sur le feu, Dumbledore se pencha au-dessus des casseroles et félicita Harry pour ses talents culinaires. Severus lui jeta un regard noir qui disait très clairement : « La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part avec lui. ».

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance conviviale, la discussion était orientée sur les progrès d'Harry en défense et sur les cours qu'il allait suivre pendant le mois d'août. Harry apporta ensuite de la compote encore tiède en guise de dessert.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux, s'excusa-t-il.

— C'est très bien, assura Dumbledore d'un petit geste de la main.

Le repas se termina rapidement et Severus invoqua une théière. La tension autour de la table monta aussi d'un cran, tranchant avec la discussion animée qui avait accompagné tout le déjeuner.

— Harry, comme tu as dû le comprendre ce matin, j'ai une nouvelle un peu déplaisante à t'annoncer.

Harry hocha la tête, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

— Une fois encore, je dois t'en demander trop, ainsi qu'à ton père.

Le Gryffondor préféra détourner les yeux pour éviter la lueur triste dans les yeux du vieil homme qui allait lui inspirer de la peine et l'amollir. Alors, il hocha de nouveau la tête, plus lentement. Son regard se pesa sur la fenêtre au-dessus des plaques de cuisson qui donnait sur le jardin, il apercevait les toits arrondis des serres.

— Ton père a bien voulu accepter d'accueillir ton cousin Dudley et Pétunia ici la semaine prochaine, j'ai des affaires importantes à régler.

Severus émit un grognement sourd, il n'avait rien accepté du tout ! A ce moment-là, Harry se leva d'un bond faisant crisser la chaise, il enfonça nerveusement ses poings dans ses poches, Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui regardait délibérément la fenêtre. Il avait les mâchoires serrées, les deux hommes attendirent pendant plusieurs secondes une réaction qui ne vint pas. Harry garda la bouche fermée, les lèvres pincées.

— Ce n'est pas tout, Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore, j'ai découvert quel sortilège avait utilisé Maugrey avant de mourir. Il s'agit d'un sort de transfert de magie, Maugrey a donné sa magie à Dudley et Pétunia a été partiellement touchée aussi.

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent, il n'en revenait pas. Cette dernière nouvelle impliquait tant de choses, comment Maugrey avait-il pu faire cela ? Donner sa magie à ces détestables Moldus ! Severus était révolté par cette nouvelle, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

— Dudley entrera donc à Poudlard en septembre, durant ces dernières semaines j'ai donné des cours au garçon. Severus, ajouta-t-il en posant son regard sur le Maître des Potions, je vous demande de lui donner quelques leçons la semaine prochaine.

Severus prit une grande respiration pour essayer de se contrôler. Il repoussa son assiette vide, totalement écœuré par la situation. Il regarda Harry, le gamin était étrangement calme, pourtant il sentait la magie d'Harry qui s'échappait de son corps par vagues. Il ressentait chaque vague de magie, elle était à la fois fragile et puissante.

Il était stupéfait par la réaction d'Harry, il avait imaginé les pires débordements de colère, les objets qui explosent, mais il ne s'attendait nullement à ce calme apparent. Le gosse fixait toujours la fenêtre, il ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Quand il les rouvrit, il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore et déclara d'un ton sec :

— Aviez-vous autre chose à m'annoncer, Monsieur ?

La question décontenança Dumbledore, il semblait ahuri, Severus le montra un peu moins.

Harry consulta l'heure à sa montre, le cours de potion de l'après-midi était une vraie aubaine. Il ne pensait jamais qu'il aurait un jour recours à une telle excuse dans sa vie.

— Je suppose que non, dit Harry d'un ton glacial. Mon père et moi avons un cours de potions dans quelques minutes, je vous prie de m'excuser, je dois aller chercher mon matériel.

Après cela, il s'inclina aussi dignement et aussi sèchement que son père l'aurait fait. Il monta à pas feutrés l'escalier, alors Severus congédia rapidement le directeur avec une froideur exemplaire. Albus Dumbledore transplana sans attendre, trop heureux d'échapper à l'ambiance lourde du manoir. Dès qu'il eut quitté le domaine, son esprit déchargé de ces soucis se concentra sur d'autres pensées et oublia temporairement les deux Rogue.

Débarrassé de Dumbledore, Severus gravit les escaliers en quelques enjambées, il ouvrit sans un bruit la porte de la chambre de son fils, persuadé de le trouver là, mais la chambre était déserte. Son pouls s'accéléra, où était-il donc ?

Un gémissement étouffé parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, guidé par le bruit, il avança jusqu'à la salle de bains. Harry était penché sur la cuvette de toilettes, trop occupé à régurgiter son déjeuner pour entendre son père qui s'était approché de lui. Il gémissait de douleur, les mains plaquées sur son estomac, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

— Doucement, Harry, essaie de respirer doucement.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, pas étonné que son père soit agenouillé derrière lui. Les minutes passèrent, les spasmes douloureux aussi. Il se redressa et attendit. Quand il fut certain que la crise était terminée, il s'assit contre le mur de la salle de bains, il posa ses mains sur le carrelage froid pour essayer de se calmer. Severus lui tendit une serviette humide et prit place à ses côtés, assis le dos plaqué contre le mur.

— Bois ça, dit-il en sortant une fiole de son manteau.

Harry déboucha le flacon, huma le liquide et reconnut l'odeur mentholée de la potion. Il l'avala doucement pendant que son père sortait une autre fiole identique pour lui. Ils demeurèrent longtemps silencieux, ne bougeant pas. Harry épongeait de temps en temps son visage avec le tissu humide.

— C'est tellement injuste, dit enfin Harry.

— La vie est injuste, Harry, répondit son père.

— Je sais, mais je suis tellement en colère contre lui, cracha Harry d'un ton venimeux, et quand je vois qu'il est aux petits soins pour eux ! Il a dû les recevoir chez lui et pendant des années, il a refusé de me laisser passer l'été à Poudlard ! Severus, je me sens tellement trahi.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais il attira Harry contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien répondre à cela, tout ce que le gamin disait était vrai, il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

— Il est aussi horrible que Voldemort.

Severus frissonna à ce nom. Harry se cala un peu plus près de lui.

— Je t'interdis formellement de devenir Mangemort, Harry Rogue ! Tu entends ?

Harry éclata de rire à cette recommandation, il n'était pas assez désespéré pour passer dans le camp adverse, quoiqu'il se demandait vraiment quel camp était le plus obscur. La fin justifiait-elle toujours les moyens ? Il n'en était plus si sûr. Severus, sa mère et lui étaient les victimes de toutes les belles stratégies de Dumbledore.

— Je dois quand même avouer, dit doucement Rogue, que j'ai été impressionné par ta réaction, par ton contrôle sur tes émotions. Je crois que les exercices d'Occlumancie commencent à porter leurs fruits.

— Merci, Severus, c'est gentil, répondit-il en rougissant.

— Je suis fier de ce que tu as fait, l'expression choquée sur le visage de Dumbledore était une belle revanche, ajouta l'homme avec un maigre sourire.

Harry rougit de plus belle à ce nouveau compliment, peu habitué à ce que l'homme lui en fasse autant en si peu de temps. Malgré les récents événements, il se sentait juste heureux.

— Néanmoins, poursuivit Rogue d'un ton qui ne laissait présager rien de bon, je constate que tu me ressembles de plus en plus, Minerva ne te reconnaîtra bientôt plus à la rentrée si tu persistes sur cette voie.

Harry eut un petit rire en entendant ces mots-là, les ressemblances entre eux devenaient plus frappantes, le caractère d'Harry s'était affirmé depuis le mois de juin. Tous deux laissèrent leurs pensées dériver de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Severus se lève.

— Bien, nous avons un cours de potions, gamin ! Allez, debout ! ordonna-t-il.

Après le cours de potions, Harry consacra la fin de l'après-midi à la lecture d'un ouvrage que son père lui avait donné le matin-même. Il s'installa dans le salon, des parchemins éparpillés sur le canapé. Son esprit était souvent distrait par des pensées parasites. Harry comptait dans sa tête les jours qui lui restaient avant son anniversaire et l'arrivée des Dursley. Il aurait tant aimé que Sirius soit avec lui pour son anniversaire. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cela, ses yeux dérivèrent et se posèrent sur la Pierre de Résurrection. Il était tenté par elle, il avait envie et en même temps peur de la faire tourner dans sa main pour retrouver Sirius. Cette idée était souvent présente dans son esprit depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être que revoir Sirius une dernière fois pouvait l'apaiser et lui permettrait de faire la paix avec les événements du mois de juin, ou cela produirait tout à fait le contraire.

Il se morigéna pour son manque de courage. Par Merlin ! Que risquait-il ? Il se leva et avança jusqu'à la coupe en verre, il n'avait qu'à soulever le couvercle et prendre le petit caillou. Sa main se fit hésitante, mais il ôta quand même le couvercle. Il plongea la main dans le récipient et saisit entre ces doigts la pierre sombre. La coupe devint alors rouge. Il ferma, et fit tourner la Pierre de Résurrection une fois, puis deux. A ce moment-là, Severus fit irruption dans le salon et demanda d'un ton inquiet :

— Que fais-tu, Harry ?

Ce dernier se retourna en sursautant et lâcha la pierre qui rebondit sur la moquette du salon. Pris en flagrant délit, il devint tout rouge avant d'essayer de répondre à son père.

_A suivre…_

La fin est un peu sadique, je le reconnais, mais je devais absolument couper là. Au prochain chapitre, nos personnages achèvent leur voyage dans le temps, et c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry !

En attendant je vous fais de gros bisous, reviewez bien !

Claire


End file.
